Chance for Atonement
by QueenNaberrie
Summary: Anakin Skywalker awakens in the afterlife after he dies on the Death Star. Loved ones are there waiting for him. They are willing to forgive him after saving the life of his son and ending Palpatine's rule. But he is unable to forgive himself. The guilt is so heavy that he is granted a second chance at life to atone. How will the living react to his return? Will they accept him?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is an AU story idea that I have been playing around with for a few weeks. I am still determined to finish "Early Redemption", and still have plans for a sequel to it. But I am curious to know what people think of this idea._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and seek no financial gain from this story. I just play in this sand box. :)_

**Chance for Atonement**

**Prologue**

He felt like he was flying, floating really, towards a welcoming bright light from which he could only feel warmth and unconditional love. At first the light was blinding, but as his eyes adjusted and he continued to be lulled into the inviting feeling of love and compassion that was the light, he started to see faces of those he had loved and lost appear in front of him. His mother, Shmi Skywalker, was smiling at him with sparkling brown eyes and opening her arms to him. He flew right into his mother's arms and welcomed her embrace, tears flowing down both of their faces. _"You made me so proud, Ani." _His mother told him as she continued to hug him. _"You sacrificed yourself to save your son."_

When he pulled back from her embrace, he realized that his hands were as they were before Mustafar. He touched his face, and his skin was smooth and young like he had been before Darth Sideous tricked him into falling to the Dark Side. He looked down at himself, and he was no longer wearing the menacing black suit that he had died in as Darth Vader. Instead, he was also wearing the dark brown robes he had worn as a Jedi Knight. He was truly Anakin Skywalker once again.

Just as he was realizing this, he looked up to see his old mentor, friend and 'brother', Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing behind his mother as he had last seen him on the first Death Star. But instead of feeling disappointment and sadness from him, instead he felt love and happiness radiating from Obi-Wan's aura. _"Anakin, I am so happy that you have returned to us. I have missed you old friend." _Obi-Wan said as he could have sworn he saw a tear escape from Obi-Wan's eye as he stepped forward to give him brotherly hug, welcoming him to the afterlife. They stepped back from one another, releasing each other from their embrace.

"_It feels good to be back too, Obi-Wan."_ Anakin replied as he felt a tear also escape his right eye. But then he became serious and looked away in shame as memories of the last 23 years from his life as Darth Vader started flooding into his mind. Putting both hands over his face and too ashamed to look Obi-Wan or his mother in the eye again he continued to speak._"But...I don't deserve your forgiveness, Obi-Wan. I killed you on the Death Star. I betrayed and murdered the Jedi and assisted Palpatine in taking the galaxy into darkness. For all of the evil and darkness I helped him bring into the galaxy, there is no redemption from all that."_

Obi-Wan and Shmi Skywalker just looked at him with continued compassion and unconditional love. _"But you have brought goodness back to the galaxy as well by saving, Luke, when you killed Palpatine. You have brought the galaxy back to the light and hope to those who had lost all hope."_ Obi-Wan tried to assure him. _"In the eyes of the Force, you have redeemed yourself by that one simple act of love for your son."_

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and then his mother again with shock. _"But that doesn't make up for all the pain and misery I caused the galaxy over the last 23 years. An-And now I will never have a chance to make amends."_

"_In the end, you did the right thing, Ani. You made amends in that one simple act of love, as Master Kenobi said." _Shmi told her son with a loving smile.

Anakin looked at his mother with love radiating from his sparkling blue eyes and then they become steely. _"But it just doesn't seem fair to those who suffered because of me that I should be here and considered redeemed from all my past transgressions. I want to do more, Mom."_

"_You have done enough, Ani. Let Luke and Leia do what you cannot. They will help make everything right again the galaxy." _Shmi said as she stepped forward and pulled her son into another loving hug and kissed him on the cheek. She hesitated before speaking. _"I have to go now, Ani. I believe there is something that Master Kenobi wishes to show you. But no need to worry. You will see me again."_

"_I love you, Mom."_ Anakin told her as they backed from their embrace.

Shmi smile at him while still holding both of his arms with her hands. _"I love you too, son." _She said as she released him. She then turned, walking off, and then turned to face him again to wave good-bye just before disappearing into the mist. Anakin just waved back at her but then continued to stare at the spot where she disappeared. A sudden feeling of sadness washed over him like he knew it would be a long time before he would see her again.

Obi-Wan walked over to him. _"Your mother is right. You will see her again, Anakin." _ He told him as he put his right arm around Anakin's shoulders. _"No need to worry."_

Anakin weakly smiled over at Obi-Wan. _"I know I will, Obi-Wan. I feel I will. But somehow I feel like it won't be for a long time again." _Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he then looked at Obi-Wan with curiosity and then smirked as he turned to him, crossing his arms in front of him. _"So what is it you want to show me, old man?"_

Obi-Wan just chuckled. _"You never change, do you, my young padawan? You always have to comment on how much older I am than you."_

"_You know me, Obi-Wan. I never miss a chance to tease you."_ Anakin replied with a smirk but then became serious and lowered his arms to his sides as he noticed Obi-Wan's contemplative expression. _"But seriously, what is it that you would like to show me?"_

Obi-Wan just smiled at him with his right arm still around his 'brother's' shoulders and led him into the mist. _"You will see."_

As they walked along together, the clouds started to dissipate until Anakin noticed they were walking in the middle of a great forest. Anakin looked around. _"Where are we, Obi-Wan?" _He asked just as they were met by Jedi Master Yoda coming out of the mist from their left.

"On the forest moon of Endor, we are."

Yoda informed Anakin hearing the question as he looked up at him with a smile.

Anakin looked down at the wise old Jedi Master with respect and weakly smiled at him. _"It's good to see you, Master Yoda."_ He said to him with a bow and then looked at him with sadness. _"I have no words to express my sincere and deep apologies for what I have done to the Jedi Order and the galaxy."_

Yoda put his right hand up to his chin, contemplating what Anakin had just said. _"My forgiveness, you have, young Skywalker."_ He paused._ "Actually, your forgiveness I must ask."_

Anakin looked at him surprise. _"My forgiveness? Why Master Yoda?"_

"_Wrong the Jedi Council was about a great many things. Prideful and stubborn we had become. Trust you we did not when shown you trust we should have. Also admit your attachment to Senator Amidala and your children brought peace to the galaxy it has. Wrong we were to not allow attachments. Had attachments been allowed, in secrecy your marriage would have not been and seeked our advice you would have instead of Palpatine."_ Yoda explained as he looked down with sadness.

Anakin looked down at Yoda with even more shock. This was the last thing he thought he would have ever hear from the wise old Jedi Master. _"Master Yoda, I-I don't know what to say to that. Other than if you feel you need my forgiveness, you have it. It is the least I can do after all that I have done." _Anakin then looked around still puzzled as to why they were on Endor. _"Why are we here on Endor?"_

Yoda just looked up at Anakin with a weak smile. _"Brought you to see your son and daughter we did. To see what happiness to them you brought. Help you to move on it will."_

Anakin became silent and remorseful as he looked at Yoda and then Obi-Wan. _"Will they be able to see me?"_

_"Luke should be able to see you. All of us, in fact. He has been trained in the ways of the Force enough that he will sense us and be able to see us. I have appeared to him quite a few times now."_ Obi-Wan informed him. _"I am unsure about Leia as she was never trained."_

Anakin then looked down with shame and then back up at Obi-Wan. _"How can I face them after all that I did to them? Perhaps I will just wait here and let you both go ahead."_

"_That is, of course, your choice, Anakin."_ Obi-Wan said as he and master Yoda started walking towards where there were glowing lights and music emanating from what appeared to be a celebration just through the trees ahead._ "Although, Yoda and I would like to say good-bye to Luke. We are not sure when we will be able to make contact with him again."_

Anakin just nodded as the two Jedi Masters walked away. He stared off into the forest feeling nothing but guilt and pain. _I do not deserve all of this love and forgiveness, no matter what I may have done in my last moments of life._ He thought to himself. _How can I expect my children to forgive me? Will they even want to see me?_

After a short time, though, Anakin thought better of it. If anything, he wanted to say good-bye to Luke in his own way and to let him know that he was going to be alright in the afterlife. _If he has seen Obi-Wan and Yoda, then he will wonder why I also did not appear to him._

A few moments later, Anakin's ghostly figure appeared next to those of Obi-Wan and Yoda. Anakin looked up to see Luke smiling back at him and his two Jedi companions with love and respect. Leia then walked up behind Luke, not noticing what or who Luke was looking at, as she put her arms around him and smiled at him as she led him back to the party. All Anakin could do was stand there with a weak smile and bow. "_I am very proud of you, Luke."_ Anakin said to his retreating back. "_I am very proud of both of you."_

A short time later, all three Jedi were gone, returning to the mist in which they came.

**Chapter 1**

Anakin awoke with a start, disoriented and looking around at his current surroundings. _It's my quarters at the Jedi Temple._ He realized with awe as he continued to look around at the dimly lit room. _Was it all just a dream, a warning?_ He asked himself.

"_It wasn't a dream."_ Anakin turned, startled, to look where the familiar voice of Obi-Wan was coming from and noticed his younger, ghostly spirit sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Obi-Wan!" He said with shock as he startled himself when he realized that his voice was not mechanical but his natural voice instead. "Wh-What happened? What's going on?"

Obi-Wan's spirit rose from the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he moved closer to the bed. Anakin was now sitting up, looking at his left hand realizing that it was also human and not mechanical. His right hand, he noticed, was still the gloved mechanical hand he got after fighting Count Dooku on Geonosis. _"It is the will of the Force that you be given a second chance to atone for your past transgressions."_ Obi-Wan told him matter of fact.

Anakin spun around and looked down at himself as he put his feet on the floor. He was dressed in his old dark brown Jedi attire, right down to the brown boots and light saber fastened to his belt. He reached over and turned on the light next to his bed to see more clearly. Then looked up at Obi-Wan with shock. "What do you mean by that? Are you telling me that I am alive again?"

"_That is exactly what I'm telling you, Anakin. Go look in the mirror. You are as you would have been at the age of 45 had you not turned to the Dark Side and we had never fought on Mustafar." _Obi-Wan said with a small smile forming on his lips.

Anakin got up from the bed and went over to check his appearance in the full length mirror near the door, not believing what he saw looking back at him. He raised his natural left hand up to feel his face to touch it to be sure that what he was seeing was real. He still looked quite young for his 45 years with very few wrinkles and only a bit of white hair in his shoulder length blond hair starting near his temples. He spun around to look at Obi-Wan with hope in his eyes and happiness. "Th-This is amazing!" He finally said. "But why? Why am I being granted this second chance at life?"

Obi-Wan just smiled at him and started walking towards him, lowering his arms and clasping them in front of him. _"You have been given this opportunity because you still carry so much guilt from all that you did as Darth Vader. While you still hold onto the guilt, you will never truly be able to join the light as we all believe you were meant to. By giving you this second chance at life, our hope is that you will be able to accomplish some of the things that you wished you could have done once you became Anakin Skywalker again. And, in turn, be able to leave some of the guilt you have behind you."_

Anakin couldn't believe his ears and then a thought occurred to him. "Is this permanent, Obi-Wan, or is it only temporary?" He asked as he turned back to the mirror, touching his face again with continued shock, noting that the scar next to his right eye was still there but somewhat faded.

"_You will be able to live out the rest of your natural life."_ Obi-Wan told him with a smile. _"And...you will be able to help Luke re-establish the Jedi Order. That is why we are here at the Temple. Luke has already started to open up parts of the Jedi Temple again and is also starting to train his sister, Leia. It will only be a matter of time before they start finding more Force sensitives to train, and then they will need all the help they can get."_

"

How long has it been...since I died, Obi-Wan? How much time has passed for them?" Anakin asked as he turned back to Obi-Wan with more hope in his blue eyes.

"_It has only been six months. But they have come a long way in just that short time. They have started to put together a New Republic, including electing senators and representatives for each of the planets that have agreed to join them again. Although, things are still quite volatile. There are still many systems that are not quite sure if they trust the new government, and there are still even some still loyal to the Empire. So you will need to be careful, Anakin. These are still dangerous times." _Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin nodded. "Understood." He then smiled at his 'brother'. "Will I still see you sometimes, like how you sometimes appeared to Luke?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a warm smile. _"Perhaps if there is a need. But I will always be there watching over you, Anakin, even if you can't see me."_

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. It will be nice to know you will be nearby somewhere." Anakin said as he stepped towards him, wanting to give him a brotherly hug but frustrated that he could not.

"_No need to thank me, Anakin. Just make us all proud and help your family to build the Jedi Order again. That is all the gratitude we need."_ Obi-Wan told him.

"I will, Obi-Wan. I promise." Anakin said with a smile. "I'll miss you."

"_As I will you, Anakin. You are like a brother to me." _ Obi-Wan replied.

"And you are like a brother to me as well, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied with a smile.

"_Well, I must go and so should you. Luke is in the training room now waiting for Leia to arrive for her daily Jedi training lesson. You should be able to make contact with him there." _Obi-Wan said with a smile and then he bowed. _"May the Force be with you, Anakin."_

"And also with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied and then Obi-Wan was gone.

Anakin just sighed, giving his old quarters a better look around. It still looked ransacked, dusty and full of cobwebs. In fact, now he even noticed that the mirror he had been looking into was partially cracked. _I guess Luke hasn't gotten around to this part of the Temple yet._ He thought to himself.

With another sigh, he opened his door, turning off the light as he stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him. The hallway was just as dimly lit as his room had been. But he still immediately noticed the black scorch marks on the walls that he was sure were caused by the Clones' attack on the Temple all those years ago. At the sight of them, Anakin abruptly stopped with a heart wrenching reaction as he remembered how he had led the squadrons of Clones into the Temple and started killing his fellow Jedi, his family, betraying them by slaughtering any of them who came into his sight. The image of the young blond youngling who had stepped out looking for his help and protection, only to be slashed down by his own light saber was now haunting his vision. He wanted to be sick. He was now leaning up against the wall, trying to hold back the tears caused by the anguish he felt from all the horrid things he had done within these hollowed halls after his fall to the Dark Side.

_I don't deserve their forgiveness. But they seem to think I am deserving of it anyway. I can't fail them this time._ Anakin tried to tell himself as he stood back up and tried to regain his composure. _I can't let Luke see me like this._ He thought to himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and then used both hands to brush the remaining dampness from his face. He then took a deep breath and pressed on down the hall.

As he moved closer to where he remembered the Temple's training facilities were, Anakin heard the distinct sound of a light saber and a training droid. His heart had skipped a beat as he realized he was soon going to be seeing Luke and maybe even Leia for the first time since his death six months ago. _Will they accept me or will they reject me?_ Anakin asked himself with dread as he came closer to the large gymnasium.

He peeked inside the door, looking into the large room, noting how well maintained it looked compared to the rest of the Temple where he had just come from. Luke's back was to him. He was wearing all black as he had last seen him and a blindfold over his eyes as he was using his green light saber to deflect the shots that the hovering training droid was shooting at him at a very quick and advanced level. Anakin watched Luke with pride as he was able to block every shot or miss them by moving or flipping out of the way.

When he noticed that the training droid had shut down and Luke had extinguished his light saber, Anakin took a deep breath and stepped forward into the room. _Here goes nothing. _"Luke!" Anakin called out as Luke turned to see where the voice was coming from, taking off his blindfold as he did. Luke was looking at Anakin with surprise and puzzlement as Anakin came closer to him with his long cape brushing along the floor of the gym.

Anakin finally stopped when he was standing only a meter away from Luke. "Who are you? Are you a Jedi returning from being in exile?" Luke asked him as he noticed the light saber hanging from his belt.

"You could say that." Anakin replied with weak smile. "You don't recognize me, do you, Luke?"

Luke studied the middle-aged Jedi standing before him. _He does seem very familiar._ Luke thought to himself. "You do look familiar. Perhaps I saw your picture in some of the Jedi archives. How do you know my name?"

Anakin just gulped, staring at his son, trying to find his voice. _How is he going to take this news? _"Luke...this is going to come as quite a shock. I-I mean, I don't even know if I still believe how this is even possible myself." Anakin paused. "But I'm your father...Anakin Skywalker."

Luke looked at his father with shock apparent on his face as he had a moment of recognition from when he had seen a somewhat younger version of him on Endor six months ago. "I believe you...Father. But how? You were dead. I saw you. I burned your body on a funeral pyre."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know for sure. It's even still a mystery to me, son. But anything is possible through the Force. It seems that it is the will of the Force that I be given a second chance to right some of the wrongs I committed while I was Darth Vader." Anakin told him. "Even in death, the weight of the guilt I still carry was too heavy for me to allow me to fully join the Light Side of the Force."

"How long do you have?" Luke asked him. "Is this only temporary?"

Anakin smiled at him. "I can live out the course of my natural life as I would have had I lived."

A tear started falling down Luke's right cheek as he quickly moved over to his father and embraced him. "I've dreamed of this happening. Bu-but I never let myself believe it could actually really happen."

"Me too, Luke. Me too." Anakin replied and he returned his son's embrace.

"Luke, I'm here!" Startled, Anakin and Luke backed out of their embrace, as they turned in the direction of the door of the gym. A few seconds later, they saw Leia appear in the doorway wearing white pants and tunic, brown boots, and a light saber hanging from her belt. Her hair was in two looped braids that met as a bun in the back of her head. Luke, wiped the tear from his cheek as she spotted them. "Oh, there you are!" Leia said with a smile and then looked puzzled as she saw the tall, handsome blond Jedi standing next to her brother, noting the emotion in both of their faces.

Anakin's expression soon turned to one of shock. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she closed the gap between them. _My Force, she looks so much like her mother. Why didn't I see it before?_ Anakin thought to himself as he remembered and cursed himself for how he had tortured her on the Death Star for information. _She's going to hate me._

"Who is this?" Leia asked with a smile and a look of curiosity as she approached them, looking from her brother to Anakin.

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, Leia, um..." He paused. "I'd like you to meet...Anakin Skywalker. Our father."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you for your positive reviews so far. They encourage me to keep this going. A couple of you asked me about Padme. I don't want to give too much away, but she will certainly be on Anakin's mind a lot. He has been through a lot lately and just trying to get used to his new situation. He also believes her to be dead by his own hand and it's a painful subject for him to think about._

**Chapter 2**

Leia just looked at her brother and then Anakin with disbelief. "Our father?!" She exclaimed then looked back at Luke. "Luke, have you gone mad? Darth Vader died on the Death Star." Leia stole a sideways glance at Anakin and then looked back at her brother with irritation. "And you know better than to bring up that subject with me! I will NOT EVER acknowledge that monster to be _our_ father...EVER!"

Anakin just looked down with shame with tears forming in his eyes, as Luke replied to her. "Leia! He is no longer Darth Vader. He is Anakin Skywalker again!"

Leia turned and looked at the tall man standing by Luke with suspicion, noting that there was somewhat of a resemblance between her brother and him, despite his taller stature. "I'm sorry, whoever you are. But if you are here to try to trick my brother and me into believing you are our long, lost father back from the dead, it's not going to work!" Anakin looked up at Leia with pain and sadness in his eyes. It was then that Leia noticed unshed tears forming in his eyes as he gazed back at her, un-nerving her a bit and causing her soften towards him a bit. _He looks so sad and hurt._

"Leia...I-I understand why this sounds so unbelievable to you. But it's true. I _am_ your father." Anakin paused, looking down at the floor and then back up at her with regret evident on his features. "And...I have no words to express how deeply sorry I am about what I did to you on the Death Star. I'm sorry I hurt you when I probed your mind about the location of the Rebel base." He told her as he stepped forward and reached out to her cheek with his left hand. "You resemble your mother so much. I-I don't know why I didn't see it before. If I had known..."

Leia abruptly stepped back, looking at him with disgust and pushing his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed to him as she then looked at him with horror and shock, realizing that only Darth Vader would know what happened in her cell on the Death Star. It had been such a horrible experience for her that she had pushed it to the back of her mind and never even told Luke or Han about it.

"How do you know about that?!" Leia said with continued disgust and horror on her face as she looked back at her father.

Anakin looked at her with love and sadness as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "Because I was there, Leia." He told her honestly. "And I am so sorry. I truly am. I hope you will someday be able to forgive me."

Leia's eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears and she looked like Anakin had just slapped her in the face. She then walked up to him with authority with her hands on her hips, looking him straight in the eye. "Ok. Let's just say I believe you. I am repulsed at the idea of Darth Vader being Luke's and my father. So if you are _our _father, then stay away from me because I don't want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned, Bail Organa was my father. And he died when Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star...or don't you remember that?!"

"Leia!" Luke interjected as he looked at her with shock.

Leia turned to look at Luke with her hands still on her hips. "I'm sorry, Luke. But if _this _man is _our_ father, I don't want anything to do with him!" She reiterated while pointing with left index finger at Anakin. She then turned back to her father and pointing her right index finger directly at him. "Just stay away from me!" She declared to him as she then turned and stormed out of the gym.

Anakin and Luke quietly watched her as she left. Anakin then looked down with sadness and shame while Luke turned red with embarrassment. Luke looked up at his father in apology. "I'm sorry about that, Father." He told Anakin as he started running after his sister. "Leia! Come back!"

Anakin just stood alone in the middle of gym, looking off to the side with a tear sliding down his right cheek. _Well...that went 'well'. I knew she would never accept me._ He thought to himself. _I'm only hurting Leia more by being here. _A few seconds later, he heard Luke and Leia's agitated voices echoing from out in the hall. They were arguing about him, he knew, but they were far enough away that he couldn't hear what was being said. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

A few minutes later, Anakin's attention was brought back to the door when he heard one set of footsteps approaching the gym and he saw Luke reappear. He stopped and looked at his father with continued sadness and apology as he then continued his way back over to him. "I'm really sorry about that, Father."

"I knew she would be upset with me." Anakin replied. "There was no excuse for my actions as Darth Vader and she has every right to hate me."

Luke looked at his father with understanding. "Father...I know that you did some horrible things as Darth Vader. But you're no longer him. You are no longer full of hate and darkness. I felt it when you saved me on the Death Star and I still feel it now. You are a good man again. You are Anakin Skywalker again."

Anakin weakly smiled and stepped forward putting both of his hands on his son's shoulders. "Thank you, Luke, for having faith in me and loving me despite everything I have done in the past. You were _very_ right about me." He paused as he then returned his hands to his sides and turned away, crossing his arms in front of him. "But Leia is right. I was a monster...and I did some horrible things in the 23 years I was Darth Vader. Just because I returned to the light side of the Force and have starting using the name I was born with doesn't dismiss that, and I have to live with that guilt and shame for the rest of my life. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness because all the horrendous things I did as Vader are just simply unforgivable."

Luke walked over to his father and put his right hand on his father's left arm. "But Father. Obviously, the Force thinks otherwise or you wouldn't be here. And I forgive you because I love you and see that you are sincerely sorry and regretful for all that you did. You are a good man and, as far as I'm concerned, Darth Vader, that monster, died the moment you made the decision to save my life and Anakin Skywalker, my father, was reborn."

Anakin turned his head to look down at his son. "But will Leia ever feel the same as you? As far as she is concerned, Darth Vader and I are one in the same and there is no separation. I will always be a monster to her for what I did to her and because I stood by while Tarkin gave the order to destroy Alderaan. I didn't agree with the whole idea of being able to blow up entire planets. I should have done something but my hands were tied. Tarkin had the full authority of the Emperor on that matter."

"Father, so that proves that you still had some good in you. Only a good man would question the morality of destroying an entire planet." Luke rationalized with him.

Anakin then turned the rest of the way towards his son and sighed as he put his right hand on Luke's shoulder. "Perhaps you are right...on that notion. But...there is still no excuse."

Father and son just stood in silence as Anakin turned away from Luke, crossing his arms in front of him again. Luke then looked up at his father. "Have you thought about where you are going to stay?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I woke up here in my old quarters here at the Temple. Perhaps I'll just clean up that room and stay there."

Luke weakly smiled. "It must still be a mess. I haven't cleaned up the living quarters yet. Just the one room I've been staying in. You're welcome to stay there with me for now. I have an extra cot in case Leia kicks Han out after another one of their famous arguments." He said with a small snicker. "He could stay on the Falcon, but usually he wants to come here to talk to me about it."

Anakin looked at Luke with interest. "So Leia ended up with that smuggler Captain Solo, huh?"

"Yeah, well...not exactly. Han wants to marry her, but Leia keeps putting him off for some reason." Luke replied with a sigh and then smiled. "I don't know why. They're perfect for one another."

"So they are that serious?! Hmm. I could see how much they loved each other on Bespin." Anakin said as he got a slight twinkle in his eye at the thought of his daughter and Han Solo being together. But then a sinking feeling came over him as he covered his eyes with his gloved right hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I saw how much they were in love and I hurt Leia yet again by freezing the man she loves in carbonite._ He cursed himself again, realizing that would be one more thing that his daughter will hold against him.

He then got a far away look in his eyes as all the sad memories of his past life with his wife started flooding into his conscious mind. _Padme._ He walked a few steps away and then turned around again to look at Luke. He became even more serious. Tears started forming in his eyes and started flowing down his cheeks as he thought of his long, dead wife who had died at his hand. _I miss you so much Padme. I am so sorry, Angel._ He thought to himself as he continued to berate himself for turning on her on Mustafar.

Luke became serious as he noticed his father's uneasiness and he felt an overwhelming feeling of anguish coming from his father's aura through the Force. "What's the matter?" Luke asked with concern. "Is it something I said?"

"No...it's not you, Luke." Anakin finally said as he looked up at his son. "I was just thinking about your mother. I love her so much and I lost her the day I became Darth Vader. I hurt her and she died in childbirth because of what I did to her." He told his son as he fell to his knees and started to weep. "I don't remember seeing her spirit to greet me after I died. I only saw my mother and Obi-Wan, then later Master Yoda. She must hate me so much that she didn't even want to see me in the afterlife."

Luke knelt down and put his right arm around his father's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Are you sure she is dead?" Luke asked him. "Maybe there is a reason you didn't see her in the afterlife. I mean...you didn't know I was alive or that I had a twin sister for many years. Maybe she is alive and out there somewhere too."

Anakin abruptly turned and looked at his son with a glint of hope in his eyes, but then that hope quickly faded again. "No, Luke. I don't think she is alive." He sighed. "If she was, there was no way she would have allowed herself to be separated from you and Leia. She wanted to be a mother so badly and loved you so much. She would have wanted to raise you herself."

Luke looked down in sadness as he nodded his head in understanding. He then looked up at his father again. "What was her name? I don't know anything about my mother."

"Padme. Padme Amidala. She was a senator from the planet of Naboo. I met her when I was 9 years old and she was the queen of Naboo." He paused as his blue eyes sparkled with love and a tiny smile formed on his lips. "She was only 14. The first time I saw her, I thought she was an angel."

Luke smiled at the thought of his parents meeting at such a young age. "She was a queen AND a senator?" Luke exclaimed in astonishment. "Now I see why Leia is so interested in politics."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he weakly smiled. "She is very much like her mother...in that way at least."

"Where did you and mother meet?" Luke asked.

"On Tatooine." Anakin replied.

"Tatooine?!" Luke replied in shock. "That's where I lived with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Anakin smiled and looked at him with surprise. "Owen and Beru Lars raised you?"

"Yes..." Luke said with continued shock and curiosity. "Did you know them?"

"Yes, I knew them." Anakin replied sadly. "My mother married Owen's father, Cliegg, after I left to train to be a Jedi." Anakin told him and then he weakly smiled again. "Your grandmother's name was Shmi." He then became more serious and sad. "She died in my arms when I was 19 years old. I hadn't seen her in 10 years, and I-I didn't get there in time to save her. She was kidnapped by the Sand People and they beat her to near death."

"I'm sorry." Luke said with sadness. "I knew that she had died...but Uncle Owen never really told me how." Father and son, both now sitting cross-legged on the floor together, just sat in silence until Luke looked up again at his father with interest. "So if Mother was a queen of Naboo, how did she end up on that Force forsaken planet Tatooine? It's not exactly paradise!"

Anakin snickered. "Her ship needed repairs. She had escaped the occupation of Naboo by the Separatist and was on the way to Coruscant to plead their case to the Senate to ask for help." He paused as another thought occurred to him. "I met Obi-Wan shortly after that as well. He had stayed on the ship; but he was there with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Your mother and Master Qui-Gon arrived at Watto's shop in Mos Espa looking for parts for the ship. My mother and I were Watto's slaves."

"You and Grandmother were slaves?!" Luke said in astonishment. "I mean I knew that slavery existed on Tatooine, but...I had no idea!" But Luke got a puzzled look on his face. "So how did mother end up in Watto's shop. I mean if she was a queen, wouldn't be safer if she had stayed on the ship."

"She disguised herself as one of her handmaidens." Anakin laughed as he remembered her cleverness and sense of adventure. "She was curious about the planet and knew they wouldn't let Queen Amidala accompany them to such a dangerous place." Anakin paused and then wiped a tear from his cheek with his gloved hand as he started to get to his feet, not wanting to continue with such a painful subject. "Well, enough about the past for now." He said as he got to his feet and Luke followed suit. "I would like to go find your sister."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Father? I know Leia and she meant what she said. She wants you to leave her alone." Luke told him with concern.

"I know that's what she said, Luke." Anakin told him. "But I did feel her softening towards me at one point. I may still be able to reach her."

Luke crossed his arms in front of him and shook his head. "I realized that, Father. I felt that too. But I think you should give her a little more time to cool off and warm up to the idea."

Anakin sighed. "Perhaps you're right."

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked him. "I haven't had any breakfast yet and I know this great diner in downtown Coruscant called Dex's. Have you ever been there?"

Anakin chuckled and then weakly smiled as he remembered Obi-Wan's favorite hangout. He then felt his stomach growl. "Yes, I do know of Dex's. Dex was actually a friend of Obi-Wan's and I am little hungry." He told his son.

"Really?! I didn't know that!" He paused. "Ok. Let's go then." Luke said with a smile. "I'd love to hear all about how Obi-Wan knew him."

"Sure! I'll tell you all about it." Anakin said with a smile as he put his left arm around Luke's shoulders. Father and son then left the Temple side by side, both looking forward to getting to know each other better and with Anakin hoping perhaps he'll see an old friend of a friend.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Meanwhile Leia had left the Jedi Temple in a state of disbelief, shock, and horror in search of Han Solo, the love of her life. _I need to talk to Han about this. He's going to be just as appalled as I am. I know it!_ She thought to herself as she got into her speeder and drove off into the busy Coruscant traffic.

Han Solo was still working with the members of the former Rebel Alliance to combat the current and potential threats that still remained. These threats were caused by the last remnants of Grand Moffs and Governors who still had enough influence and wealth to pose as a threat to the newly formed New Republic government. He happened to have the day off today and she knew that he was probably tinkering with his pride and joy, the Millennium Falcon. The New Republic had offered him a new ship as a sign of gratitude for all that he did in the assistance of bringing down the Empire but he refused their generous offer. The Millennium Falcon was his 'baby' and there was no way he was giving her up.

Leia smiled at this thought as she approached the hanger near their apartment where he housed his 'baby'. She parked her speeder just outside and entered the hanger in search of her current boyfriend. She noticed Han was working inside a compartment just next to the ramp when she spotted him.

"Han!" Leia yelled out with a wave, which caused him to turn and look in her direction.

Han gave her a lopsided smile that made her go weak in the knees every time she saw it, but then he became serious when he noticed how upset Leia appeared. "What's wrong?" He asked as she approached him.

"We need to talk." She simply stated as she motioned him to follow her into the Millennium Falcon.

Han picked up a nearby rag and started wiping the grease off his hands as he followed her into the ship and sat down next to her at the holochess table. "What's going on, Leia? You'd think that Emperor Palpatine himself just returned from the dead by the look on your face."

Leia looked at him with shock and became irritated. "You don't know how close to the truth you are." She replied. "More like Darth Vader just returned from the dead."

"What?!" Han replied with shock. "H-How?! I thought the kid said he died on the Death Star...all redeemed...because he saved his life." Han replied sarcastically as he waved both hands in front of him.

Leia just looked at him with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't know how it's possible, but he's not dead now." She paused. "And it gets even better. He doesn't need to wear that black suit anymore."

Han looked at her again with shock, his mouth gaping open. "How is THAT possible?! I thought he needed that thing to breathe."

Leia abruptly got up and then started pacing the floor with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I don't know. Luke told me something about the Force allowing him a second chance at life to atone for his past transgressions. Maybe that has something to do with it, I don't know." She replied as she stopped pacing and faced Han again.

"But how do you know for sure he is...Darth Vader?" Han asked with disbelief. "Have you ever seen his face? I mean a man shows up out of no where claiming he's your's and Luke's long lost daddy dearest? That just sounds fishy to me."

Leia sighed. "I know it does, Han...but he knows things. Things that I didn't even share with you or Luke about what Vader did to me on the Death Star."

Han froze and then became angry. "What did he do to you? I'll kill the man myself for hurting you!" He exclaimed as he got to his feet. "Did he torture you?!"

"It's not that important now." Leia said with concern for Han as she put her right hand on his left arm to calm him. "I don't want you going after him, Han. He's too dangerous and you know that. I don't want to see you get killed over something that happened even before we met."

Han just sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "But he hurt you, Leia! Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought I meant more to you than that."

"I'm sorry, Han. I didn't even want to think about it myself, let alone talk to anyone else about it. I just wanted to forget about it completely." Leia replied with sadness. "Will you forgive me?" She added as she walked closer to him with a smile, putting her arms around his neck and looking at him with her big brown eyes.

Han stared back into her big brown eyes and started to calm down, flashing her one of his famous partial lopsided grins. "Yes, I suppose. But I may need a little more encouragement in order to completely forgive you."

"Oh really." Leia said seductively as she moved in closer, bringing him closer to her so she could kiss him passionately on the lips. She then backed away relieved that he had thought better of staying mad at her. "I've got enough to worry about without having you mad at me too." She told him still looking into his eyes.

Han sighed and Leia removed her arms from around his neck noticing that he had a concerned look on his face. "Well, what does Luke think of all this?"

Leia crossed her arms in front of herself again and looked away with ire, then turned back towards Han mirroring his look of concern. "He's already welcomed him back with open arms." She paused in thought as she sighed. "But you know...for a moment...I almost gave in to forgiving him myself."

Han looked at her with bewilderment. "But why? You know what he was for the last 23 years, Leia. He murdered more people in cold blood than anyone this galaxy has ever seen. You said it yourself several times. He's a monster."

"But he seemed so lost, Han, sad...remorseful. He apologized to me for hurting me on the Death Star. He told me that I resemble my mother and that had he known..." She looked down and then up at Han again. "I almost believe him...that he wouldn't have hurt me if he had known I was his daughter. I could tell from the way he was acting that he really loved our mother. That he really loves Luke and I." She told him as she turned away with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you forget, Leia. He cut off Luke's right hand at Bespin and then proceeded to tell him he was his dear old dad. Oh...I think he still would have hurt you, Leia, even if he did know. So I wouldn't believe that." Han tried to reason with her.

Leia turned to Han again. "I know, Han, but there was just something in his eyes." She sighed. "The look in his eyes showed so much sadness and remorse. And I could feel his sincerity and anguish through the Force. I do believe he truly is sorry for what he did as Darth Vader. I just don't know if I can get myself to completely forgive him and to see him as Luke sees him."

Han shook his head in frustration and brushed his right hand through his hair again. He shifted from one foot to another and crossed his arms in front of him. "So what are you saying, Leia? Are you forgiving him? Are you just going let him waltz right into your life after all that he's done and act like nothing ever happened? He was Darth Vader, Leia. Darth Vader!"

"I know!" Leia said as she started to cry, covering her eyes with her right hand, as she turned away from Han. She sighed as Han came up behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. "He looks like a taller version of Luke, Han." Leia continued. "He has the same eyes as Luke, and it was like watching Luke pleading for my forgiveness." She told him as she leaned into Han's embrace.

"So what are you going to do?" Han asked, now somewhat shocked by this new revelation regarding Vader's resemblance to Luke.

"I don't know, Han. I really don't." Leia replied. Her thoughts drifting off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all your positive reviews and sorry for the delay in updating. I had already written most of Chapter 4 and just been thinking how I was going to transition to it. I finally figured it out, so here it is...and it will be worth the wait because I am posting both Chapters 3 and 4 at the same time. Lots of surprises to come. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

_Dex's Diner – Coruscant_

Anakin and Luke arrived at Dex's Diner and walked through the front door. A bell clink could be heard from the kitchen, "Order's up for table 4!" Dex yelled out to the waitresses as he looked out the service window. His mouth gaped open and then a huge smile formed on his face as he noticed Anakin and Luke standing just inside the door, trying to decide which booth to sit in. "Anakin Skywalker?!" Dex shouted from the kitchen, causing Anakin and Luke to look in his direction.

Anakin got a huge smile on his face. "Hello, Dex! Yes, it's me! It's been a long time!" He admitted as the four armed Besalisk came out of the kitchen, waddling his way slowly out from the kitchen toward of the Jedi standing there looking back at him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I thought for sure you had died in the purges, Anakin." Dex told him as he approached him and wrapped all four arms around him, giving him a bear hug.

Excited whispers could be heard from the other patrons as Anakin returned Dex's embrace. "No..." Anakin paused. "I managed to...escape...the purges." He awkwardly spitted out as they backed out of their embrace and he turned towards Luke. "Dex, I believe you've already met my son, Luke." He said as he smiled and pointed his right arm out towards his son.

Luke looked back at his father with a loving smile and then looked at Dex. Dex gazed over at Luke with a smile and held out his top, right hand to him. "Of course...I've seen you in here many a time." Dex replied as Luke took the Besalisk's hand and shook it.

"Yes, I found this place a couple of months ago. I really enjoy your food here." Luke exclaimed, smiling back at Dex.

"Thank you, my boy." Dex replied but then he got a confused look on his face as he turned to Anakin. "Hey now...I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to...uh...have...uh...attachments. How do _you_ have a son, Anakin?"

Luke got a puzzled look on his face as Anakin became embarrassed. "Well...uh...I've never said I was a model Jedi, Dex." Anakin finally replied with a sheepish grin and twinkle in his eye.

Dex chuckled. "Ha ha...obviously, no, that ya aren't." He retorted as he elbowed Anakin with one of his right elbows. "Good lookin' kid you've got there. He looks a lot like ya."

Anakin just smiled as he looked back over at Luke with love. "Yes, that he does."

"Attachments were forbidden by the Jedi?" Luke asked with shock and amazement. "Ben...er...Obi-Wan never told me about that."

Anakin turned to look at his son. "Really?!" He paused in thought. "Hmm. Well...he probably didn't get the chance to or thought it was irrelevant at the time."

Dex looked at Anakin with interest at the mention of Obi-Wan's name. "Uh...Anakin...did I hear ya right? Is my ol' friend Obi-Wan still alive too?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Both Anakin and Luke became silent and guilt started filling Anakin's heart. He looked down and then back up at Dex, trying to hold back tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "No, I'm afraid not, Dex." Dex's face dropped. "I'm sorry."

Dex looked down and then back up at Anakin with a weak smile, patting Anakin on the back. "Well...I'm sorry to hear that, Anakin. I know he was a good friend of yours too."

Anakin sighed and weakly smiled back at the Besalisk. "Yes, that he was, Dex. And I miss him dearly."

"Me too, my boy, me too." Dex replied sadly. "Well...why don't ya find yer-selves a seat. Breakfast is on me." He told them as Anakin looked back at him like he was going to object. "No, argument. This is a celebration, Anakin. Welcome back!"

Anakin just smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to do that." He paused. "But thank you, Dex. That is very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure, Anakin." Dex replied with a pat on Anakin's shoulder again. "Now will it be Juri Juice or caff this morning?"

"Caff for me. What about you, Luke?" Anakin asked as he turned to Luke.

Luke, who had been watching the exchange with awe and interest, finally realized his father was speaking to him. "Oh..uh...caff for me too." He finally replied.

"Comin' right up!" Dex replied as they watched him waddle back towards the kitchen and then turned to the droid waitress. "Get both my friends some caff."

"Sure, Dex." The droid said with a distinct female voice as she hovered her way back behind the counter.

Anakin and Luke smiled at each other as they proceeded to sit down at a booth near the window with more than one patron looking in their direction with continued interest, whispering to each other about the reappearance of Anakin Skywalker. Although, neither father nor son noticed all the attention they were getting as they both were more interested in getting to know each other better and soon became deep in conversation.

_Millennium Falcon_

"Well..." Leia finally said while looking down at her wrist chrono. "I suppose I should get over to the Senate Building." She stated as she got up from the holochess table where Han and she had been talking for most of the morning. "Mon is expecting me to go over her inaugural speech with her this afternoon."

Han just smiled up at her. "Are you sure you feel up to piloting your speeder? You've had quite a shock this morning." Han asked her with concern. "I can take you if you like."

Leia weakly smiled down at Han and sighed, loving him for his thoughtfulness and for him wanting to comfort her during the highly emotional day she'd been having so far. "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, Han." She replied.

Han weakly smiled up at her and then got up from the holochess table as well, putting his right arm around Leia's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Not a problem." He replied as they headed for the exit ramp. "I'd suggest that you stay home today after what happened this morning. But I know how important it is to you that you are assisting Chancellor Mothma, especially now that she has been officially elected to her position."

Leia smiled up at Han with love. "Yes, nothing could keep me away from that. The future state of the New Republic is far too important to me." She paused. "Now I wish I had taken her up on her offer to run with her for Vice Chancellor." She said as she looked down and then back up at Han. "But I didn't want to disappoint Luke either. He was so excited about training me to become a Jedi that I couldn't let him down. So being her advisor is enough for me for now. I just can't believe tomorrow she is going to be officially sworn in as Chancellor."

Han just smiled down at her. "Neither do I. We've come a long way in the past six months, Leia. It's still hard for me to believe that the Empire is finally gone. Well...for the most part any way."

"Yes, we have. But we can't get too over confident about the Empire being gone. There are still a lot of loyal Imperials out there who would love to stay in power over their planets." Leia reminded him.

Han sighed. "Yeah, don't remind me. I just hope Darth Vader doesn't have any plans to take over." He added with ire. "That would just be 'perfect', wouldn't it?"

Leia sighed as she got a look of fear on her face. "I hope not either, Han. I don't sense that from him, though." She paused. "But knowing his past, I don't really know for sure what his intentions are. Only time will tell." She replied as Han nodded and they continued their way out to her awaiting speeder.

_Dex's Diner – Coruscant_

Anakin and Luke spent the last two standard hours talking over breakfast, trying to get to know each other better and discussing the current state of the galaxy and the New Republic government. They also were being careful not to discuss anything they wanted to remain secret for the time being, one fact being that Anakin had lived the past 23 years as Darth Vader.

When they finished eating and then drinking their last cups of caff, they said good-bye to Dex, thanking him again for his hospitality, and made their way out the door onto the busy sidewalk. Luke looked down at his wrist chrono and then gasped when he realized the time. He looked up at his father who was looking back at him with concern. "Uh oh...I was supposed to go with Leia to Chancellor Mothma's office this afternoon. I better go find her. We need to be there in less than a standard half hour."

Anakin nodded. "Of course. Do you have any idea where she may have gone after she left the Temple?" He asked his son with concern as Luke looked back at him in thought.

"Yes, I'm sure she went looking for Han." Luke paused. "I think he had the day off today, so he's probably working on the Millennium Falcon. Come on...let's go." He exclaimed as he motioned for his dad to follow him.

Anakin nodded again and then proceeded to follow his son to the speeder they had arrived in. They both quickly got in, with Luke jumping into the driver's seat, and they sped off into the busy Coruscant traffic. When they arrived at the hanger where Han stored his 'baby', Anakin started to grow anxious about seeing his daughter again. She had been so angry towards him and so adamant about not wanting to see or talk to him again that he was unsure if he should go with Luke while he went in search of her in the hanger. "Luke, I think I better wait out here while you go inside." Anakin told his son as they came to stop just outside the hanger.

Luke looked over at his father with concern. "Maybe you're right." Luke agreed as he started to get out of the speeder. "I'll be right back."

Anakin nodded as he, too, got out of the speeder and slowly walked over to the entrance. He leaned up against the large hanger door casing with his arms crossed in front of him as he watched Luke walk toward the Millennium Falcon that was parked just inside. He smiled as he remembered some of the maneuvers he had seen the old battered ship make while he had been in pursuit of it as Darth Vader and, even then, he had secretly admired it. He then continued to watch as he heard Luke calling out for Leia and Han before disappearing inside the ship itself.

"I noticed you're admiring my ship." Anakin heard a male voice say as he turned to see Han standing next to him with a smile on his face. "I know she doesn't look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

Anakin smiled over at Han. _Boy, is he in for a surprise._ "Yes." Anakin started as he looked back at the the ship. "I know. I've seen her in action before. She's an amazing ship." He then smirked over at Han with a twinkle in his eye. "Even if she does look like a piece of space junk."

Han's face went from one of admiration to shock and then to one of being insulted. "Hey!" And then he paused when a thought occurred to him and he got a puzzled look on his face. "Where have you seen my ship in action?"

Anakin just gave him a knowing smile. "Oh...you'd be surprised." He simply said as he noticed Luke re-emerge from the ramp of the Falcon. "Luke! I found, Captain Solo!" Anakin shouted to his son as Luke notice Han standing next to his father and then got a look of 'uh oh' on his face as he drew nearer.

Han looked over at Luke and then slowly looked over at Anakin with shock as the realization of the identity of who he had just been talking to hit him. _It's Darth Vader. Leia is right. He does look like Luke. _He thought with a amazement and then disgust as he stepped away from Anakin. He immediately reached for his blaster; but before he could point it at Anakin, Anakin reached out with the Force and called it to his own hand.

Han just looked at Anakin with shock and fear. "You won't be needing that." Anakin tried to assure him as Luke approached both of them, feeling the tension coming off of them like a tidal wave through the Force.

"You-You're _him._ You're Darth Vader." Han said with anger as Anakin handed Han's blaster to Luke to try to ease some of Han's fears.

"I _was_ Darth Vader. But I am no longer him." Anakin simply replied as he turned towards Han and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And for what it's worth, I am very sorry about everything, Captain Solo, especially what happened on Bespin. I'm very glad to see you came out unscathed after being encased in carbonite."

Han just stared back at Anakin with continued shock and then became angry. "NO thanks to _you_!" He exclaimed with ire and then turned to Luke. "What is he doing here?! Why did you bring him?!"

Luke gave Han a guilty look and then weakly smiled at him. "Han, you have to understand. He isn't Darth Vader any more. He's Anakin Skywalker. And we came here to find Leia. I need to accompany her to the Chancellor's office, so I can discuss my plans regarding the Jedi Order."

Han just looked at Luke with shock. "Sorry, kid." He started as he looked back at Anakin with disgust. "But as far as I'm concerned, he will always be Darth Vader." He told Luke while pointing his right hand towards Anakin.

"I understand why you feel like that, Captain Solo." Anakin interjected. "I really do. But the truth of the matter is...I am not him anymore and don't wish to be referred to as Darth Vader anymore."

Han just stared at Anakin in silent rage as he thought about the situation. He then looked over at Luke who had a hurt expression on his face at the sight of him fighting with his father. He sighed. "Ok." He started as he looked back over at Anakin. "I will refer to you as Anakin Skywalker." He paused again. "But only because I don't want to see Luke or Leia hurt. If anyone finds out the truth about Darth Vader being their father, I'd hate to think what would happen to them."

Anakin nodded. "That is my fear as well. I'm glad we are in agreement...at least on that point."

Han nodded in agreement but then stepped closer to Anakin, getting right in his face. "But if you are lying about being _redeemed_ and do _anything _to hurt Leia _or_ Luke, I won't hesitate to tell everyone who you _really_ are so they can throw you into the deepest, darkest hole under this planet. And you could rot there for all eternity for all I care."

Anakin just looked at him with steely blue eyes. "Understood. But that won't happen because I don't plan on hurting either of them again."

Han just nodded. "Good." He retorted as he then looked at Luke. "I just took Leia to the Senate Building. You can find her there." Han told him.

Luke just nodded. "Thank you, Han." Luke said and then handed Han's blaster back to him as he passed him. "Coming, Father?" Luke asked Anakin, getting his attention away from Han.

Anakin looked at his son. "Yes...I'm coming." He replied as he looked back at Han and they both stared each other down until Anakin finally turned to follow Luke back towards their speeder.

_En Route To The Senate Building – Coruscant_

"Well that was intense." Luke said to his father as he turned their speeder towards the Senate Building.

Anakin, who had a look of frustration on his face and had his arms crossed in front of him, just sighed and looked over at his son. "Yes...I'm afraid it's going to take a lot of doing on my part to win your friend, Captain Solo, over." He sighed as he turned his head to look off into the distance. "_IF_ I ever do."

"I think you will...eventually, Father." Luke replied, trying to sound confident as he watched the traffic ahead of them.

"I hope you're right, Luke." Anakin stated as Luke turned the bend and the Senate rotunda came into view ahead of them. Anakin looked back over at his son. "But it's going to be a long road ahead before that will happen. I can see that already."

Luke just nodded in agreement. "That it will."

A few minutes later, Luke landed his speeder at the receiving dock of the Senate Building. Before they knew it, they found themselves standing just outside of Mon Mothma's office doors. They both looked at each other, wondering how the new Chancellor would react to Anakin's reappearance after such a long absence.

"Mon Mothma was a good friend of your mother's." Anakin explained to Luke as Luke pushed the buzzer to alert her staff of their arrival. "I'm glad to hear she was elected Chancellor. She will do a fine job." He said as the doors opened and Mon Mothma's assistant appeared before them.

"Ah...Master Skywalker." The young female assistant with straight, black hair and blue eyes said. "Please come in. The Chancellor is expecting you." But then she noticed the tall, middle aged man standing next to him. "Who is this?"

Luke looked up at his father. "Oh...uh...this is my father, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He just returned from exile." He told her as he smiled up as his father.

The young female assistant got a surprised look on her face and then smiled over at Anakin. "Ohhh...then please do come in. This is quite a nice surprise. I'm sure the Chancellor will be happy to receive you as well."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you."

Anakin and Luke then followed the young assistant to another set of office doors where she stopped and pushed the buzzer. "Come in." Mon Mothma's muffled voice could be heard from within the office.

The assistant then proceeded to open the door and stepped back to allow Anakin and Luke to pass her. "You may go in. She is expecting you, Master Skywalker." She said as she looked at Luke and then smiled up at Anakin as well, blushing as she did. _He is so handsome. _The assistant thought to herself as Anakin smiled back at her, noticing her shyness.

When they entered the room, Mon Mothma and Leia looked up from behind the desk, expecting only to see Luke standing there. But when they noticed Anakin, Mon's face went pale in shock as Leia looked back at her father with mixed emotions of surprise, sadness and ire. "Anakin Skywalker?" Mon finally asked when she found her voice.

Anakin bowed and then looked back up at her. "Yes, Chancellor. I have just returned from my exile. It's good to see you again, Mon Mothma." He paused and smiled at her. "Congratulations, by the way, on winning the election."

Mon Mothma then snapped out of her dead stare at Anakin and then got a huge smile on her face as she came around her desk towards them. "Where are my manners? This is a_ very _pleasant surprise." Mon said as she reached her right hand out to Anakin to welcome him. "Welcome back, Anakin. It's so good to see you alive."

Anakin smiled back at her and took her hand, shaking it. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

"And it's good to see you again, Luke." Mon said as she also shook his hand. "Please. Please sit down." She instructed as she motioned for both Luke and Anakin to sit in the chairs in front of her desk. She then walked back around to her chair and sat down. "Leia and I were just going over my inaugural speech for tomorrow. I'm assuming that you are here to help your son, Luke, to discuss the re-establishment of the Jedi Order?" She asked as she looked over at Anakin from behind her desk.

Anakin nodded as he and Luke sat down. "Yes, that is my plan." He said as he smiled over to his son who was smiling back at him. "I would like to do what I can to help rebuild the Order." He then chuckled. "With a few tweaks to the code, of course." He added as Luke and he exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm assuming you are talking about the 'no attachments' part of the code, considering that you are father, son...and daughter, of course?" Mon asked with a knowing smile as she looked at all three Skywalkers in the room. Leia just looked back in horrified silence.

Anakin laughed. "Yes...it would be quite hypocritical of us to not allow attachments knowing that."

Mon just nodded with a smile as she looked over to Leia who had been able to regain her composure. "Well, I suppose we better add this to my inaugural speech. I would like the citizens of the New Republic to know that the 'Hero With No Fear' is back among us. I think that will help our cause to unify the galaxy." But then she paused when she realized something. "Leia, you don't look too surprised to see your father back among us. Why didn't you mention to me that he was back?"

Luke and Leia just looked at each other. _Hero With No Fear? _They both thought in unison and then Leia cringed, looking back over at Mon. "I'm sorry, Mon. I did meet him this morning, but I...uh...was unsure of his intentions. So I didn't feel I should mentioned it just yet." _Well, that's partially the truth._

Anakin just looked back at Leia with a hurt expression but then decide to let it go. Instead, he decided to answer the question that he heard both of his children ask through the Force. "I'm sure you are both wondering about the 'Hero With No Fear' reference."

Both Luke and Leia looked at him with curiosity. "Yes, you didn't tell me about that, Father." Luke replied.

Anakin just smiled back at him. "That's what the media called me during the Clone Wars." He simply replied.

"Yes, he was quite the hero during the Clone Wars." Mon interjected with a smile. "So that's why I know that it will give the people great hope to know that he is back among us."

Anakin smiled. "I hope so, Chancellor. I'll do what I can to assist you. And if my mere presence is of help, then I'm glad I'm here."

"It's good to hear that, Anakin." Mon returned as an idea occurred to her. "Anakin, Luke, I would like you both up on the stage with me when I give my speech. I think it will be good for the citizens of the New Republic to see both of you."

Leia got a look of horror on her face as Anakin and Luke looked at one of another. "I have no objection to it if you don't, Father." Luke told him.

"I have no objection to it. Seeing is believing afterall." Anakin replied as he looked back at Mon and then noticed Leia's uneasiness at the idea.

"How about you, Leia? How do you feel about it?" Anakin asked his daughter, trying to see what her reaction might be.

Leia just looked back at her father in shock, surprised that he would even ask her opinion. _If I don't agree to it, Mon will want to know why._ "I-I have no problem with it." Leia replied as Anakin smiled at her with love as she numbly smiled back at him.

"Good! Then it's settled. I expect to see you both here tomorrow afternoon for my speech." Mon said with enthusiasm. "Now that that is settled...we have much to discuss. Where do we start?"

_The Senate Building – The next day._

Everything was happening so fast that Anakin could scarcely believe that just yesterday he had arrived back from the afterlife. It seemed like a lifetime had passed in just one day. And despite the rocky start with Leia and Han, he was amazed at how good it felt to be accepted back into his old life as Anakin Skywalker. _It feels good to be doing something positive with my life again. _He thought to himself.

After the meeting with Mon Mothma and Leia the day before, Anakin and Luke had returned to the Jedi Temple. Anakin knew if he was going to appear in front of the Holovid cameras the following day that he needed something else to wear beside the dark brown Jedi robes he had arrived in. So he decided to see if he could find any of his old clothes in his old quarters at the Temple that he might be able to wear. In his closet, he found some of his old black attire that he had worn a lot towards the end of the Clone Wars that looked like they were still in good repair. And to his surprise, they actually still fit him as the tunics, by their very nature, were adjustable. Luke was also going to wear black so it only seemed fitting that he do the same.

Also, not wanting to impose on Luke, he decided against staying with him and cleaned up his own quarters to spend the night there. It felt strange being there again after all this time, especially since after his marriage to Padme, he spent so little time there. But at the same time it felt comforting to be where he had spent much of his early life, despite all the horrors that happened later.

_Padme, you'd be so proud of our children. _Anakin thought to himself with sadness as now he and Luke were waiting among the columns near the entry way of the Senate Building. Mon Mothma's staff had done a wonderful job setting up a podium and decorating the entrance of the Senate Building just outside the vast columns. The reporters were already starting to gather as Anakin and Luke watched from behind one of the columns, staying just out of view to prevent any unwanted questions about their presence.

It wasn't long until they saw Mon Mothma and Leia emerge from the interior of the Senate Building and approach the podium with flashing lights coming from the holocameras taking holos to record this most historical and prestigious event.

Taking this as their cue, Anakin and Luke looked at each other. "Are you ready for this?" Luke asked his father.

"As I'll ever be." Anakin replied with a sigh as they both emerged from behind the column they had been hiding behind to join Mon Mothma and Leia at the podium, standing just behind Mon to her right.

Mon Mothma looked out at the crowd and the reporters who had gathered with a confident smile as she looked out at the teleprompter that was just before the podium and started to read her speech. "Citizens of the New Republic." Mon started. "Today is a momentous occasion..."

Meanwhile in a secluded cottage on the planet of Naboo, a woman was sitting in a large wing backed chair watching the Holonet, vacantly staring at the 3-D images in front of her as she flipped through the numerous channels with continued boredom. _200,000 channels and still nothing on. What's new?_ She thought to herself sarcastically as she continued flipping, not really paying attention to the passing images. But then she stopped and took notice when she landed on the Coruscant News Station (CNS) and saw Chancellor Mon Mothma walking up to a podium. She sat up straight in her chair in shock, sitting right on the edge of her seat, not hearing anything that Mon Mothma was actually saying during her speech. All her senses were instead focused on the man standing just behind her to Mon's right. He looked so much like Anakin Skywalker and was wearing black Jedi robes very similar to the ones he used to wear during the Clone Wars. Just the sight of him caused her heart to skip a beat.

Next to him she also noticed a younger, shorter man who resembled him greatly that sent her mind reeling. She also took note of the familiar looking woman standing to the other side of the new Chancellor. But she didn't focus on her long as her attention went back to the two men again as she continued to stare at both of them, still not hearing anything that was being said.

"_...Anakin Skywalker has returned from his exile and is going to assist his son, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to re-establish the Jedi Order..." _That was all she heard before she got up from her chair and abruptly ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: So who can this mysterious woman be, I wonder? ;)_

**Chapter 4**

_Coruscant – Chancellor Mon Mothma's Office_

It was late at night and Mon Mothma was sitting at her desk, with her back to the door, finishing up her speech to give to the Senate the next day. A lot had happened in just a matter of a few days. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had returned to Coruscant and was going to help his son rebuild the Jedi Order and to help the New Republic fight against the last remnants of the Empire. _If someone told me 5 years ago that I would be Chancellor of the New Republic and that Anakin Skywalker would be helping his son to re-establish the Jedi Order, I would have thought they were crazy._

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when a mysterious, cloaked woman entered her office with her hood pulled over her face. "Mon Mothma." She heard a somewhat familiar voice say from behind her as she looked up from her datapad in shock. _It can't be. She's dead._ She thought to herself as she slowly turned her head around just as the mysterious woman was lowering her hood. She gasped. "Padme!" She exclaimed in shock with her mouth agape and tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Mon Mothma just continued to stare at Padme with shock. "Padme, you-you're alive!" She was finally able to say as she got a huge smile on her face, getting up from her chair and walking straight over to Padme with her arms wide. She took Padme into her arms in a tight embrace.

Padme felt awkward for a moment, not knowing if she should return her old friend's embrace; but then did as a smile also formed on her troubled features. "I've missed you, Mon." She finally said as they released each other and then just looked at each other with sisterly love.

"Padme, h-how? I saw your funeral. I thought you were dead? We _all _thought you were dead." Mon Mothma asked her with awe as she was finally able to regain her voice. "Please...sit down." She heard herself say as she stepped back and allowed Padme to pass her to one of the guest chairs in front of her desk.

Padme nodded. "Thank you." She simply replied as she walked passed Mon Mothma, taking her cloak off to reveal that she was wearing a long, teal dress that reached to the floor. She placed it over the back of the chair and sat down, facing her friend. Mon Mothma sat down in the other guest chair, facing Padme, waiting in anticipation for her to speak. Padme took a deep breath. "I know what you must think, Mon. But there is a good explanation for why everyone was led to believe I was dead." She sighed as Mon encouraged her with her eyes to continue. "But first there is something I need to tell you that will come as quite a shock regarding...Anakin Skywalker."

Mon looked at Padme with a look of puzzlement. "What about him, Padme? You were good friends were you not?"

Padme looked down at her hands in her lap. "We _were_..." She started and then stopped as a single tear started flowing down her right cheek. "But...we had a falling out."

"You did?" Mon Mothma said with surprise. "I find that hard to believe. You two always seemed so close."

Padme looked back up at her friend. "We were VERY close. More than you know..." She paused. "But he had changed and I didn't like the path he was heading down."

"What do you mean, Padme?" Mon asked with confusion.

"I mean that he turned to the Dark Side and I couldn't follow him." Padme replied, looking Mon right in the eyes. "You can't trust him! He turned on me. He almost killed me!"

Mon looked at Padme with astonishment. "Padme...I-I don't know what to say. I have been around him for the past few days and I just don't see what you're telling me. He seems very humble and grateful to be back among us. I don't begin to understand all the Jedi beliefs regarding the Force, but he has shown no signs of being anything but sincere and..."

"He killed younglings!" Padme interjected intensely with fear evident in her eyes as Mon gasped. "He became evil! He nearly choked the life out of me! You can't trust him!" She paused again as she pondered if she should tell her his true identity. "H-He is...Darth Vader!"

Mon looked at Padme with increased fear and shock. "Are you sure about this, Padme? How could he be? Darth Vader died six months ago when he killed Emperor Palpatine and saved Luke Skywalker's life. Luke is Anakin's son." She paused. But she continued on, still not believing what Padme had told her. "And Darth Vader needed to wear a respirator suit to breathe. Anakin _clearly _doesn't have any trouble breathing on his own. You must be mistaken, Padme."

Now it was Padme's turn to be shocked, not really hearing the rest of what Mon had said. "He sacrificed himself to save Luke's life?"

"Yes, Padme." Mon replied with confusion, not sure what was going through her friend's mind. She still couldn't believe what she was being told. _Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader? Impossible!_ But then she had an epiphany, remembering that Padme had been pregnant when she had 'died'. _Could Anakin be the mysterious father and Luke their son? And Leia their daughter? That would explain a lot._

Padme put both of her hands over her mouth as she started to weep for joy. "He saved Luke's life." She reiterated as relief and love came crashing over her. "I knew there was still good in him. I felt it." She said out loud, not really intending to say it out loud for Mon to hear it. She looked up at Mon with tear filled eyes and a spark of hope and love. _Maybe he really HAS turned back to the Light Side. _Padme thought to herself. _I need to know for sure_. "Mon, can you arrange a meeting with him for me?"

"Certainly, Padme." Mon replied still somewhat taken back by the sudden and extreme changes of emotion in her old friend. "I will set up a meeting with him tomorrow morning."

"No, please. I must see him as soon as possible. Can it be tonight?" Padme pleaded.

"Why of course, Padme." Mon replied. "But it's awfully late. He may not want to come."

"He will...If you make it sound urgent." Padme told her.

Mon sighed. "Very well. I will try contacting him and we'll see what happens."

Padme started to smile. "Thank you, Mon. Thank you!" She hesitated. "But please...don't tell him about me. I want it to be a surprise." She requested, reaching over to touch her friend's left arm with her right hand.

Mon just smiled, looking at her friend with compassion and giving her a knowing smile. "Of course...as you wish, Padme."

Anakin was walking amongst the tall columns of the senate building towards Chancellor Mon Mothma's office. He dreaded being in this building again, as it was the place where he made his eventual fall to the Dark Side. But he was at least relieved that the current chancellor insisted on keeping the offices she had when she was a senator all those years ago instead of Palpatine's old office. She had contacted him just an hour before, asking him to meet her in her office as soon as possible as there was some urgent business she needed to discuss with him.

Anakin sighed as he approached Mon's outer office door and pushed the buzzer, wondering what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until the Senate meeting in the morning. He was immediately greeted by Mon as the doors slid open and she invited him inside.

"So what's going on?" Anakin asked with concern as he walked passed her. He crossed his arms in front of him and turned to face her, looking at her with concern.

Mon just smiled. "There is someone here to see you." She told him as she led him over to the doors of her private office. "They are waiting inside for you and would like to speak with you alone." She simply told him as she pushed the button to her office door, stepping aside to let him enter. Anakin just looked at her with confusion, but walked into Mon's office with curiosity. With a knowing smile, Mon then closed the doors behind him to offer them a bit of privacy. _He's in for a real surprise._ She thought to herself as she left her suite of offices, locking the door behind her as she entered the hall to ensure they weren't interrupted.

As Anakin turned to look around the office, he noticed a woman in a long, brown cloak and flows of fabric from a long, teal dress peeking out from beneath it. She was looking out the tall window on the far end of the office, staring out at the numerous city lights below and seemed mesmerized by the passing traffic. Her hood was down and the soft glow from the overhead lights of the office was bouncing off her long, brown curls, reminding him so much of Padme's hair that his heart started to ache. "You wanted to speak with me?" He asked hesitantly as thoughts of his wife came rushing into his head.

The woman, upon hearing his voice, slowly turned her head to look at him with big, brown eyes and a single tear flowing down her right cheek. "Yes, Anakin, I do."

"Pa-Padme?" Anakin quietly said as his mouth gaped open and his feet became frozen in place, not believing what he was seeing and hearing. He went totally numb with shock.

"Yes, Anakin...it's me." She said as a small smile formed on her lips and she started walking towards him, not taking her eyes off him as she studied him for any signs of the darkness that she had seen when they last met.

Anakin gulped, not believing his eyes as she stopped right in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. His blue eyes glistened with tears as he continued to stare at her. _Is it really Padme...alive...or am I just dreaming again?_ "This can't be real. I must be dreaming this." He finally said as she stepped one step closer to him and he continued to stare at her, afraid to reach out to her in fear that she would just vanish and then he would wake up from this dream in anguish.

"No...you're not dreaming this, Ani. I'm really here. I'm really alive." She told him as she continued to study him, not understanding his hesitance to touch her, and still wondering if he was still as he was the last time she had seen him when he Force choked her on Mustafar. She frowned and then looked at him with hurt and distrust. "But what about you? Who are you?" She paused. "Are you Anakin Skywalker...or Darth Vader?"

Anakin felt like he had just been slapped in face by her question. He just stared back at her with stunned silence. "A-Anakin." He finally stumbled to answer her, his voice cracking and tears forming in his eyes as memories of that horrible day on Mustafar started flooding back into his mind. "I-I'm sorry, Padme. I'm _so _sorry." He apologized as tears started flowing down his face, blurring his vision. "I hope you will be able to forgive me for what happened on Mustafar." He pleaded as he just continued to stare at her, still thinking he was going to wake up any moment and realize this was all a dream.

Padme's heart started to soften again towards him as she reached up to touch his left cheek with her right hand. Anakin closed his eyes, feeling her soft, warm touch on his cheek and then reached up with his natural, left hand, placing it on top of her own. "Padme." He simply said again as he gently took her hand in his and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm. _It's really her. She's real._ He realized now with hope, love and shear happiness evident on his features as he threw his arms around her, smiling and laughing with so much happiness and love that he thought his heart was going to explode. "I love you, Padme, _so much_." Anakin declared as he pulled her tightly to him in a possessive embrace.

He smelled her hair and started kissing her neck, working his way up to her mouth, crushing down on her mouth, kissing her with so much passion that for a moment she forgot all that had happened over the past 23 years. It was like they were being reunited again after so many months of separation while Anakin had been fighting on the front lines during the Clone Wars. "Anakin, I love you too. I've missed you so much. You have no idea." She also declared to him as tears started streaming down her cheeks as well.

Anakin pulled back enough to look into her giant, brown orbs and put both his hands in her hair on either side of her head, framing her face. "I-I thought I killed you, Padme." He paused. "I won't _ever_ hurt you again. I promise you!" Anakin told Padme with so much passion that, even with her not being Force sensitive, she could feel his intense love and light flowing from within in him, leaving her in no doubt of his sincerity.

Padme tried to smile up at him but then began to weep as she put her head up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite form and embraced her much more gently this time as he tried to comfort her. "You didn't kill me, Ani." She finally said. "I'm right here."

"But how, Padme? My nightmares..." Anakin started to say as she pulled back far enough to look up at his blue eyes that were looking down at her with so much anguish but at the same time intense love.

"I don't remember everything that happened." She started to explain to him as she put her head back up against his broad, warm chest; and he continued to hold her, putting his head on top of hers. "I was told that I _was _dying, even though I was healthy. I had simply lost the will to live." Anakin tensed. "So to save me, the doctor had me put in stasis until my body could recover from giving birth to our babies." She then looked up at his face when a thought occurred to her. "You do know I had twins, don't you?" She asked him.

"Yes..." Anakin replied with a smile. "I know about both Luke and Leia. They're wonderful, Padme. You'll love them." He told her as a giant smile started to form on his lips and he looked down at her with continued love. But then he became serious, wanting to know more about what happened to her. "So how long were you in stasis?"

"Only a few months...but I was so distraught about losing you and then receiving the news that our babies were separated and sent off to be adopted...that I became catatonic and eventually slipped into a coma brought on by my depression." She paused. "When I finally awoke a couple years later and learned that you were still alive...but in that horrible black suit. I hated what you had become and feared for the lives of our children and myself. So I-I decided to stay hidden, tucked away in a small cottage in remote part of Naboo, determined to live the rest of my life alone and only venturing out to the tiny nearby village on occasion."

Anakin pulled away from her. "You were afraid I-I would hurt you...and our children?" He asked her with hurt evident in his voice. "I wouldn't have hurt you again or our children, Padme. I thought I'd killed you. I died inside when I thought you had died at my hand. It would have made me the happiest man alive had I known you were all still alive somewhere in the galaxy."

"I-I'm sorry, Anakin. I'm _really_ sorry." Padme replied as she looked up at her husband's face that had a look of anguish. He looked away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "It wasn't necessarily you I was afraid of." She explained. "I was afraid of Palpatine...and what he might do to me and the children if he found out we were still alive. I-I wasn't even told where they...our children...were. Just that they were alive and safe...and that it was for the best that we remained separated."

Anakin looked down at his wife intently. "Who told you this?"

"My mother." Padme simply said as she looked away from him. "She told me that it was best. That I should just move on and forget my life with you and about our babies."

Anakin looked at her with shock but then understanding as he put his right hand on her left cheek, causing her to look at him again. "She was just trying to protect you...and our children." He paused. "She didn't want you dwelling on the past."

Padme nodded. "Yes...I know that. But I never could fully let go. Let _you _go. I still loved you, despite what you had done...and were doing...as Darth Vader." She started to cry as she looked up into Anakin's sparkling blue eyes, captivated by them.

Anakin looked down in shame. "I don't deserve you."

Padme looked up at him with astonishment, sensing his remorse and sadness. "Yes, you do. I'm not going to lose you again. Not after we just found each other. I want to be with you." She said as she continued to cry, sobbing into his chest as he tightened his embrace and kissed her hair.

"I don't want to lose you again either." Anakin assured her as he looked over her shoulder with tear filled eyes. _Not this time._

Anakin awoke from a deep sleep with a start, not remembering where he was, but then realized he was in his quarters at the Jedi Temple. _Was it all a dream? _He asked himself with tears starting to form in his eyes. But then he heard a female sigh and was startled when he realized he felt a warm, soft arm drape over his bare chest. He heard the bed creak, feeling the mattress shift next to him. He looked over to his right and saw the beautiful sleeping face of his wife with her loose chestnut brown hair draped across her pillow while in her sleep she nuzzled closer to him. He let out a huge sigh of relief, his heart overflowing with love and happiness as he kissed her hair and pulled her sleeping form closer to him in a loving embrace, trying not to wake her. _She's alive. Padme is really alive...and I' m not dreaming this. I can't wait to introduce her to Luke and Leia._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Again thank you for all the positive reviews. Now for the continuation of our story._

_Disclaimer: There will be quotes from Episode III in this chapter. I do not own these quotes. Just playin'._

**Chapter 5**

_"Padme, I saw your ship . . ." Anakin said as Padme ran into his arms and they embraced._

_Padme stepped back a step to look up at him with concern. "Oh, Anakin!"_

_He then put his hands on either side of her head in a loving manner. "It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?"_

_Padme looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."_

_Anakin looked at her with concern. "What things?"_

_"He said you have turned to the Dark Side . . . that you killed younglings." Padme explained as she looked at him, hoping he would deny what Obi-Wan told her._

_Anakin sighed and then became disgusted. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me." He exclaimed with ire._

_"He cares about us." Padme tried to convince him._

_Anakin looked at her with shock. "Us?!"_

_"He knows . . . He wants to help you." Padme tried to explain to Anakin but this only seemed to anger him more._

_"Is Obi-Wan going to protect you?" He paused as he tried to calm down. "He can't ... he can't help you. He's not strong enough." Anakin tried to persuade her._

_"Anakin, all I want is your love." Padme declared with tears falling down her cheeks._

_Anakin reached out to her again, taking her face in his hands and looking down at her with love but also with arrogance. "Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."_

_Padme became alarmed. "At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." She pleaded with him as she reached up and touched his face._

_Anakin sighed. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you." He paused. "To protect you."_

_Padme took a hold of both his hands. "Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." She pleaded again as she tried to pull him along with her back towards her Nubian cruiser._

_But instead of going with her, Anakin pulled his hands from hers and started to wave them around as an arrogant smile formed on his lips. "Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." He tried to convince her._

_Padme shook her head in disbelief as she cautiously started backing away from him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."_

_Anakin started to become irritated again and started to pace back and forth. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me." He stopped and pointed his right hand towards her. "Don't you turn against me."_

_"I don't know you anymore." Padme told him with despair. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart." Tears were now blinding her vision as she continued to back away from him. "I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."_

_Anakin became more irate. "Because of Obi-Wan?"_

_"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." Padme pleaded._

_Anakin noticed a caped figure appear in the doorway of Padme's cruiser out of the corner of his eye. "Liar!" He accuses her._

_Padme, confused, abruptly turned around and to her surprise she saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Cruiser with his hands on his hips, looking at Anakin with disappointment and determination. She looked at Obi-Wan and then Anakin with fear and anguish. "No!"_

_Anakin looked at Padme with anger and distrust as he began to pace again. His eyes became a sickening, glowing yellow color as he pointed his right hand at her. "You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!"_

_"NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." She shouted back her assurances as Anakin reached out with that same hand and grabbed her throat through the Force, choking her. She gasped for air as she looked back at him with fear and anguish, unmoving him, as he continued his assault on her, looking at her with his glowing, yellow eyes. She tried to reach up with both of her hands to grab her throat in an attempt to stop the choking sensation that Anakin was inflicting on her but to no avail._

_"Let her go, Anakin." Was the last thing Padme heard before everything went black._

Padme awoke with a start, not wanting to fully open her eyes, as she remembered what had happened the night before, hoping it wasn't just a pleasant dream as opposed to the nightmare she just had and has had for the past 23 years. Getting a little braver, she hesitantly reached over to the right side of the bed, still with her eyes closed, hoping to find the warm chest of the man she loves lying there next to her. But instead she felt a cold mattress where her husband should have been. She pulled her arm back over and put it under her pillow, hugging it as she began to weep into the pillow with despair. _It __was all just a dream._

But then she felt the mattress move and a warm hand on her back, rubbing it in a calming, circular motion. "Padme, you were having a bad dream. Wake up."

_That's Anakin's voice! _Padme realized with joy as her eyes shot open to look up at the handsome face of her husband looking down at her with concern with his brilliant blue eyes. A huge smile formed on her face as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck. "Anakin! It wasn't just a dream. It's real and you're really here with me!"

Anakin chuckled slightly as he smiled wide and returned her tight embrace, kissing her neck. "No, it wasn't a dream, Padme." He assured her. "And how could you doubt it after last night?"

She backed out of her embrace. "I don't now." She simply said as she then became the aggressor, pulling him to her lips so she could start passionately kissing him. Anakin, responded with equal passion for a few moments; but then he abruptly stopped her, backing out of the embrace looking down and then up at her. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Padme asked him with hurt as she then realized with disappointment that he was no longer wearing his sleep pants but was fully dressed in his black Jedi tunic, pants, and boots.

Anakin just chuckled and smiled at her. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you, Angel, I do have responsibilities, you know." He paused as his smile grew even wider. "Luke is waiting for me to join him for light saber practice in just a few minutes."

Padme got a surprised look on her face. "Luke?!" She exclaimed as she put her right hand up to her mouth.

Anakin just shook his head at her as he laughed and used his natural left hand to tilt her chin up towards him. "Yes, you do remember, Luke...our son? You do want to meet him, don't you?"

Padme just laughed at herself as she smiled up at him. "Yes, of course, I do. Why would you think I wouldn't?" She teased.

"Oh, I don't know." Anakin replied. "You seemed to forget all about him there for a moment."

She smirked at him with love in her eyes. "Well, I was quite distracted by the sight of my _very_ handsome husband when I first woke up." She said as they slowly bent towards each other to kiss again, this time more gently. They slowly backed out of the kiss and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, milady...if I don't leave now, I may never leave and then what would poor Luke think?" Anakin teased her.

"I'm sure he would get over it." Padme said with a chuckle as she smiled back at him, slapping him lovingly on the arm. "Now get going! You don't want to be late." She ordered him.

Anakin just laughed and got up from the bed. He bowed to her. "As you wish, milady."

Padme laughed, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around the long silky, blue nightgown that was covering her legs. She just looked at Anakin with so much love that tears of happiness started forming in her eyes. "This is a dream come true." She told him. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker."

"And I love _you, _Padme Skywalker." Anakin simply replied with a heartfelt smile. He sighed. "Well, as much as it pains me to do so, I better get going. How much time do you need to get ready?" He asked and then paused with a devious grin on his face. "3 standard hours?" He asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

Padme's mouth gaped open in mock mortification as she threw her pillow at him. "NO! I don't need _that_ long to get ready. Anakin Skywalker, are you teasing me?"

"I'm _too_ scared to tease a former Senator." Anakin replied then just laughed as he picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it back at her. It hit her in the face and she looked back at him with a stunned look on her face. She then began to laugh, resisting the temptation to throw it back at him again. She just looked at him with mock irritation. "I will _only_ need _1_ standard hour. Did you hear that, Anakin Skywalker? Only...1...standard hour and I expect you back here in that time." Anakin was just chuckling as she sighed and looked back at him with reflection. "I've really missed these moments."

Anakin was still laughing but then became a little more serious at her statement. "So have I, Padme." He paused. "We always had a lot of fun together, didn't we?"

Padme just snickered and smiled back at him with love. "Yes we did."

After a moment of awkward silence, Anakin finally spoke up. "Ok...well...then I will come back for you in..._1_ standard hour...or did you say 2?" Anakin teased as she threw the pillow at him again and it hit his retreating back as he made his way towards the door. He laughed as he opened the door. "I'll be back soon, my love. There are fresh wash clothes and towels in the refresher if you'd like to take a shower." He informed her as he picked up his light saber off of the dresser on his way out the door.

Padme just nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Perhaps I will." She replied as he smiled back at her with a nod and then left, shutting the door behind him.

Anakin started walking down the hallway towards the Temple training facilities. _How should I tell Luke about his mother being alive? Should I just come out and tell him or should I just surprised him?_ Anakin contemplated as he drew closer and closer to the gym. As soon as he got to the door, he stopped and sighed, coming to a decision. _I think I should just tell him. _ He decided as he entered the gym.

Luke looked up at his father with a smile and then puzzlement when he noticed how happy his father was acting when he entered the gym and began closing the distance between them. "You're unusually happy this morning. What's going on?" Luke asked him with curiosity, feeling waves of pure love coming from his father in an intensity he hadn't quite felt from him before.

Anakin looked at him with shock. "Is it that obvious?" He said with a chuckle.

Luke just snickered. "Yes." He paused. "And you wouldn't need to be Force sensitive to notice it."

Anakin just laughed and then sighed as he thought of the happy moment he just spent with Padme just a few minutes ago. "Well...I have some great news." He simply said as he stopped in front of his son with his arms behind his back.

"What kind of good news?" Luke asked with a curious smile on his face.

"Well..." Anakin started. "I received a comm call from Mon Mothma late last night asking me to come to her office to discuss, what I was told, was supposed to be an urgent matter. But when I arrived, I was told that someone was there who wanted to speak with me in private."

"Oh?" Luke asked. "And who were they?"

Anakin smiled at Luke with love. "Do you remember asking me on the day that I arrived if there was a possibility that your mother could still be alive somewhere?"

"Yeah..." Luke said with hesitance and hope as he was catching on to where his father was going.

"Well...she is...alive...and she is here...at the Temple...in my room as we speak." Anakin stumbled to tell him.

Luke's mouth just gaped open with shock. "You're sure it's really her?!"

Anakin's smile grew wider as he laughed. "Absolutely sure, Luke! There is no doubt in my mind. And she's eager to meet you...and Leia."

"Wha-Where-Why didn't she come here to the gym with you?" Luke asked, still not believing what his father just told him.

Anakin sighed, shaking his head as he laughed again. "She had just woken up before I left. I will go retrieve her in a standard hour after she's had a chance to get a shower and dress."

Luke then got a look of understanding on his face. "Oh...ok." He then paused. "But now I don't think I could concentrate long enough to practice my light saber techniques, knowing I'm going to be meeting my mother soon." Luke said with a chuckle and as ran is right hand through his hair.

Anakin laughed. "To tell you the truth, neither could I." He paused. "So what do we do with ourselves for a standard hour?"

Luke mirrored his laughter and shook his head. "I don't know." He paused as then a thought occurred to him. "Shouldn't we go get Leia? She will want to meet her too."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I know she will. But...will she be willing to come, knowing I'm here. She hasn't even come for her Jedi training since I've arrived."

Luke sighed as his shoulders drooped and he looked down at his feet. "I know. I've tried talking her into coming again." He looked up at his father. "But she still says she's not comfortable being around you in a private setting. Everything is still just too fresh in her mind right now." He paused. "You know about..."

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest but then put his right hand up to stop him. "Yes, I know." He sighed. "And I can't force her either. It has to be her decision to accept me as her father."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think it's that, Father. She accepts you...as her Father." He paused. "I just don't think she's ready to have a real father, daughter relationship with you yet. She'll come around, though. I know she will." He tried to assure his father with a weak smile.

Anakin sighed again and looked away in frustration. He then looked back at Luke. "I hope so, Luke." He then stepped forward and patted his son on his left shoulder with his left hand as he walked passed him. Luke turned to follow as Anakin stopped and faced him again. "But I understand why she feels the way she does about me. If it were me, I'd be hesitant to accept me too." He paused again. "Maybe you should be the one to introduce your mother to Leia."

Luke thought about his father's idea. "But what will, Mother, think of that?"

"I don't know. She won't be too happy about it, but she will accept it because she will want to meet her daughter." Anakin replied.

"Maybe you're right." Luke agreed as he then weakly smiled up at his father and then sighed. "Are you sure you don't feel up to a light saber match? I think I could actually use a good distraction at the moment."

Anakin smiled. "Actually, _now_, that does sound like a good idea." He then smirked at his son as he took his light saber from his belt and ignited his blue blade. "Be prepared to surrender your light saber to me, _son_."

Luke just laughed as he took his light saber off of his belt and ignited his green blade. "No, you prepare to surrender your light saber to me, _old man_.

In Anakin's mind, he could hear the ghostly spirit of Obi-Wan chuckling. _"Ohhh...revenge is so sweet. How does it feel, Anakin?"_

Anakin just shook his head in disbelief and said nothing, knowing his old master was enjoying this way too much, as Luke lunged at him and Anakin blocked his blade with his own._ "Oh you think this is funny?" _Is all Anakin replied through the Force to Obi-Wan as his attention was called once again to the light saber duel with his son.

Laughter was Obi-Wan's only ghostly response to Anakin's question as father and son continued to spar in equal skill, knowing that in just a short time, Anakin would be finally introducing Luke to his mother. And at last he would be reuniting another part of his family that was so tragically torn apart so many years long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Again, thank you for all your reviews. And sorry about the typos in my previous chapters. I've been gradually finding them and fixing them as I go along. I've also been fixing some of my grammar that seemed to have eluded me when I was writing parts of these chapters. So if you get a chance, you should re-read some of them. I'm sure I haven't found everything, but at least I've found most of the problems._

**Chapter 6**

Anakin and Luke were still chasing each other around the gym as they continued their light saber duel. Anakin finally got Luke backed into the corner with no way out, but then Luke Force pushed his father backwards with just enough force to allow him enough time to move out of the corner to a more maneuverable position. He then held his green light saber up in front of him with both hands on the hilt in a defensive stance. "You thought you had me, didn't you, Father?" Luke said with a smirk.

Upon recovering from his son's assault through the Force, Anakin just smiled back at his son with pride and shook his head in wonderment. "That was a very nice recovery, Luke." Anakin told his son as he then held his blue blade back up in front of him as he walked closer to Luke.

"Thank you. But it's not customary to compliment your opponent." Luke simply replied with a smile then a smirk as Anakin chuckled.

Anakin then looked up at the wall chrono just above Luke's head. "Uh oh." Anakin said as he turned off his light saber and looked back at his son. "Time's up. You're mother will be waiting for me to come get her." He said with a smile. "I think it's fair to say that we can call this duel a draw...for now."

Luke also turned off his light saber and stood up straight. He smiled. "Yes, I suppose we can...for now" Luke agreed with a smirk as he also turned his head to look at the wall chrono behind him and then looked back at his father. He let out a nervous sigh. "I'm nervous, Father. Do you think she will like me?"

Anakin just laughed as he returned his light saber to his belt and walked over to his son, patting him on the shoulder with his left hand. "She will love you, Luke. You have nothing to worry about."

Luke just smiled back at his father. "I hope so. But I'm still nervous." He told his dad.

"That's understandable, Luke. If it makes you feel any better, I was very nervous that first day when I arrived back here." He paused as he looked down and then back up at his son. "I knew that you loved me. You tried to save me on the Death Star...but...I...I was still very nervous about approaching you. I wondered if you would still accept me or even believe who I was."

Luke let out a tiny sigh of relief and smiled at his dad with a look of wonderment. "_You_ were nervous about meeting me again?"

Anakin nodded and smiled. "Yes, so even _I_ can get nervous, Luke." He paused and then looked at the wall chrono again. "Well...I better go or your mother will think I forgot all about her."

Luke laughed. "No, you don't want her to think that." He paused. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I think you will see a lot of your sister in her." Anakin told him as he started walking towards the entrance of the gym with Luke watching him. Anakin then stopped when he reached the door and turned back towards his son. "I'll be right back." He told him as he smiled at his son with love. "And don't be nervous. Just remember, she will be nervous too."

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Father. That does make me feel a little better." He paused with a smile. "I'll be waiting here."

Anakin then nodded with a smile and proceeded to head out of the gym to continue down through the maze of corridors leading towards the living quarters section of the Temple. As he walked along, he thought about how Padme was going to react when she finds out that Luke will be the one introducing his mother to Leia and why. _Will Padme be angry with me when she finds out what I did to Leia...and Luke when I was Darth Vader? I have to tell her the truth. I owe her that much. She will be more angry if I don't tell her before Luke or Leia does._

As he neared the door to his quarters, he paused outside and sighed. _I'll tell her now...before she meets Luke. It's the only way. _Anakin thought to himself as he sighed again and then entered the code to open his door.

When the door opened, Anakin was met with the pleasant sight of his wife sitting in front of the full length mirror next to the dresser, putting the last few touches on her duel bun hairdo. She was wearing white pants and tunic with a pair of brown leather boots. As he walked into the room and stood behind her, she looked up into the mirror and smiled up at him through the reflection. His heart was overflowing with love as he noticed how young and beautiful she still looked, even now at the age of 50.

Padme, noticing that Anakin was just silently staring at her, got a worried, self-conscious look on her face. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror, touching her face and hair with her right hand, noticing some of the wrinkles that had started to form on her face and the few stray white hairs that she saw at her temples. _I should have colored my hair before coming here._ She thought to herself as she then turned back to look at Anakin with hurt in her eyes. _Anakin must think I look so old and I'm losing my beauty._ "You must think I look so old now." She finally told him as she looked down at the floor with sadness.

Anakin just laughed and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers as they both looked at each other's reflections in the mirror. "No...quite the contrary." He told her with a smile. "I was just thinking how young and beautiful you still are."

Padme smiled and then sighed, looking at her husband's reflection in the mirror with love. "You're just saying that to make me feel better, Ani." She paused. "But thank you."

Anakin just laughed and kissed her hair. "No, I really mean it, Padme." He told her as he hugged her tight. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen when you were 14 and you still are now. You are my angel and always will be."

"You're sweet, Ani. But you don't need to lie to me to make me feel better." Padme replied to him with sadness. "I'm not the young woman of 27 you knew before. I've aged quite a bit since then."

Anakin kissed her neck and then her cheek. "I'm not just saying that, Padme." He sighed. "I love you no matter what. Even when we are old and gray and getting around in our hover chairs, I'll still love you...and you will still be the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to me."

Padme's smile got bigger and she leaned back into Anakin's embrace, touching his arms with her hands. She sighed. "You and me...being together again like this...makes me _so_ happy, Anakin." She told him as a single tear started flowing down her right cheek. "I never believed I could feel such happiness again."

Anakin just kissed her hair again. "I know exactly how you feel." Anakin agreed as he reached over to the dresser with his right hand to retrieve the tissue box to put in front of her. "Tissue?"

Padme just laughed as she pulled a tissue out of the box. She started wiping her eyes and then her cheeks. "Look at me. I'm a mess. Now I've ruined my eye make up." She simply said as she reached back to the dresser to retrieve her eye liner and started to fix her make up again.

Anakin then released her and put his hands on the back of the chair, watching her as she lined her eyes with the dark eye pencil. "You look fine, Padme."

"No I don't and you know it. I have eye make up running all down my cheeks now." Padme said as she continued to wipe off the old make up. She then stopped what she was doing as suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Anakin?"

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"I've been wondering about something." Padme paused as she turned to look up at him. "How did you do it? How did you recover from the injuries that required you to be in that black respirator suit? You still look so handsome, like I remember you...but a little older and wiser, of course."

Anakin just sighed then walked over to sit on the bed, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He looked down at his hands and then looked back up at Padme. He then chuckled. "I don't know about wiser." He said with a smirk before becoming more serious again. He sighed again. "I'm not entirely sure how." He told her. "Just that it was the will of the Force that I return as I would have appeared had I not ever been injured."

Padme got a puzzled look on her face. "You have _no_ idea?" She asked. "None at all?"

Anakin sighed. "Technically...I died 6 months ago, as, I'm sure, you heard." He told her as she nodded and looked back at him with wonderment. "But I was so guilt ridden that the Force allowed me this second chance at life." He paused as he looked at his gloved, mechanical arm. "I think I still have my mechanical hand and the scar next to my right eye so people will believe I'm really Anakin Skywalker."

"I was wondering about that too...actually." Padme remarked as she gasped and put her right hand over her mouth as a horrifying thought occurred to her. "Mon Mothma!"

It was Anakin's turn to look back at Padme with puzzlement and he clasped his hands together again. "Mon Mothma? What about her?"

Padme looked back at Anakin with sadness and fear. "Oh, I'm sorry, Anakin. I told her."

Anakin still looked confused. "Told her what?"

"That you _were_ Darth Vader." Padme declared as shame and guilt overtook her aura and Anakin looked back at her with shock. "I don't think she believed me, though."

"Padme." Anakin paused. "This could be a problem. If she suspects...and begins to believe it. This could be bad." He then looked at her with hurt. "Why did you tell her such a thing?"

Padme started to cry again. "I'm _so_ sorry, Anakin." She pulled another tissue from the box and wiped her eyes. "I-I wasn't sure if you had changed. At the time I thought I was warning a friend about trusting Darth Vader." She told him as he looked back at her with anguish.

"I told you that I am no longer Darth Vader, Padme." Anakin told her with repressed anger as he abruptly got up from the bed and turned his back to her, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I know that _now_." Padme tried to explain as she also abruptly got up from her chair. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Anakin's waist from behind, putting her head on up against his back. She could feel him trembling and it caused more tears to flow down her cheeks. "I didn't know. All I knew was how you turned on me on Mustafar."

Anakin sighed. _Calm down, Anakin. What did you expect? That she would instantly trust you after what you did her?_ "It's ok, Padme." He paused. "I shouldn't be angry with you. You had every right to not trust me after all that I've done for the past 23 years, especially to you...and to our children."

"Our children?" Padme asked with shock as she raised her head away from his back and released him. "What did you do to them?"

Anakin turned around to face her and looked down in shame, not wanting to look her in the eye. "More than I dare to admit."

Padme reached up with both her hands and took Anakin's face in hers, forcing him to look at her. "Whatever you did to them, it was when you were Darth Vader." She paused. "And Darth Vader is dead...right?"

Anakin closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Yes...Darth Vader _is_ dead."

"And Anakin Skywalker would _never_ hurt his wife and children." Padme paused. "I know that now. And I knew there was still good in you...even after Mustafar." She paused again. "I even told Obi-Wan that. And when Mon Mothma told me that Darth Vader had sacrificed himself to save Luke's life...I knew...I knew that I was right all along. There was still good in you and that you were Anakin again. But I had to be sure so that's why I asked Mon to arrange that meeting with you, so I could see it for myself."

Tears started to fall from Anakin's eyes as he took his wife's hands in his. He kissed her right palm. "Thank you for believing in me...and for giving me a chance to make it up to you."

Padme smiled at him and wiped his tears from his cheeks with her hands. "You need my love, Ani. I see that now. And you need the love of your children to help you get through this. To know that you are forgiven by us will put you one step closer to ridding yourself from all of your guilt."

Anakin embraced Padme and then kissed her hair. "Thank you. Thank you _so_ much for that. I believe you're right and I needed to hear that."

Padme smiled again as she rested her head on his broad chest. "You won't lose me again. I'll be right with you, helping you through all this."

"And Leia? Will she ever forgive me?" Anakin thought out loud.

"Leia?" Padme asked as she backed out of their embrace. "I was wondering about her. You mentioned me meeting Luke today, but you didn't say anything about me meeting Leia." She paused. "Does she know...that I'm alive, I mean? Did you tell her?"

Anakin just sighed, looking away from her and then back. "No, I'm afraid not." He paused as Padme's heart sunk.

"Why not?" Padme asked with surprise.

"Because she doesn't want anything to do with me." He paused. "As far as she's concerned, I will always be Darth Vader to her. Luke has forgiven me...but not Leia."

Padme sighed as she put her arms around Anakin's waist. "She will." She then looked up at her husband. "I will do my best to help her realize what a wonderful man you were before you turned to the Dark Side and that you are that man again."

Anakin weakly smiled down at his wife and then chuckled. "Is that the politician in you talking? You're going to make her see to reason?"

Padme smiled and then got a twinkle in her eye as she also laughed. "Yes...but I understand I'll have my work cut out for me as she is a politician too."

"Yes, but she's also got your stubbornness and my temper...an explosive combination." Anakin said with a smirk. "Good luck, my dear. I'm lucky if she allows me in the same room with her at the moment, let alone carry on a normal conversation with her."

Padme just sighed. "Give her time, Ani." She paused. "I haven't met her yet...but she _is_ our daughter. I hope once she sees what a wonderful man you are that she will change her mind about you."

Anakin weakly smiled. "I wish I had your confidence." He started to say but then remembered Luke was waiting for them in the gym and his smile grew bigger. "Speaking of our children, Luke is still waiting to meet you. We shouldn't keep him waiting much longer." He snickered. "He's extremely nervous about meeting you and I'm sure the suspense is killing him."

Padme laughed as she then turned and noticed her face in the mirror. "Oh no...you can tell I've been crying. I have to fix my make up first. It will just take a minute."

"Just a minute?" Anakin retorted with a twinkle in his eye.

Padme turned to him with a mock glare. "Now don't you start with that again, Anakin Skywalker, or I'll have to throw something else at you."

Anakin just snickered and held both of his hands in front of his face in mock defense. "Oh no...help me!"

Padme just smirked and shook her head as she picked up her eye liner again and returned to fixing her eye make up as Anakin patiently waited for her with his arms crossed in front of his chest. In only a couple of minutes, Padme was done and seemed satisfied with her appearance. "See...not that long."

"I stand corrected." Anakin retorted with a chuckle and then offered his right arm to her. "So shall we go meet Luke?"

Padme took his arm and smiled up at him. "Yes, dear sir, please lead the way." She replied as Anakin led her towards the door and opened it.

The couple walked into the hall and down the hall in comfortable silence as Anakin noticed that Padme was trembling with anticipation. He smiled down at her as he took his natural, left hand and reached over to touch her arm, rubbing it in a comforting manner. "It will be ok, Padme. You're going to love Luke and he will love you too."

Padme gave Anakin a nervous smile. "I know, Ani. It's just...the last time I truly saw him...and I mean not on the Holonet...was right after he was born."

Anakin started to feel guilty again, knowing that he was the reason for that. Padme, sensing this, put her right hand on his left and rubbed it in a comforting manner. "Don't do this to yourself." Padme started. "I can feel your guilt. You can't change the past. You can only create a new future...and that future involves us being a family...a real family...now."

Anakin just smiled down at her with love. "You say that with so much wisdom, Padme."

"Well...I try." She replied with a smile as Anakin realized they were now standing just outside the gym and he stopped. "Why are we stopping?" Padme asked with curiosity.

"We're here." He simply replied with a smile. "And Luke is just inside."

Padme then gave him a nervous smile. "Do I look alright?"

Anakin just chuckled. "Yes, you look beautiful, Angel." He paused as he held his left hand out towards the door. "Shall we?"

Padme nodded. "Yes." She paused. "Lead the way, Master Jedi."

Anakin just smiled at her and chose to ignore the fact that she had addressed him as a master. _I suppose now I am one considering it's just Luke and I at the moment. I'll have to discuss that with Luke later._ He thought to himself then dismissed that idea for a moment. He then smiled down at her. "This way, milady."

As they entered the gym, Luke noticed them immediately as he had been waiting on pins and needles, watching the entrance of the gym in anticipation for his father to finally return with his mother. _My mother._ Luke thought to himself. _She's so beautiful and I see why Father said Leia resembled her. __They look so much a like._ Luke thought to himself and then gulped nervously as the couple approached him.

Padme started to tear up as Anakin lead her towards their son. _My son. He's so handsome and resembles Anakin so much._ She thought to herself as they closed the gap between them and stopped just about a meter away from Luke.

"He-Hello...Mother." Luke stumbled to say as Padme just looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh...there goes my eye make up again." Padme said with giggle as she took her hands from Anakin's arm and wiped her tears with the back of her right hand. She then reached out with both hands and Luke did the same as they embraced each other with Luke also starting to tear up.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mother." Luke said as Padme and he continued to embrace holding each other tight as Anakin looked on with love in his eyes.

Padme then pulled back, putting her hands on her son's shoulders so she could get a better look at him. "You've grown up to be such a handsome young man...like your father." Padme told him as Luke blushed and Padme looked up at Anakin who was smiling back at them both with continued love.

"Thank you, Mother." Luke quietly replied as he looked back at his mother. "And Father was right." He paused as a smile formed on his face. "You are very beautiful and Leia does look a lot like you."

Everyone's smiles just got bigger as Padme looked back at her son with love and happiness. But then she became serious as she remembered the conversation she had just had with Anakin back in his room about Leia. "But I understand that your father and Leia aren't getting along too well right now."

Luke sighed as Padme dropped her hands from Luke's shoulders. "No...unfortunately not." Luke agreed as he ran his right hand through his hair. He looked down and then back up at his parents. "Father thought it would be best if I introduced her to you."

Padme got a pensive look on her face as she looked back at Luke and then back up at Anakin who was still standing behind her. "I kind of got that impression from him." She told her son as she continued to look at Anakin with suspicion.

Anakin looked down and then back up at her with sadness. "I think it's for the best, Padme...under the circumstances." Anakin interjected.

"Anakin...I don't think that's the right way of going about it." Padme told him. "How can you ever convince her that you have changed if you don't even make an attempt to be in the same room with her?"

Anakin sighed as he looked down and then back up into his wife's eyes. "Because...I don't know...I want to respect her wishes...let her come to me...when she's ready."

Padme sighed as she stepped towards him and put her right hand on his arm. "I suggest a compromise."

Anakin and Luke looked at her with puzzlement. "A compromise?" Anakin asked her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean...that Luke will introduce me." Padme paused. "But _I_ want you there when he does."

"Padme...I don't think that's such a good idea." Anakin replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked back at her with resignation.

"If she objects...I will tell her that I insisted on you being there. How can she refuse?" Padme enlightened him.

"You don't know, Leia." Luke also interjected, causing both his parents to look at him. He was mirroring his father's stance with arms also crossed in front of his chest. "She won't be very happy that he's there. She will be polite for your sake, but your first meeting with her will be tension filled at best." Luke tried to explain to her.

Padme just weakly smiled at Luke and then back up at Anakin. "What am I going to do with the both of you?" She declared as she shook her head at them. "You both are ready to give up on her before we even get started. What kind of attitude is that?"

Anakin and Luke just exchanged a knowing look and then both looked back at Padme. "Again, you don't know Leia." Anakin agreed with his son.

Padme gave them a knowing and confident smile. "Just wait and see how I handle this."

Anakin and Luke just looked at each other and shrugged. "If you say so, my love." Anakin told her as Padme reached out to both of them, putting each hand on each of their arms.

Padme just smiled at them. "It will be alright. You'll see." She then paused. "So...have either of you had breakfast yet?"

"Um...no." Luke replied.

"Neither have I." Anakin also replied.

"Good. I know of the perfect place we can go." Padme informed them as she started towards the door.

"Where are you taking us, Padme?" Anakin asked her as he turned with his arms still crossed and looked at her with suspicion.

Padme stopped and turned back towards them. "You'll see." She said with a knowing smile. "And then you _both_ are going to introduce me to Leia."

Anakin and Luke just sighed. "Now you see where Leia got her stubbornness from." Anakin said out of the corner of his mouth towards his son, putting his right hand over his mouth to muffle his voice.

"I heard that, Anakin Skywalker!" Padme retorted in mock irritation.

Anakin and Luke just both laughed. "We're coming, Padme!" Anakin yelled to her as they both followed her out of the gym towards the Temple hanger. _This is going to be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life got a little busy the past few weeks, so I've only been feeling up to reading other people's stories, which is something I also enjoy doing here. :)_

_Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. One reviewer mentioned that they were a little disappointed that Padme forgave Anakin so quickly for his actions towards her on Mustafar, etc., so I thought I would explain my theory on this._

_Despite what Anakin had done to her, she knew there was still good in him just as Luke also saw and sensed it in him. This, to me, shows that Luke got his forgiving nature from his mother. Both want to see the good in him and love him unconditionally. _

_Luke sensed the good still in Vader, and it was proven to him when Vader saved Luke's life on the 2nd Death Star by killing the Emperor. Luke took a little longer to come around to forgiving his father only because he was surprised by the revelation that Vader was his father, especially since he cut off his hand to disarm him on Bespin. Padme, on the other hand (no pun intended), knew what a good man Anakin was before he turned to the Dark Side. She knew Anakin very well and loved him dearly as her husband. They were soul mates. Therefore, she missed him and wants to believe he is who he was before. She also senses his sincerity and remorse for what he did to her and the galaxy. Therefore, she has forgiven him so she can help him to forgive himself. She knows that he needs her love and forgiveness to continue down the path to redemption. That is my theory anyway. I hope that makes sense._

_Ok, now on with the story..._

**Chapter 7**

_Jedi Temple Hanger - Coruscant_

When the trio arrived in the hanger, they were immediately greeted with the excited beeps from a droid that Anakin recognized immediately from the other side of the hanger. "R2?!" Anakin asked with a large grin forming on his lips.

R2D2 quickly wheeled up to Anakin with another outburst of excited beeps as Luke and Padme both looked on with amazement. "Wait...Father, you know R2?" Luke asked with a puzzlement.

Anakin, who had bent down to greet R2, turned to look up at Luke with a look of happiness on his face. "Yes, he was my astrodroid during the Clone Wars." He told his son as he stood up and patted R2 on the top of his dome. "It's good to see you too, my friend." Anakin told the droid as R2 also replied with a series of beeps.

Padme laughed. "Yes, he actually started out as an astrodroid on my ship when I was Queen of Naboo." She told her son with amusement. "I always felt better knowing R2 was with Anakin on his missions away from Coruscant. He's a very resourceful little droid."

Luke just shook his head and laughed. "Yes, he is. He's certainly saved our hides a number of times."

"Where have you been, R2? I haven't seen you since I arrived back here." Anakin asked R2 as he was greeted with another series of beeps in reply.

"He was on a mission for the New Republic with Lando Calarissian and Chewbacca in the Outer Rim. They were due back this morning." Luke explained. "They must have just returned and dropped R2 off to me." He then crossed his arms in front of him as Anakin looked in his son's direction. "You remember Lando and Chewie, don't you Father?"

Anakin sighed and ran his right hand through his hair, looking down with remorse as memories of the events on Bespin started entering his mind again. "Yes, I remember them." He paused as Padme moved closer to him, putting her right arm around his waist to comfort him as she noticed his change in demeanor. Anakin weakly smiled down at his wife and put his left arm around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze to show his gratitude for her loving gesture. He then looked back at Luke with concern. "I'm afraid they won't like me too well once they realize I used to be Darth Vader. I'm sure Calarissian still isn't happy about me showing up on Bespin and disrupting the colony there. As administrator of that facility, I sensed his great fear for the safety of the citizens when I arrived there seizing control of it with a squadron of stormtroopers. I made him feel he had no other choice than to betray all of you in order to protect them."

Luke looked at his father and then away in thought as he put his right hand on his chin. "Lando and Chewie don't know that my father was Darth Vader, so you shouldn't worry about that, Father." He paused. "Leia, Han and I agreed that we would keep that knowledge to ourselves. You had died, so we didn't think it was pertinent for anyone else to know it. As far as we were concerned, the less people who knew the better." But then he looked back at his father with fear as a thought occurred to him. "That is unless Han or Leia changed their minds and decided to tell them now that you have returned."

They all looked at each other in horror as Padme spoke up. "Certainly, Leia and Han wouldn't betray your trust by telling them now, would they?" She asked as she looked at her son with concern and then up at her husband.

Luke shook his head as Padme looked back at him. "I don't know. Both of them are really upset by Father's reappearance." Luke sighed as he also ran his right hand through his hair. He looked down and then back up at his parents. "Han did say he was concerned that Leia and I would be hurt and lose our credibility if anyone else knew who our father had been. So I hope not."

Anakin looked at his son in thought and then sighed. "Well, let's just hope he kept that promise...Leia as well."

"Oh dear! There you are Master Luke. Something of great importance has come up and..." The familiar voice of 3PO stated as he entered the hanger, gaining everyone's attention.

"3PO?!" Anakin asked with astonishment and Padme also looked at the very familiar looking golden protocol droid with shock.

3PO tilted his head to one side and looked at Anakin like he was trying to remember him. "Do I know you, Sir?" 3PO asked with confusion.

Anakin and Padme just smiled at each other as Luke looked on with surprise. R2D2 then wheeled up to 3PO with a series of beeps.

"What do you mean he is my creator?" 3PO asked with confusion and Luke's mouth gaped open.

Anakin and Padme just laughed when they heard 3PO's response and noticed Luke's shocked reaction. "Yes, 3PO." Anakin replied with a smile. "My name is Anakin Skywalker and I built you when I was 9 years old so you could help my mother on Tatooine. Don't you remember me...or my mother, Shmi Skywalker?" Anakin asked as a tinge of sadness could be heard in his voice.

3PO looked at Anakin with even more confusion and tilted his head to one side again. "No, I am sorry, Sir. I am afraid that I do not remember you or your mother." The golden protocol droid replied and then everyone heard another series of beeps come from R2. 3PO looked down at his companion. "What do you mean my memory was wiped?! By who?!" 3PO retorted in shock as R2 beeped again, answering his question. "Captain Antilles and it was ordered by Viceroy Organa?!" 3PO translated with surprise. He then turned back to Anakin and the others. "Oh dear! I am sorry...Master Anakin. I wish I did remember you, especially if you are my creator."

Anakin just weakly smiled at 3PO. "It's ok, 3PO." He said as he moved closer to the droid and Padme released him from her embrace. Anakin put his right hand on 3PO's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

It was then that Luke finally found his voice. "_You_ built 3PO?!"

Anakin then turned to face his son and laughed. "Yes." He paused. "I'm quite surprised that 3PO and R2 are with you now. I had no idea."

Luke just laughed as well, running his right hand through his hair and shaking his head in disbelief. "Me too, Father." But then he became serious as he remembered that 3PO had come there to tell him something of importance. "3PO, what is it you came here to tell me. Is Leia alright?"

3PO, upon hearing Luke's question, turned to Luke. "Yes, Master Luke. Princess Leia is in excellent health. But she sent me here to tell you that your presence is needed immediately at the Senate Building as an urgent matter has come up in regard to the Empire." He paused. "She seemed quite upset by the information that General Calarissian brought back with him from the Outer Rim."

Luke and Anakin exchanged concerned looks. "What kind of information, 3PO?" Luke asked him.

"Oh, they didn't tell me. Just that it has something to do with the Empire." 3PO told Luke.

"This isn't good." Anakin stated as Padme looked up at her husband with concern and then over at her son.

"But I thought the Empire fell when Emperor Palpatine died." Padme said as she looked at them with confusion.

Luke looked back his mother with sadness. "Unfortunately, not entirely." Luke explained to his mother. "There are still some Imperialist groups out there who want to overthrow the New Republic government and regain control, especially Ysanne Isard who took over control of the Empire after Palpatine's death." He paused. "We chased her off of Coruscant only a few months ago."

"I remember Ysanne Isard." Anakin stated with disgust. "She is a true sociopath and could definitely pose a huge threat to the New Republic government if she regains any kind of power. She even had her own father framed for her own failed mission on the planet of Darkknell. She had him charged with treason and Palpatine had him executed within an hour of her accusation. I didn't find out the truth until it was too late." Anakin sighed as more painful memories of what he had done as Darth Vader started to flood his consciousness again. "As Darth Vader, I worked very closely with her father. He had been the director of intelligence for both the Old Republic and the Empire. We had...worked together to...hunt down the last remaining Jedi who had escaped the purges." He paused with more sadness as tears started to form in his eyes as he chastised himself for his part in the murder of so many of his fellow Jedi. He sighed. "Armand Isard was no angel by any standard. But I still, to this day, cannot believe that his own daughter would do such a thing to him. She used to idolize him _so_ much."

Padme, noticing the tear that started running down Anakin's right cheek, moved closer to Anakin, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him tight into an embrace. "Anakin, I know what you're thinking and stop it! Stop hurting yourself this way!"

Anakin returned his wife's embrace and kissed the top of her hair as tears started flowing down his cheeks more heavily. "Padme, but all those Jedi I helped hunt down and killed..."

"Stop it, Anakin!" Padme retorted as she pulled back enough from their embrace to stare up at Anakin's face with determination. "Like I told you before. You can't change the past. You must forgive yourself and move forward."

Luke, feeling the intense sadness and remorse emanating from his father's aura, looked at his father with understanding. "Mother is right, Father." Luke interjected causing both of his parents to look at him. Luke stepped towards his father and put his left hand on his father's right arm. "Darth Vader is dead, remember?"

Anakin nodded and sniffed back his tears, using his right sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Yes...Darth Vader IS dead."

Luke squeezed his father's arm with reassurance. "Now come on." Luke started. "I'm sure Chancellor Mon Mothma and the strategy team will want you there as well."

Anakin then nodded in agreement to his son as he looked down at his wife with sadness. "It looks like you'll get your wish, my love." He paused. "You'll get to meet your daughter with me present. Although, I am sorry that it will be under such dire circumstances."

Padme weakly smiled up at her husband and hugged him tighter. "It's ok, Anakin." She paused. "It can't be helped. The future of the New Republic is at stake."

"Perhaps I better go along first and pull Leia aside long enough to tell her about Mother before you both arrive." Luke suggested. "I think Mother just showing up at our strategy meeting will be a bit awkward, don't you think?"

Anakin sighed. "You're right." He agreed as he looked down at his wife's sad face and then back over at their son. "Perhaps you should, Luke. You go ahead and we will be along shortly."

Luke nodded as he put his right hand on his mother's arm. "It will be ok, Mother." He weakly smiled at her. "I'll pull Leia aside and tell her the good news. I know that's not how you wanted to meet her, though."

Padme let out a shaky sigh as she put her right hand over her eyes and then looked back at her son as she dropped her hand from her face. "Actually, I think under the circumstances, I should stay here." She paused. "I can wait to meet her."

Anakin looked down at his wife with love and concern. "Are you sure, Padme?"

Padme sadly nodded. "Yes...I have waited 24 standard years to see her again. What is a more few hours?" She paused. "She needs to have her wits about her right now and meeting me in the middle of this important meeting will only make her emotional." Anakin pulled his wife closer into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Padme then pulled back and looked up at love at her husband. "I'll be fine. You both go ahead." She then reached up and pulled Anakin into a light kiss, looking him into his beautiful blue eyes and then smiled up at him with reassurance. "When the meeting is finished...bring her to our old apartment at 500 Republica."

Anakin looked at her with confusion. "500 Republica?"

Padme snickered. "I know what you're thinking, Ani." Padme paused with a smile. "My family kept the apartment for me. That was going to be my surprise to you this morning. I wanted us to all have breakfast there."

Anakin got a huge smile on his face and then shook his head in amazement. "You never cease to amaze me, my love." He told her as he lightly kissed her lips again and then they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Eh hem." Luke interrupted while turning red in embarrassment at his parents' continued public display of intimacy. Both of his parents turned to look at him while still embracing one another. "I don't mean to interrupt...but shouldn't we be going?"

"Uh...yeah." Anakin replied as he quickly kissed Padme one more time on the lips and then pulled away from her. "I guess we must be going." He told her with regret.

"You go ahead." Padme told him as she gave him a loving nudge in Luke's direction. "Duty calls." She paused as she noticed her husband's concerned look. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"I love _you_, Padme." Anakin told her as he stood next to Luke.

"I love you too, Ani. Now go! Both of you." Padme urged as Luke gave his mother a quick hug and she returned it.

"We will bring Leia to you as soon as we can." Luke assured her.

Padme just nodded with a tear filled smile as they backed out of their embrace. "I know you will."

"I love you, Mother." Luke told her with a smile. "I'm so glad that you're back in our lives."

Padme started to cry at her son's words. "So am I. I love you too, son. Now go!" She said again as she waved them away from her.

"Ok...we're going, we're going." Anakin replied playfully as he reached over to grab his son's arm to pull him along with him.

"3PO, stay with my mother." Luke told the droid as Anakin and Luke started towards a speeder at the far end of the hanger.

"Yes, Master Luke." 3PO replied as he waddled up next to Padme.

"I'll drive." Anakin stated as he jumped into the driver's seat.

Luke not wanting to argue with his father just smiled and shook his head. "Ok." He simply replied as he jumped into the passenger seat.

Both men waved back at Padme as she looked back at them with tear filled eyes and waved back at them. "See you soon!" She shouted after them as Anakin drove the speeder out of the hanger into traffic.

_Senate Building – Strategy Room_

Leia, who was dressed in a white dress and wearing her hair in dual buns, was impatiently pacing the length of the pure white strategy room, briefly pausing at the far end of the room as she looked out the window over the Coruscanti skyline. She peered out into the traffic, hoping to catch a glimpse of Luke's speeder as he made his way towards the Senate Building but to no avail. "Where is he?" Leia exclaimed as she started pacing the room again.

"Leia, will you please sit down?" Han tried to coax her as he looked up from his seated position at the grand conference table with his arms crossed in front of him. "Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to make Luke get here any faster." He sighed. "Besides...the meeting isn't supposed to start for 15 more standard minutes. The kid has time to get here."

"I know!" Leia replied as she stopped and looked at Han with concern. "I just want to get this meeting underway."

"I know, Leia!" Han paused. "We all do. We are all upset by this news of the fleet Ysanne Isard and that group from Thyferra are gathering in the Outer Rim." Leia sighed and then sat down in the chair next to Han, putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. They were the first ones in the meeting room so Han reached over with his left arm and put it around her to comfort her. "We will come up with a good plan. Don't worry, Leia."

Leia looked up at Han with fear and tears starting to form in her eyes. "We've come so far, Han. I just hope our dream of a New Republic isn't a short lived one. We've worked so hard."

Han started to rub Leia's back as he moved over to her and kissed her cheek as a thought occurred to him. "Do you think Luke will bring your old man with him?" Han asked her as she looked at him with horror. "I hate to say it...but maybe having Darth Vader here might actually help us figure out a good plan. I'm sure with him being in tight with the Emperor all those years, he knew Ysanne Isard. Maybe he can give us all some pointers on how to deal with her."

Leia just shook her head. "I'm sure he _will_ bring him. They've hardly left each others' side since..._he_ returned." Leia said grudgingly. She sighed as she looked away and then back at Han. "I hate to admit it, Han, but you may be right." She told him just as they heard the doors to the strategy room swoosh open and they saw Lando enter wearing a gray uniform and a tan cape.

"There you are. I thought you might be here already." Lando stated as he crossed the room to where the couple was sitting and sat on the other side of Han. "Where is everyone?"

"We were just thinking the same thing." Han replied as he looked over at his friend and the doors swooshed open again causing the trio to look at the door again.

"Hey! Isn't that...?" Han started to ask.

"General Kota?" Leia acknowledged as she got to her feet and crossed the room to greet the stoic looking general with short white hair and a goatee with a smile on her face. "It's so good to see you again."

"Princess Leia, I just wish it wasn't during such grievous times." General Rahm Kota replied as he turned his head towards her, his brown eyes, the right one with a prevalent scar over it, vacant due to his blindness. "Is your brother, Luke, joining us? I do not feel his presence here yet in the Force."

"Yes, we sent for him, General. He should be here shortly" Leia paused as she put her right hand on Kota's left arm. "Are Starkiller and Juno Eclipse going to be joining us as well?"

Kota shook his head. "Unfortunately not, Princess." He paused. "Chancellor Mothma, just informed me that she requested that Starkiller and Juno return to the Outer Rim to keep a sharp eye on the situation. They are to report any movement by the enemy."

Leia nodded. "That is a wise decision." She replied as Kota and she walked towards the others and Kota sat down next to Lando.

"Lando Calarissian." Kota said in acknowledgment of the man sitting next to him causing the other man to look at him in surprise.

"Yes." Lando replied and just shuttered, waving a hand in front of Kota's eyes. _How does he do that?_ He thought to himself.

Kota just smiled in amusement. "Lando, I sense your thoughts and you forget that I was trained as a Jedi. I do not need eyes to see."

Lando, not knowing how to answer, just dropped his hand down in embarrassment and turned away with a blank look on his face. "Yes, of course, how could I forget?" Lando replied as he remembered back to when he knew Kota during his less than steller days as a drunk on Bespin. Lando, of course, had been surprised to learn that Kota had been a Jedi back then, as he didn't display the usual signs of being one due to his continued drunkenness.

Han just smiled at him and then looked over at Kota. "It's nice to see you again, General."

"General Solo." Kota said with a nod as he paused...sensing something...or someone through the Force that didn't quite make sense to him. It was then that the doors to the conference room slid opened once again and a reserved smile formed on General Kota's face. "Anakin Skywalker, so we meet again."

_Author's Note: If you do not know who Ysanne Isard, General Rahm Kota, Starkiller and Juno Eclipse __are, Ysanne Isard comes from the EU and the remaining characters come form the Star Wars video game (a special thank you to one of my reviewers, KrautYank, for bringing the Kota, Starkiller and Juno's characters to my attention for this story)._

_Just so you know, I have never played the SW video game and have only read a few of the EU books, so please bear with me as I write these characters. I am writing them based on what I have found on Wookieepedia and some quotations I found on imdb. So if they are not exactly what you remember, please forgive me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Thank you again for your awesome reviews. I read them all and they are all appreciated._

**Chapter 8**

All eyes immediately went to the open door where Anakin and Luke stood in the doorway. Anakin was wearing his black Jedi robes, including his long, dark hooded cape; and to everyone's surprise was holding a box of pastries in his hands. Luke was wearing his usual black attire as well. Both men, upon hearing General Kota address Anakin, looked in his direction. "General Kota." Anakin finally said with a nervous smile on his face. "It's good to see you again."

General Kota's eyebrows went up in surprise upon hearing Anakin's voice, noting that it was his natural voice and not Vader's mechanical one. Despite not being able to see him, Kota turned his head in Anakin's direction. "Are you? I should wonder why...considering what happened during our last meeting."

_Oh Force! He knows. _Anakin thought in horror to himself as he decided it was best to ignore his question and try to change the subject. "I was unaware that you were on Coruscant, General Kota. Did you just recently return?"

General Kota cocked his head to one side as he reached out with his senses in the Force, trying to figure out what Anakin's intentions were by being there. The beacon of bright light that radiated Anakin's aura was his first indication that it was Anakin Skywalker he was addressing and not Darth Vader, so that is why he had decided to address him by his former name. But it still confused and astonished him as no Jedi in a millennium had been able to return to the Light. Remembering The Chosen One prophecy, he decided to keep this knowledge to himself until he had more time to assess the situation. "Yes. I just returned today. I have been away on assignment. I am surprised you are here, General Skywalker. I was unaware that you were even alive."

Anakin, unsure why General Kota was covering for him, thanked the Force for little favors and decided to play along. "Then I assume you did not hear Chancellor Mothma's speech a couple of days ago." He paused. "She announced my return and that my son, Luke, and I are planning on rebuilding the Jedi Order." He paused again as a thought occurred to him. "You are, of course, welcome to join us, General Kota. We would be honored to have you."

Kota was taken back by Anakin's words, considering that Darth Vader's main goal in life had been to destroy the Jedi Order and kill all remaining Jedi in the galaxy. But still he sensed no deception in Anakin's offer either, which also surprised him. _He truly wants to rebuild the order. Amazing!_ "Perhaps." He replied with hesitance in his voice. "I will consider your offer." Kota replied cautiously as Anakin nodded.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, General Skywalker." Lando said with a star struck smile as he got up from his seat and walked over to Anakin, holding his right hand out towards him. "I am General Lando Calarissian. I am friends with your son and daughter."

Anakin, still in shock and confused by the encounter with General Kota, shifted the box of pastries to his left hand then took Lando's pro-offered hand with his right, gloved hand. He looked at Lando and smiled. "Yes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you too, General Calarissian. I have heard so much about you."

"Really?" Lando said with a smile as they shook hands. "I am honored, sir."

_You won't be so honored if you ever learn the truth._ Anakin thought to himself as he weakly smiled back at Lando. "Thank you, General. No, the honor is all mine."

Luke, who had been watching the exchange with General Kota, then Lando, and sensing his father's uneasiness, looked over to the opposite side of the room. Noticing that pots of hot caff and some cups were sitting on the side board, he started walking towards the refreshment table. "Do you want some caff, Father?" Luke asked him, bringing his Father's attention away from the awkward situation he found himself in.

Anakin nodded. "Yes. That would be great, Luke." He replied as Lando and he then released hands. Lando nodded with a smile and then returned to his seat between Kota and Han while Anakin walked over to some empty seats across from Leia and Han. While still standing, he set the box of pastries in the middle of the table in front of him. "I hope you don't mind that Luke and I brought some pastries along." He said with hesitance while looking across the table at Leia and Han and sensing Leia's underlying hostility towards him. "Neither one of us had breakfast this morning, so we decided to stop at the bakery."

"Here you go, Father." Luke said as he handed his father one of the cups of caff he was holding and then both men sat down next to each other across from Leia and Han.

"Thank you, Luke". Anakin said as both men then proceeded to reach into the box to retrieve a fruited pastry.

Han, who had been leaning back in his chair and was slightly amused by Anakin's uneasiness, got a half smirk on his face as he leaned forward and started to reach into the box of pastries with his right hand. Leia also leaned forward and slapped his hand just has he was taking one of the pastries from the box, causing him to almost drop it. "Leia! What gives?!"

Leia glared at him. "You had breakfast!" She informed him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"So what?!" Han replied as he got a smug look on his face and brought the pastry to his mouth, taking a big bite out of it. He smirked at her as he chewed. "Mmmmm."

Leia just shook her head at him with disbelief. "Han, you're impossible!"

"Hey sister. Just because you're on a diet, doesn't mean I have to be." Han replied as he took another big bite from the pastry and smirked at her again as he chewed. "Mmmmmmmmmm."

Leia placed her crossed arms on the table as she looked away with annoyance. As she did, she looked over at her father and Luke just in time to notice two sets of twinkling blue eyes looking back at her with amusement. They were both trying their best not to laugh while holding pastries of their own. Despite herself and how she felt about her father, she let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Han." She finally said as she looked back over at Han. "I guess I am being rather ridiculous, aren't I?"

"_I _ would never say that." Han told her as he gave her one of his famous lopsided grins and put his right hand on his chest with the half eaten pastry in his other hand.

Leia heard muffled laughing from Anakin, Luke and Lando at their exchange as General Kota just shook his head in disbelief. "Laserbrain." She said to Han with affection and a smirk on her face.

It was then that the conference doors swished open again bringing everyone's attention to the new arrivals. Mon Mothma followed by General Carlist Rieekan, who was serving as the current Director of Intelligence, and General Crix Madine, who served with the New Republic Defense Force, entered the room. Generals Rieekan and Madine sat next to Luke and Anakin across from Lando and Kota as Mon Mothma continued to the far end of the table. She then stood at the end of the table between Leia and Anakin. "Gentlemen...and Princess..." She started. "Thank you for joining us on such short notice." She told them as she looked at each one sitting at the table. She then looked over at Anakin. "Anakin, I am glad you were able to join us as well. I trust everything went well last night?"

Anakin just smiled and nodded as he noticed the confused looks on Leia and Han's faces. "Yes." He replied to Mon with a smile. "It went _very_ well. Thank you."

Mon just nodded and then smiled at Anakin. "That's good to hear." She told him and Anakin smiled back at her with understanding.

Leia took her eyes off of Mon and Anakin's exchange to look across the table at her brother, who she noticed didn't seem very confused by what Mon had said. In fact he was grinning just as much as their father was which left her feeling left out and infuriated. _"Luke, what is she talking about?" _She asked her brother through their Force bond.

Luke turned to look at her sister. _"We'll tell you later. Father and I have some great news to tell you! But now is not the time."_

Leia sat back with a start with a look of confusion and curiosity on her face. _"Ok, Luke...But I want to know everything once this meeting is over with."_

"_You will, Leia. Don't worry. We'll tell you after the meeting."_ Luke replied with a smile and then returned his attention back to Mon. Leia did the same.

"For those of you who have not heard yet, we have just learned from General Calarissian that Ysanne Isard has joined forces with a political group from Thyferra with Imperial loyalties; and they are gathering a fleet in the Outer Rim near the planet of Wayland." Mon Mothma started to tell them. "General Calarissian, can you please explain what you saw." She then said as she sat down and pointed her right hand at Lando.

Lando got a serious look on his face and cleared his throat. He then got to his feet to address the others in the room. "As you know, Chewbacca and I were sent to the Outer Rim to check on the Hutts' smuggling activities to see if they posed any kind of a threat to the New Republic." He began as all eyes were on him and General Kota sat listening with vacant eyes. "Well, while we were investigating a Hutt named Dorn Graf, we came across some very confusing information regarding a very large shipment of weapons to the planet of Wayland. Thinking this was suspicious, we decided to investigate." He sighed. "When we got there, we were shocked to find a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers sitting in orbit around the planet." Everyone in the room gasped.

Luke immediately looked at his father who he sensed was just as shocked as he was. _"Did you know about any Star Destroyers being built near Wayland, Father?" _Luke asked his father through their Force bond.

Anakin looked back at his son with disbelief. _"No. The Emperor didn't tell me about them. Must be he already started to sense my disloyalty after I found out about you. I was totally obsessed with finding you, and he might have foreseen that I could possibly turn on him."_

Luke nodded back at his father with understanding as both men continued to listen to Lando. "...so not wanting to attract unwanted attention, we decided to turn right around and return to Coruscant. We didn't want to send you a message in fear that it would be intercepted."

Mon Mothma nodded. "That was very wise of you, General Calarissian." She paused. "Let us hope that they didn't detect your presence. I have asked Starkiller and Juno Eclipse to return to Wayland to keep an eye on the situation and report back to me. They should be on their way there now" She then looked around the room. "Suggestions?"

General Rieekan then spoke up. "I suggest a surprise attack. We combine all available ships and take them off guard."

"I agree with General Rieekan." General Madine added. "Attack while we still can. Before they know what hit them."

Mon Mothma nodded at them as Anakin got up from his chair and started walking the room with his arms crossed. Han and Leia gave him a strange look as Lando looked at him with curiosity not really listening as General Rieekan and General Madine continued to speak. _I feel like I've met him before...somewhere. But where?_ Lando thought to himself as he continued to watch Anakin as he moved to the end of the table near the door.

Anakin then finally stopped at the far end of the room, just in front the door, and turned to face the group. "That won't work." Anakin finally said as everyone looked in his direction in disbelief.

General Kota, sensing and feeling the same thing Anakin was through the Force nodded. "I agree with General Skywalker." He paused as he turned with a vacant look in his eyes back towards the rest of the group. "Your plan will not work."

"Why?" General Rieekan exclaimed with shock and confusion. "The element of surprise has always helped us in our favor." He declared as others in the room nodded in agreement with Rieekan.

Anakin looked at Rieekan with his arms still crossed in front of him. "Because they already know we know and expect us to attack. That's what they want."

Everyone just looked at Anakin with shock as General Kota also spoke up. "General Skywalker is right. I also sense this to be the truth."

Anakin nodded at Kota and a bit surprised by the fact that he was backing up what he was saying. He continued to walk the room as he circled around behind Kota and Lando, stopping just behind Han and Leia. "In fact..." Anakin started. "...they probably made sure that General Calarissian and Chewbacca found out about Dorn Graf's activities so they would be led directly to them."

Mon looked at him with disbelief. "But why would they do this, Anakin, and risk losing their entire fleet?"

Anakin looked back at Mon Mothma. "Because it's not their entire fleet; and, if we send every ship available to Wayland, it will leave Coruscant defenseless."

Everyone in the room let out a gasp. "So what you're saying, Father..." Luke started. "...is that this fleet at Wayland is bait to get us to leave Coruscant defenseless...so they can attack?"

Anakin looked directly at his son, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "That is exactly what I am saying."

Han turned around in his chair and looked up at Anakin with a smug look on his face. "So what are we supposed to do then...Anakin? Just wait here and be sitting ducks?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. Of course not, General Solo." He paused with a smirk. "I suggest we set a trap of our own." He enlightened them as everyone looked at him with surprise and curiosity.

Leia sat at the table listening to her father with awe as he explained what he had in mind. _He really is a brilliant strategist._ She realized to herself as she continued to listen to him with a sense of wonder, almost forgetting who he used to be...almost.

The meeting went on for two more standard hours as Anakin explained his plan to lure Ysanne Isard and her followers into a false sense of security. After some discussion and a few other ideas thrown in by other members of the strategy group, they all agreed on the best plan. Although, there were a few loop holes they wanted to close, so it was agreed that they would all meet again the next day to think about the plan over night and perhaps finish off any details before actually putting their plan into action.

As the meeting was adjourned, Leia looked over at her father and brother. Anakin had at one point returned to his seat next to her brother and both of them were now standing up and shaking hands with Mon, Rieekan and Madine, exchanging small talk with them as they smiled at each other and said their good-byes for the day. She also watched as her father noticed General Kota give him a bow of respect and then left the room himself.

After everyone but the Skywalkers and Han had left the room, they just stood and looked at each other in silence. "So..." Leia started as she looked at her brother. "What was this good news you wanted to tell me?"

Han looked over at her with confusion as he put his left hand on Leia's right shoulder. "What good news?" He then looked over at Luke.

Luke and Anakin just smiled as Luke replied to Han. "I told Leia through our Force bond that we had good news to tell her after the meeting."

"Oh." Han replied, still not used to the fact that Luke and Leia were able to communicate that way.

"So..." Leia started again. "What is _this _good news?" She asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked from her brother to her father and then back to Luke. She then felt a wave of pure love and light radiating from her father's aura in an intensity that she never had felt before causing her to look back at him. He looked like he was beaming with happiness. "What's going on?"

Luke looked up at his father. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Luke asked his father with a smile.

"I can tell her." Anakin replied with a beaming smile on his face as he turned to Leia. "Leia...your mother is alive and she is here on Coruscant. She wants to meet you."

Leia's mouth gaped open as she dropped her arms to her side. "WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay in updating. Work has been busy so I haven't felt much like writing the last few weeks, so I've been doing much more reading instead. I also had a brainstorm with this story that I hope all of you will enjoy. But I'm not giving anything away. You'll just have to keep reading and find out. :)_

_Please remember that I have never played the Star Wars video game so I am writing the characters of Juno Eclipse, Starkiller and General Kota from what information and quotes I have found on Wookieepedia and IMDb. So please bear with me if the characters are not as you remember them._

_Thank you again for all of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Now on with the story..._

**Chapter 9**

_Rogue Shadow - En route to Wayland_

"I have a bad feeling about this, Starkiller." Juno Eclipse said as she pushed her straight, blond bangs, left loose from her favorite french twist hairstyle, away from her blue eyes. She looked to her left over at Starkiller, who was flying the ship, with sadness and fear written all over her face. "I truly thought that the Empire was gone."

Starkiller, a rather handsome man with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes looked to his right and right into Juno's blue eyes with love yet determination. "Well, it's not...and we have to do what we can to keep them from coming to power again." Starkiller replied just as their comm started to beep, and he pushed the button to receive the message. "Starkiller here."

The holographic image of General Kota appeared in front of them. _"Starkiller, Juno...there has been fascinating new development." _ He sighed as he closed his eyes and opened them again. _"It has come to my attention that Darth Vader did not die on the Death Star after all."_ Starkiller and Juno gasped.

"How is that possible?!" Starkiller exclaimed in shock. "I thought Luke Skywalker said he died after saving his life."

"_I am unsure." _ General Kota replied as he tilted his head to one side and looked back with vacant, blind eyes.

"Do you think he is in command of the Imperial fleet at Wayland?" Juno asked. "That would explain a lot."

"_Amazingly, no, he is not in command of the Imperial fleet." _ General Kota told them.

"How do you know this? How can you be so sure?" Starkiller asked with a confused look on his face as he looked over to Juno and then back to Kota's 3-D image.

"_Because he has returned to the Light Side of the Force...just as you had." _ Kota explained to Starkiller.

Both Starkiller and Juno looked at Kota's image with awe. "Are you sure?" Starkiller asked. "I was his apprentice for a very long time. I just can't believe that someone as ruthless as him could so easily let go of the Dark Side." _If Vader really is alive...and if he truly has returned to the Light Side of the Force...maybe I can find out the truth about whether I'm really a clone or not._ Starkiller thought to himself with a feeling of distrust but hope.

"I agree." Juno added. "I was an Imperial officer under his command for a number of years as well. I just can't believe that either."

"_Believe it!" _ Kota told him. "_He has...and he has reclaimed his former identity before his fall to the Dark Side."_ He paused again. _"He has even asked me to join him and his son in rebuilding the Jedi Order."_

Starkiller and Juno, who were now practically sitting on the edge of their seats in the cockpit of the Rogue Shadow, continued to look at Kota with amazement. "His son?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Who is his son?" Starkiller asked. "I didn't know he had any family."

"_He does."_ Kota informed them. _"You know his son as Luke Skywalker."_

Starkiller and Juno gasped again in shock. "Luke Skywalker?! Anakin Skywalker's son?" Juno asked with hesitance in her voice.

"_Yes, the very one."_ Kota told them. "_Before he became Darth Vader, he lived as a Jedi and his name was Anakin Skywalker, the supposed Chosen One of the Jedi order."_ He sighed. _"I am at a loss for words right now. I am not sure how he was able to do it. But he also no longer needs his mask. He is breathing on his own now."_

Both Starkiller and Juno didn't know what to think about that. "How is that possible?" Starkiller finally said. "He was seriously injured in a battle on Mustafar. I understand he was severely burned and disfigured as well."

"_That is a mystery that can only be answered by Anakin Skywalker." _ Kota simply replied and then paused tilting his head the other way like he was listening to some unknown entity. _"Although...I sense that The Force had something to do with it."_

Starkiller closed his eyes, placing his hands on his temples and reached out into the Force, searching for the truth of all this. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked back at the holographic image of Kota. "I sense that as well." He paused with confusion. "But what does that mean?"

Kota shook his head. _"I have stopped questioning the Force a long time ago. His return in this manner has its purpose. He is, after all, The Chosen One. Perhaps this is part of him fulfilling his destiny to balance the Force."_

Starkiller looked back at Kota in thought. "I remember you telling me about that a long time ago. So you believe that he truly is The Chosen One of prophesy."

"_So it would seem." _ Kota simply replied.

"I remember hearing about Anakin Skywalker when I was a little girl from my father." Juno interjected. "He was a great hero during the Clone Wars. They called him 'The Hero With No Fear'. I just can't believe he all the sudden became evil. What happened to him?"

"_I suspect Palpatine happened. He was a Sith Lord after all and took a keen interest in Anakin as soon as he entered the Jedi Temple at age 9."_ Kota declared. "_Beyond that I do not know what caused him to turn to the Dark Side."_ He paused. _"He was such a loving, giving child. But then as the years passed he became arrogant and a true rebel among the Jedi. I believe the council actually feared him and what he could become. But he was also a noble man with a good heart and a cunning warrior who fought for the good of the many. I do not know what changed him."_

"So he is now our ally?" Starkiller asked with caution and distrust in his voice, remembering how Vader had lied and betrayed him in the past, leading him believe that he was using him to plot against the Emperor to overthrow him when he was only trying to gain Starkiller's trust so Vader could attack and capture the leaders of the then newly formed Rebel Alliance.

"_It appears so." _ Kota replied. _"Amazingly...I can sense no deception from him. He truly wants to rebuild the Jedi order and fight against the Empire. He is, in fact, helping with the attack plans. Darth Vader was always a brilliant strategist and I can see that Anakin Skywalker is no different. He will make a valuable asset to the New Republic."_

It was at that moment that the comm station on the Rogue Shadow was flashing to indicate that another transmission was coming in. "Excuse me, General Kota." Starkiller said. "We will have to discuss this disturbing new development a little later. We have another comm call coming in. It might be Chancellor Mon Mothma."

Kota nodded his head. "_Very well. But I can assure you that we have nothing to fear from Anakin Skywalker."_ Kota tried to assure him._ "Let us know what you discover on Wayland and may the Force be with you."_

"I'm sorry, General...but that is yet to be seen by me." Starkiller replied with a feeling of contempt for Anakin. "And may the Force be with you as well General." Starkiller added. Kota nodded in response and then the image of Kota was gone. Starkiller then reached over to the comm station to retrieve the incoming message. "That's strange." Starkiller exclaimed. "It's a coded audio message; but it's in a Rebel Alliance code that I haven't seen used in four years."

Juno just looked at him with confusion. "Who would be using a code that old?"

Starkiller shook his head. "I don't know. But we'll find out." He said as he decoded the signal and then spoke into the microphone. "This is New Republic ship Rogue Shadow. We read you. Over."

"_The New Republic?!" _ A shocked male voice with a distinct Corellian accent said from the comm. _"You mean the Empire!"_

"No, I mean the New Republic. The Empire fell six months ago. The Rebel Alliance has taken control of the government. Have you been out of media and comm range for the past six months? Who is this? Do you need help?" Starkiller informed and asked the person on the other end of the comm. All Starkiller and Juno could hear was static for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you still there?" Starkiller finally asked as they continued to hear static.

"_We are still here."_ An older male voice said with a distinct Coruscanti accent. _"We are a bit confused by this news as we just out ran an Imperial armada near Tatooine on a mission to Alderaan. But our navigation computer must have failed because Alderaan is not at the coordinates where we dropped out of hyperspace."_

"Alderaan?!" Starkiller and Juno exclaimed in unison.

"Were you with the Rebellion?" Starkiller asked. "I hate to inform you of this but Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star four years ago."

"_Yes." _ The older male voice said. _"Wait! Alderaan was destroyed?! Four years ago?!_ He asked in shock and then sighed. _"I do not know what is going on. None of this is making any sense. But we obviously need help. We cannot let the Empire destroy any more planets with that horrible weapon. We need to get the stolen plans for the Death Star to Princess Leia Organa. Can you help us?"_

Starkiller and Juno just looked at each other with confusion while Juno silently mouthed the question, 'Destroy The Death Star?'

"Um, the Death Star, in fact both of them, have already been destroyed." Starkiller informed them. "That is unless there is another one we don't know about?"

Again there was a long moment of silence where all they heard was static coming through the comm. But after what seemed like several minutes they heard the older male voice speak again. _"This is so confusing. We know of no other Death Star. Just the one. Can you help me to get in touch with Princess Leia Organa? Is she still alive? If I can talk to her, perhaps we can sort this all out."_

"Just one moment." Starkiller told the mysterious older gentleman as he muted the microphone on the Rogue Shadow. "Juno, what do you make of all this? I don't sense he is lying but..."

Juno bit her lower lip and shook her head as she used her right hand to push her bangs from her face. "I don't know, Starkiller. It's like the last four years never happened for them." She sighed as she looked down and then back up at Starkiller. "I think we should find out their names and see if we can get a hold of Princess Leia. He is right on one point. We should let her decide what to do about this."

Starkiller nodded. "I agree." He said as he un-muted the microphone. "My apologies for that. Princess Leia is alive and well. We will do what we can to contact her for you. But what name should I give her?"

Starkiller's question was met with static again, but then the older gentleman finally answered. _"Tell her that Obi-Wan Kenobi wishes to speak with her about the droids she sent me."_

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?!" Starkiller and Juno both said in shocked unison.

"_Yes. You have heard of me?" _ Obi-Wan asked with hesitance.

"Yes." Starkiller told him. "But Obi-Wan Kenobi was reported to be killed by Darth Vader four years ago."

They heard more static. _"Well, I am afraid you have been misinformed. I am not dead yet."_

Starkiller and Juno just looked at each other with confusion and shock. Juno just shrugged while shaking her head and mouthed the words 'I don't know'.

Starkiller turned his attention back to the comm. "Meet us at these coordinates that I am sending you; and, in the meantime, I will contact Princess Leia for you."

"_Thank you." _ Obi-Wan replied and then they heard him talking to someone else. _"Have you received the coordinates they sent us?"_ They then heard the other Corillean male voice respond in muffled tones and also a distinct growl of a Wookiee. _"We have received the coordinates. We will meet you there in two standard hours."_

"Very good." Starkiller replied. "Until then, May the Force be with you Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan was taken back by this response. _"And with you...but what is your name? I don't believe you introduced yourselves."_

"My apologies. Starkiller and my co-pilot is Juno Eclipse." Starkiller informed him and almost immediately they heard a Wookiee growl and muffled arguing in the background.

"_My pilot informs me that you both work for the Empire."_ Obi-Wan finally told them after several minutes.

"I can assure you that we no longer serve the Empire, Master Kenobi." Starkiller tried to assure him.

"Yes, we both left the Empire some time ago." Juno added.

There was more static. _"I sense...no deception in your words."_ Obi-Wan replied to them cautiously as they heard more arguing and growling going on in the background. Obi-Wan let out a nervous laugh. _"Excuse me. I'm afraid it will take some doing on my part to convince my companions here of your sincerity." _Obi-Wan's statement was then followed by a lot more talking and growling in the background as Starkiller and Juno sat back in their chairs, crossing their arms in front of them as they looked at each other in disbelief. But this time the muffled conversations across the comm gradually became calmer as they seemed to be coming to an understanding.

"Is everything ok?" Starkiller finally asked with hesitation. "Have you reached a decision? We actually have another mission to attend to."

"Yes."Obi-Wan finally said. _"My pilot just informed me that he had also once worked for the Empire a long time ago; and so after some discussion he has decided he is willing to trust you if I do. So as previously discussed we will meet in two standard hours at the coordinates you provided."_

"Ok. I am glad that is settled. We will see you then." Starkiller informed them. "Starkiller out." He then sighed and looked over to Juno. "I guess I better call Coruscant, and see if I can contact Princess Leia. She will want to know about this."

"It could be a trap set by the Imperials." Juno mentioned to him.

Starkiller shook his head. "No. I sense no deception from them." He paused. "I think they truly believe what they are saying."

"Ok. But this is completely crazy. You know that, don't you?" Juno pointed out.

Starkiller nodded his head. "It does seem unlikely. But I am putting my trust in the Force on this one."

"If you say so, Starkiller." Juno told him. "I stopped questioning you and the oddities of the Force a long time ago." She paused. "I'll trust your judgment on this one.

Starkiller then nodded again and then activated the comm again.

_Senate Building Strategy Room – Coruscant_

Leia looked at her brother and father with shock as she absent-mindedly sat back down in her seat. "H-How is mother still alive? Where has she been all this time?"

"In seclusion on Naboo." Anakin informed her with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "She was hiding there...from the Emperor...and from me." He told her as tears started forming in his eyes as it hit him how utterly alone and scared his wife must have been all those years because of what he had done to her.

"But why did she stay away from Luke and I?! It doesn't make any sense." Leia asked with confusion and hurt on her face as she pointed her right hand towards her father with her palm faced up. Han sat down to her right and started rubbing her back in a comforting manner with a look of concern on his face as her eyes continued to tear up.

Anakin sighed as he also sat and put his crossed his arms on the table. Luke sat down as well with a look of puzzlement on his face. "Only your mother can tell you the full story. But she told me that she almost died after giving birth to the two of you...and...and had been put in stasis by the doctor to preserve her life until she could heal properly." He sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair fighting the tears that were trying to make their way down his cheek. "You both were separated and given to your adoptive families, not knowing if your mother would survive."

Leia started to get tears in her eyes. But then immediately thereafter a look of contempt crept onto her face as she looked back over at her father with hate in her eyes. "_You _are the reason we were separated! You should have been with _her_...with _us_...but instead _you _decided it was in _your_ best interest to be a power, hungry monster and ruin our lives and the entire galaxy!" The men in the room looked at Leia with horror on their faces as they saw and sensed the intense hurt and rage that was coming from Leia's aura. Her anger was so intense that the Jedi in the room were even concerned, even with her limited training, if she was sitting on the fence between the Light and Dark Side of the Force.

The tears that Anakin had been fighting back started to finally fall down his cheeks. "I didn't...I didn't turn to the Dark Side for power, Leia. I did it to save your mother...and our child...from my nightmares"

"WHAT?!" Leia exclaimed while she looked over at her father with disbelief as tears started running down her face. "What did you just say?"

Luke put his right hand on his father's left shoulder, causing his father to look at him. "You didn't tell me about this, Father." Luke said with sadness. "Were you having premonitions of Mother and us dying?"

Anakin covered his eyes with his left hand and as he nodded. Tears started flowing more heavily down his cheeks as the others watched as Anakin started to show signs of breaking down completely right in front of them.

Luke started to rub his father's back in a comforting manner to draw him back to the conversation. "Tell us what happened." Luke encouraged him.

Anakin looked over at his son and then over to Leia who was now looking at him with not only tears in her eyes but, for the first time, with genuine concern for her father. "When your mother told me she was pregnant, I had just returned from the outer rim sieges after being away for five months." He paused. "Obi-Wan and I had been called back to Coruscant because the, then Chancellor, Palpatine had been kidnapped by the Separatists; and we were sent on a mission to rescue him." He sighed. "If we only knew that he was behind the whole thing back then..." Anakin sighed again and trembled as he ran his left hand through his hair. "Anyway...I was completely shocked by this news. Me...Anakin Skywalker...was going to be a father." Anakin then, with unshed tears still in his eyes, smiled over at Luke and then over to Leia. "But at the same time, I was excited and extremely happy about it. So was your mother, despite the fact that having a child might expose our secret marriage. You see Jedi weren't allowed to marry, and I would have been expelled from the order if the Jedi Council had found out."

"See, Leia, I told you they were married." Han cut in.

Leia just looked over at Han with an appalled look on her face. "Han, shut up about that!" Anakin and Luke looked over at the couple across the table with confusion. Leia then looked over at her father. "I'm sorry." Leia apologized with tears in her eyes. "Please continued." _I certainly don't want him knowing that I thought Darth Vader had raped our mother...especially after hearing all this. _Leia thought to herself while shielding her thoughts from her brother and father.

Anakin nodded as he continued. "Well...that night, while we were sleeping, I had a nightmare." He paused as he continued to fight back the tears forming in his eyes again. "I saw your mother calling out for me and she was in so much pain. At the end of the dream, I saw her die." He told them as tears started flowing down his cheeks again and he sighed. "You see...three years earlier...I had had nightmares about my mother dying." He paused as he looked down and then up again. "I didn't make it there in time to save her. She died in my arms." Memories of that horrible day started to flood Anakin's mind and he started to weep with so much sorrow that everyone in the room couldn't help let their hearts go out to him. "I-I hadn't seen her in 10 years...10 years...and the Sand People on Tatooine kidnapped her, beat her and starved her for an entire month. I saw all this in my nightmares...but I was told that it was just a dream and I should let it go. But I couldn't. I had to find out if she was ok...but by the time I acted upon it, it was too late." He paused and then looked over at Leia with sincerity and love. "I couldn't let your mother die too...and possibly our child. We didn't know she was carrying twins." He paused again. "I couldn't let you all die."

Everyone in the room was just stunned. They didn't know what to say, especially Leia. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you." She finally said.

Anakin shook his head. "I gave you no reason to not doubt me." He paused. "You are not at fault, Leia, and have no need to apologize to me."

"So, like me, Palpatine used your love for others against you." Luke said with astonishment.

Anakin nodded his head at his son. "Yes. He made me believe if I followed him and learned the ways of the Dark Side that I could learn the power to save your mother from death." He paused. "I was so young and naïve then...so desperate to save her...and you...that I completely lost all rational thought. I became the very thing I swore to fight against because of a lie from a man who made me believe he only had my best interests at heart." Anakin got a bitter look on his face. "But he lied to me! He used me! He manipulated me and, by the time I realized it, I was so far gone there was no turning back. I had lost everything. I became numb, an empty shell of the man I had once been. I deserved to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life for all evil that I had done. And felt there was no forgiveness, no redemption. I was lost and that is what I was taught as a Jedi...that once we turned to the Dark Side, we were lost to the Sith forever."

"But you did come back. You rejected the Dark Side, Father. You saved my life and, at the same time, the galaxy." Luke told him. "And the Force gave you this second chance to make things right in the galaxy again because the Force feels you deserve a chance for redemption."

Anakin sniffed and wiped the tears from his face and eyes with his right sleeve. He used both his hands to wipe any remaining tears from below his eyes. He then looked over at his son with a weak smile. "You're right, Luke. And I will do my best to prove to you and to everyone that I am worthy."

Leia and Han just watched the scene in silence as Leia wiped her own tears from her eyes. She then swallowed hard and sighed as she remembered how this whole conversation had started. "Y-You said something about me meeting my mother?" She finally asked her father with a weak smile.

Anakin weakly smiled back at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she is eagerly awaiting us."

It was then that Leia's comm link started to beep, startling everyone. She took the comm link from the pocket of her dress and pressed the button. "Princess Leia here."

"_Princess Leia, this is Starkiller." _ The male voice said as the others looked on with concern.

"Yes, Starkiller. Do you have anything new to report about the fleet at Wayland?" Leia asked him.

"_Well...uh...I don't have anything new to report regarding...that." _ Starkiller paused. _"But there has been a very interesting new development."_

"And what is that?"Leia asked with anticipation.

Starkiller sighed. _"Well...Juno and I were contacted on an old Rebel Alliance coded frequency by someone claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi." _Everyone just looked at each other in complete shock.

"But that's impossible!" Anakin exclaimed.

_Author's Note: So...I don't want to give away too much. But what do you think of this very interesting new development. The plot thickens._


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. _

_Since I wrote the last chapter, I was encouraged by KrautYank, who first told me about the characters of Starkiller, Juno & General Kota, to find and watch some videos of the games "Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I & II", which I have done over the last couple of days. Very interesting story line and very cinematic. They could easily make that into a movie trilogy and it looks like they leave it open for a third game to be released to tell the rest of the story. It takes place between Episodes III & IV. I recommend you checking them out for yourselves if you haven't yet._

_Therefore, now that I know more about these characters and the history between Vader and Starkiller, I added and slightly changed a few things in Chapter 9. So you may want to go back and at least read the first part of the chapter to learn more about the characters and how Starkiller is going to react when he first meets Light Side "Vader" in a future chapter._

_Ok...so on with the story..._

**Chapter 10**

Everyone in the room looked over at Anakin with concern, feeling an extreme wave of sadness and guilt coming from his aura as he covered his eyes with both of his hands, knowing that he was the one who had killed his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was clearly hurting him just hearing his former friend and 'brother's' name again.

"How can that be?" Leia replied to Starkiller not taking her eyes off her father as she looked at him with compassion and worry, knowing that part of that guilt he was feeling was also for what he had done to Starkiller.

"_I'm not sure. But I sense he truly believes that he is Obi-Wan Kenobi."_ Starkiller told them but then paused before continuing, letting his curiosity get the best of him as he had heard Anakin's outburst in the background. "_Who is with you?"_

Leia still had her eyes on her father who looked like he was going to breakdown again. "Han, Luke...and...my father, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin looked up with a start, his eyes going directly to Leia with tears still in his eyes as a small smile formed on his lips upon hearing her acknowledgment of him being her father.

Leia smiled back at him with her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she saw how much this declaration had touched him. But all they heard was an eerie, static filled silence coming from her comm link in response to her words. Upon realizing that Starkiller had not replied yet, she turned her attention back to her comm. "Starkiller, are you still there?"

"_Yes...I am...still here."_ Starkiller replied with a hint of anger in his voice. _"General Kota told me about...Anakin Skywalker's...return."_

Leia smiled through her tears. "Yes, he returned just a few short days ago...and he is helping us plan the attack on Ysanne Isard and her fleet."

"_General Kota also informed us of that._" Starkiller abruptly replied before continuing. _"I look forward to...meeting him."_

Leia nodded cautiously, now noticing the tension in Starkiller's voice. "I'm sure you will have that...opportunity." She then paused. "But what of this man claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi? What did he say?"

Starkiller didn't reply right away as he tried to calm himself and regain his composure, knowing that the man who had been Darth Vader was now in the room with Leia. _"He asked me to tell you that he wishes to speak to you in regards to the droids you sent him. He claims they just out ran an Imperial armada on Tatoonie and were on a mission to Alderaan to deliver the stolen plans for the Death Star."_

"What?!" Everyone in the room replied in unison in a state of shock as they all looked at one another and then back at Leia, who was still holding her comm in front of her mouth.

Anakin, knowing that his presence was stirring a lot of dark feelings in Starkiller and that the topic of Alderaan was not a good one for Leia, decided to keep quiet and let Leia reply to Starkiller. "But that happened four years ago. How is that possible?" She finally calmly replied as she looked over at Han who just shrugged his shoulders with a look of confusion on his face.

"_That's what I told him. But he seemed confused by this news and acted like it had just happened."_ Starkiller retorted and then sighed. _"Anyway...we sent them the coordinates of a neutral region of space where we could meet in two standard hours. Perhaps we will learn more when we meet up with them."_

"I don't like this." Leia replied caution in her voice. "Will you excuse me one moment, Starkiller?"

"_Of course"_ Starkiller replied as Leia covered the microphone of her comm link with her hand and looked over at her father and brother.

"What do you sense about all this?" She asked them with curiosity and interest.

Luke and Anakin looked at each other and then over at Han who still looked completely lost for words. "Do either of you remember any of this?" Anakin asked, looking at Luke and then over at Han. "If the timing is when I believe it is, this would be just before The Falcon was captured by the first Death Star. You both would have been with Obi-Wan."

Luke and Han just shook their heads. "No." They both said in unison with confused looks on their faces.

"I-I don't know what to make of this, Father. Are you suggesting they...we somehow traveled into the future?" Luke asked him.

"I don't know." Anakin replied as he wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes with his hands as he looked around at everyone in the room. "But the Emperor was conducting all kinds of experiments before he died." He paused. "It's possible he was conducting experiments to find out if time travel was possible. I don't even want to imagine what he was planning to do if that was true."

"You don't know?" Han exclaimed. "I thought you were the Emperor's right hand man and you knew everything about what he was doing."

Anakin looked over at Han and shook his head. "I was his right hand man, but it was the nature of the Sith to betray one another. He didn't trust me. Therefore, I'm sure there were a lot of things he kept from me, so this could be one of them."

"I didn't even think that time travel was even possible." Leia said with a confused look on her face. "It's too bad we haven't been able to access the Emperor's files on the Imperial network. We've been trying for months with no success. If we could access the Emperor's files, perhaps we could find out if he _was_ really conducting time travel experiments."

"I can do it." Anakin declared as everyone looked at him with shock. "What?" He exclaimed as everyone continued to look at him with disbelief. "Look. I'll log into Vader's account and hack in. It's actually not the first time I've done it." He paused as everyone continued to stare at him.

"I take it you didn't trust the Emperor either." Leia said with amazement. "Why didn't you bring this up before...that you could hack into his files?"

"No, I did not trust him. He was a Sith too, remember?" Anakin replied and then sighed. "And I didn't bring this up before because no one asked me."

Leia just sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Well, at least we know this now." She sighed. "After we are done here, please see what you can find out."

Anakin nodded as Leia took her hand off of the microphone on her handlink, coming to a decision. "Starkiller, my apologies for the delay in getting back to you."

"_It's ok, Princess Leia." _ Starkiller replied still trying to forget who was in the room with her. _"What should we do once we meet with them?"_

Leia sighed and looked around at everyone in the room who was looking back at her. "We believe that the Emperor was conducting experiments with time travel." She paused. "My father is going to hack into the Emperor's files on the Imperial network to see what he can find out." She paused again before proceeding, knowing the mention of her father would probably be irritating Starkiller. "If we are right about the timing, my brother, Luke, and Han will be with Master Kenobi on the ship. If that is true, then they did somehow get transported into the future because Luke and Han are both here with me now on Coruscant. Try to find out from them if they remember anything strange happening while they were in hyperspace. Perhaps that will give us a clue about how this happened."

"_Of course. I will find out what I can from them." _Starkiller replied, trying to hide his ire for Anakin. _ "But Master Kenobi asked to speak with you. What should I tell him?"_

Leia sighed. "Tell him I would be happy to speak with him." She paused as she closed her eyes and then opened them. "In fact, comm me and I will speak with him personally. Perhaps it will ease any fears they may be feeling about their situation."

"_Very well. I will do that once I have spoken with them about what they remember prior to coming out of hyperspace."_ Starkiller told her. _"What do we do after that? Juno and I still have orders from Chancellor Mothma to proceed to Wayland to keep an eye on things."_

"I'm not sure, Starkiller." Leia admitted as she sighed. "I'll inform the Chancellor of what is going on. And perhaps by the time we speak again, we will have some answers for you."

"_Understood." _ Starkiller replied. _"Until then, Princess Leia."_

"Until then, Starkiller. May the Force be with you." Leia replied.

"_And with you."_ Starkiller returned and then the transmission was ended.

"Why do I get the feeling he knows...Anakin's former identity?" Han spoke up as everyone looked at him with fear and then back at Leia.

"Probably because he does know." Anakin retorted as he looked away with guilt written all over his face and sighed. He closed his eyes and then opened them again as he looked over at Luke and then Han and Leia. "I believe General Kota knows too...but to my surprise he didn't expose me." He sighed again. "I tortured, lied to and betrayed Starkiller. And kidnapped the love of his life, Juno Eclipse, using his love for her against him to try to persuade him to do my bidding." He paused as he looked down again and then back over at Leia. "Thankfully, for his sake, in the end he refused. He has every reason to hate me." He paused again with a look of concern on his face. "But I am afraid for him. I sense he is teetering on the edge of the Dark Side at the news of my return." He looked down and then back up. "I don't want to be the cause of him turning to the Dark Side."

"He won't, Father." Luke told him as Anakin looked over at him surprise. "He told me he almost killed you twice out of revenge, but he spared you." He paused. "He knows what it's like to live the life of a Sith and he doesn't want that again."

"I hope you're right, Luke." Anakin said to him with a weak smile on his face. "But I have a feeling my first meeting with him isn't going to be a good one. I have a lot of explaining to do and a lot to tell him that he needs to know." He paused as he got a look of pain and frustration on his face. "There is a lot he needs to know about who he is. I owe him that much."

"Like whether or not he is a clone?" Leia asked as Anakin looked over at her.

"Yes...I need to tell him what really happened to him." Anakin replied. "But he needs to hear it from me first."

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. "We can wait to hear about it after you speak with him...Father." Leia told him.

Anakin smiled at his daughter, loving her even more for recognizing her true heritage and accepting him as her father. "Well..." He started as he got to his feet. "I need to go hack into the Emperor's files to see what I can find out before Starkiller and Juno rendezvous with Obi-Wan...and the others."

Everyone else got to their feet as well as Leia replied to him. "Of course. Please let us know as soon as you find something."

"I will." Anakin said with a nod and then headed to the door.

"Thank you." Leia exclaimed as Anakin paused at the button to open the door and turned to her.

"For what?" Anakin asked her with curiosity.

"For helping us." Leia replied with a weak smile.

Anakin weakly smiled back at his daughter. "It's the least I can do, considering everything that I've done." He replied and then sighed as he looked down and then back at Leia with sadness. "I'm afraid all of this is going to delay you meeting your mother." He paused. "I'll comm her and let her know what's going on."

"I understand. It can't be helped." Leia replied with a hint of sadness in her voice as well. "I'll meet her soon enough."

Anakin nodded as pushed the button to open the door and abruptly left the room.

"Now what?" Han asked as he put his right hand on his hip and shifted from one foot to the other.

"We wait." Luke replied as he sat back down in his chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

_Coruscant - Penthouse Apartment at 500 Republica_

"3PO, how is the dinner coming along?" Padme asked as she entered the kitchen now wearing a long, blue flowing dress and her hair still in the dual buns from earlier in the day. "Mmm. It smells delicious." She exclaimed as she walked over to the stove to see what 3PO was preparing.

"I am completely surprised that I had this in my programming, Miss Padme." 3PO exclaimed with amazement. "I was never asked to cook for Captain Antilles."

Padme just laughed as she put her right hand on 3PO's left shoulder. "Perhaps not all of your memory was wiped after all. You used to cook for Anakin and me all the time. I am a horrendous cook and he never had time to cook, so Anakin made sure you were programmed with all the best recipes."

"Really?!" 3PO said with shock. "I didn't know I had it in me."

Padme just laughed as she heard her comm link beep. "That must be Anakin. Excuse me, 3PO."

"Yes, of course, milady." 3PO replied and he continued waddling around the kitchen getting everything ready for the rest of the Skywalker family who were expected shortly.

Padme went into the living room and sat down at the comm station, pressing the button to accept the call. The image of Anakin appeared in front of her and he had a sad look on his face, giving her the indication that she wasn't going to like hearing what he had to say. "Anakin? What's wrong?" She paused. "You aren't coming are you?" She asked with sadness in her face.

"_I'm sorry, Angel, but something has come up."_ Anakin sighed as he looked down and then up again at Padme again.

"Is it Leia?" Padme asked with hesitance. "Does she not want to come?"

"_Oh no no, Padme. It's not that." _ Anakin said with a small smile on his face. _"She does want to come. In fact, she is very excited about meeting you. It's just that we can't come right now."_ He paused. _"Duty calls, you know."_

Padme let out a little chuckle. "Where have I heard that one before?"

Anakin laughed. "_Hmm. I don't know."_ He shook his head and then looked at Padme with a smile. He had a far away look on his face as he was thinking back to his conversation with his daughter. _"I think Leia and I have finally come to an understanding, Padme."_

Padme's face lit up. "So she has forgiven you?"

Anakin's smile grew wider. _"I think so. Now that she understands why I turned to the Dark Side in the first place...that my heart was in the right place...despite how wrong it was." _He paused._ "She even referred to me as her father in a comm call today."_ He paused as he looked down and then back up again. _"That is a huge step in the right direction at least. She didn't even want to acknowledge that fact before now."_

Padme let out a sigh of relief. _"_That's good to hear, Anakin. I'm glad not only for her but for your sake as well. That type of bitterness and resentment isn't good to hold onto."

Anakin then became serious. _"Which brings me to another concern. I had a secret apprentice while I was Darth Vader who turned to the Light Side of the Force quite a few years ago. He was involved with a comm call today. He knows of my return and I sense that he knows who I am or used to be. I can feel it. I can feel his resentment towards me even though he is light years away on a mission and just had contact from him through Leia's comm link. I dread what our first meeting will be like, Padme."_

Padme crossed her arms in front of herself and looked back at him with concern. "He will see the change in you, Anakin, once he meets you. He won't be able to deny it." She paused. "And it would be quite hypocritical of him to not forgive you when he was a Sith himself for awhile."

Anakin sighed. _"Yes, that may be right to some degree. But he wasn't a Sith by choice. His father was a Jedi and...after he was killed right in front of Starkiller when he was just a young boy...I took the boy as my apprentice. He was just a child at the time and I don't think he truly completely crossed over to the Dark Side. Not fully."_

"Anakin." Padme gave him a knowing look. "Did you have something to do with his father's death? Is that what's bothering you too?"

Anakin looked down and then back up with his eyes starting to glisten with tears. _"Yes...I-I...killed him."_

Padme blanched at what her husband just admitted to her._ He's not that man anymore, Padme. Remember that._ She tried to tell herself as she sighed then looked back at her husband. "Anakin...I...I...don't know what to say." She told him as tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of Starkiller's father being killed right in front of him. She then looked at Anakin with love in her eyes. "It was Darth Vader who did that." She paused. "We have to remember that...and you have to help Starkiller to see that too. He must. He is also a Jedi and will know the difference."

"_Padme, it's just not that simple."_ Anakin told her with regret. _"And I realized something today when I was talking with Leia about you." _He paused as the guilt started pouring over him. _"I'm so sorry, Angel, that you were alone and living in fear all those years...all be-because of me and what I did to you on Mustafar."_

Padme looked at her husband with a start. "No...Anakin...you don't need to apologize to me for that again."

"_No, I must, Padme!"_ Anakin paused as tears started flowing down his cheeks again. _"I can't hide behind Darth Vader. I have to face that fact that it was my decision to turn to the Dark Side in the first place. I hurt you!"_

"Anakin, let's not discuss this right now. You're back...on the Light Side of the Force and that is all that matters to me. You are my Anakin again." Padme started to weep. "Don't do this to us. I just want us to be happy after all the years we were apart. I forgive you, Anakin. I truly do. I see the good in you and your regret for all that you have done. And you've come back to me...to Luke and Leia too...and that's all I care about right now. That we are a family now."

"_I'm sorry, Padme. I won't bring it up again...if it hurts you that much."_ Anakin replied with sadness.

Padme sighed as she paused in thought and then weakly smiled back at him. "No, I'm sorry, Anakin. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about the feelings you're having. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I want you to open up to me. I told you I would help you through this and I will."

Anakin weakly smiled at her as he wiped his tears. _"Thank you, Angel, for understanding."_

Padme then took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her face. She chuckled as she realized what she was doing. "I ruined my eye makeup again."

Anakin let out a small chuckle. _"You're beautiful...always."_

Padme laughed. "You're a rotten liar and you know it."

Anakin just shook his head. _"No I'm not...I meant it!"_

Padme then smiled at him as she shook her head again. "Ok. I will hold you to that." She then paused as she remembered the dinner that 3PO was preparing for them. "So I guess I have to tell 3PO that dinner is off. He won't be happy."

Anakin looked at her with surprise. _"So he remembers how to cook? That's a good sign. Maybe his mind wasn't completely wiped after all, and I can help him regain some of his old memories of us. I'll take a look at him a little later."_

"That would be nice. It's been so strange with him being here and not remembering me." Padme told him as she got a serious look on her face. "So what's going on that is keeping you from coming tonight for dinner?"

"_I have to hack into the Emperor's files. We think he may have been conducting time travel experiments before he died."_ Anakin said matter of fact.

Padme looked at him with shock. "Time travel experiments?! Is that even possible?"

"_I'm beginning to think so. Starkiller and his girlfriend, Juno Eclipse, were on the way to keep an eye on a volatile situation concerning some remnants of the Empire when they received a distress call from a ship whose occupants seem to have lost the last four years." _ Anakin explained. _"One of the passengers claims to be Obi-Wan...but...Darth Vader...killed him four years ago."_

"Are they sure it's really him?!" Padme asked with hesitance and disbelief.

"_We'll find out soon enough. Starkiller and Juno will be meeting with them in a couple of standard hours. The man claiming to be Obi-Wan had asked to speak with Leia. So she is also going to speak with him over the comm." _Anakin told her as he looked up at Padme with hope in his eyes. _"Padme...if it is him. Perhaps I can do something to save his life. Maybe if he sees me now...how I am now...that it will give him enough hope that he won't give up on me if he gets back to his own time. Maybe he will try harder to escape me and live. He just let me...Vader...kill him. He didn't even try to fight anymore. You don't know how happy it would make me to have Obi-Wan alive again...with me...as my friend and 'brother' again."_

Padme just listened to Anakin with compassion. "I hope so, Anakin. I know he did love you like a brother. I know he hated fighting you. And I hope you know now that he hid on my ship. I didn't bring him to Mustafar to kill you."

Anakin just looked at Padme with sadness and guilt. _"Yes, I know that, Padme. I know you didn't betray me. And I know that Obi-Wan was just doing what he felt was his duty. I saw the pain in his eyes and how much it broke him inside to do what he felt he had to do...because I had become a Sith." _He sighed. _"If it is really Obi-Wan, I wonder if he will truly want to see me...if he will trust me."_

"He will, Anakin. Once he sees you." Padme tried to assure him.

"_I hope so, Padme. I really hope so." _ Anakin replied with sadness.

"Anakin, where are you? I'm going to come be with you while you hack into Palpatine's files. I don't want you to be alone right now." Padme asked him with concern.

Anakin weakly smiled up at her. _"You would be too much of a distraction."_

Padme looked back at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh, I would be, huh?"

"_Yes, and you know how much."_ Anakin replied with a smirk.

"I'm coming there and that's final." Padme declared while squinting at him with suspicion, knowing he was teasing her.

"_Oh...well...if you put it that way."_ He replied with grin. _"If you're that determined to be with me, I'm in Palpatine's old office."_ He told her as he looked around with a pained look on his face. _"I could use a terminal in another office; but it's easier to just use his old terminal. Believe me...I'm not too thrilled to be in here."_ He paused as he looked back at her with love._ "It would be very good to have you here with me, Padme...so I can forget where I am."_

Padme returned his look with love. "I'll be there in 20 standard minutes, Anakin." She replied. "I love you." She said with a look of continued love and understanding in her eyes.

"_I love you too, Angel."_ Anakin said while returning a loving gaze at her. _"And perhaps you can still meet Leia tonight after all...if you do come."_

"I would really like that, Ani." Padme paused. "I'll be there soon."

_"See you soon."_ Anakin replied with a loving smile and then he was gone.

Padme just sat at her comm station for a moment in thought, thinking about the conversation she just had with her husband and what this could mean for their future together. But then she remembered 3PO in the kitchen. "Oh no, poor 3PO." She said with a gasp as she put her right hand over her mouth. She then got up from her chair and went straight to the kitchen. She walked in just as 3PO was taking a pan of meat out of the oven. With a look of guilt on her face, she started to speak. "3PO, I-I'm sorry...but my family won't make it here for dinner tonight, I'm afraid."

3PO turned his head to her in shock as he set the pan down onto a hot plate on the counter. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, 3PO. It can't be helped. You will have to put all of that food in the refrigerator for later." Padme sighed. "Something has come up and I have to go. I'll see you later tonight, 3PO." She told him as she started for the door.

3PO just cocked his head to one side as he watched her leave, his right hand dropping down on the counter. "Well...I don' t think I will ever understand human behavior."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews. I am on a roll with this one, so I'm treating you to another chapter already. _

_Some of you have been asking if I will be updating my other fan fiction soon. No worries. I haven't abandoned "Early Redemption". I'm just experiencing a little writers block with it right now; but I will update is as soon as I get a spark of inspiration for it._

_Ok so now on with the story..._

**Chapter 11**

_On Board the Rogue Shadow_

"What are you thinking?" Juno asked Starkiller as she looked at him with concern, noticing his underlying hostility at the news that Darth Vader was still alive. "What are you going to do about..."

Starkiller abruptly looked over at Juno. "You mean about Darth Vader being alive?" He finished for her with repressed anger.

"Yes." Juno replied with concern written all over her face. "You can't let this news of Darth Vader being alive get to you, Starkiller." She paused as she reached out with her left hand and put in on his right arm. "You have come so far in letting your anger towards him go in the past few months."

"He should stand trial!" Starkiller retorted surprising Juno. "How can they just let him walk free, knowing what he was?!"

"Starkiller...you must think of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia." Juno started as Starkiller looked at her with a start. "You must not let your own revenge ruin their lives. Just think about if everyone found out that their father had been Darth Vader. They would lose their credibility...and they are good people, trying to help to rebuild what their father helped destroy." She paused. "Do you want to do that to them?"

Starkiller abruptly looked away from Juno and then sighed. "No...I respect them too much to do that to them." He paused as he looked back at Juno with continued ire and concern about the situation. "But...h-how could he have just changed so much in just a short time?" He paused, shaking his head. "I don't trust him. He's plotting against the New Republic. I just know it! He's going to betray them to the Empire."

Juno sighed. "I am first to admit that I agree with you. He has never proven to be trustworthy." She paused as she looked over at Starkiller with love. "But what if he has truly changed? If he truly has, then all the guilt from what he has done over the years will be punishment enough for him. And...perhaps..." She hesitated as she reached over to touch his arm again. "...perhaps he can finally tell you the truth about what happened to you. If you are a clone or not."

Starkiller sighed. "I thought of that."

Juno tilted her head to one side as an idea occurred to her. "Perhaps, you could have Proxy look up some information on Anakin Skywalker. Find out for yourself what kind of man he used to be before he turned to the Dark Side."

"Perhaps you're right." Starkiller replied as he then got up from his chair and headed to the back of the ship where his training holodroid, Proxy, was. "Proxy!"

"Yes, master." Proxy said as he walked up to Starkiller with the light of the room reflecting off of his shiny, black armor.

"Proxy, I need you to look up all the information you can find on a Jedi Knight from the Old Republic by the name of Anakin Skywalker." Starkiller instructed him.

"Very well, sir." Proxy replied as his glowing, circular eyes looked like they were reading something. "I found it, sir."

"Can you become a holographic representation of him?" Starkiller asked as Juno came up behind him, putting her right hand on his left shoulder, causing him to briefly glance at her and then back at the holodroid.

"Of course, one moment." Proxy replied and then they watched in awe as a tall, handsome man with dark blond hair and blue eyes appeared in front of them wearing black and brown Jedi robes. He had a black glove on his right hand and arm as well as a scar near his right eye. He was no more than 23 years old.

"H-He was quite handsome." Juno noted with surprise. "And so young."

Starkiller just stared at the image before him. "Yes, I-I never imagined that he could have looked so...normal before. If I didn't know any better, I would have never guessed he had become Darth Vader."

"What are you talking about?" Proxy's voice projected out from the holographic image of the young Anakin Skywalker that was surrounding him.

Starkiller sighed. "Lord Vader is alive, Proxy." He paused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And he is going by the name of Anakin Skywalker now."

"What?!" Proxy exclaimed. "I had no idea."

"Neither did we." Juno replied as Starkiller and she exchanged a concerned look. "And you can't tell anyone or it could be very bad for Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, as they are Anakin Skywalker's children."

"I understand." Proxy replied as he nodded. "But I don't understand how he could be Darth Vader."

"Proxy, it's a long story." Starkiller sighed. "What information did you find out about Anakin Skywalker in your search?" He asked with interest.

"He was 1.88 meters tall...which is actually .14 meter's shorter than Darth Vader." Proxy began with a questioning tone in his voice.

"It was probably the suit he wore. The prosthetics probably made him taller." Starkiller informed him. "Continue..."

"Uh yes, master. He was born on Tatooine 41 BBY and was brought to the Jedi Temple when he was 9 years old to train as a Jedi." Proxy paused in thought. "He would have been considered too old by Jedi standards, wouldn't he at that age?"

"So was General Kota." Starkiller reminded him. "He was 19 years old when he started his training, just like Luke Skywalker was. But they were both trained anyway."

"Oh yes..." Proxy agreed and then continued. "Oh my...he was quite the war hero during the Clone Wars, helping to win several battles. He was called 'the Hero without Fear' by all the media of the time."

"Yes, well, tell us something we don't know, Proxy." Starkiller prodded as he was still trying to hold back his ire for the man.

"Ooohhh...I found a tabloid from the times." Proxy exclaimed as Juno and Starkiller rolled their eyes and exchanged a glance. "He was considered quite the ladies man and it was rumored he was having an affair with a beautiful lady senator from Naboo as well as several other women." He sighed. "Ohhh...but the lady senator died the day the Old Republic fell and so did her child. How sad. The child was rumored to be Anakin Skywalker's child. It was quite a scandal."

"Proxy! Will you please stick to the legitimate news of the day?" Starkiller stated, trying to get him back on track, as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yes, of course, master." Proxy replied.

_Coruscant – Palpatine's Old Office_

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Anakin just sat at Palpatine's desk in thought after finishing his comm call with Padme. He sat back in the chair, putting his right elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin on his right fist. He stared off into space as he contemplated everything he had just said to his wife about owing Starkiller the truth about what happened to him.

It was at that point that his eyes rested upon the holographic platform that Palpatine had used when contacting him as Darth Vader, which was located in the middle of the floor in front of the desk. At that point, he had a thought that occurred to him, a nudge through the Force perhaps, something he dreaded doing but knew deep down he must act upon and soon. He then sat up and quickly checked through Darth Vader's files for the comm code he was looking for. Once he found it, he got up from the chair and headed for the holographic comm platform, stepping into the middle of the circle. _I hope Starkiller and Juno have Proxy with them._ He thought to himself. _I have to do this, as much as I don't want to right now or we could lose Starkiller to the Dark Side. _He told himself as he activated the platform remotely.

_Rogue Shadow - Cargo Hold_

"...and at the end of the Clone Wars he was presumed dead like many of the other Jedi." Proxy was just finishing when he paused like he was listening to something.

Starkiller looked at him with concern as he dropped his crossed arms to his sides. "What is it?"

"I'm receiving a transmission...from Darth Vader's coded signal." Proxy answered him with surprise, still looking like the young pre-Dark Side Anakin. "It's him. It's Anakin Skywalker. He wishes to speak to both of you."

Starkiller and Juno looked at each other with shock. Juno had a look of fear in her eyes as she noticed Starkiller's stress level and suppressed anger increase, knowing that they would soon be speaking with the former Darth Vader. "Very well. Put him _through_." Starkiller finally replied with contempt evident in his voice. "I want to hear what his angle is."

"Very well, master." Proxy replied as they watched in awe as the young image of Anakin suddenly shifted into a middle aged version of the same man wearing black Jedi robes and hooded cape.

"General Kota was right." Juno exclaimed as she gasped at the sight of Anakin's appearance. "You don't need the suit any more."

"No." Anakin simply stated and they were both taken back at how similar his voice sounded to Luke Skywalker's voice. "And don't ask me exactly how because I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."

"I wasn't going to." Starkiller stated matter of fact with a hint of ire in his voice as he looked at Anakin with distrust.

"Starkiller, Juno. I..." Anakin began with a definite look of guilt and remorse in his blue eyes.

"What do you want?!" Starkiller didn't let him finish. "As you have probably already figured out, we know exactly who you are. General Kota told us." He informed Anakin with tension in his voice. "Give me one good reason why I should trust anything you have to say after all that you've done to me...to us!"

Anakin clasped his hands in front of him as he looked down and then back up at Starkiller and Juno. He sighed. "I know there is nothing I can possibly say to get you to trust me after all that I have done to both of you." He paused as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right hand, and then opened his eyes again to look at the both of them as he clasped his hands in front of him again. "But I am sorry...for everything. And I can assure you that I am not the same man you knew before as Darth Vader. I have truly returned to the Light Side of the Force." Anakin declared as he looked Starkiller directly in the eye.

"You're sorry." Starkiller started. "That's all you have to say?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of him and glared back at Anakin.

"No." Anakin started as he also crossed his arms in front of his chest, his black cape causing him to take on a similar appearance to Darth Vader, at least in stance. He sighed as he bit his bottom lip, looking away and then back at Starkiller and Juno. "I came here to tell you the truth about what happened to you on Kamino."

Starkiller just laughed sarcastically. "Oh this should be interesting."

Juno then reached out to Starkiller with her right hand, putting her hand on his left arm to get his attention. "Starkiller, this is what you wanted to know. Let him speak." Juno told him as she studied Anakin. _He certainly looks like a man who is sincerely sorry._ She thought to herself as she saw the pain and guilt in Anakin's blue eyes.

"Very well." Starkiller agreed as he tried to calm himself as he turned to look at Anakin again. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Anakin looked down and then up again. "Starkiller...you are not a clone."

"I'm not?" Starkiller exclaimed in shock as he uncrossed his arms.

Anakin looked directly into Starkiller's eyes. "No, you are not." He sighed. "Although...you did almost die...but we were able to bring you back. But when we did, we discovered that you had suffered some memory loss." He sighed as he looked away and then back at Starkiller. "That was when I decided to use your memory loss to my advantage to get you to submit to me."

"I lost my memory, so you took advantage." Starkiller reiterated with bitterness as he crossed his arms in front of him again in defense.

Anakin looked down in shame. "Yes...and I'm sorry." He paused as he looked back at Starkiller with compassion. "The memory flashes you were having were your own. It was just your memory trying to come back to you."

"So...why was I on Kamino in the first place?" Starkiller asked as he glared back at Anakin. "Was it all part of your elaborate charade?"

Anakin sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair. "It is true that we were conducting experiments there to try to clone Force sensitives. We were using you as a host...but I did tell you the truth about your clones. None of them survived and those that reached maturity ended up going mad before they died. The experiment was a complete failure."

"But why would you want to clone Force sensitives when you were trying to rid the galaxy of them? That just doesn't make sense, especially since the Sith think that two is a nice round number to keep." Starkiller asked him with sarcasm.

Anakin sighed. "I had been injured, as you know, and had to wear that mask to breathe." He paused. "If cloning a Force sensitive could be perfected, then...perhaps...I could have been able to rid myself of that damnable suit." He sighed. "That was my goal anyway. I'm not exactly sure what Palpatine had planned, though. He kept me in the dark on a lot of things, I have been finding out lately."

Starkiller couldn't help but laugh. "So even your master was plotting behind your back. Wow...living the life of the Sith was just _so_ rewarding, wasn't it?" He asked with continued sarcasm.

"I deserve that." Anakin replied as he looked off to the side with a smile like he noticed someone entering the room. "Well...I must go for now. My wife, Padme, just arrived."

"Your wife?!" Starkiller and Juno both said in shock.

Anakin just smiled with love in his eyes as he looked to the side and they assumed he was looking directly at his wife. "Yes, I just found out last night that she is still alive." He told them as he looked back over at them with sparkling, sky blue eyes causing both Juno and even Starkiller to soften towards him. "Starkiller, I was wrong about Juno. She can be a weakness, but she can also be your greatest strength. Don't let anyone tell you any different. Love her with all your heart and never let her go. I can see how much in love the two of you are. Embrace it and don't let anyone steal your happiness, not even your hatred of me." Anakin told him as his eyes began showing concern. "Let go of your hate, Starkiller. You are teetering very close to the Dark Side, and I don't want to be the cause of your fall."

Both Starkiller and Juno were taken back by his words. "Th-Thank you." Starkiller said with confusion but understanding as he nodded at Anakin. "I will try to let go of my hatred. I won't fall to the Dark Side."

"I hope so." Anakin told him with concern. "For your own sake and Juno's."

"Thank you...um...what do we call you?" Juno asked as she stepped closer to Anakin's holographic image.

"You may call me, Anakin." Anakin replied with a slight nod and a weak smile. He then paused as he sighed and looked back over at Starkiller. "This probably isn't the best time to mention this, Starkiller, but I hope you will at least consider it. I extended an invitation to General Kota to join Luke and I in rebuilding the Jedi Order. We would be honored to have you join us as well. But it is, of course, entirely your choice." Anakin offered and then smiled with sparkling blue eyes as he looked to the side again at Padme. "And attachments will be allowed unlike the old order."

"You're right. This probably isn't a good time to bring that up." Starkiller replied with some resentment still in his voice. "I still have to sort through my feelings about you and about all of this."

"I understand." Anakin replied. "But I must go. I still need to hack into Palpatine's files to see what I can find out before you rendezvous with...the time travelers."

"Of course." Starkiller stated.

"One more thing." Anakin started, sensing that Proxy had been recording his aura for his programming the whole time. "My light saber is blue." He said with a smile.

Starkiller gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

Anakin just gave him a knowing smile. "Perhaps you will get your chance to fight me after all..." He looked up with a smirk and then back at Starkiller. "...in a matter of speaking, of course. I know you've been itching to attack me with your light sabers since the moment my image appeared. Proxy has been recording me the entire time."

Starkiller couldn't help but laugh. "Good ol' Proxy. He knows me well."

"I suppose he does." Anakin replied with a weak smile. "May the Force be with you both." Anakin told them with a nod of respect.

"And with you." Starkiller replied with hesitance as Anakin nodded in acceptance and then he was gone.

Proxy then resumed his true form as he put his head into both of his hands after being Anakin for all that time. He then stood up straight and looked over at Starkiller with his circular, glowing eyes. "If he did used to be Lord Vader, I was right about one thing."

"And what was that?" Starkiller asked with curiosity.

"He did hate being him." Proxy simply stated as Starkiller and Juno looked back at him with shock.

"Perhaps he has changed after all." Juno simply stated. "He certainly doesn't act anything like Darth Vader anymore." She paused as she looked at Starkiller with love. "And the eyes tell a lot about a person's soul." She then smiled at him. "I knew from the moment I saw you alive again after we thought you died...that you weren't a clone." She told him as she moved closer to him, putting her arms around his neck.

"So you believe him?" Starkiller asked her as he put his arms around her waist, and they were now just a hair's breath from each other's lips.

"Yes. With all my heart." Juno replied as they started to passionately kiss.

"Oh please...Get a room!" Proxy exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hands and walked away.

Juno and Starkiller just laughed as they backed out of their kiss and looked into each other's eyes with love. They then continued to kiss with more passion than before.

_Author's Note: Just want to give credit where credit is due. The holodroid, Proxy, is also part of the Star Wars The Force Unleashed I & II video games._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thank you all again for your reviews. They are very much appreciated._

_I also just wanted to point out that the holodroid, Proxy, from the last chapter is also part of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I & II game series. You will definitely see more of him in future chapters._

_On with the story..._

**Chapter 12**

_Coruscant – Palpatine's Old Office at the Senate Building_

Padme watched as the holographic platform that Anakin was standing on shut down. She smiled at her husband as she walked closer to him, the train of her long, blue gown brushing along the floor. "So you were talking with Starkiller." She said more as a statement than a question while looking at her husband with love and understanding.

Anakin just continued to smile at his wife with love in his sparkling blue eyes as he stepped off of the platform. "Yes, with both Starkiller and Juno Eclipse." He simply said as he brought her into his arms and they embraced. Anakin gently kissed his wife on the lips as she returned it. They then broke apart, looking into each other's eyes.

Padme cocked her head to one side and looked up at her husband with curiosity. "So you told him?"

Anakin nodded as he smiled down at her. "Yes, I told him. Now he can reclaim his true identity as Galen Marek, as he should have done years ago." He paused. "I felt the Force speaking to me that we could lose him to the Dark Side if I didn't speak with him soon." He sighed as he smiled down at her. "Even though I dreaded it, I'm glad I did it. Both he and Juno looked so relieved to hear the truth and...Galen...seemed more at peace with my presence by the end of our conversation."

Padme looked up at her husband with concern as she stepped out of their embrace, but she took both of her husband's hands in each of her hands. "So...he is going to accept you as Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin just let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know if he's quite ready to accept me by any name yet." He paused. "But I feel that he has at least released most of his hate for me, which I hope he will continue to do not only for his own sake but for Juno and their future together."

"I hope so too." Padme replied as she smiled at her husband, remembering the advice he had given Starkiller. "That was very sweet of you to tell him not to let anyone or anything get in his way of his love for Juno" She paused as her eyes started to tear up. "I know you were speaking from experience...because...of what happened to us. Weren't you?"

Anakin's eyes also started to sparkle with unshed tears. "Yes." He sighed. "I don't want the same thing happening to them that happened to us." He then pulled Padme to him into a tight embrace. "I lived for so long without feeling love...from anyone. I was only hated and feared, which only plunged me deeper into the Dark Side." He sighed as he kissed her hair. "I never want to feel like that ever again."

"Oh Ani." Padme started as she pulled out of Anakin's embrace just enough to look up into his eyes with sadness. "I-I don't know what to say to take away all of your emotional pain. I wish I could do something to help you with that."

Anakin put his left hand on the side of Padme's face. "You being here now alive and your acceptance of me, despite everything that happened between us in the past, takes away my emotional pain, Padme." He paused as he smiled warmly at her. "_You_ make me happy...as does having Luke and Leia in my life again."

A tear escaped Padme's right eye as she threw her arms around Anakin's waist pulling him to her and holding him tight. She put her head on his broad chest as he also returned her embrace with equal vigor, putting his head on top of her's. "And if I can help it, you won't lose me again, Anakin."

"I love you, Angel." Anakin replied as they continued to hold each other for several minutes, just enjoying each other's presence again and not wanting to let go. That is until Anakin realized the time and remembered why he had come into Palpatine's office in the first place. He finally released Padme from their embrace and looked down at her. "I have to get back to work. Starkiller and Juno will be meeting up with...the time travelers soon and I need to see what I can find out from Palpatine's files." He told her as he released her.

Padme nodded with understanding. "Of course." She said with a smile as Anakin walked back around the desk and sat down.

Anakin immediately started typing on the keyboard as Padme pulled one of the guest chairs around so she could sit down next to him. She patiently watched as Anakin continued entering more and more code and passwords, trying to bypass the Emperor's security protocol and unlock his files. After about a standard hour, he finally let out a gasp and got an excited look on his face. "Finally! I'm in!" Anakin declared.

"So now what exactly are we looking for?" Padme asked with curiosity as she watched her husband navigate through Palpatine's files. "It's not like he was going to leave top secret experiment files somewhere easy to find."

Anakin looked over at his wife with a smirk. "You forget. I've hacked into his account before." He paused as he looked back at the screen. "He was an evil man and very careful about guarding his secrets. But I also have the advantage of knowing him since I was 9 years old."

"Unfortunately..." Padme said with a dead pan face.

"Yeah...unfortunately..." Anakin agreed as he continued his search. After another 30 standard minutes of not finding anything, he ran his left hand through his hair and looked over at Padme with a frustrated look on his face. "There's nothing here. I don't get it. It's like all of his confidential files have been deleted."

"Wasn't there a woman who ran the Empire for a few months after the Emperor's death?" Padme asked him as she put her right hand on Anakin's left hand that was now resting on the arm rest of the chair.

Anakin groaned and pinched his nose with his right hand. "Yes...Ysanne Isard!" He paused as he looked over at his wife with fear and concern. "She must have found a way into Palpatine's account and saved the files to a portable disk before deleting them so no one else would find them. She is the one we had the meeting about today. She has acquired a large fleet of star destroyers near Wayland and upon learning this...who knows what else."

Padme put her right hand over mouth with fear. "So now what?"

Anakin just looked over at her and then rested his chin on his right hand as he leaned on the arm rest of the chair. He seemed to just be staring into space. "I don't know, Padme. I really don't know."

It was then that Anakin's comm link started to beep pulling their attention away from their current conversation. He pulled it out of his pocket and then activated it. "Skywalker here."

"_Father?"_ Luke's voice could be heard over the comm. _"How is it coming? We just heard from Starkiller and Juno. They are in position and just awaiting...the time travelers to arrive."_

Anakin just sighed with frustration. "Unfortunately, I have found nothing. It appears Palpatine's confidential files have been wiped from his account."

"_Ohhh no. Do you think it was Ysanne Isard?"_ Luke asked with disappointment.

"I believe so, Luke." Anakin told his son just when he looked over at Padme, a smile overtaking the serious expression on his face. He then looked down at his wrist chrono, noticing they still had a few minutes until the rendezvous time. "Luke, is Leia with you?"

"_Yes."_ Luke answered. _"She just got back after talking to Chancellor Mothma about what's going on."_ He paused. _"But don't worry. She didn't say anything about...you know...who you used to be or anything."_

Anakin just smiled as Padme let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't worried." He paused. "I knew she wouldn't say anything about that...all things considered."

"_So are you going to come back to the strategy room and wait with us for Starkiller and Juno to comm us back again?" _Luke asked him.

"Yes." Anakin replied as he got a huge smile on his face and then looked over at Padme again. "And I'm bringing your mother with me. She's here with me now." He told him as they heard Leia's excited voice in the background in response.

"_Leia would really like that, Father!"_ Luke replied with excitement in his voice.

"We will be there shortly." Anakin replied. "See you in a couple standard minutes."

"_Ok. See you soon."_ Luke ended and then the transmission was gone.

Anakin reached over and took both of Padme's hands in his and smiled at his wife. "So are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Padme returned his smile with equal radiance. "Yes, I am!" She said as her face lit up and they both got up from their chairs. Anakin lovingly put his wife's left arm through his right arm as he escorted her out the door.

_Coruscant – Senate Building En Route to the Strategy Room_

Anakin and Padme made their way down the halls of the Senate Building attracting a lot of curious and some awestruck stares from people as they passed. Those who had been there during the times of the Old Republic recognized Padme immediately as being Padme Amidala, the former senator and queen of Naboo, who they thought had died almost 24 years ago. While others were simply surprised or touched by how much in love the couple appeared to be as they walked arm in arm next to each other. They reminisced over how romantic their union was, especially since it had been taboo for Jedi to have attachments during the days of the Old Republic.

For the past few months, many in the Alliance, after finding out that Luke and Leia were brother and sister, had wondered who their mysterious mother had been. They knew that Anakin Skywalker was their father; but the mother had still been a complete mystery, even to the twins themselves. That is until today...when they saw Padme and Anakin walking together arm and arm through the halls of the Senate Building. The resemblance to Leia and her manner, of course, left no doubt in their minds that this woman, Padme Amidala, was most definitely the twins' mother.

But the couple was so caught up in each other and the fact that in just a few standard minutes Padme would finally be meeting her daughter again after almost 24 years that they didn't notice all the attention they were getting.

Padme was, in fact, starting to tremble the closer they got to the strategy room. Anakin could feel her nervousness through their Force bond, so he reached over with his right hand and rubbed Padme's hand that was resting on his arm. "Don't be nervous, Padme." He told her with a smile.

Padme looked up at her husband with a loving smile. "I'm not."

But her husband knew her better than that and gave her a knowing smile. "Yes, you are. You're trembling."

His wife then let out a nervous laugh. "Perhaps I am a little." She finally admitted as Anakin brought them to a stop just out side the door of the strategy room.

"So this is it." Anakin told her with a smile, deciding not to tease her at this moment about her denial of how nervous she really was. "Are you ready?"

Padme returned his smile. "Yes."

"Good." He stated as he pushed the button to open the door to the strategy room.

As soon as the door swooshed open, all eyes from those inside the room went directly to the couple standing in the doorway. With tear-filled eyes, Padme released her arm from Anakin's arm as she spotted Leia looking back at her with the same brown eyes that matched her own. "Leia?" Padme asked as she stepped into the room in front of Anakin with him not far behind her looking on with love in his eyes.

"Yes...Mother." Leia replied with hesitance as she immediately stood up from her chair and walked over to her mother. Both women reached out for one another and took each other into a tight embrace as they both began to cry on each other's shoulders.

"Leia, you've grown up to be such a beautiful, young woman." Padme told her as they backed out of their embrace. She then reached up with her right hand and touched Leia's left cheek as she laughed. "And I see you've followed my footsteps into politics."

Leia just laughed as she welcomed her mother's touch on her cheek. "Luke was just telling me what our father told him about you." She started as she got a look of awe on her face. "I can't believe that you are our mother." She paused. "I-I knew that you were a friend of my...fa...Bail Organa's during the Old Republic, and I studied you all through school. I greatly admired you and wanted to be just like you when I grew up. You inspired me to go into politics."

Padme just laughed as she brought daughter back into a hug. "Yes, Bail was a good friend." She paused as she stepped out of their hug. "And I can see he did a good job raising you. I couldn't have asked for a better guardian for you."

Leia just smiled back at her mother as she noticed the sad expression on her real father's face. He looked back at his daughter with guilt in his eyes. "Yes, I miss him...dearly." She stated as Anakin looked down and then back at her as he clasped his hands in front of him and walked over to stand next to Luke.

Luke put his left hand on his father's shoulder in a comforting manner, knowing that he was blaming himself again for his daughter's misery. Anakin just weakly smiled down at his son and then looked back over at his wife and daughter with love yet sadness reflected in his blue eyes.

Leia turned to look at her father, knowing...sensing really through the Force...that she needed to say what she was about to say. "Father...I." She started as she looked down, then over to her mother. She then looked back over to her father. "I...don't blame you anymore for my adoptive father's death and...the destruction of Alderaan."

Anakin looked back at her with shock. "You don't?!"

Leia shook her head. "No." She paused as she weakly smiled at him. "I know now that it was Tarkin acting under the Emperor's orders who was really to blame." She paused. "I can't really explain it but...I sensed that you were against it from the start and actually felt...sympathy for me as you held me back when Tarkin gave the order. I know now that it was not my imagination but the Force that was telling me this."

Anakin was shocked to say the least by this confession from his daughter. "I-I...you're right, Leia. I was against it from the start." He sighed as he looked down and then back up at his daughter with a small smile on his face. "I have to make a confession, though." He said as he looked at Padme and then Leia. "Didn't you ever wonder why I let you get away with things that I would have killed anyone else for?"

Leia gave him a puzzled look as she tilted her head to one side. "Well...yes...quite frankly I did wonder about that."

Anakin smiled back at her. "It's because you reminded me so much of another young senator...from Naboo." He said as he also gave Padme a loving smile. She smiled back at her husband with love.

Leia's mouth gaped open with shock. "Really?!"

Anakin's smile got bigger. "Yes, really." He stated and then continued, becoming more serious again. "I'm sorry I probed your mind for information about the rebel base." He told her with all seriousness. "But if I hadn't, Tarkin would have targeted Alderaan sooner. I was hoping you would have given us the information we needed so Tarkin would give up on his megalomanical pursuit of dominance over the galaxy by destroying Alderaan."

"But he was planning on destroying Alderaan despite what I told you." Leia realized. "He gave the order even though I told them Datooine was where the rebel base was. It was a lie, of course, but still..."

Anakin nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "As we found out...unfortunately."

Leia tried to calm herself, trying to keep her ire for her father's former evil alter ego at bay, reminding herself that the man before her was not that man anymore. She took a deep breath. "So...why didn't you try to stop him?" Leia finally asked her father.

Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry, Leia. I hope you know that if I could have stopped him, I would have. But my hands were tied. Tarkin had the full authority of the Emperor."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she looked away and then back at her father with a hint of tears in her eyes. Padme put her left arm around her daughter's shoulders in a comforting manner and Leia looked over at her mother with a weak smile before looking back at her father again. "I sense your sincerity." Leia finally said. "I just think you could have tried a little harder to stop him."

Anakin looked down and then back up at his daughter. "Perhaps...I could have." He paused as he cocked his head to one side as he became contemplative, dropping his arms to his sides and then clasping them in front of him again. He looked straight into his daughter's eyes. "If I had been Anakin Skywalker then, I would have done _everything_ in my power to stop him."

Leia weakly smiled back at him. "I know you would have..._now_."

Anakin warmly smiled back at his daughter. "Thank you...for giving me a chance...to make it up to you."

Leia wasn't sure what to say to that. "I can see...that you are truly sorry...for a lot of things." She paused as she looked back over at her father, studying him. "And that you are sincere about helping us make things right in the galaxy again."

Anakin nodded and smiled at his daughter. "I am."

"I believe you." Leia said with a smile as she put her right hand on her heart. "I feel it right here when I'm around you now."

While still smiling at his daughter, Anakin just happened to notice that Han wasn't in the room. "Where did General Solo go?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"He's getting The Falcon ready for departure." Leia told him. "Mon Mothma has asked that he and Chewie leave as soon as possible so they can escort...our supposed time traveling guests back to Coruscant so Starkiller and Juno can continue on their mission to Wayland." It was then that she remembered that her father had been trying to hack into Palpatine's files but came up empty. "So do you think that Ysanne Isard possibly took the information she got from Palpatine's files with her to Wayland?"

"Yes and I'm beginning to think that Wayland is where the Emperor kept a lot of his secrets." Anakin stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again. "I sense that all our answers are there."

"This is worse than we thought. Should we send in Starkiller and Juno in undercover to investigate?" Leia suggested with fear in her eyes. "Who knows what else the Emperor had stored there and now Ysanne Isard has all of it!"

"No." Anakin replied. "It's too dangerous right now with too many unknowns. They should stick to the original plan and keep an eye on things until we can fully assess the situation. In fact, we may need to hold off our attack until we get a better idea of what she does have."

"I agree." Leia affirmed as Luke and Padme also nodded in agreement.

It was at that moment that the comm station in the strategy room table started beeping, bringing everyone's attention to it. "Perhaps that is Starkiller and Juno." Luke suggested as Leia nodded and crossed the room to sit at the far end of the table by the windows where Mon Mothma had sat before.

Leia then pushed a button to activate it and the holographic image of Starkiller appeared. "Starkiller."

"_Princess Leia." _ Starkiller replied with a slight nod of his head in respect.

"Have Master Kenobi and the others arrived yet?" Leia asked with curiosity as she put her crossed arms on the table.

"_Yes, they just arrived and...Master Kenobi is eager to speak with you, Princess."_ Starkiller told her. _"We attached the two ships together so he could come aboard the Rogue Shadow." _ He paused. _"He is here with me now."_

Leia looked up at her family who were looking back at her with anticipation. "Please put him on."

"_Very well. One moment."_ Starkiller replied as he nodded to someone next to him and his image vanished.

Everyone in the strategy room was staring at the comm station hologram emitter as they waited for the man claiming to be Obi-Wan Kenobi to appear. It wasn't long until a very familiar looking older man in cream and brown Jedi robes with white hair and beard appeared in front of Leia with haunted, grey-blue eyes looking back at her. _"Princess Leia, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi...and I believe we have a couple of droids to return to you."_

Anakin and Luke both became emotional at the sight of their former master's holographic form, sensing even through the comm that he was who he claimed to be. _Obi-Wan...I'm so sorry._ Anakin thought to himself with both sadness but also joy at seeing his 'brother' alive again. _I want to make you proud of me. I just hope you will learn to trust me again._


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a couple of weeks since I updated. I've had a couple of busy weeks and didn't feel like writing when I got home. Thank you again to all of your reviews. All of them are greatly appreciated and keep me going with this story._

_Just an FYI, out of curiosity, I bought Season 4 of the "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" cartoon series on DVD and also a used DVD that had 4 early episodes on it. I have to say that the cartoon series is very cleverly done and definitely geared more for teenagers and adults than kids. So I'm actually loving it! I love how an announcer comes on at the beginning of each episode to recap what happened in the previous episode. They sound like some of the announcers from the old TV shows from the 50s and 60s. I can't help but think of the 1960s "Batman" with Adam West or some of the old short movie serials that they show on the classic movie channels. Love it! I think that was George Lucas' idea as he mentioned in interviews that the original Star Wars movie started on episode IV because he fashioned it after the old TV/movie serials._

_What does all of this have to do with my story you ask? Well, I mentioned to one of my reviewers who had asked if I was going to add Ahsoka Tano to my story that I thought her character was a little annoying from what fan fiction stories I have read here with her in it. I can see why she was written annoying because in the earlier episodes I watched she was, at least in my opinion. But in the Season 4 episodes she acts more mature and I actually find myself liking her. _

_So to answer the question, I'm not sure if I will be adding her to my story or not. It depends on if I feel she would fit into the plot and if I can figure out a good way to resurrect her. So no promises in regards to me adding Ahsoka Tano. We'll see how things progress and if something really sparks my imagination about her._

_Ok...enough chatter...now on with the story._

**Chapter 13**

_Coruscant – Strategy Room at the Senate Building_

Leia looked back at Obi-Wan with shock. "Master Kenobi, it's so good to see you...alive."

Obi-Wan nodded at Leia. _"Yes, Princess Leia, I heard that there was a rumor going around that I had been killed by Darth Vader." _Leia looked over at her father, brother, and mother looking for guidance as to what to say. The lost and confused look on Leia's face caused Obi-Wan to look back at her with concern. _"Are you ok?"_ He asked and then paused thinking he knew why she was acting the way she was. _"I am so sorry to hear about Alderaan and...your father. Bail was a very good friend to the Jedi. He will be greatly missed."_

Leia, who had been staring at her father the whole time, blinked and then brought her attention back to Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." She sighed as she looked down and then back up at his flickering, bluish 3-D image with all seriousness. "Master Kenobi, I'm not sure how much Starkiller and Juno Eclipse have told you but...we believe you have been somehow transported into the future. Alderaan was destroyed 4 years ago by the Death Star, and I also sent you those droids 4 years ago."

Obi-Wan looked back at her with confusion and shock. _"Yes...Starkiller tried to convince me of that. I did not want to believe it; but now that you are telling me the same thing, I supposed I must try to accept it." _He paused as a sad smiled formed on his face. _"It's a dream come true that the Empire has __been defeated and a new Republican government is being formed."_

Leia's eyes filled with unshed tears as she smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Yes, it is a dream come true. But we are not out of danger yet, Master Kenobi. The Empire is still trying to make a comeback; and we think that your arrival here may be the result of them finding a time travel experiment at one of the Emperor's secret bases."

Obi-Wan then became more serious. _"Yes...Starkiller did try to explain that to me."_ He started. _"Hmm...very curious." _He stated as he looked away in contemplation and stroked his beard. But then he looked back at Leia with a sense of awe. "_He also told me that Darth Vader killed Emperor Palpatine, risking his own life to save Luke Skywalker's life."_

Leia nodded her head as she glanced up at her father and brother who were looking back at her with love. She then turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. "Yes, amazingly he did saved my brother, Luke, and at the same time the galaxy...before he died himself." _Well, technically he did...then._ Leia thought to herself.

Obi-Wan looked at her with surprise but with a hint of sadness in his features at the revelation that Vader, who had been his former friend and 'brother', was now dead. He then also realized she had called Luke her brother and looked back at her with caution. "_So you know about Luke?!"_

Leia smiled wide and nodded. "Yes, I know he is my twin brother, Master Kenobi." She paused. "In fact, I now know everything about my family." She told him as she looked at her whole family with love who were all smiling back at her with equal love in their eyes. "Including that our mother is still alive. I met her just now before you commed me."

"_Padme is there?!"_ Obi-Wan said with shock and then became a little nervous. _"Then you know that Bail was not...your real father."_ He said more as a statement than a question as Leia nodded. Obi-Wan then became even more serious. _"Do you know who your real father was?"_

Leia nodded with a smile. "Yes, I know I was adopted and..." She paused as she looked up at Anakin who had a serious look on his face and was shaking his head no. This reaction brought a confused look to her face, but then she nodded in acceptance as she understood his hint not to say anything to Obi-Wan about Anakin, her real father, being there in the room with her or that she knew that he had been Darth Vader. "...that my father was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief before getting a haunted look on his face. _"Yes, Anakin was a good friend."_ He sighed as he ran his right hand over his face and then pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at her. _ "I miss him dearly and wish he was here to see all of this."_

Leia just gave him a knowing smile. "Oh...I'm sure he knows." She told him causing Obi-Wan to look back at her with confusion as she continued. "In spirit, of course." She added.

"_Ah..yes, of course."_ Obi-Wan replied as his shoulders slouched in sadness.

"Master Kenobi, I understand that you arrived here on the Millennium Falcon with Han Solo, Luke and Chewbacca." Leia began as Obi-Wan nodded. "I must pre-warn you that Chancellor Mon Mothma has requested that the Han Solo and Chewbacca of this time to rendezvous with the Rogue Shadow and your Millennium Falcon to escort you to Coruscant."

"_Ohhh...that should be a very interesting meeting." _Obi-Wan stated with amusement as he tried to imagine Han Solo and Chewbacca meeting the future versions of themselves.

Leia nodded in agreement and then snickered. "Yes, I can only imagine."

Obi-Wan also chuckled but then became reflective as he began to stroke his beard with his right hand. _"So we are to go to Coruscant. Why I haven't been there since before you and your brother were born."_ He sighed. _"It would be nice to return there...and perhaps to see the Jedi Temple again, even if it is in a state of disrepair."_

Leia smiled again as she looked up at her family and then back at Obi-Wan. "I think that can be arranged. Luke, with the help of New Republic funds, is overseeing the renovations to try to restore the Jedi Temple to its former glory." She paused. "I understand it was quite beautiful during the Old Republic. I can see that it had been at one time." Leia then got a bigger smile on her face. "Luke is also in the process of rebuilding the Jedi Order, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan got a far away look on his face as a small, sad smile formed on his lips. _"Yes, I once called it home...and the news of young Luke rebuilding the Jedi Order brings great joy to my heart, Princess Leia."_

Leia just nodded in response with a smile. "We look forward to meeting you here on Coruscant soon, Master Kenobi." She then looked over at her brother. "And I'm sure Luke is anxious to see you again as well."

Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. _"As do I. I look forward to seeing Luke and how he has progressed with his Jedi training. And I also look forward to seeing your mother again. It's been far too long. Until then, may the Force be with you all."_

"Until then, Master Kenobi." Leia replied with a smile and a slight nod. The transmission then ended and Leia immediately looked up at her father with confusion as she stood and put her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you want me to tell him about you being alive and not being Vader anymore?"

Anakin walked around Luke and approached her at the other end of the table. "Because...I don't know if he would believe that I have really changed without seeing me for himself." He paused. "Besides...I want to surprise him." He sighed as he looked down and then back up at Leia. "I sense that he partially blames himself for my downfall and...he..." Anakin then paused again as he clasped his hands in front of him and looked down and then back up at Leia once more. "...he...believes that I still hate him for what he did to me...for injuring me so I had to wear that black respirator suit."

Luke and Leia looked at their father with surprised at this revelation as Padme looked at her husband with understanding, rushing to his side. "HE is why you had to wear that suit?!" Luke said with shock as Padme put her right arm around Anakin's waist in a comforting manner and Anakin put his left arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

Anakin then looked over to his left where Luke was standing. "Yes..." He paused as he looked down and back up at Luke. "But it wasn't like he had a choice. I had become a Sith." Anakin then sighed again. "He was just doing his duty as a Jedi." Anakin finally said as he looked down and then hugged Padme as she continued to comfort him.

Padme looked up at Anakin with a hint of anger in her eyes and shook her head. "But he did have a choice, Anakin. He didn't have to fight you and hurt you like that."

Anakin looked down as his wife who was now looking at him with sadness. "No...he didn't have a choice, Padme." He sighed. "I was a Sith. He had no choice but to fight me. It was the Jedi way. And I made the arrogant decision to jump over him, even though I knew he had the higher ground and he clearly had the advantage." He paused as he pulled Padme closer and kissed her hair again. "I was a Sith and had to be stopped. He knew it, despite how he felt about me personally. I don't blame him. I only blame myself. I have only myself to blame for ending up in that suit." Anakin told Padme and at the same time his family. _I think I'll leave the part out about him letting me burn and leaving me for dead. That will just make them hate him, which is the last thing I want. _Anakin thought to himself as he continued. "I deserved to be in that suit for all the horrible things I had done." He added as a tear started falling down his right cheek.

Padme looked up at her husband with shock, wiping the tear from his cheek with her right hand and then used both of her hands to bring his head down to her so she could kiss him on the lips. She gently kissed him on the lips and then looked straight into the sad, blue eyes. "Although, I don't totally agree with you, Anakin." She paused. "I do agree with you trying to forgive Obi-Wan for him injuring you." She then kissed him quickly on the lips again. "He always did love you like a brother, Anakin. I could see it in his eyes when he told me you were lost to us." She paused as a tear started to fall down her cheek as well. "He hated having to do what he felt was his duty." She finally stated as she looked away and then back up at her husband with love.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, he told me as much when we...parted ways." He sighed as he closed his eyes and then looked back into Padme's big, brown eyes. "He poured his heart out to me and _I..._screamed at him that I hated him." Anakin told her as he shook his head and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Maybe for awhile I did hate him...but now thinking back...I know how much fighting me and injuring me the way he did...it broke him...I felt it."

Padme nodded as Luke spoke up. "I could see that he truly cared for you, Father, even when he first told me about you being a Jedi and his friend." Luke paused. "He had a lot of fond memories of you."

Anakin looked over at Luke with understanding and nodded. "I just hope that he will learn to trust me again."

Leia who had been listening in silence to the exchanges taking between the rest of her family finally spoke up as she crossed her arms in front of her and cocked her head to one side. "If I can learn to trust you, Father, I'm sure he can." She told with a smile as the rest of her family looked back at her.

Anakin smiled as he looked at her. "I hope so, Leia. I really hope so."

"He will." Luke interjected as Anakin also smiled over at him.

Padme, who was listening to her children reassure her husband, started to get unshed tears of joy in her eyes as she looked at Leia, Luke and then back up at her husband, who she was still holding in her arms. "I just realized something." She started as they all looked back at her with curiosity and love. "This is the first time since before the twins were born...that all of us have been in the same room together."

Anakin got a huge smile on his face as he looked down at Padme with love and then gazed over at Luke and Leia. He let out a smile chuckle. "Yes, I guess it is! I never thought this day would ever come." He said as he became reflective. "All those years...that I thought I had lost all of you...I never in my wildest dreams thought this day would ever become a reality."

Padme hugged her husband tighter and put her head on his chest. "Neither did I." She paused with tears of joy still in her eyes as she looked back up at her husband who seemed to get a twinkle back in his sky blue eyes. "Well, you have us now." She stated matter of fact.

Luke and Leia also stepped towards their father, both putting their right hands on each of his arms. "Yes, you have us now, Father." Luke added as they all smiled at each other.

Anakin just nodded with a warm smile. "Yes, I _do_ have all of you now...and it's made me the happiest man in the galaxy." He told them as they all nodded with smiles on their faces and tears of joy also forming in their eyes.

"So now what?" Luke finally asked as they started to come off of their emotional high from truly being reunited as a family again.

Padme gave Anakin one last squeeze and then backed out of their embrace. She looked over at Luke, then Leia, and then back at Anakin. "Well...I don't know about the rest of you but I am hungry. I haven't eaten anything since this morning" She paused. "3PO made us that lovely dinner and it shouldn't go to waste. We can go back to our apartment and have him heat it up for us." She said as she looked up at her husband.

Anakin just nodded and smiled down at her. "Then I'll take a look at 3PO to see if his memories of us are still in tact and maybe just in a hidden directory somewhere."

Padme smiled. "I hope so."

Leia at this revelation got a look of confused awe on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What?! You knew 3PO before?"

Anakin and Padme laughed. "Yes, I build 3PO when I was 9 to help my mother." Anakin told his daughter.

Leia just laughed. "Wait until Han hears this?!" She said as she continued to laugh. "I can only imagine what he will say about that."

Luke, who was also laughing, spoke up. "Yes, 3PO has annoyed Han since day one. Wait until he hears you built him." He said as he looked over at his father with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Anakin then became a little sheepish and then chuckled. "I'm sure he will add it to his long list of reasons to hate me." He stated with humor then paused as he shrugged and they all looked at him with amusement. "What do you expect? I was 9."

Padme also chuckled. "I have to admit. He always had the worst timing and seemed to get himself in the worst trouble possible."

Anakin just laughed. "That he did." He paused as he continued laughing along with the rest of his family. "But other times he would come through for us."

"Yes, he did. Poor 3PO." Padme said. "He does mean well, though."

"Yes, he does." Anakin replied with a nod. "So shall we go get some dinner?" He said as he held his right arm out to Padme and then looked at his family.

"Of course." Padme replied as she took his arm. "You know the way, Master Jedi."

It was then that Anakin remembered that he was going to talk to Luke about that, but Luke picked up on his father's thoughts before he could ask the question. "Father, I know you weren't granted the rank of Master...before." He paused. "But considering you and I are _it_ as far as the Jedi Order is concerned, the rank of Master is yours if you want it. I think you've more than earned it by now, especially since you helped the Alliance to win the war against the Empire."

Anakin just smiled at Luke while putting his left hand on top of Padme's left arm. "I don't know if I earned it...but thank you, Luke." He replied with sadness.

Luke looked back at his father with understanding. "If the old Jedi Order was still in existence, I'm sure you would have had the rank of Master by now, Father. You _have_ earned it whether you think so or not."

"It just doesn't seem right after all that I've done." Anakin retorted with sadness.

Padme put her right hand on top of Anakin's left hand, squeezing it. "Luke is right, Ani. Accept the rank."

Anakin just shook his head but then sighed as he looked down at Padme and then over at Luke. "Very well. I accept it, Luke, but with a humble heart." He paused. "I have yet to truly earn it."

Luke just smiled at his father. "You already did when you saved my life."

"And when you saved the galaxy." Leia added with a smile as she tilted her head at her father. "You have to remember that."

Anakin smiled at Luke and then Leia, still not believing how far Leia had come in just a few hours with accepting him as her father. "Thank you, Leia." He replied with a warm smile. "That means a lot coming from you...considering...everything that...happened between us."

Leia just laughed. "Yes, well, I still can't believe it myself." She paused as she continued to smile at him. "I can't explain it...but it just feels right."

Anakin nodded and smiled at his daughter as he looked back down at his wife. He then pointed his left hand towards the door. "Shall we all go get some dinner?"

They all smiled at him as they nodded their heads. "Yes, let's go." Padme replied. "I'm also eager to find out if you can fix 3PO's memory."

"Me too." Anakin replied with a smile as they walked over to the button that opened the door and Anakin pushed it. "After all, he was a witness to our wedding. I want him to definitely remember that."

"What?!" Luke and Leia exclaimed in unison just as the door swooshed open.

Anakin just winked at them with a smile. "Don't worry. We'll tell you all about it." He told his children as he and Padme while smiling at each other walked out into the hall arm in arm.

Luke offered his right arm to his sister who took it while smiling back at him. "This should be a _very_ interesting evening." Leia told her brother as they walked arm and arm into the hallway.

"Yes, and we all get to have our first meal together as a family too." Luke replied with excitement and a twinkle in his eye.

Leia just laughed. "Yes, I guess that's true. This should certainly be the most interesting meal of my entire life." She declared with happiness and equal excitement as they followed their parents down the hall and the doors closed behind them. _Very interesting._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your awesome reviews and suggestions. I will take some of them under consideration._

_Now on with the story..._

**Chapter 14**

_Coruscant – 500 Republica_

As the Skywalkers entered the apartment at 500 Republica, they immediately were greeted with the wondrous smells of food floating around the apartment and the sight of 3PO coming out from the kitchen. They had commed 3PO to let him know they were on their way and that they were stopping at the Jedi Temple to pick up R2D2. "Welcome home, Mistress Padme and Master Anakin." 3PO said to them in greeting as they all stopped in front of him. He then cocked his head to one side as he looked at Luke and Leia. "You too, Master Luke and Princess Leia." He paused. "Oh my, I have so many masters now. This is so confusing."

The Skywalkers just laughed. "It's ok, 3PO, you'll get used to it, I'm sure." Anakin told him as R2 rolled in behind them and beeped at 3PO in irritation for not acknowledging him also.

"I am sorry, R2. You are welcome as well." 3PO replied as he waddled up to R2 and put his right hand on the blue and white astrodroid's dome in greeting. The astrodroid then beeped back at him in acceptance.

"So how long until we can eat?" Anakin asked 3PO as he took off his cloak and 3PO came over to take it from him.

The family all approached the elegantly set table awaiting them in the dining room as 3PO hung up Anakin's cloak in the closet and then turned to Anakin. "I am just heating up the meal Mistress Padme asked me to cook for you earlier, Master Anakin. It should be no more than 10 minutes."

Anakin smiled and nodded in response as he walked over to the golden protocol droid and patted him on the left shoulder with his right hand. "Thank you, 3PO." He paused. "And after dinner, I would like to take a look at you to see if your lost memories of us are still in there." He stated as he tapped his right index finger on 3PO's head with a clinking noise.

3PO turned to look directly at Anakin in shock. "Ohh...that would be wonderful, Master Anakin. I have been quite at a loss not remembering you or Miss Padme." Anakin just smiled and nodded at 3PO in response as the golden droid turned and waddled his way back into the kitchen.

"I still can't believe you built him, Father." Luke said with a smile as all the Skywalkers pulled out their chairs to sit down at the dining room table. Padme and Anakin sat down at the far ends and Leia and Luke sat in the middle seats.

Anakin just smiled at his son, who was sitting to his right. "Yes, sometimes I can't believe it myself." He replied with a snicker but then he became serious as he looked around at his family and then finally turned to Leia, who was sitting to his left. "I've been thinking about what you said about having someone go to Wayland undercover." He paused. "It's actually not a bad idea. But it shouldn't be Starkiller and Juno. They would be recognized too easily."

Leia, looked at him with interest. "Oh? Then who do you have in mind?"

Anakin became nervous as he leaned forward in his chair and folded his arms on the table in front of him. He sighed as he looked down at his arms and then back up at his family. "I know none of you are going to like this idea. But I think it's the only way."

Padme looked at her husband with concern, not liking the way he was acting. "What are you thinking, Anakin?" She asked him with caution in her voice.

Anakin sighed again as he looked down and then up again at his family, running his right hand through his hair as he did. "I-I'm thinking that I should go in undercover and intervene...as Darth Vader before this become a full scale war again. And, in the process, maybe I can find out exactly what secrets are being kept on Wayland."

His whole family looked at him with shock. "Anakin, you can't!" Padme declared with fear in her eyes.

"I must! It's the only way, Padme." Anakin told his wife as he looked directly in her eyes with complete seriousness.

Leia sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she became irritated and glared over at her father. "So you're going to take over. It figures! I should have known better than to trust you. Han suspected that you'd want to take over sooner or later."

Anakin just looked at Leia with shock and then looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "No, no, Leia. It's not like that. I wouldn't actually be taking over. The New Republic would stay in tact and I would be taking orders only from Chancellor Mon Mothma. It would strictly be a recon mission. Nothing more." He paused. "Who better to gain intel for the New Republic than the former right hand man to the Emperor, Darth Vader. No one would ever suspect me."

Leia just grimaced as she looked away from her father and noticed her mother's worried look, reconsidering her thoughts on the matter. _I do sense his sincerity._ She thought to herself in shame. "I'm sorry." Leia finally replied as she dropped her hands to her lap and looked back at her father. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

Anakin just weakly smiled at his daughter and reached over to touch her right arm with his left hand. "It's ok, Leia. I understand why you thought that. But I can assure you that I only have the best intentions by suggesting this." He paused. "Many of the Imperialists will recognize Darth Vader as being the true heir to the Imperial throne and will recognize my authority. It will split up the Imperial loyalists and weaken Ysanne Isard's power over them."

Padme, although worried, couldn't help but smile at her husband's plan. "As much as I hate the idea of you pretending to be Darth Vader again, I can see the wisdom in your plan, Anakin. Divide and conquer and with as little bloodshed as possible."

Anakin smiled over at his wife and nodded. "Yes, that is my plan...and perhaps in time I can help negotiate a peace treaty."

"Why don't I feel as confident as you?" Leia interjected as she looked over at her father with concern. "I know that there are a lot of worlds still loyal to the Empire because they don't trust the New Republic government to be any better; but how do you know they won't rebel against you once you start negotiating for peace with the New Republic? Your plan could backfire and we could be in the middle of war anyway or...you could end up being assassinated by those who you believe to be loyal to Vader."

"Leia has a point, Father." Luke added. "I don't feel comfortable with you going in there alone."

"I understand your concern." Anakin told his children. "I know the risks...but if there is a way of ending this conflict before more lives are lost, then I'm willing to take the risk. I've seen enough bloodshed to last a lifetime and am tired of it."

Padme's eyes started to fill with unshed tears at the thought of being torn apart from her husband again. "And where will that leave us?" Padme asked. "We just found each other again and then you will be going away again."

Anakin looked over at Padme with sadness and understanding. "I'm sorry, Angel. I know what you're feeling. But I will find ways of coming home to Coruscant to see you. Being Darth Vader will have its privileges, you know." He said with a warm smile. "I can come and go as I please and no one will question it."

Padme smiled through her tears. "But you could be gone for months at a time again...just like during the Clone Wars." She started to weep as she put both her hands over her eyes. "I don't know if I can go through that again, Ani. Not knowing if you are alive or dead and waiting...not knowing _when_ you will be coming home to me."

Anakin immediately got up from his chair and rushed over to his wife's side to comfort her. He bent down and put his left arm around her in a comforting manner as he kissed her cheek. "Padme, it won't be the same. I'll be able to comm you whenever I want and come and go whenever I please. I'll see you more often than not. Just wait and see."

Padme turned in her chair to look at her husband with tears falling down her cheeks. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart." Anakin said with a loving smile as he crossed his heart with his right index finger. "Jedi's honor." He said with a wider smile and a twinkle in his eye as he raised his right hand to the side of his head.

Padme just laughed. "I'll hold you to that, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin also laughed. "Oh, I know you will, Angel." He replied as he kissed Padme on the lips and stood up. He then started to walk back over to his chair just as 3PO came out of the kitchen carrying the pan of meat he had heated up for them. "It's about time. I'm starving." Anakin stated as 3PO waddled over to the table and set the pan on one of the hot plates on the table.

"I am working as fast as I can, Master Anakin." 3PO said with concern.

Anakin just laughed. "Not to worry, 3PO. I know you're working as fast as you can. It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh dear...I will never understand human behavior." 3PO stated shook his head and he turned around, waddling back into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of their meal.

"Anakin, shame on you!" Padme teased. "You shouldn't pick on poor 3PO like that."

"Well...I _am_ starving." Anakin said with a smirk and sat back down in his chair. He then looked around the table at his family in thought as he became more serious thinking about what the months ahead could possibly be like if he is to take on his former identity as Darth Vader, dreading what was to come. "For 23 years...I couldn't eat solid food while I was in that damn suit. It feels really good to be able to taste food again. I'm _really_ not looking forward to being back in that damnable suit again."

Leia looked at her father with confusion. "You don't need the suit now, so why wear it?"

Anakin looked over at his daughter with love as 3PO brought out the last of their dinner to set on the table. "Because in order for my plan to work, they have to believe that Darth Vader is still alive. They won't believe it if all the sudden I don't need to wear that suit any more. They will think I'm an impostor."

"But where are you going to get another suit?" Luke asked his father with interest. "I burned your old one."

Anakin eyes went to his son. "As Vader, I had an apartment here on Coruscant with its own med center. There are spare respirator suits there and I can alter one of them to suit my needs."

"I am sorry to interrupt." 3PO started. "But will that be all, Master Anakin?" The droid asked as Anakin turned to him.

"Yes, 3PO, that will be all for now. Thank you." Anakin said with a smile as 3PO started to turn to go back the kitchen. "And 3PO. You can't repeat anything that has been said here."

3PO turned back to Anakin and cocked his head to one side. "Of course, Master Anakin." 3PO stated. "Although, I cannot think why you would want to pretend to be that horrible man, Darth Vader, ."

Anakin just weakly smiled at the droid, grateful that 3PO didn't entirely understand that he had actually _been_ Darth Vader before. "It won't be for long, 3PO...I hope."

"Oh I do hope so, sir." 3PO replied with concern in his voice.

"3PO, why don't you shut down for awhile while we talk and I'll take a look at your memory after dinner." Anakin told him.

"I would like that very much. Thank you, Sir." 3PO exclaimed as they all watched him waddle over to the nearest wall, turn around, and then shut himself down.

It was then that they heard R2 beep and roll over to be next to his friend. "Of course, R2. You may shut down and recharge for awhile as well. I'll need you when I take a look at 3PO's memory later."

R2 let out another series of beeps in understanding and then plugged himself into the power outlet before shutting himself down also.

Anakin then turned to look at his family again as they all started to hand the food dishes around the table and took the portions they wanted. "Actually, there is another matter I need to address in regards to my former life as Vader." He started, as he put a slice of the meat on his plate, causing his family to look back at him with concern.

"And what is that, Anakin?" Padme asked with curiosity as she dished some of the vegetables onto her own plate before handing the dish to Leia.

Anakin sighed as he passed the pan of meat to Luke. "As Darth Vader, I acquired a great deal of wealth that the Emperor insisted on me having." He paused as they all looked at him with shock. "But I had lived the life of a Jedi. I knew nothing of possessions before and old habits die hard, so I hardly ever spent any of it on myself unless it was for something I needed...or...if I found a ship or speeder I liked that I wanted to add to my collection." He paused again with a sad smile. "That speeder and ship collection was about the only thing that gave me any joy during those dark years." He explained. "So I _would_ spend credits on _that_, but otherwise the credits just collected in my bank account unspent." He paused again. "I want to split it up and donate half of my fortune to the restoration of the Jedi Temple and the rest to the New Republic to go towards their other restoration efforts."

Leia's eyes became huge with shock. "How many credits are we talking about?"

"More than any of us could _ever_ spend in a life time." Anakin replied with all seriousness. "As a Jedi, I will have no need for all of those credits." He told her as a thought then occurred to him. "The only thing I will want is my antique speeder and space craft collection, which will become the property of the Jedi Temple...for my sole use, of course." He said with a smirk and the family snickered. "There is one yellow speeder and one yellow Jedi fighter in particular that I definitely want to keep." He added with a thoughtful smile. "They were mine to use when I was a still a Jedi during the Clone Wars."

Luke looked at his father with interest wondering what exactly he had in his collection just as Padme shook her head at her husband, giving him a knowing smile and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Soo...even the evil Darth Vader still had a fetish for yellow speeders and space craft. That only proves that you were still in there somewhere."

Anakin just laughed. "I suppose you could say that."

"I can't wait to see what you have in your collection, Father!" Luke said with excitement.

"You'll love it, I'm sure, Luke." Anakin said with a warm smile towards his son. "Most of it is pre-Clone Wars."

Luke's eyes went wide as Leia laughed. "Don't let Han anywhere near that collection. You might lose some of it."

Anakin just looked at his daughter with mock irritation. "He better not!" He said with a smirk. "Or I may have remind him just who he's dealing with."

Leia just laughed in response and looked over at her father with amusement. "I'll be sure to warn him of that ahead of time."

"You better." Anakin retorted with a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at his wrist chrono. "Speaking of Captain Solo, he should be arriving at the rendezvous point soon."

"Yes, he should be." Leia stated in agreement.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that meeting." Luke interjected with a smirk.

"As would I." Leia replied with a smirk.

Padme smiled at her family's loving banter but then became fearful as the realization of the seriousness of her husband's plan to take on his former identity hit her again. She started to tear up as she looked over at her husband. "Ani...you do realize there is a possibility that when we tell Mon Mothma that you were Darth Vader...that she may decide to not trust you? She could have you locked up and put on trial."

Anakin's smile immediately left his face as he gazed across the table to his loving wife. "Yes, I realize that's a possibility, Padme. But, again, I am willing to take that risk."

Padme folded her hands in her lap as she looked down at them with a tear escaping her left eye. "They could even execute you."

Leia and Luke looked at their mother and then their father with shock as that thought never occurred to them. "Is that true, Leia?" Luke asked his sister as he looked right at her with fear in his eyes.

Leia looked over at Luke with sadness and fear in her eyes as well. "It's possible." She paused as she looked at her father. "But I truly can't see Mon Mothma agreeing to that. I think she would more likely put you on trial and have you sentenced to life in prison."

Padme looked at Leia and then Anakin with sadness. "She can't do that. He has defected and has become an ally to the New Republic. She would be stupid to do that to him after he is willing to bring an end to this conflict before it even starts."

Leia looked over to her mother. "That is true. Many of the Alliance leaders are even past Imperials. But none of them had as high of a profile nor had the deadly track record of Darth Vader. So I am unsure what she will do if we tell her."

Anakin put his elbows on the table and covered his face with both of his hands. He sighed as he dropped his hands from his face to look at his daughter and then his wife with sadness...not for himself but for his family, especially for Padme who he knew this could hurt the most. "Leia is right, Padme. She may not have a choice, especially if it gets out that I had been Darth Vader."

Padme looked back at Anakin with conviction. "I know Mon. She is a reasonable woman. We have to convince her that you can be trusted and that she needs to keep that knowledge to a "need to know" basis and only those who can be trusted to keep such a secret can be told."

Leia looked at her mother with concern and then sadness before doing the same as she turned to look at her father. "I will contact her, if you wish, Father, and set up a meeting with her for tomorrow."

Anakin just nodded with concern and sadness also written all over his face as his eyes gazed over at Leia. "Yes, please do that, Leia." He paused. "Perhaps if I offer her access to the Imperial network that will also help her to trust me once she learns the truth."

Leia nodded. "That may help." She stated as she got up from her chair and headed for the comm station.

"I still don't like the idea of you doing this alone, Father." Luke said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at his father with fear.

Leia then stopped what she was doing and turned her head to her family. "Perhaps you won't need to do it alone."

Anakin and the others just gave her a look of curiosity. "And who would be going with me?"

Leia turned to her father and smiled at him. "Did you know an officer by the name of Firmus Piett?"

Anakin looked at her with shock and interest. "Yes, he's still alive? He was the Admiral on my flag ship, the Executor. But the Executor was destroyed over Endor. I thought he was dead."

Leia crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a knowing smile. "No, he didn't die. He made it to an escape pod and we captured him on Endor shortly after the Death Star exploded." She paused. "He was actually quite helpful to us when we forced Ysanne Isard off of Coruscant a few months ago."

"Really?!" Anakin replied with surprise as he also crossed his arms in front of his chest. "In what way?"

"He led a covert spy ring for us." Leia replied with a knowing smile.

"Hmm. Interesting." Anakin replied as he looked away in thought and then turned his head back to his daughter. "Then I think we need to pay Admiral Piett a visit." _Piett seemed to be an honorable man._ Anakin thought to himself._ Perhaps he could accompany me on this mission...if he can truly be trusted._


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Thank you again for your wonderful reviews. Things should really start getting interesting from here on out._

_I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

_Millennium Falcon – Rendezvous Point_

A light on the control panel in the Millennium Falcon started to flash and then Han and Chewie heard a beep to indicate that they were arriving at the coordinates Han had programmed into the navi-computer. "Looks like we're here, Chewie." Han said with dread as he turned his head to his right to look at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca growled in reply as Han brought the Falcon out of hyperspace by pulling back on the accelerator lever. The streaking lights rushing by the cockpit then gradually slowed to become tiny, bright stars in the distance as they spotted the Rogue Shadow and then...both of their mouths hung open as they saw a duplicate of the Falcon also appear to the right of the Rogue Shadow.

"Wow!" Han exclaimed in awe as he stared the twin of his 'baby'. "I didn't really truly believe all this was real until now, pal." He paused as he held his right hand out towards the other Falcon. "Just look at her. She's identical to the Falcon." A smile just formed on his face. "Isn't she beautiful!"

Chewie growled and shook his head in response as he pointed his right hand out at the twin of the Falcon ahead of them.

"I know, pal." Han started at he continued to stare out the cockpit window. "This_ is _creepy." He stated in agreement as he sighed and looked over at Chewie with a leery look in his eyes. "I guess we better contact the Rogue Shadow and get this freak show on the road."

Chewie growled in agreement as he crossed his brown, furry arms in front of his chest and shook his head.

"Here goes nothing." Han told him as he pushed the button for the comm. "Rogue Shadow, this is the Millennium Falcon...One. Do you read?"

There was static for just a moment before a reponse finally came. "_Yes, we read you, Millennium Falcon...One."_ Starkiller replied. _"Good to finally see you. The captain of the Millennium Falcon...Two...wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. So we will leave them in your capable hands."_

Han just groaned and then sighed as he glanced over at Chewie. "This should be interesting."

"_You have no idea how interesting." _ Starkiller stated in reply as he continued. _"I wish you all the best of luck, General Solo. Juno and I were instructed to proceed onto to Wayland as soon as you arrived."_

"Ok, Starkiller. Thank you...and good luck to you too. May the Force be with you." Han told them.

"_And with you." _ Was Starkiller's response as the comm call ended. Han and Chewie then watched the Rogue Shadow disappear in a streak of light into hyperspace.

Han just sighed. "Ok. Here it goes." He declared as he pushed the button again for the comm. "This is the Millennium Falcon...One. Falcon Two, come in."

"_This is the Millennium Falcon." _ Han from the past replied through the comm with irritation and then they heard static for a few moments. _"I'm sorry...but this is WAY too weird for me...as I'm sure it is for you too. And I kind of resent being called the Falcon Two"_

Han from the present just laughed. "I'm sure you do." He paused. "Yeah...you have no idea." He replied as he exchanged a look of awe with Chewie. "Well...we better be going. I know they are all anxiously waiting for your arrival back on Coruscant. Just follow me. I know you know the way."

"_Of course, I know the way."_ Han from the past replied and then paused as they heard a muffled conversation going on in the background. _"Hey...uh...the old wizard here wants to talk to ya."_

The present day Han just laughed. "Ok. Put him on."

"_Stand by."_ The other Han replied.

"_Well...this is indeed a very strange situation we are finding our selves in, isn't it?" _ Obi-Wan's voice could be heard over the comm.

"_Yeah...tell me about it."_ Han from Falcon One replied. "The sooner I get you all delivered to Coruscant, the better I'll feel. And I think us duplicates should just try avoid each other. This is just too weird for my taste."

Obi-Wan just laughed. _"Yes, I agree. In fact, it might not be a good idea if you talk at all to each other anyway. If we do manage to get back to our own time, it might not be advantageous for us to know what our futures will be."_

"A little too late for that, isn't it?" Han replied with sarcasm. "You already know you get killed by Darth Vader and that he later kills the Emperor."

"_Very true." _ Obi-Wan agreed. "_But the less details we know the better. The future is always in motion and just knowing one small detail about our future could change everything."_

Han just shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair. He then looked over Chewie with a worried look on his face as he thought of Leia. "Yeah...I kind of like how things are now. I wouldn't want to mess that up."

"_I whole heartedly agree." _ Obi-Wan stated but then paused in thought. _"Who will be meeting us when we arrive on Coruscant?"_

Han just sighed. "Chancellor Mon Mothma, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa from my understanding."

"_Very well."_ Obi-Wan replied. _"We will maintain comm silence until we arrive."_

"Alright." Han said as he maneuvered the Falcon One back in the direction they came. "Tell my double to set his course for Coruscant and we'll see you there."

"_Yes, I will. Safe journey and see you there."_ Obi-Wan replied as they ended the comm call. Shortly thereafter, both Millennium Falcons disappeared in identical streaks of light into hyperspace.

_Coruscant – Anakin's Workshop at 500 Republica_

"How's it going in here? Do you need any help?" Luke asked as he stood in the door leaning up against the door casing with his arms crossed across his chest as he looked at his father.

Anakin looked over his shoulder right at Luke with a smile from where he was sitting on a stool near his workbench where he was working inside 3PO's back panel. "Almost done...I think." He told his son as he then looked over to R2 who was plugged into the same computer Anakin had 3PO plugged into. "R2, have you found anything else?"

R2 let out a series of beeps as he was turning the circular interface he was plugged into. He then let out a series of really excited beeps.

Anakin got a huge smile on his face. "You found our wedding?" Anakin smiled even wider. "That's wonderful. That means he can still remember us being married. See if you can reactivate that memory as well as the others we found."

R2 then beeped some more as he turned the circular interface again.

Luke uncrossed his arms and walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. "So his memories of you are still in there?"

Anakin looked over at his son with a huge smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, I believe we have found almost 90% of his memories of us." R2 let out another series of beeps that caused Anakin took look back at him. "Yes, R2, I know. Do what you can."

"What is it?" Luke asked with concern.

Anakin then turned his head back to Luke. "Oh, it's nothing, Luke. Nothing to worry about. Some of his memories of us seem to be completely irretrievable." He sighed. "But we found enough of his memory that he will remember Padme, myself...and my mother." He said with a sad smile.

"That's wonderful!" Luke exclaimed just as Leia also joined Luke in the doorway.

"Father, we just got word that Han and the other Millennium Falcon have arrived at the Senate building landing platform." Leia told them as she looked at Luke. "We need to go."

Luke then nodded as they both looked over at their father. "I'll bring Ben back with me to the Temple in about a standard hour." Luke told him as Anakin got up from the stool and walked over to his children.

Anakin put one hand on each of their shoulders and he looked at Luke. "I'll be waiting near the council chambers as we discussed."

Luke nodded as he turned to leave. "Yes, of course. See you soon, Father." He then went out the door.

Leia then stayed behind and looked at her father with concern. "I commed Chancellor Mothma while you were working 3PO and have set up a meeting with her in the morning at 8:00 standard hours." Leia then sighed as she crossed her arms, looked down, and then back up at her father. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Anakin sighed and sadly nodded to his daughter. "Yes, it is the only way, Leia. I just hope that Mon Mothma will be as reasonable as you and your mother believe her to be once she knows the truth about me."

Leia nodded as unshed tears started to form in her eyes as she let out a nervous laugh. "I never thought I would feel this way about...Darth Vader. I'm actually scared for you."

Anakin just weakly smiled at her as he pulled her into a fatherly hug. "I know, Leia." He then paused as he sighed. "But it will all work out the way it is destined to...whether she agrees with my plan or not. It will have to...for all our sakes."

Leia pulled out of her father's embrace and looked up at her father with worry in her eyes. "I think she will agree to having Firmus Piett help us...if nothing else." She paused. "He did prove himself to us when he helped us a couple of months ago."

Anakin put both of his hands on Leia's shoulders. "I hope so, Leia. But I'd feel better if I could be in the room when he is told about the mission, so I can sense what his true intentions are."

"I think that could be arranged." Leia replied. "One way or another...depending upon what happens tomorrow morning."

Anakin nodded. "I hope so."

"Leia, aren't you coming?!" Luke yelled from the other room.

Leia then turned her head to look out the door. "Yes, I'll be right there, Luke!" She yelled to her brother and then turned to her father. "Well, I must go."

Anakin nodded. "I'll see you in a few standard hours." He told her as he gave her a kiss on her right cheek.

Leia put her right hand up on her right cheek where her father had kissed her and weakly smiled up at him. "Yes, in a few standard hours." She then paused as she notice her father's nervousness. "Are you going to be ok? I mean with you meeting Master Kenobi again soon?"

Anakin closed his eyes as he dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head. "I'm not sure to tell you the truth. I thought I was but now...I don't know."

Leia stood on her tip toes to reach up and give her father a kiss on his right cheek. "It will be alright. I know it will be" She told him as he weakly smiled back at her.

"I hope so, Leia. I truly hope so." Anakin told his daughter with a weak smile. Leia then nodded, returning his smile. She reached over to squeeze his left hand with reassurance her right one before turning and leaving the room.

It was then that Padme appeared in the doorway, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she passed her, and noticed Anakin's pensive mood. "Are you ok?" Padme cautiously asked as she entered the room and put her arms around his waist.

Anakin returned her embrace. "Yes, as good as I can be." He told her ask he kissed her hair and then paused as he glanced sideways back over to 3PO, who had been shut off and still hooked up to the computer. "R2 found our wedding in 3PO's archived memory." Anakin told her with a smile.

Padme then pulled out of their embrace and looked up her husband with a beaming smile. "That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is!" Anakin replied as he gave her another squeeze and a light kiss on her lips before stepping out of their embrace. He headed back over to 3PO and unhooked him from the computer. He then closed the panel on his back before turning him on again.

3PO's eyes lit up as he jerked awake and R2 unplugged himself from the computer terminal, rolling over to his friend blurting out a series of beeps.

"Of course, I remember Master Anakin and Mistress Padme." 3PO stated as he then looked at the people in question. "Master Ani is my creator. How could I forget him?"

Both Anakin and Padme smiled with happiness at the two droids as Padme walked over to Anakin and put her right arm around her husband's waist. Anakin put his left hand around Padme's shoulders and they just held each other as they watched the droids. "I'm glad you finally remember us, 3PO." Anakin started. "Do you remember our wedding?" He asked him trying to test his memory.

3PO then turned excitedly to the couple in the room. "Oh, yes, I remember it quite distinctly sir."

Padme and Anakin just smiled at each other with love and then back at 3PO. "That's great, 3PO." Anakin exclaimed with a smile. "Welcome back!"

3PO just tilted his head to his side in confusion. "Did I go somewhere?"

Anakin and Padme just laughed as they gave each other another squeeze and then Anakin kissed his wife's hair. "No 3PO. You've been right where you were supposed to be the whole time." Anakin finally said.

_Coruscant – Senate Building_

Luke and Leia immediately noticed the Falcon Two and its passengers standing at the bottom of the ramp talking to Mon Mothma as they arrived at the landing platform. They paused in shock as they saw who were obviously Obi-Wan Kenobi, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and a young, naive 19 year old Luke looking around at his surroundings in awe as the others were talking to the Chancellor.

They both got out of the Luke's speeder and paused as Luke put his left arm around Leia, squeezing her in a reassuringly. He sighed. "Well, there they are." He turned his head to the right to look at his sister. "Here goes nothing."

Leia just crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked up at her brother and then over at the group only a few meters away from them. "Yeah." She sighed. "Here goes nothing." She reiterated as Luke dropped his arm from Leia's shoulders and the twins proceeded to walk the rest of the way across the landing platform.

As Luke and Leia approached, the time travelers turned to look at them in awe, especially 19 year old Luke who saw the light saber hanging from the belt of his future self and how mature and calm his older self was acting. Obi-Wan also noticed this and smiled to himself. "So young, Luke. I see you've become well trained in the Force."

Luke just smiled at his old mentor as he and Leia came to a stop, standing in front of them. "Yes, Ben, but I know I still have a lot to learn." He told him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's good to see you again, Ben. I've missed you."

Obi-Wan gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry that I _had_ to leave you." He replied with an odd smile as he gave Luke a signaling glance towards his 19 year old self to remind him that he shouldn't say too much in front of him.

Nineteen year old Luke just continued to stare at his older self in awe. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "This just boggles the mind." But then he got that innocent, farm boy smile on his face. "I can't believe I actually become a Jedi!" She said with excitement.

The present day Luke just laughed. "Yes, all this does boggle the mind, doesn't it?" He said with smile as he continued to look at his younger self with his arms crossed in front of him.

Obi-Wan then turned his attention to Leia. "Princess Leia, it's so good to finally meet you in person." Obi-Wan said with a smile and a bow.

Leia weakly smiled at Obi-Wan and nodded her head. "Yes, likewise, Master Kenobi." She replied as she then noticed Han from the past giving her a smug smile from over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Leia then turned her attention to him, trying to remember that they had discussed the need to keep as little knowledge of the future away from the the time travelers. "So...Captain...Solo, is it?"

"Yes, mam." Han exclaimed. "Han Solo at your service." He told her with his famous lopsided smile and a mock bow.

Leia just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. _Same old Han._ She thought to herself with a little snicker just as Mon Mothma spoke.

"Shall we continue our discussion inside in my offices?" Mon Mothma asked as everyone looked at her. "There is so much to discuss."

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan replied with a bow and others nodded in agreement as the group then followed Mon Mothma into the Senate building. Although, as they were walking down the hall towards Mon Mothma's offices, Obi-Wan gave a sideways glance over at the current day Luke in wonderment. _So much like his father as I remember him before the dark times._ Obi-Wan thought to himself before turning to look ahead to where Mon Mothma was walking. "If I may, Chancellor, I am very eager to see the Jedi Temple with young Luke."

Mon Mothma came to a stop and turned to face the group and Obi-Wan. "Of course, Master Kenobi. I can certainly meet with you more later. This meeting is merely a formality at this point, and I am sure I can find out most of what I need to know from Captain Solo and his companions." She then paused with a knowing smile. "Master Skywalker has already requested that he take you there as soon as possible, so I already planned on it." She added.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head in a bow. "Thank you, Chancellor."

Nineteen year old Luke then got an excited look on his face. "Can I come too?!"

Both Obi-Wan and present day Luke looked at the 19 year old. "No, Luke. You should stay here with the others. You mustn't learn too much about your own future. There will be less of a chance of you changing it."

Luke from the past then became irritated. "Why do you get to go then?!"

Obi-Wan then glanced at 19 year old Luke alarm and then with a warm smile while putting his right hand on his left shoulder. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Luke. You will find out your future soon enough on your own in all due time." He paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked back at 19 year old Luke. "But in my case...I will be visiting my past." He said with a haunted look on his face. _And all the ghost that go with it._


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I've had this written for awhile so you're in for a treat with a two chapter update._

_Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 16**

_Coruscant – En Route to the Jedi Temple_

As Luke's speeder neared the five spears of the Jedi Temple, Luke could sense the sadness and remorse coming from his old master. He looked over at him and could see tears forming in his eyes as he sat next to Luke.

"I never thought I would ever see this place again." Obi-Wan finally spoke as they neared the landing platform for the temple's hanger and landed his speeder next to his father's yellow speeder that he had retrieved at one point from storage. Obi-Wan gave the yellow speeder a curious glance as Luke turned off his speeder's engine and got out. "Where did you find that yellow speeder?" Obi-Wan asked Luke with curiosity as he pointed to his right.

Luke gulped as he looked over at his father's classic speeder and then back at Obi-Wan. "Oh...uh...it was in storage. Do you like it?" Luke asked with a sheepish grin.

Obi-Wan got out of Luke's speeder and walked over to the yellow speeder to look inside it. He couldn't help but notice how well maintained it looked and started to stroke his beard with his right hand. "Curious. Your father had one just like this."

Luke just let out a nervous cough as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Really? Hmm." He paused as he tried to think of something to say to get Obi-Wan's attention away from his father's speeder and on to other things. He walked over to his old mentor and put his right hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid there hasn't been a whole lot of progress with the renovations, but I can show you what we have completed." He then paused as he tried to sense his father's presence in the temple and wasn't overly surprised when he couldn't as he mentioned he was going to shield his presence in the Force to prevent Obi-Wan from sensing him.

Obi-Wan noticing Luke's uneasiness through the Force gave him a curious glance as he continued to stroke his beard. "Well, I would love to see what you have completed. It will be good to see the Jedi Temple restored to the way it was...before."

Luke nodded with a smile and he started for the exit from the hanger. "Well...let's go this way. I'll show you the training facilities and the part of the Room of a Thousand Fountains that has been restored." He then paused as he stopped and turned to Obi-Wan who had been following him. He smiled wide at his old master. "And...I believe they just finished the council chambers this afternoon."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly back at Luke. "I would really like to see that room again." He paused. "And at this time of day, the view should be remarkable. The sunsets on Coruscant are the best part of the day." He told Luke in remembrance.

Luke looked down at his wrist chrono. "Well, we have just enough time to check out the rest of the restored sections of the temple before sunset, so we better get going."

"Very well, Luke. Lead the way." Obi-Wan said with a smile as Luke and Obi-Wan walked into the central part of the temple.

A short while later, the duo arrived at the top of the middle spear where the council chambers were. "Well, young Luke, I am quite impressed with what you have been doing so far with the renovations." Obi-Wan told him as they were walking down the hall towards the Jedi Council chambers.

"Thank you, Ben." Luke started with a sheepish smile. "But we still have a long way to go. There is so much more to fix." He told him as they paused just outside the doors of the Jedi Council chambers. "Although, as I was telling you, the renovations for the council chambers were just finished this afternoon. Would you like to see it?"

Obi-Wan gave Luke a sad smile. "Yes, I would love to."

It was then that Luke paused and became serious as he noticed his father in the hallway behind Obi-Wan, hiding in the shadows while continuing to cloak his Force presence. Anakin nodded to his son as Luke then looked back at Obi-Wan. "Ben, may I ask you a hypothetical question?"

Obi-Wan turned to face Luke as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course. What is it you wish to ask me?"

Luke took a deep breath as he clasped his hands in front of him. "First of all...I know...that my father had become...Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan immediately uncrossed his arms and looked at Luke with shock. "How? How did you find out?"

Luke looked down and then back up at Obi-Wan with seriousness. "_He_ told me."

Obi-Wan sighed and looked away as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again. "When?"

"A little over a year ago." Luke paused as he looked at Obi-Wan with concern.

"I was afraid of that." Obi-Wan interjected with a look of worry on his face.

"But, Ben." Luke started as Obi-Wan looked back at him. "After the initial shock of hearing this, I got this crazy idea that I could get through to him and convince him to turn back to the Light Side of the Force. I could still feel the good in him."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Your mother told me the same thing just after you and your sister were born just before she lost consciousness." He paused. "I couldn't believe it then...after the way we fought and..." Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked away and then back at Luke. "After he told me he...hated me." He sighed again as he put his right hand over his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Obi-Wan then looked back up at Luke. "But...he must have had some good in him if he saved your life before he died. It shows that he still had the capacity to love, which was very unlike a Sith." Obi-Wan finished as a small sad smile formed on his face. "It gives me great joy to know that he possibly died as Anakin Skywalker and not as that monster he had become."

Luke smiled. "Yes, he did, Ben, and I got to see his face before he died. He wanted me to take his mask off so he could look at me with his own eyes." Luke paused. "His eyes were as blue as mine, Ben. He was no longer a Sith."

Obi-Wan's eyes started to tear up with joy. "I'm glad." He paused as he looked away and then back at Luke. "I'm glad he died as Anakin and not as Darth Vader."

Luke nodded. "Yes, me too." He said as he noticed his father's eyes twinkling with unshed tears in the dim light of his hiding place and then looked back at Obi-Wan.

But then Obi-Wan got a puzzled look on his face and tilted his head to one side. "So what is this hypothetical question you wish to ask me?"

Luke got a huge smile on his face. "Ben, _if_ my father had somehow survived and had truly become Anakin Skywalker again? How would you feel about that? Do you think you could learn to trust him again?"

Obi-Wan looked at Luke with interest as he started to stroke his beard. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"It's just a question. Please humor me, Ben." Luke pleaded with him.

Obi-Wan sighed as he continued to stroke his beard. He looked to the side, lost in thought, as he considered Luke's question carefully. A weak, tear-filled smile formed on his face. "I would...be the happiest man in the galaxy if that were true." Obi-Wan began as he turned his head back to look at Luke. "Your father was like a brother to me...a son even." He sighed as he looked away and then back at Luke again. "As far as trusting him again...well...that would take some time." He paused. "If he proved it to me that he had truly renounced the Dark Side and returned to the Light Side of the Force, I would welcome him back with open arms."

"So you would...forgive him...for all that he had done?" Luke asked with interest as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Obi-Wan nodded as he recrossed both of his arms in front of his chest. "Yes." He sighed and looked down and then back up at Luke. "But would he be able to forgive me...for leaving him the way I did...in the state he was in after we fought." Luke stepped towards Obi-Wan and put his left hand on Obi-Wan's right arm just as Obi-Wan finally started shedding some of the tears he had been holding back. He began to weep. "He told me he hated me." He paused. "I left my 'brother' to die. I should have helped him. He would never forgive me for that if he had lived."

Luke was rubbing Obi-Wan's arm in comfort as his heart went out to him. He looked up at his father who at that point had decided to step out of the shadows into the fading, orange sunlight that was streaming in from one of the large windows just outside the council chamber doors. He came up behind his old friend and 'brother' and put his left hand on Obi-Wan's right shoulder, reopening his bright, light aura back up to the Force. "I don't hate you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes shot up as he felt Anakin's bright Force signature and he abruptly turned to look into the completely healed face of Anakin Skywalker with his sparkling, sky blue eyes looking back at him. "Anakin?!"

Anakin just gave him a huge, tear-filled smile. "Yes, Obi-Wan. I am alive. You aren't seeing things... and I don't blame you for what happened. I love you like a brother too, Obi-Wan." He then paused as his heart started to ache with remorse. "I am so, so very sorry for everything." He paused again as he looked at his 'brother' with sadness. "Will you ever be able to forgive _me_?"

Obi-Wan immediately turned and brought his 'brother' into a tight brotherly hug with Anakin returning it with equal vigor. Both men started to cry. "Anakin, I have missed you. Of course, I forgive you, old friend." Obi-Wan finally said as he backed out of their embrace and looked at Anakin with amazement. "But how? How are you alive and completely healed? After what happened on Mustafar...I-I'm so sorry for that, Anakin. I should have never left you for dead like that. I should have put the fire out and pulled you to safety." He added as tears started flowing down his cheeks again.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with sadness as he brought his friend into another brotherly hug. "I forgive you, Obi-Wan. You were only doing your duty. I was a Sith. You had no choice but to fight me and stop me." He paused as he backed out of their embrace and he looked straight into his friend's still haunted, grey-blue eyes with a warm smile. "As for how, I'm not entirely sure." He paused. "But your Force ghost told me that it had something to do with the Force giving me a second chance at life to atone for my past transgressions. I'm not sure how...but I'm here nonetheless." He paused again as he became more serious. "My only explanation is that it is the will of the Force."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. "Indeed. Very curious." He said with awe but then became serious again. "Wait! My Force ghost told you? This business about Darth Vader killing me. If my Force ghost told you this, then it must be true."

Anakin's eyes started to tear up again as he looked away with shame and then back at Obi-Wan. "Yes...it's true, Obi-Wan...unfortunately." He said with great sadness in his voice.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest and started to stroke his beard. "Well...I always did say you'd be the death of me...but I never dreamed it would be a self-fulfilling prophecy." He said with a slight chuckle from the irony of it.

"Obi-Wan, I am sorry." Anakin replied with great sadness. "I regret it now and so glad I have had this opportunity to talk to you like this again...with you being alive again."

"Well...I'm not exactly alive in this time period, though, am I?" Obi-Wan said as he crossed both his arms in front of him once again. "How did...Darth Vader kill me?"

Anakin couldn't help to let out a slight chuckled. "Well...it's not like you didn't make it easy for me. You just stood there like an idiot and let me...Vader kill you."

"I WHAT?!" Obi-Wan said with shock as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I let _you_...Darth Vader kill me?!"

"Yes." Anakin told him matter of fact as he stepped towards his 'brother' and put both of his hands on his arms, looking straight into his eyes with seriousness. "But Obi-Wan...please promise me that if we get you back to your own time, that you won't let that happen again. Please don't give up on me and don't let me...Vader kill you."

Obi-Wan's eyes teared up. "I won't...if I can." He then looked away and then back at Anakin. "But what if it was my destiny to die that day?"

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest again as he looked at his 'brother' with all seriousness. "How can just standing there waiting for death to come be your destiny?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know."

Anakin sighed. "Didn't Master Yoda always say that the future is always in motion?"

"Yes, but I don't think he meant..." Obi-Wan started.

"I don't believe you were supposed to die that day, Obi-Wan." Anakin interjected. "Please don't pull this Jedi destiny crap on me." He sighed as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I want you here with me helping Luke and I rebuild the Jedi order. Please try to stay alive...for me...for Luke...for the future of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a tear-filled smile. "I will try, Anakin, but I can make no promises."

Anakin nodded his head, returning Obi-Wan's tear-filled smile with his own. "That's all I ask...is that you try."

It was then that Luke decided to jump into this conversation. "Ben, you did appear to me as a Force ghost a lot. You got me through a lot of bad situations. But...I can't see why you couldn't still do that through our Force bond."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at Luke. "Yes...that is true, young Luke." Obi-Wan replied. "I could communicate with you in that way as well."

Luke just smiled back at his father and 'uncle'. "So if you two are brothers, does that make you my uncle?" Luke asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan just laughed as he looked up at Anakin with a twinkle in his eye and then back at Luke. "Yes, I suppose that does make you my 'nephew'." He replied as Anakin looked at his son and 'brother' with twinkling blue eyes and a warm smile on his face.

"Well, Uncle Obi-Wan, are you ready to see the council chambers again?" Anakin said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, of course."

Luke then smiled. "This way." He said as opened the doors to the Jedi Council chambers.

The doors then opened and all three men walked inside. Obi-Wan got a look of awe and reminiscence on his face as he looked around the circular, windowed room on the top spear of the Temple. "It's just as I remember it."

Luke looked over at his father who smiled back at him. He then gazed back at Obi-Wan. "Father had a lot to do with that. He made sure the final touches that were made were accurate."

"Well, your people certainly do fine work." Obi-Wan stated as he turned around and faced Anakin and Luke. He then reached out with both hands, putting each hand on their arms. "Now, shouldn't we be figuring out how and why myself and the others were brought here in the first place?"

"Yes, we should." Anakin replied with a warm smile as Obi-Wan dropped his arms to his sides.

"Lead the way." Obi-Wan replied as all three men left the council chambers. "I want to hear all about what your theory is...and what your plan is to get us back...if you have one that is."

Anakin then nodded as they were walking down the hall. "Yes, we have plan." He told his 'brother' as he looked over at him and then Luke with seriousness. "I'm going to become Darth Vader again."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Thank you again to my reviewers and readers. Your encouragement keeps me going with this story!_

_I just have to say that now I'm hooked on "Star Wars: Clone Wars" and have gone out and purchased the movie and seasons 1-4. I understand that Season 5 is yet to be released and Season 6 is going to be more of a DVD/Blue-Ray release of a few episodes as it has essentially been canceled with Disney buying the rights to Star Wars. Bummer! Oh well...all good things must come to an end eventually._

_Ok. Now on with our story..._

**Chapter 17**

"You can't be serious?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in shock as he stared over at Anakin with disbelief.

"Obi-Wan, it's not what you think?" Anakin tried to explain as he reached out with both hands in front of him towards his 'brother' to try to calm him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan started again as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at him with concern. "You do realize that if you become Darth Vader again, you could start the war up all over again?!"

Anakin just sighed and shook his head. "It wouldn't be like that, Obi-Wan." He paused as he looked at Obi-Wan with a serious and sincere expression. "I wouldn't be acting alone. I plan on consulting with Chancellor Mothma first."

Obi-Wan dropped his arms to his sides as he looked at Anakin with shock. "You're what?!" He paused. "Anakin...if Mon Mothma finds out that you were Darth Vader, you could end up behind bars and then what good would you be then?" He sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again and looked down before looking back up into Anakin's blue eyes. "They could even execute you for your war crimes."

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked down and then back up at Obi-Wan with sadness. "I am aware of what might happen to me if I reveal my past to Chancellor Mothma." He sighed. "But I feel very strongly about this Obi-Wan. I _need_ to do this."

Obi-Wan's expression changed as he got an epiphany. He dropped his arms to his sides and then stepped towards Anakin putting his hands on both of Anakin's arms as he looked at him with sadness and concern. "Oh...I get what this is all about." He paused. "You think that if you do this, it is your way of trying to redeem yourself." He paused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest again and looked at Anakin with seriousness. "And you don't care what happens to you, do you?"

Anakin sighed as he looked down and then back up at his old master with frustration. "Don't you trust me, Obi-Wan?!"

Obi-Wan looked at him with shock and then sighed as he looked at his 'brother' with compassion. "It's not that I don't trust you, Anakin." He paused. "I don't trust the former Alliance leaders and what they might do if they find out that Darth Vader did not die on the Death Star; but instead is fully healed and walking amongst them." He paused. "They will think you are a spy."

Anakin just let out a slight chuckle. "That is exactly why I have to tell Mon Mothma the truth." He told Obi-Wan as he looked him straight in the eyes. "If I don't come forward and tell her the truth, then she will think I'm a spy if the truth finally does come out." He paused. "Sneaking around is not the answer. I've lived too much of my life keeping secrets. It's time that I come forward with the truth for once."

"Uh...Father." Luke finally spoke up as he put his right hand on his father's left arm getting both his father's and Obi-Wan's attention. "You don't mean that you want _everyone_ to know, do you?" Luke asked him with fear in his eyes. "I thought our plan was to just tell Chancellor Mothma?"

Anakin turned his head to look at his son. "No, no...of course not, Luke." He sighed. "I just meant that it's time to come forward. I need to let go of my fear and not be afraid what will become of me if the truth does become known." He looked at his son and then his 'brother' with all seriousness. "Mon Mothma must be involved with this. She has to be the one giving me orders on how to proceed with only a select few knowing the truth. That way if it does come out...perhaps the former Alliance leaders will be a little more lenient with their punishment." He paused as he looked away and then back at the other two men in the room. "Perhaps they will just lock me up instead of killing me." He paused as he looked to the side with guilt and sadness. "Not that I don't deserve the death penalty for all that I have done."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan started as he stepped towards his old friend. "Look at me." Anakin looked up at his old friend with tears in his blue eyes. "You do not deserve to die." He paused as he reached over to him with open arms and took him into an embrace. "You are still a good and noble man, Anakin. You are willing to risk yourself and your future happiness to stop another war from starting." He paused. "I'm proud of you, Anakin." He told him as he released Anakin and gave his 'brother' a loving smile. "And I will be right there with you when you tell Mon Mothma the truth."

Anakin's eyes started to tear up again. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." He paused as he weakly smiled at him. "I would really like that."

"We all will be there with you, Father." Luke told Anakin with a tear filled smile and Anakin smiled back at his son.

"Thank you...thank you both." Anakin simply replied with a content look on his face.

"Why don't we get going." Obi-Wan finally said after a short, awkward pause. He then put his right arm around Anakin's shoulders to lead him down the hallway farther away from the council chambers.

Anakin just nodded his head as Luke also put his left arm around his father also. "Yes...let's get going. Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day and we _all_ need our rest."

"Agreed." Anakin replied as the men all continued down the hallway together. "But I don't think I could sleep tonight if I tried."

_Just outside Chancellor Mon Mothma's Private Office – The Senate Building_

Anakin and Padme had spent most of the night just holding each other and talking, both not being able to sleep as they were both concerned as to what the result of this meeting with Mon Mothma would be.

It was now 7:50 standard hours and Anakin was pacing back and forth in the waiting room with his hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing his black, Jedi hooded robe and the robe was also pushed behind his back as he continued to pace the floor.

Padme, who was seated cross-legged in a chair looking at the latest holo-issue of _"Galaxy People Magazine"_, looked up at her husband with concern. She was wearing a long burgundy, crushed velvet dress and her hair was done up in two looped braids in the back of her head much like Leia liked to wear her hair. "Ani, I know you're nervous but please sit down. You're making me even more nervous than I already am."

"Padme is right, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated as he walked into the waiting area and Anakin stopped his pacing but continued to clasp his hands behind his back. "You should sit down. You're a nervous wreck. I could feel your anxiety from two blocks away at the Plaza Hotel."

Anakin turned to his old master and gave him a weak smile. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. It's good to see you too." He told him with a smirk and a slight bow of his head. Obi-Wan just warmly smiled at his former padawan with brotherly love.

"Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed as she put the holo-magazine down on the table next to her and rushed over to greet Obi-Wan. "It's been far too long." She told him as she gave him a quick hug and he returned it.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Padme and bowed. "It certainly has. It's good to see you again, Padme." He told her then paused as he cocked his head to one side and put his hands behind his back as well. "You look so...happy." He observed.

Padme's eyes glistened with tears of joy as she looked over at Anakin with love and then back at Obi-Wan. "I have Anakin back in my life. Of course, I'm happy." She told him as she stepped towards her husband and put her right arm through Anakin's left arm, squeezing it and nuzzling up against him.

Anakin just smiled with love down at his wife as he unclasped his hands from behind his back and patted her arm with his right hand. "Yes, after all these years...we both are _happy_ again."

But then Padme became serious as she looked down and then up at Anakin with sadness and fear in her eyes. "I'm afraid, Ani." She paused. "Of what will happen after this meeting."

Anakin just sighed and rubbed Padme's arm in a comforting manner. He bent down and kissed her hair. "I know, Padme. But we must be strong and stand together as a family no matter what happens."

Padme looked up at her husband and nodded at him as Leia and Han arrived, overhearing the last part of their conversation. "I agree, Father." Leia jumped in as she walked over to stand in front of her father. "I'll be right there with you." She told him with a loving smile.

"As will I, Father." Luke stated as he too walked into the waiting area and gave his father a hug from his father's right side, smiling up at him.

"Thank you...all of you." Anakin said with a smile as he looked at each of his family. But then he became serious as he noticed Han leaning up against the door casing with his arms crossed looking at him with suspicion.

"So you're really going to do it." Han said more as a statement rather than a question. "You're really going to tell the Chancellor who you used to be."

All the Skywalkers turned to look at Han as Anakin replied to him. "Yes."

Han just smirked mischievously at Anakin. "I didn't think you'd really do it." He then paused. "Well...I personally think they should encase _you_ in carbonite and ship _you_ off to the Hutts. I actually can't think of a more fitting punishment for you. What goes around, comes around, ya know."

Anakin wasn't entirely sure if Han was serious or not by his tone as he replied to him. "I knew you would be ok, you know."

"Oh really?" Han retorted. "And why is that?"

"Because...I...we actually..." Anakin started as he weakly smiled over at Obi-Wan and then back at Han. "...had been frozen in carbonite before for a mission during the Clone Wars."

"Oh?" Han said with repressed shock as the rest of his family looked at Anakin in awe as well. "Oh...and who may I ask had that brilliant idea?"

"Anakin, of course." Obi-Wan said with amusement as he turned to his former padawan.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Han retorted with sarcasm in his voice.

"I remember that mission, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "That's the mission where Ahsoka decided to take it upon herself to join us during our rescue of Master Piell and his commanding officer, the then Captain Tarkin, from the Citadel prison."

Anakin just looked over at his old master with disgust. "Don't remind me. We should have left that Bantha poo doo Tarkin in that Sith hole of a prison where he belonged after what I know about him now."

"Yes." Obi-Wan said with a slight chuckle as he stroked his beard. "Too bad he had memorized half of the information we needed. Otherwise, I would have whole heartedly agreed." He then paused as he continued to smirk at his old friend. "Although, I seem to remember someone saying that we needed more officers like him." He said in a teasing manner.

"Forget that I _ever _said that. I take it _all_ back!" Anakin retorted as Leia couldn't help but let out a snort, covering her mouth with her right hand and causing everyone to look over at her.

Leia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...I know I shouldn't laugh, but the way you two are carrying on and considering I know what a slime Tarkin was, I just couldn't help myself."

"Got to keep laughing to stay sane." Obi-Wan said with a smirk just as they all heard the doors to Mon Mothma's private office open and they all watched as her assistant stepped out.

"The Chancellor will now see you." The young assistant said with a bow as she stepped aside and held out her right hand, palm up to point the way inside.

"Thank you, Nina." Leia said as the Skywalkers, Han and Obi-Wan all entered Mon Mothma's office.

As soon as they were through the door, Mon Mothma stood up from her desk and smiled warmly at them just as her assistant shut the door behind them. "Please sit down." Mothma said with a smile as Anakin and Padme walked over to the desk and sat next to each other in the guest chairs. The rest of the family followed suite but stood behind them. "What is it you wish to see me about?" She asked with curiosity. "Leia wasn't very specific about what this meeting is about."

Anakin and Padme exchanged concerned looks as Padme reached to her right where her husband was sitting and squeezed his left hand with her right. "Mon." Padme started as the couple looked back at the Chancellor. "We have a plan that will hopefully end this conflict with the Imperials before it becomes a full-fledged war again."

Mon looked at her friend with interest. "I'm listening." She replied as she looked at Padme and then Anakin.

"Mon..." Padme started again as she looked down and then back up at her old friend with caution. "How would you feel if you had the second most powerful man in the Empire taking commands directly from you to secretly infiltrate the Imperial forces and bring an end to all this conflict in a peaceful manner?"

Mothma looked back at her friend with confusion. "Padme...why do you ask this?" She paused as she looked over at Leia and then back to Padme. "Are you suggesting that Darth Vader is still alive and has defected?" She asked, knowing exactly of who she was referring to as the second most powerful man in the Empire.

Padme squeezed Anakin's hand again as he looked down in shame and then back over to his wife as Padme replied. "Yes...actually that is exactly what I am suggesting."

Mon Mothma looked at Padme with shock as she remembered what Padme had said to her when she first arrived in her office the night before last. She turned her head slowly to look at Anakin, who she notice was looking down with shame, still not wanting to believe what Padme was implying. "Padme, what you tried to tell me when you came to my office the other night...Is it true?" She started to ask as her voice became agitated and she looked at Anakin with contempt in her eyes.

Anakin looked up at Mon Mothma. "Yes...Padme told me what she said to you. It is true. I was Darth Vader." He told her matter of fact, answering the question for his wife.

Mon Mothma just froze in shock as she stared at Anakin who looked back at her with sadness and guilt in his blue eyes. She didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity but then finally spoke. "How could you? How could you come here and pretend to be the noble man who once called himself Anakin Skywalker...the Hero With No Fear." She paused as she looked at Anakin with ire and stood up. "I trusted you! Get out! Get out of my office before I decide to call the guards to take you away!" She ordered them all as she pointed her right hand towards her door.

Everyone in the room just looked at Mon Mothma with shock as Padme and Anakin got to their feet. "Chancellor." Anakin started as he looked at her with determination, putting both of his hands on her desk. "I am _so very sorry_ for everything that I did in the past as Darth Vader. I know you have no reason to trust me...but you must let me help you bring an end to this conflict before it escalates into war. As the rightful heir to the Imperial throne, I could end the bloodshed before it begins; and I would be taking orders directly from you, Chancellor."

Mon dropped her right hand to her side as she continued to glare at Anakin but still listened to him, considering his words. "And why should I trust the very man who brought death and fear to the galaxy for 23 years and wiped out the Jedi?"

Anakin started to soften as his eyes started to fill with remorse. "Because I am no longer that man." He paused. "I thought I lost it all...and then..." He paused as he smiled over at Luke who smiled back at him with love. "My son...who I thought had died with his mother...had appeared in the galaxy." He paused. "From that moment on...my capacity to love started to creep back into my very soul. He saw the good still in me and didn't give up until he reached me." He sighed. "He is my redeemer." He then turned back to Mon. "I saved his life on the Death Star because at that moment...when he refused to turn to the Dark Side and Emperor Palpatine was killing him with Sith lightening...I realized how much I had lost and how much I truly loved my son." He paused as a tear escaped his right eye while he looked down and then back up at Mon Mothma. "I saw Palpatine for the evil man that he was...and in that moment...my whole life flashed before my eyes and I realized what a lie my life had been. How full of hate and anger I had been." He sighed as he looked at Mon with sincerity. "I decided then and there that I didn't want to be a Sith anymore. I didn't want to be Darth Vader...I wanted to be Anakin Skywalker again. Someone who my son could be proud of."

Mon just stared at Anakin with awe and sadness...as he finished his speech...sensing his sincerity. "I-I had no idea." She finally said as she sat down and folded her hands together on top of her desk. She looked down and then back up at Anakin, then over at his family and friends who were all waiting on baited breath for her response. She sighed as she looked back Anakin, who she now realized would have never come to her like this had he truly still been the evil man he had been for the last 23 years. _He really does seem sincerely remorseful for what he did and wants to make up for it somehow. _ She realized to herself as she looked down and then up again. "Well..." She finally said as she looked at Anakin. "...I can certainly see where your plan has merit."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Chancellor, I can assure you that Anakin's motives are only to help the New Republic."

Anakin nodded as Mon's eyes went from Obi-Wan and back to Anakin. "Yes, Chancellor. I have no desire to rule the galaxy anymore. I just want to live in peace with my family...and to rebuild what I helped destroy."

Padme squeezed Anakin's hand again as she smiled over at him with love and then looked over to Mon Mothma again. "You have to remember, also, that most of what Anakin did as Darth Vader was under orders from Emperor Palpatine." She paused. "So I hope that you will take that under consideration as well."

Mon looked at Padme with seriousness. "I do, Padme." She sighed. "But there are others in the new government that may not see it that way."

"I realize that." Anakin told her as Mon looked back over at him again. "And I am prepared for whatever consequences come my way for my crimes against the galaxy." He sighed as he ran his right hand through his hair. "But let me help you. I _beg_ you. I know Imperial codes and can get you access to the Imperial network...even set up user names and passwords for however many people you want to have access to it. Use my knowledge..._please_." He paused. "But I truly think that I would be most effective if I were to step into Darth Vader's role one last time. Many of the Imperials will recognize my authority and it would weaken Ysanne Isard's forces."

Mon Mothma paused in thought as she considered Anakin's words. "I do see the wisdom in your plan...Anakin." She finally said. "But...if I let you do this...I must have your word that you will not try to take control of the government."

Anakin looked her directly in the eye with sincerity. "I promise you that, Chancellor. My plan is to broker a peace treaty between the Imperials and the New Republic and hopefully convince some of the Imperialist systems to join the New Republic. Once peace has been established, I will step down from my position."

Mon Mothma nodded. "Very well...I will...take you at your word. I can see that you are not the same man you were just six months ago." She paused. "But if you betray me...the New Republic...I will have no choice but to take legal action against you."

Anakin nodded. "Understood...and I can assure you that...at least on my part...you will not need to resort to those measures. You have my word on that."

Mon Mothma looked at Anakin with conviction. "I will hold you to that, Anakin." She paused. "I assume you have a plan?"

Anakin looked at his family and Obi-Wan for support and then looked back at Mon Mothma. "Yes, _we_ do."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Thank you again for your reviews. I hope I'm not losing anyone's interest in this story just when the action is going to start. I seemed to have lost some of my regulars...either that or I'm updating faster than they anticipated. Ha ha :)_

_I know I've had a lot of emotional scenes and not enough action scenes so perhaps that is turning some people off. But I felt they were necessary for the plot and I didn't want things to feel rushed. So if I got a little too mushy for you there for awhile...well...they have a lot of pain to deal with and I felt that if I didn't have them deal with it initially, then the story would lose some of its believability. So please bear with me...I'm starting to build up to more and more action scenes._

_Some other people have been asking about whether or not I'm going to add Ahsoka Tano (Anakin's padawan during the Clone Wars). Hmm. Perhaps...especially now that I'm hooked on Clone Wars...but you'll just have to keep reading to find out if I do or not. ;)_

_Ok...enough chatter. Now on with the story..._

**Chapter 18**

_Coruscant – Senate Building Strategy Room_

A few standard hours later, the Skywalkers, Han, and Obi-Wan found themselves sitting around the table in the strategy room waiting again; but unlike before, they were also waiting with Mon Mothma who was sitting in her usual seat at the far end of the table. Although, this time they were awaiting another key player to arrive whose opinion and willingness to help would weigh heavily on whether Anakin's idea to take on the role of Darth Vader again would be a success.

During the earlier meeting with Mon Mothma in her office, Anakin had explained to her what his strategy was; and, of course, Mon had asked the question that had been on everyone's mind as to how it was possible that Anakin was there alive and not needing to wear his respirator suit anymore. Although no matter how unbelievable the truth was to the Chancellor, she had accepted it as truth. Otherwise how else was Anakin sitting there before her, so she just decided to accept it and move on to other things, as had all the others before her.

Han was slouching in his chair on the far end near the door to Mon's right with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had a look on his face like he was extremely bored as he turned to the rest of the group. "What time did you say this guy was going to show up?" Han asked with annoyance.

"He should be here any minute, Han." Leia replied as she turned to her right and put her right hand on Han's shoulder. "Be patient."

Obi-Wan, who was sitting across from Anakin to Mon's immediate left, just snorted, trying not to laugh. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was stroking his beard as he smirked over at Anakin.

"What?" Anakin declared as he noticed Obi-Wan smirking at him.

"You know...I heard an old wise tale about daughters ending up marrying men who tend to be very much like their fathers." Obi-Wan said with a teasing tone to his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Anakin replied with the most innocent look on his face he could muster.

Everyone in the room looked at Obi-Wan with amusement just as Han realized the implication. "Hey!" He retorted as he glance at Obi-Wan and then glared down at Anakin at the other end of the table. "There is _no way_ I am like _him_." He exclaimed as the others in the room snickered.

"I beg to differ, Han." Padme interjected from where she was sitting to Anakin's right as she looked around Leia at Han. "In fact, I couldn't help but think how much you reminded me of Anakin in many ways when I first met you."

"Really?!" Anakin exclaimed in shock.

Padme turned to her husband and just looked into his eyes with seriousness. "Yes...really."

Both men groaned at the thought as the others tried not to laugh. Even Leia couldn't help herself as she had been starting to notice the similarities between Han and her father the more she had been around her father as Anakin Skywalker. Luke, who was sitting to Obi-Wan's left and also had been starting to notice the same thing, smirked as he looked over at Han with amusement.

"That is just wrong." Han finally declared as the others looked at him. "We can't stand each other. We're butting heads all the time."

"Exactly! Those who are a lot alike sometimes tend to _not_ get along." Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. "And you're both impatient."

It was then that their attention was brought to the door when they heard it slide open. They all watched with interest as the former Imperial officer, who Anakin immediately recognized as Admiral Firmus Piett, walked in the door and it slid shut behind him. He was wearing the tan and light gray uniform of the New Republic as opposed to the dark gray uniforms he wore as an Imperial officer. "You wish to see me, Chancellor?" Piett asked with a bow with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, please sit down, Admiral Piett." Mon invited as he sat down on the far end to Mon's left.

Piett folded his hands on the table and looked around the room to see who was in attendance. His gaze fell on Anakin's for a moment with surprise and then his attention went back to the Chancellor. "What is it you wish to discuss with me?" He asked with all seriousness.

Mon just smiled at him. "Admiral." She paused. "I have asked you here because we need your assistance in another top secret, undercover mission."

Piett just nodded. "Certainly...what can I do to assist you this time?"

"Well..." Mon started. "I'm afraid that Ysanne Isard has acquired a fleet of star destroyers as well as obtained classified Imperial documentation of all of Emperor Palpatine's scientific experiments. And we believe that those experiments were being conducted on a secret base on the planet of Wayland in the Outer Rim."

Piett looked at her with shock. "Really?" He paused has he looked away in thought and rubbed his chin before looking back at her. "I'm assuming she acquired this information during her occupation of Coruscant?"

"Yes." Mon replied. "And we need to find out what she has and we also need to find a way to keep another war from erupting."

Piett nodded again. "Understood." He paused as he looked around at everyone again and then back at Mon Mothma. "But how do I fall into this plan? I know that I was a high ranking officer in the Empire. But I certainly never had high enough clearance to get into any top secret base that the Emperor had. Nor get into the Emperor's files." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "How did you find out this information?"

Mon glanced over at Anakin who returned her look. They both then looked back at Piett as Mon continued. "We will reveal that to you in due time. But first we would like to discuss what our plan is and how you would fall into it."

Piett nodded again. "Yes, please proceed. I am quite curious to know what you have planned."

As Piett spoke, Anakin was observing him with his arms crossed in front of his chest, trying to determine how sincere Piett seemed to be in helping the New Republic. _I sense no deception from him and feel he truly wants to help._ _Perhaps he will make a good ally on this mission after all. _ Anakin thought to himself as Mon continued again.

"Piett, we have just recently learned that Darth Vader is not only alive...but he has also decided to defect." Mon started as Piett's mouth dropped open in awe. "I have recently spoken with him and he is willing to help us bring down Ysanne Isard."

"Really? He's alive and has defected?" Piett replied with shock as he then got a look of suspicion on his face. "But somehow I have a hard time believing that."

"Why?" Anakin asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

Piett looked over at Anakin with continued awe. "I served under him for a time, Master Skywalker." Piett told him. "After the Emperor himself, he was the Empire. I just can't imagine him defecting and helping the New Republic after being enemies with the Rebel Alliance for so long. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Anakin raised his right eyebrow. "So you know who I am?"

Piett just weakly smiled with a look of admiration in his eyes. "Of course...many of us saw the Chancellor's speech on the holonet a couple of days ago." He paused as he nodded his head with respect. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you and your actions during the Clone Wars."

Anakin just weakly smiled back at him as Han let out a snort causing everyone to look over and him. "What?" Han asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Han." Leia started with a warning tone.

"I'm sorry. Continue..." Han replied as Leia just shook her head at him again, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Well...I certainly know a lot about you Admiral Piett." Anakin continued as Piett looked back at him with surprise. "And I don't blame you for questioning Darth Vader's motives. He doesn't exactly have a great track record when it comes to being trustworthy."

"Agreed and exactly my point." Piett replied with seriousness and then looked at Anakin with continued awe. "So you have heard of me?"

Anakin just gave him a knowing smile. "Yes...I have _heard _of you."

"How?" Piett asked with curiosity.

Anakin smiled back at Piett knowingly again. "Oh...you'd be surprised."

It was then that Mon reached over to put her right hand on Anakin's left arm to get his attention. "It is your plan, Anakin. Would you like to explain it to him or would you like me to?"

Anakin looked at Mon and then over at Piett in thought. "I can tell him."

"Very well." Mon replied as she folded here hands on top of the table. "Please proceed."

Anakin nodded at Mon Mothma and then looked back over at Piett. "Admiral...you said that you served with Darth Vader for a time. What did you think of him as a commanding officer?" Anakin asked him with interest.

Piett looked away in thought again rubbing his chin with his right hand. He then glance back over at Anakin. "Well...he was ruthless...and I have to admit a bit scary to work for...but he did seem to have his own honor system. I couldn't help but respect him for that."

"But did you like working for him...at all?" Anakin asked, trying to draw more information out of Piett on his personal opinion of his former evil alter ego.

"Hmm." Piett started. "In some ways...yes...but others...no. As I stated...he was ruthless and scary to work for. I was afraid I would be strangled to death at any moment if any of my men failed him...thus me being blamed for their failure as they would have been acting under my command."

Anakin looked down in shame and then back up at Piett with understanding. "But you still respected him...for his code of honor, even though you didn't totally trust him?"

Piett cocked his head to one side as he considered Anakin's last question. "Well...yes...as I stated before...I did have some respect for him. He was a brilliant strategist and seemed to instill confidence in his men...despite his scarier and more ruthless side." He paused in thought and then after a few moments looked back at Mon Mothma again. "So you mentioned that Darth Vader is alive and has defected. I'm assuming this line of questioning means that you want me to work with him again."

Mon nodded as Anakin continued. "Yes...actually...that is exactly what we are planning." Anakin stated as Piett looked back over to Anakin with interest. "How would you feel about that?"

Piett sighed as he looked down and then back towards Anakin. "I guess I would like to meet him again to determine if he has really changed first." He paused. "And if he truly has, I think I see what you are planning. You want me to help him take control of the Empire, so Ysanne Isard will lose some of her credibility and power."

Anakin nodded. "You always were smart, Piett. That's why I liked you."

Piett gave Anakin a curious glance at his remark. "I don't understand."

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Piett." Anakin replied with a smirk and Piett looked at Anakin with disbelief as it hit him what Anakin was implying.

"Sir?" Piett looked at him with confusion. "No...it can't be. I must have heard you wrong."

"No, you heard me right, Admiral Piett." Anakin replied again with a knowing smile and his arms still crossed in front of his chest. "I not only know of you but I served with you for a number of years as well." He paused. "I _was_ Darth Vader."

Piett's jaw just dropped in awe. "You can't be serious?!" He exclaimed as he checked out the expressions of everyone in the room. "Chancellor?" He asked as he looked to Mon for confirmation of what Anakin had just told him.

Mon just nodded with a serious expression on her face. "It's true, Admiral Piett. I just found out about it myself a couple of hours ago."

Piett just continued to look at Mon and then Anakin with shock. "Well...I'll be." He paused. "Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader all along? I would have never believed it."

Anakin looked down with shame and then up at Piett. "Yes, Piett. And I hope you will consider helping me...us...with this plan to stop Ysanne Isard from starting another war."

Piett just continued to look at Anakin with shock not really hearing what Anakin had just said. "But...how...how did you manage to get out of your respirator suit?"

Anakin just chuckled. "That is the 64,000 credit question of the week. If you can figure that out, please let us know because I'm certainly not sure myself at this point."

"Really?!" Piett said with shock as he couldn't help but chuckle himself at Anakin's response.

"Yes...really." Anakin replied with a smile. "But I'm here nonetheless, so why not help make the galaxy a better place while I'm here, right?"

Piett just shook his head with disbelief and a smile. "This is just incredible. I must be dreaming this."

Everyone else in the room couldn't help but share the same sentiment. "Tell me about it!" Han interjected.

"Well...how do you think I felt when I found out Darth Vader was my father?" Luke told Piett.

"I bet that was quite a shock." Piett replied to Luke. "Imagine that...Imperial public enemy #1, Luke Skywalker, was Darth Vader's son all along. I would have never even guessed."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh and smile over at his son who returned his smile. "Yes, imagine that." He stated as he then looked over at Piett compassion. "But he's probably the reason you stayed alive as long as you did. If you didn't notice, I was quite distracted and obsessed with finding him."

"How could one _not_ notice?" Piett replied with a smirk as Anakin snickered.

"So does this mean you will help us?" Anakin asked with enthusiasm.

Piett nodded with a smile. "I would be honored to serve with you again, Sir." He started. "And you are certainly less scary now."

Anakin just laughed. "Well...I try."

"Try or try not. There is no try." Luke interjected with a smirk.

"Oh brother...now he's quoting Yoda." Anakin said with a chuckled.

Obi-Wan looked over at Luke with a twinkle in his eyes. "Where did you meet Master Yoda?"

"Oh...I forgot to tell you about that, Ben." Luke started. "After you...were unable to train me...your Force spirit told me to go to Dagobah to find Master Yoda so he could finish my training."

"So Master Yoda is still alive?" Obi-Wan asked with hope.

Luke then became sad as he shook his head. "No. He died a little over a year ago."

Obi-Wan then gave Anakin a sharp look as Anakin replied. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with Master Yoda's death."

"No...Ben." Luke interjected. "Master Yoda died of old age. He told me he was like 900 years old or something like that."

Obi-Wan just chucked as he rubbed his chin but then became reflective and sad. "I never dreamed it would be old age that would claim Master Yoda's life...or that he would ever die at all for that matter. He had been around almost as long as the Jedi Order itself."

Luke reached over and placed his right hand on Obi-Wan's left arm. "He's one with the Force now, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded sadly as he glanced back over to Anakin apologetically. "I'm sorry, Anakin. For accusing you..."

Anakin just shook his head and waved his hand in front of him impassively. "Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan. It's forgotten." Anakin told him with a warm smile.

"Well..." Piett started as he looked at the three Jedi in the room with amusement. "That is definitely not a conversation I thought I'd ever witness."

Everyone in the room laughed. "Nor I." Obi-Wan added with a smile.

"So what exactly is your plan...Master Skywalker?" Piett asked with curiosity. "If you are going to return as Darth Vader, you can't do it looking like Anakin Skywalker. No one will believe it."

Anakin nodded. "We are way ahead of you." He told him as he looked over at Luke. "Are you ready to go to Vader's old apartment to find that spare respirator suit in the med center?" He asked his son as he got to his feet.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." But then his smile became wider as he looked back at his father with a twinkle in his eye. "And I want to see that spaceship and speeder collection of yours too."

Han looked over at Luke and then over at Anakin with interest. "_You_ have a spaceship and speeder collection, Anakin?"

Anakin just grinned evilly at Han. "Yes...and hands off!"

Han just looked at him with disbelief. "Excuse me?!"

Leia just laughed as she looked at Han with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I better warn you. He told me last night at dinner that if you took any of his collection, he'd have to remind you who you were dealing with."

Han got a mock offended look on his face as he placed his right palm on his chest. "_I_ would never dream of touching any of your collection...Anakin."

Anakin just laughed. "I'll hold you to that." He then paused in thought. "Do you want to see it?"

Han looked at Anakin with surprise. "Is that an invitation?"

Anakin smirked at him. "Perhaps...are you interested?"

"You don't need to ask me twice." Han replied with excitement as he jumped up causing the others in the room to laugh.

"Han, you'll never change. Men and their toys." Leia told him as she shook her head and stood. She then reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek causing him to look back at her with love. "Now behave yourself."

Han laughed. "Hey! It's me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Leia said as she turned to her father. "Maybe I better come along to make sure Han stays out of trouble." She said with a smirk.

Anakin laughed again. "Sure, Leia. The more the merrier."

Padme, who had stayed quiet for most of the meeting, got to her feet and turned to her husband with a smirk on her face as well. "Maybe I should come along to keep this one out of trouble." She stated as she pointed her right thumb at Anakin and looked over at Leia with a smile.

"Hey!" Anakin retorted in jest.

"I only say it with love and respect, my love." Padme replied with a smile as she turned and stood on her tip toes. She then kissed Anakin quickly on the lips and looked into his bright, blue eyes with love.

Anakin smiled down at his wife. "Oh...ok. I guess you can come too." He told her a teasing manner as she gently punched him in the arm.

Obi-Wan just laughed as Piett and Mon watched the exchange with amusement. _This certainly is going to be the most interesting undercover assignment I've ever had. _Piett thought to himself with a smirk, but then rubbed his chin as he thought about what he had just been told.. _Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader...I just simply cannot believe it. A very interesting assignment indeed._


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Ha Ha! You didn't think I was going to update so soon again, did you? Well, I'm on a roll now. :)_

_Thank you again for all your reviews. The story should start gaining some momentum now that we are passed the emotional part of the plot. There will be some emotional scenes in the future as well but there will be more of a mix._

**Chapter 19**

Padme walked over to Han and offered her right hand out to him to shake it. "Han, it was a pleasure to meet you today. I can see why Leia loves you so much."

Han took her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Padme. It was a pleasure meeting you too." He told her with one of his famous lopsided grins. "I can see where Leia gets her beauty from."

Padme just blushed. "Thank you, Han. That is very sweet of you."

Piett walked over to Padme as well. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced." Piett told her as he also held out his right hand in greeting.

Padme took his hand graciously with a smile and shook it. "No, we haven't. But my husband has told me a lot about you. My name is Padme Amidala Naberrie...Skywalker." She told him as she smiled over to her husband with love.

Piett's mouth just gapped open again as he got a confused look on his face and looked over to Anakin who had started walking towards them. "Husband?"

"Yes, husband, Piett." Anakin said with a smile as he stopped next to them and Padme smiled up at her husband with continued love in her eyes. "Padme and I have been married for over 26 years."

"Oh?!" Piett replied with shock. "I had no idea you were even married, Sir. I saw no indication that you ever were when I served under you on the Executor."

Anakin put his left arm around Padme's waist and she put her right arm around his as Anakin looked down and then back up with sadness but happiness at the same time. "I didn't know she was alive for a long time, Piett." He paused as he looked down at his wife with love and she returned his loving gaze. "I just found out a couple of nights ago that she was even alive. It's a long story."

"I bet." Piett replied with interest. "I hope you will be able to tell me about it some time."

"Perhaps." Anakin told him with a smile as he looked back at Piett.

Piett then held his right hand out to Anakin and he took it. "Well..it is definitely a pleasure meeting you again...but this time as Anakin Skywalker, Sir." He paused and looked at Anakin with a smile. "I truly do look forward to working with you again."

"As I do with you, Piett." Anakin told him with a smile. "You were always a very capable officer and I always wondering if you truly liked working for the Empire. But I never sensed your disloyalty either."

"No." Piett replied as he looked down and then up at Anakin. "I didn't like working for the Empire. But it was all that I had ever known and I definitely would have never done anything that would have been considered treasonous." He paused. "For a time, I believed that the Emperor was a good man who had the galaxy's best interest at heart. But the more I rose in rank, the more things I saw that I didn't like." He paused. "After I had escaped from the Executor before it exploded and was captured by the Rebels on Endor, I knew that this was my chance to work for a government I would be proud of serving." He smiled at Anakin. "So I surrendered to them and told them that I would like to join them."

"But at first they didn't trust you." Anakin interjected.

"No, they did not." Piett replied as he put his arms behind his back. "But they came to me when Ysanne Isard had seized control of the capital on Coruscant and told me that this was my chance to prove to them that I was serious about defecting." He sighed. "So I helped them by setting up a spy ring in Imperial Center, which finally led to the eviction, you might say, of the newly self-declared Empress." Piett chuckled. "I actually thought that she was much _worse _than the Emperor had ever been in many ways."

"No...the Emperor just hid his evil nature better." Anakin replied with contempt in his voice and Padme squeezed him closer to her to help quiet his angry thoughts. Anakin smiled down at his wife, knowing what she was doing, and then looked back up at Piett at the same time letting go of his anger. "So do you have any ideas on how we can infiltrate the Empire? We will have to commandeer a star destroyer, of course. It's just a matter of finding one that we can easily take over."

Piett just smiled at Anakin. "I think I know of just the one." Piett told him. "But I will need to get back to you on that."

Anakin nodded. "That would be appreciated."

It was then that Mon Mothma, Luke and Obi-Wan walked up to them. "Anakin." Mon started. "You do realize I will need to clue Generals Rieekan, Madine and Kota in on this, so they are also aware of what is going on."

"You can't!" Leia said with fear as she stepped forward.

Mon turned to Leia. "They must know what we are doing here, Leia. What if they engage your father's ship out in the galaxy somewhere not knowing the truth...that he is actually working for us not against us. They could ruin what we are trying accomplish here."

Anakin released his wife and walked over to were Leia was standing, putting his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "The Chancellor is right, Leia. They must be told."

"How about Lando?" Han interjected. "He should know too."

Mon just smiled over at Han. "Yes, of course."

"Uh...I don't know if it's such a great idea if General Calarissian knows." Anakin interjected.

"Why Anakin?" Mon asked looking at him with interest.

Anakin looked down in shame and then back at Mon. "Because he and I have some history. He may not be willing to work with us on this."

"Hey!" Han spoke up. "Lando may be a lot of things. But he's not one to hold a grudge. I mean look at me. You froze me in carbonite and shipped me off to the Hutts and I'm not holding a grudge."

Anakin chuckled. "You're not?!" He asked with smirk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Han. "You could have fooled me."

Han just sighed with a slight chuckle as he looked away and shifted from one foot to another. He also crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well...I can see that you've changed. So...I'm willing to give you a chance." He paused. "Besides...you're not so bad as Anakin Skywalker." He told him with a smirk. "You kind of remind me of the kid over there." He admitted as he pointed to Luke with his head.

Anakin just laughed. "Yeah...I notice a lot of myself in Luke too." He admitted as he smiled over at his son who was smiling warmly back at him.

"And I'm proud to be your son now, Father." Luke told him with his arms crossed in front of his chest as well. "You have made me proud to be your son with your actions _now._"

Anakin gave his son a warm smile in return and nodded his head. "Thank you, Luke. That means a lot to me." He then sighed. "Well...I suppose we better get going. I'm afraid you will only get a glimpse of my collection that I have stored in a hanger near my old apartment; but if all goes well, there will be plenty of time to explore all of it later."

"Of course, Father." Luke replied. "I understand."

"Anakin." Mon started as she walked over and put her right hand on his left arm. "I will also make those arrangements you requested to transfer Darth Vader's funds to the New Republic Relief and Renovations Fund as well as to the account for the Jedi Temple Renovations and their General Funds." She paused as she smiled up at him. "That was very generous of you, Anakin. You didn't need to do that."

Anakin just nodded. "It is the least I can do, Chancellor. What am I going to do with all those credits? I never spent hardly any of it as Darth Vader, why would I start now." He sighed. "Besides, if the funds can help rebuild what I helped to destroy, then they are being put to good use." He told her with a smile.

Mon just chuckled as she smiled back at him. "Yes, of course. You are right." She paused. "And as we discussed, I will also make it look like we have seized Darth Vader's funds, so no one connects the credits to you now."

Anakin nodded and smiled at Mon. "Thank you. I will greatly appreciate that."

Mon also gave him another knowing smile. "And don't worry about your spaceship and speeder collection. It is, of course, yours to keep for use by...the Jedi Order." She laughed. "I can see that you are quite attached to it and love it."

Anakin just smirked in amusement. "Yes...I guess _I am_." He said with a chuckle. "Thank you."

Mon nodded. "Oh...and the apartment will also be preserved for as long as you need it."

Anakin also nodded. "Thank you again." Anakin replied. "I also have a residence...a fortress really...on the planet of Vjun. It's an awful place that just reeks of the Dark Side. But perhaps it will come in handy until all of this is over with."

Mon looked at him with surprise. "What would you like done with that residence later?"

Anakin just sighed. "I'm not sure yet. You can burn it to the ground for all I care. It's the last place I'd ever want to live _now_."

Mon couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps we will eventually take you up on that offer."

Anakin just laughed. "It would be kind of symbolic for me too. It would be a way of putting my past forever behind me."

"I understand." Mon told him with a warm smile and then paused for a moment in thought. "Well...I will set up a meeting with Generals Rieekan, Madine, Calarissian and Kota for later this afternoon at 15:00 standard hours. Will that be enough time for you to do what you need to do to convert the respirator suit?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. But I will try to have it ready by that time." He then looked at her with confusion. "But why would it need to be ready by then?"

"I was thinking." Mon started. "Perhaps you could arrive in the suit as a disguise, so the generals will not know of your true identity."

Anakin with his arms still crossed in front of his chest then turned his head away in thought as he put his hand on his chin. "Perhaps." He then looked back at Mon. "Although, I know General Kota already knows the truth and has accepted it. So I don't think he will be a problem."

Mon looked at him with curiosity. "Oh, you mean that he sensed it...through the Force somehow?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, and I feel his acceptance of me as I am now."

Mon sighed. "Ok. Well at least we do not need to worry about him being a problem."

Anakin nodded. "Agreed." He then turned to his family and Han. "So are you all ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Luke replied with a huge smile and a nod as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Let's get going." Anakin told them as he looked over at Obi-Wan. "Do you want to come too, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at his 'brother'. "No. I really should be getting back to the hotel. I can imagine that my time traveling companions are getting quite restless by now and wondering whatever happened to me."

Anakin just laughed. "I'm sure they are." He stated as he looked at Han and Luke knowingly, noticing them both rolling their eyes at the thought.

"But I could use a ride back to the hotel, if you can manage it?" Obi-Wan asked him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Of course...you can ride with Luke, Padme and I." Anakin told him as he looked over to Piett. "Do you want to come too, Admiral? I wouldn't want you to feel left out."

Piett just laughed. "Oh no, Sir. It is quite alright." He paused. "You go on ahead and be with your family. I must make some comm calls and see what I can do to find out where the one star destroyer is that we should easily be able to commandeer." He paused again. "I will follow up with you at the meeting later."

Anakin nodded with a smile. "That will be very much appreciated, Piett. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Sir." Piett replied with a smile. "If you excuse me, I will get right on that now." He stated as he looked at Anakin and then Mon.

Mon nodded. "Yes, of course, Admiral. Please find out what you can. We look forward to your report."

"Very well. I will see you all back here at 15:00 standard hours." Piett replied as he nodded with a bow, and then they all watched he pushed the button to open the door and exited the room.

Anakin then turned to his family and Han. "Well, let's get going. We don't have much time."

They all nodded as Mon spoke. "See you all at 15:00 standard hours."

Anakin nodded at her and then they all followed the direction Piett had just gone out into the hallway.

_Coruscant – The Plaza Hotel, two blocks away from the Senate Building_

"There it is." Obi-Wan pointed from the backseat of Anakin's yellow speeder.

"I see it." Anakin replied as he headed in that direction. "I still can't believe you didn't want to stay at the Jedi Temple last night, Obi-Wan." Anakin stated as he looked back at his former master in the rear view mirror.

Obi-Wan just smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well...I thought it would be better if I stayed with the group." He paused as he chuckled. "It's bad enough that they are already asking me questions about where I've been going and who I've been talking to. It has been really hard keeping it a secret from Luke that you are alive, Anakin."

Anakin smiled as he looked back into the rear view mirror. "I'm sure."

Luke, who was sitting in the backseat next to Obi-Wan, to his left, looked over at him. "I could handle it, you know."

"Obi-Wan looked over to Luke and gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure that you could, Luke. But what if your younger self saw your father and realized who he was? Do you think he would ever believe that his father was Darth Vader and try to save him in the future?"

Luke looked away in thought and then looked back at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps if he knows the truth now...he can reach my father earlier."

Obi-Wan looked up to the front seat towards Anakin just as he started to land his speeder outside the front entrance of the hotel. "What do you think, Anakin? Do you think you would have turned back sooner if Luke had tried to get you to return to the Light Side earlier?"

Anakin shook his head as he turned around in his seat to look back at his son and 'brother' now that the speeder was safely on the landing dock outside the hotel. "I honestly can't say."

Padme, who had been sitting in the front passenger seat, looked over at Anakin with love as she reached out to touch his right arm with her left hand. "Perhaps we would find each other sooner."

Anakin smiled over at his wife as he then got a look of concern on his face. "But we don't know that for sure, Padme. It just sounds too risky. We already know that I return to the Light Side in this history. If we change things, it might not work out so well the next time around."

"That's true, Ani. But the war between the Empire and the Alliance could end sooner as well." Padme tried to plead with her husband. "Wouldn't you want that? Wouldn't you want to end your misery earlier?"

"I don't know. It still seems way too risky to me." Anakin replied as he got out with Obi-Wan to say his good-byes for now. "We are happy now, so why tempt fate?"

Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I think I agree with you, Anakin. It is just too risky. We could make things worse, not better."

"Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?" A young male voice asked with happiness and excitement in his voice, causing all of them to turn to look at the young man.

"Luke! What are you doing out here?" Obi-Wan asked with surprise as he looked at the 19 year old Luke looking at his father with shock and pure excitement in his sky blue eyes.

Anakin groaned. _Not good! _He thought to himself as he covered his eyes with his right hand.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note: I cannot repeat this enough, so thank you again to all my readers and reviewers who have been joining me on this little adventure._

**Chapter 20**

"Luke, why don't you go back inside." Obi-Wan tried to convince the 19 year old Luke as he stepped closer to the group with excitement written all over his face.

"But, Ben." The younger Luke started as he pointed to Anakin. "Why didn't you tell me?" He then turned to Anakin, still looking at him like his eyes were deceiving him. "Father, is it really you?"

Anakin looked at his son from the past with compassion and smiled at him. _I have to let him know that I love him now that he's seen me._ "Yes, Luke. It's me. I am your father, Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a shocked look. "Anakin! I thought you didn't want him to know..."

"The Nexu is already out of the bag, Obi-Wan." Anakin interjected as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at his former master. "He's seen me."

"Why?" 19 year old Luke asked with sadness in his eyes. "Why did you keep this from me? Why did you want to keep this from me?" He asked as he looked at his father and then Obi-Wan with hurt.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but Padme stopped him by touching his right arm with her left hand as she got out of the speeder and looked up at him. "I'll handle this, Ani. You better get going." She told him with concern on her face.

"Padme is right, Anakin." Obi-Wan agreed. "Padme and I will handle this. You have a job to do and not much time to do it in."

Anakin nodded his head and then looked sympathetically towards the younger version of his son. "Some day this will all make sense, Luke. I'm sorry you weren't told about me being alive. It was necessary for your own safety." He paused as he looked at his son with love. "I love you, my son. Don't ever doubt that. All will be revealed in due time. Just keep faith in that. Ok?"

Luke from the past just nodded as his eyes teared up. He then ran over and gave his father a big hug, wrapping both arms around his father's waist, which took Anakin by surprise. "Thank you for that." Luke told him as Anakin returned his son's embrace.

"No, thank you, Luke...for what you will do for me...in the future." Anakin told him with a smile as they backed out of their embrace. "Don't give up on me...no matter what." He told him as he put both of his hands on Luke's shoulders.

The present day Luke, who had been watching the whole scene in silence, looked at his younger self with pity as he stood up and stepped into the front passenger seat of the speeder to sit down. "Listen to our father. Whatever happens...please don't give up on him."

The 19 year old looked at his older self with awe and confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough." 23 year old Luke said with a smile and then looked over to his father. "We better get going if we're going to be ready in time."

Anakin nodded in agreement as Padme reached up on her tip toes and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about this. Obi-Wan and I will talk to him."

"Thank you, Padme...Obi-Wan." Anakin said as Obi-Wan nodded and waved. Anakin then dropped his hands back to his sides again and walked around the speeder to resume his spot in the driver's seat.

"But...will I see you again, Father...soon?" The younger Luke asked.

"Patience, young Luke." Obi-Wan advised as he came up the younger man and put his right hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and look up at Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps." Anakin told the 19 year old as he smiled at him and Luke returned a weak smile. "We shall see." He then looked at Padme and Obi-Wan. "See you in a few standard hours. We will stop back to pick you both up later."

"Comm me when you finish...your project." Padme requested with a smile.

"Of course, Padme." Anakin replied with a smile. Both father and son waved from the cockpit of the speeder just before Anakin drove off into the busy Coruscanti traffic and disappeared.

"I don't understand, Ben." Luke from the past stated with confusion as he looked at Obi-Wan with sadness and hurt still in his eyes. "Why did you tell me my father was dead when I just saw him alive?"

Obi-Wan then put his right hand on Luke's right shoulder and smiled at him with sadness in his eyes. "What I told you was true...from a certain point of view." He sighed. "For a long time, I did actually think he was dead to us. But he's back now."

This response just earned Obi-Wan an even more confused look from Luke as Padme finally spoke up. "Perhaps we can tell you...some of what happened." Padme told her son as she put her right hand on his left arm.

"You're pretty." Luke said with a blush. "Who are you?"

Padme's opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then was lost for words as she looked over at Obi-Wan for help. Obi-Wan crossed his arms across in front of his chest and started stroking his beard. "Perhaps we should go inside to discuss this." Obi-Wan suggested as Padme nodded in agreement and then they both lead Luke inside the hotel.

_Coruscant - Darth Vader's Private Hanger_

"Where are they?" Han asked as he and Leia were waiting in Han's speeder just outside the hanger where Anakin had indicated Darth Vader's spaceship and speeder collection was kept.

"I don't know. Are you sure this is the right address?" Leia asked with sarcasm as she looked over at him from the passenger seat with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Han just looked over at her with irritation. "Yes, this is the address Anakin gave me. See...right here." He told her as he shoved the datapad in front of her that Anakin had given him earlier before they left the Senate Building. "It's the right address."

Leia took the datapad from him and looked at it. "Well, you're right. It does appear to be the right address." She agreed with a tinge of embarrassment in her voice as she handed the datapad back to Han.

Just as she did, they saw Anakin and Luke arrive and Anakin proceeded to land his yellow speeder just outside the hanger doors directly to the right of Han's speeder. Anakin and Luke both smiled over at them but then cringed when they noticed their annoyed looks. "Sorry we're late." Anakin apologized as he sheepishly smiled over at them.

"What kept ya?" Han asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"We had a...slight complication." Anakin explained as all four of them got out of their prospective speeders.

It was then that Leia noticed that her mother wasn't with them. "Where is Mother?" Leia asked with her arms crossed in front of her as they all followed Anakin over to the security control pad to open the hanger doors.

Anakin stopped at the control panel and punched in a code, causing the doors to start to slowly creak open. He glanced back at Leia. "She...uh...is helping with the complication...we hope."

"What's happened now?" Leia asked with concern but irritation in her voice.

Anakin sighed as Luke explained. "My younger self saw Father when we were dropping off Obi-Wan at the hotel."

"Ohh...that could be bad." Han spoke up. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth...well...part of it." Anakin explained as he turned on the lights in the hanger, causing the entire room to become aglow with light as each of the spaceships and speeders came into view.

"That could be a serious problem." Leia stated in reply as she watched in amusement as Luke and Han's jaws dropped at the sight before them.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed. "You weren't kidding. No wonder you want to keep this collection. It's amazing!" Luke then paused as he looked across the hanger at something he thought he'd never see up close. "Is that a podracer?!"

Anakin just grinned ear to ear as Luke ran up to the old podracer. "Yes, I built it when I was a boy. I was the first human to win a pod race at Boota Eve."

Luke spun around in awe. "You pod raced at Boonta Eve?!"

"Hey...uh...Anakin...I thought pod racing was illegal?" Han asked him with a smug grin on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Anakin just laughed. "Yes...but as you know, the Hutts didn't exactly live under the jurisdiction of any government other than their own."

"Yeah...don't remind me." Han retorted as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Anakin then became nostalgic as he continued to look at his childhood project. "This podracer is what helped win my freedom from slavery on Tatooine, so I could leave to become a Jedi. I was able to track it down years later to buy it...anonymously, of course, as it would look rather odd if Darth Vader purchased such a thing." He told them with a small chuckle and then sighed as he looked away with sadness . "I just wish the race had earned enough to set my mom free too. Perhaps she would still be alive today."

"Mother told me about that. I'm sorry." Luke told his father as he stepped towards his father and put his right hand on his father's left arm in a comforting manner. "She told me in passing that Master Qui-Gon was unable to free your mother as well. She didn't mention the podracing, though."

Anakin just nodded in response to Luke's words as he looked at his son with unshed tears and love in his eyes. He then snapped out of his reverie and looked around the room, waving his right hand around the hanger. "Well...feel free to look around for as long as you like." He told them with a weak smile. "I'll be in the med center upstairs."

"Great! Thanks, Father!" Luke replied with excitement until he realized he didn't know where to find his father once they were done exploring. "Where exactly is your apartment?"

Anakin just laughed. "Well...I shouldn't really call it an apartment...it's actually that entire building right over there." Anakin told him as he pointed to the building just to the left of the hanger.

Han and Luke's jaws dropped. "You're kidding, right?" Han asked with amusement.

Anakin shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding. That's it." He stated with a straight face but still couldn't help but smirk as he handed Luke a datapad he retrieved from his speeder. "Just enter the security code on this datapad, and I'll be on the third floor in the med center. You can't miss it. It takes up practically the entire floor."

"Ok." Luke replied as he took the datapad from his father. "We'll be up in a few standard minutes...after we have a chance to look around." He told his father with a smirk.

Anakin just smiled and nodded. "Of course...take all the time you want." He paused. "But not too long because I'm going to need your help."

Han and Luke just nodded in agreement as Anakin headed out of the hanger towards his "apartment". As he arrived at the front door, he entered Vader's security code into the key pad and the door immediately opened. He slowly entered Vader's residence, stopping just inside the door to look around at the black and grey steel and stone decor not realizing until now how drab his residence truly was. "Wow...I guess I should have hired that interior decorator like Palpatine suggested." He thought out loud, not realizing what he was saying, but then paused as he got a disgusted look on his face. "What am I saying?" He said with a snort and shook his head in disbelief.

Anakin then continued over to the elevator and pushed the button to open the doors. Once the doors opened he stepped into the elevator and proceeded to push the button for the third floor. In just a short time, the elevator stopped and chimed with the doors opening on the third floor. He cautiously stepped off of the elevator and the lights immediately came on. "Whose there? Identify yourself." He heard a droid voice ask as he immediately put his hands up when a droid stepped in front of him with a blaster aimed right at him.

Anakin reached out with the Force and brought the weapon to his right hand. "It's ok. I'm a friend and you won't be needing that." Anakin told the droid as it seemed to become agitated and turned and ran.

"Sound the alarm, sound the alarm." The droid was shouting as Anakin used the Force to levitate the droid up into the air with it still trying to use its legs to run away. "Does not compute. Does not compute." The droid was now crying out as Anakin walked over to it then reached up to shut the droid off on the back of its neck. He then sat the droid carefully down on the floor, leaning it up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you raising any alarms." Anakin stated as he continued over to a door that appeared to be for a storage room. He then entered the code for the room. The doors opened and inside were a couple spare respirator suits like those that he wore as Darth Vader. Anakin just sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and studied the suits. "I was really hoping I'd never see _these_ again." Anakin stated out loud as he reach into the closet with his right hand and pulled one of the suits out.

With both hands Anakin then carried it over to the work table and laid it across the table like there was someone actually wearing it. He then walked over to some drawers to his right and started opening drawers, looking for the necessary tools he need to accomplish his task until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is." He exclaimed as he walked back over to the suit and started unfastening some of the components that had actually had been previously embedded in his chest to help his lungs to function properly.

"There you are." Luke said as he entered the operating room, for lack of a better word, with Han not far behind him.

Anakin looked up from his work and smiled at his son. "Did you like what you found down in the hanger?" He asked them with a knowing smile.

"Oh yes!" Luke exclaimed. "I definitely saw a few vehicles that I want to test drive."

Anakin stopped what he was doing and looked at his son with all seriousness. "Who says I will let you drive any of them?" Luke and Han both gave him offended looks just as Anakin laughed. "Of course...as long as you promise to bring them back in one piece."

"How about me...Anakin?" Han asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Will you let me test drive any of them?"

Anakin just laughed. "Oh I supposed I can let you take one or two for a spin also. If I don't...I'll probably never hear the end of it anyway."

Han just smiled real big as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "You're right. You wouldn't." Han stated with a grin and then he paused. "Why thank you for trusting me, Sir." He said with a slight bow as he put his right hand on his heart. "I will make sure I bring any of your vehicles back in one piece."

"Who says I trust you?" Anakin said in a serious tone and then chuckled. "But just remember...if you break it, you buy it."

Han jaw just gapped open. "You'd let me actually buy one?"

Anakin looked at him with seriousness. "No...you'd pay to fix it. There is _no way_ I'd part with any of those vehicles."

"Oh damn." Han said with defeat as he snapped his fingers. "There goes that plan."

Anakin just shook his head and chuckled at Han's remark as he continued to work on separating the main, lighted respirator panel off of the front of the suit to make some adjustments to it.

"So how's it coming? Need some help?" Han asked as Luke also approached to see what Anakin was working on.

Anakin looked up again and then realized that Leia wasn't with them. "Where's Leia?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh...uh...Chancellor Mothma commed her when we were down in the hanger and requested that she return to the Senate Building immediately. Senate business..." He sighed. "By the way, Admiral Ackbar may also end up being there for the meeting later."

Anakin just looked up at Han and Luke with a start. "Great! Another one I have to worry about. I forgot about him." He then sighed. "But I suppose he should know too. It's for the best." He stated as he continued working on the control panel.

Luke nodded. "Yeah...he should."

Anakin sighed and nodded. He then pointed over to some drawers to his left as a thought occurred to him. "Luke, it would actually be very helpful if you could look in those drawers over there and see if you can find anything we could use as lifts in the boots for the suit." He paused as he looked at both of them. "As Darth Vader, my prosthetics made me taller, so we will need to find a way to simulate that."

"Sure!" Luke said with understanding as he did as his father requested and started going through the drawers.

"I'll help him and see what we can come up with." Han stated as he joined Luke in his search.

"Thank you...Han." Anakin replied with a smile.

While they were doing that, Anakin finished working on re-adjusting the breathing controls to just circulate the air in the suit instead of actually functioning to help him breath. Just as he was finishing up, Luke re-entered the room.

"I think I found something that will work, Father." Luke declared as he returned from an adjacent room. "This DuraFoam should work nicely and should mold to your feet. Although, I'm a little concerned about how durable it will actually be supporting not only your weight, but also the weight of the armor."

"I think I have a solution to that problem." Han also declared as he returned to the "operating room" and noticed what Luke had found. He paused in thought as he got an idea. "Perhaps we could put pieces of these metal bars I found in the center of the DuraFoam for added strength."

Anakin considered what they were both suggesting and then nodded. "Yes, I think that will do nicely. Let's get to work on it."

It was several hours later when Luke and Han were waiting outside the "operating room" as Anakin was finishing up the final touches on the respirator suit and was now putting it on to test how it worked. Han and Luke were both leaning up against the wall with their arms crossed in front of his chest, trying to patiently wait for him to emerge.

Han looked over at Luke with concern. "So what do you think of that other Luke learning the truth about your old man?" Han asked him.

Luke just sighed as he looked back over at Han. "I don't know." He paused. "I sense that Ben and Mother didn't tell him...me everything. They just told him enough to keep him happy for the time being."

"I hope so, kid, because couldn't he really screw up the time line if he knows too much?" Han asked with concern.

"Yes...he...I could." Luke replied. "My father had a lot of legitimate concerns that, after thinking about it more carefully, I think I agree that the less my younger self knows the better."

Han just nodded as the doors to the "operating room" opened up, and they both heard the distinct sound of Darth Vader's breathing echoing through the med center where they were standing. Han just froze as Anakin stepped out of the room to where his son and Han were waiting, his black cape dragging on the floor as he walked. He then stopped and slowly turned his black, masked head towards them as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well..." He started with Darth Vader's mechanical voice. "...what do you think?"

Han just shuttered. "Creepy." He stated. "I'm convinced."

Luke on the other hand didn't answer right away. Instead he just studied his father as he walked closer to him. "How are you doing in there? Are_ you_ ok, Father?"

Anakin just laughed within the mask, but it came out sounding very odd with the mechanical voice. "Well, I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic and wishing I didn't have to wear this damnable thing again...but otherwise I'm doing fine. And I'm just glad that I can take it off at any time, which is a definite plus in this situation."

Luke just smiled ear to ear at his father. "I'm glad you can now take it off too."

Han finally was able to shake himself out of the creepy feeling he was getting as he was staring at Anakin in Darth Vader's respirator suit and decided to look down as this wrist chrono, knowing that they all most likely lost track of time. To his relief, it was still early. "Well...I think we still have a little time to get some lunch before the meeting, if either of you are interested. Are either of you game?"

Anakin shook his masked head. "Do you always think about food?" He asked with his mechanical voice.

Luke laughed as well. "It's Han...of course he's always asking about food, Father." He told his father as Anakin chuckled from behind the mask again.

"Ok. Let me get this suit off and I'll meet you downstairs at my speeder." Anakin told them as he started to turn. "I should only be a few standard minutes."

But instead of agreeing with their plan to meet downstairs and go to lunch, Han instead was laughing hysterically, which brought both father and son's attention back to him, and earning him odd looks from both. "What is so funny?" Anakin finally asked from within the mask.

"You...us...this situation." Han started. "I mean...look at us. Did you ever imagine that, especially after Bespin, that we would all be standing in Darth Vader's residence with the former Darth Vader trying on one of his altered respirator suits...and that we would all be allies?"

"And that we have doubles who traveled here from the past and that Ben would be amongst them?" Luke added. "I just hope Ben and Mother were able to calm my younger self down."

"Me too, Luke. Me too." Anakin agreed then paused in thought. "Well...I agree with Han...this definitely wins the prize for being the most surreal situation of my entire life." Anakin stated as he paused in thought. _I just hope the military officials we're meeting with in a couple standard hours will also see the irony of it and are as accepting as Chancellor Mothma. Or we will have more problems than just Luke from the past finding out I am alive._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers for your support. It is greatly appreciated._

_One of my reviewers asked why I am still having Luke refer to Anakin as Father instead of Dad, as Father is so formal. Well, my answer to that is that I am trying to follow the movies where Luke always referred to Vader/Anakin as Father. In this story so far, Anakin essentially has only been back in Luke's life for about a week now. So they are still trying to get used to one another. No promises but I may have Luke switch to calling him Dad later in the story as they get to know each other better. But only if or when it feels right._

_I have also had some reviewers ask if I will be adding Mara Jade to the story. I have been toying with the idea for awhile but no promises. We'll see how the story progresses and if I feel she would fit into the story well._

_Lastly, I just want to mention that I was a little unhappy with how I wrote the last chapter and have made a few minor changes to help improve it. The changes are not enough to change the direction of the story, but I thought I would mention it in case you would like to re-read Chapter 20 again. Most of it had to do with Leia just kind of disappearing once the boys saw all of the toys Anakin had as Vader. Although, to them she probably did disappear from their awareness. Ha ha. :) But that was unfair to her character so I just wanted to make sure her presence was still known before Anakin took off to go to Vader's apartment. So that is the main point of the change._

_Ok. Well...enough chatter. One with the story..._

**Chapter 21**

_Coruscant - Outside Vader's Hanger_

Han and Luke waited outside the hanger by Anakin's yellow speeder while Anakin changed out of the altered respirator suit. They were both leaning up against the speeder with their arms crossed in front of them as they noticed Anakin finally emerge from the apartment carrying what looked like a black garment bag and a matching over the shoulder bag.

"Need help?" Luke asked as he immediately walked quickly over to his father, meeting him half way.

"Yes, thank you, Luke." Anakin replied with a smile as Luke took the shoulder bag from his father and he carried it as they walked side by side the rest of the way to the speeder where Han was waiting. As soon as they reached the speeder, Anakin pushed a button on his wrist to open the trunk and it popped open. "Put the bag in the trunk first and then I'll lay the suit on top." Anakin requested as Luke nodded and complied and then Anakin put the suit on top of it. Anakin shut the trunk and then proceeded to walk towards the driver's side of the speeder.

"Got everything?" Han asked with a smirk while still leaning up against the speeder with his arms crossed in front of him.

Anakin just laughed as Luke climbed into the front passenger seat and Anakin stopped in front of Han. "Yes, I think so. I even remembered my spare red light saber."

"No kidding." Han replied as he uncrossed his arms and both he and Anakin climbed into the speeder, with Han climbing in the back seat behind Anakin.

"Yeah...red isn't my color these days...but I have to look the part, you know." Anakin said with a smirk and a small chuckle as he started the speeder and drove back out into the busy traffic.

"So where to now?" Luke asked as he smiled over at his father.

Anakin looked over to his son and smiled. "To pick up your mother and Obi-Wan, of course, and then we go to lunch. Got any ideas?"

"How about Dex's again?" Luke suggested. "I think he'd love to see Obi-Wan again."

Anakin gave Luke a knowing smile. "I was just thinking the same thing, Luke."

"Where is this Dex's?" Han asked from the back seat.

"Oh don't worry, Han." Luke stated as he smiled back at Han in the back seat. "You'll love it!"

"It's in CoCo Town." Anakin answered Han. "Dex is an old friend of Obi-Wan's and serves the best food in town."

"Great! Because I'm starved." Han replied as the Skywalkers laughed, shaking their heads in disbelief and sharing an amused look.

_Coruscant - Plaza Hotel, 20 Standard Minutes Later_

When Anakin landed the speeder at the hotel, he immediately saw Obi-Wan and Padme standing at the front entrance waiting for them. "How did it go?" Anakin asked them as they both got into the back seat of the speeder with Han with Padme sitting in the middle.

"As well as could be expected." Obi-Wan simply stated as he and Padme gave each other knowing looks just as Anakin drove the speeder back into busy traffic.

"As far as the past version of our son is concerned, Anakin, he was raised by Owen and Beru because we both wanted to keep him safely away from the Emperor until he was old enough to learn the truth." Padme told her husband. "I also told him that for my safety that he needs to keep my existence a secret as well because the Emperor cannot know that I also survived."

"Which is the truth...from a certain point of voice, of course." Obi-Wan added with a smirk on his face.

Anakin just shook his head with a smirk as he looked at them both in the rear view mirror with a twinkle in his blue eyes. But then his expression became one of concern. "But did he buy it?"

"He bought it." Luke assured his family with a smile. "I was very naive back then and would have believed just about anything I was told."

Anakin just laughed. "Well, I hope so for his and your mother's sakes that he does." But then he paused when another thought occurred to him. "So how did you both slip away without him wanting to see me again?"

Obi-Wan and Padme gave each other knowing looks again. "We just simply gave him the slip." Obi-Wan stated with a twinkle in his eye.

Anakin laughed again. "That's it? You just gave him the slip? No daring plan?"

"Yes, that's it." Padme replied with a smirk as Obi-Wan and the others chuckled.

"Well, whatever works..." Anakin replied as he smirked back at his wife in the rear view mirror and then turned the corner towards CoCo Town.

"So where are you taking us for lunch?" Obi-Wan asked out of curiosity as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Or is it a surprise?" He asked with amusement.

"I'm taking you all to Dex's" Anakin replied with a smile. "I'm sure ol' Dex would love to see you again, Obi-Wan. He was asking about you the last time Luke and I were there." He sighed as he then became more serious, remembering the conversation he had had with the old Besalisk only just a week ago. "Although...at the time...I told him that you had...died."

Obi-Wan just sighed as a faint smile entered his features. "Well...I guess we better...enlighten him to the contrary."

Anakin smiled. "Of course." He replied as he landed the speeder near the old diner and everyone got out.

As the group of five entered the front door to the diner, they all noticed the four armed Besalisk in the back happily cooking at the grill just as he happened to look out the window from the kitchen over at them. He had heard the cling of the bell hanging from the door as they entered. "Hello, Dex." Obi-Wan said with a warm smile as Dex looked out at the group with surprise and then a huge smile formed on his face.

"Obi-Wan!" Dex exclaimed as he immediately dropped what he was doing and left the kitchen, waddling his way out to the group standing near the door. "Well, bless my soul. Yer alive after all! It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed with happiness as he gave Obi-Wan a huge bear hug with all four of his arms and Obi-Wan returned it.

"Yes, Dex." Obi-Wan answered him with a warm smile as they backed out of their embrace. "Anakin believed me to be dead when he last saw you, I'm afraid." He told his old friend as Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a warm, brotherly smile and then returned their attention to the old Besalisk.

Dex padded Anakin on the back. "Well, I'm happy fer you too, my boy." He told Anakin with a teethe smile before looking at Obi-Wan. "Welcome back, Obi-Wan. It's really great to have you back, ol' friend." He told him and then looked at the rest of the group with them. "I know who he is." Dex stated as he pointed to Luke. "But who might you two be?" He asked with curiosity as he pointed to Padme and Han who he had not met before.

"Oh, this is my wife, Padme...Luke's mother." Anakin said with a smile before mischievously looking over at Han. "And this...uh...I'm not sure what to call him really."

"Hey!" Han declared with mock offense before holding his right hand out to Dex. "Han Solo's the name." He paused as he gave Anakin a sly look. "I'm a family friend."

Anakin just shook his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Really."

"Yes, really." Han stated with all seriousness as he put his hands on his hips and just stared up at Anakin.

Anakin laughed. "Oh...I guess you pass as a friend." He retorted as Padme slapped her husband's left arm.

"Stop teasing, Han. You'll give him a complex." Padme teased him as she looked up at her husband with a smirk and then turned back to Dex. "Padme Amidala Skywalker." She proudly introduced herself to the Jedi's old friend.

"Skywalker, eh?" Dex replied while giving Anakin a knowing smile. "Please to meet ya...both." Dex replied as he gave Anakin a sly look remembering their earlier conversation about him not being a conventional Jedi. He then returned his gaze back to Obi-Wan with a sad but happy smile. "Well...have a seat... the meal is on the house. Nothing's too good fer my ol' pal, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Dex." Obi-Wan replied humbly as he smiled back at his old friend. "It's good to be back." He stated as both friends shook hands again and then the group proceeded to sit down in the large, circular booth in the corner.

"Flo, find out what my friends want." Dex shouted to the waitress droid as he waddled back into the kitchen.

"Sure, Dex." The droid replied as she headed towards the happy group in the corner and proceeded to take their orders.

_Coruscant – The Senate Building, 14:50 Standard Hours_

Mon Mothma, Leia, and Generals Madine, Rieekan, and Kota arrived about the same time to the strategy room and proceeded to sit down in their respective places around the table. "So what is this new plan all about, Chancellor?" Madine asked with curiosity as they all took their seats.

Mon and Leia, who were sitting next to each other with Mon on the end and Leia to her right, just exchanged a knowing smile before turning their attention back to all of the generals in the room. "All will be revealed in the meeting, General." Mon replied just as Lando walked through the door with Han and Admiral Ackbar not far behind them.

"Generals Calarissian, Solo...Admiral Ackbar...welcome. Please have a seat. The meeting will start as soon as Luke Skywalker and a few others arrive." Mon greeted with a smile as they nodded and complied with Han sitting next to Leia and Lando next to Han.

"It's good to be here." Admiral Ackbar stated as he proceeded to take the chair to Mon's left. "I am very curious to know what this new plan is. I understand that Anakin Skywalker is helping us on this one. I am only sorry that I missed the first meeting. I look forward to seeing him again."

Mon then turned her head to the left to look at Admiral Ackbar. "Actually...he is unable to attend this meeting and may have only a limited role in the new plan."

Everyone in the room except Han and Leia gasped and looked at Mon with shock. "With all due respect, Chancellor, but why? He could be the key to our success." General Rieekan asked with surprise.

Mon sighed. "He has been called away on another mission, I'm afraid, that required a Jedi with experience." She simply told them as Han and Leia smirked at each other.

General Kota, who was sitting on the far end next to Lando, looked vacantly in the Chancellor's direction. "Really?"

"Yes, General Kota." Mon answered him.

"What kind of mission is it? I could have joined him as I am also an experienced former Jedi." General Kota informed her.

Mon clasped her hands together and placed them on the table in front of her. She looked down and then up again. "That is very true, General Kota." She paused. "But this is a mission that only Anakin can do. You will understand why when the time is right. Until then there is little I can tell you."

General Kota was unsure of what the Chancellor meant. _She is not telling me the whole truth. Why?_ "Very well, Chancellor. I will respect your wishes." He told her with a nod.

Mon smiled. "Thank you, General."

"So where is Luke?" Lando asked. "I thought for sure he would want to be here for this too."

"He should be here shortly." Leia replied. "He is...seeing our father off." She added with a smile.

_What is going on with Anakin Skywalker? _General Kota thought to himself as he tried to sense the truth of the matter but the Force was alluding him to it.

It was then that everyone's attention was brought to the door again as Luke, Padme and Obi-Wan entered the room...causing all those who had not heard of Padme's and Obi-Wan's reappearances and knew of them prior to and during the Clone Wars to gasp. General Kota also turned to face them, now sensing Obi-Wan's Force signature and had a shocked look on his face. _Why didn't I sense Kenobi's presence before this?_ He thought to himself with confusion. _What is going on?_

"Master Kenobi?" Admiral Ackbar stated with awe as the elder Jedi stopped and smiled back at him.

"Yes...it's good to see you again, _Admiral_ Ackbar." Obi-Wan replied as he also noticed the shocked and confused look on General Kota's face, sensing his immense confusion through the Force. He walked toward Kota and took his right hand in his. "It's good to see you again, Rahm. It's been a long time. I'm happy to see that you too also escaped from the purges."

General Kota turned to Obi-Wan with surprise but then shook his hand. "You as well, Obi-Wan." He paused. "But I was under the impression that you had died at Darth Vader's hand four years ago." Kota told him with shock still in his voice and all the others looked on with eager anticipation for Obi-Wan's explanation.

Padme, Han, Leia and Obi-Wan all exchanged knowing looks as Obi-Wan replied. "It's a long story, Rahm...and I'll explain everything later...perhaps after this meeting."

"Very well, Kenobi." Kota replied with continued shock as Obi-Wan nodded in response and took a seat in a chair along the wall behind Leia.

Padme was about to do the same when Lando stood up and approached her with his usual trademark, suave charm. "And who might you be?" Lando asked as he took Padme's right hand in his and kissed her hand. He then smiled charmingly up at her.

Padme smiled back at Lando. "I am Padme Amidala...Skywalker." She paused. "Anakin Skywalker's _wife_." She told him with emphasis on the last word.

Lando immediately withdrew his hand from her grasp with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face . "Oh..I...uh..."

"Just sit down, you old dog." Han interjected with a chuckle. "And leave Mrs. Skywalker alone."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." Lando replied as he awkwardly sat down again.

"It's ok...Lando, is it?" Padme replied with a smile as those who didn't know of her being alive stared at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Yes, ma'am." Lando replied while still acting quite embarrassed as he looked up at her from his seat.

"It is quite alright." Padme tried to assure him as she patted his right shoulder with her right hand. "You didn't know."

"Senator Amidala." Ackbar finally spoke up with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you..._alive_."

Padme smiled over at the old Mon Calamari Admiral. "Thank you, Admiral. It's good to see you again too."

"But we all thought you were dead...the funeral..." Madine stated with a shocked look on his face.

"I am sorry for the deception...but it was necessary." Padme stated as she continued to sit down next to Obi-Wan. "Anakin was a Jedi and you know...the purges..." She added as the others nodded in understanding.

Shortly after Padme took her seat, all of their attention was brought back to the door again just as Luke and Admiral Piett entered. Luke sat next to his mother along the wall while Admiral Piett took the empty seat between Ackbar and Madine.

Mon then smiled and looked around the room at everyone. "Now that everyone is here, I can now reveal to all of you what the new plan is." She paused for a moment as she tried to find the right words. "This morning I had the most startling revelation that could very well bring this conflict to a close a lot quicker and with a lot less blood shed than we could have ever hoped for."

All those not already privy to the new plan just looked at each other with confusion. "And how can we do that?" Rieekan asked.

Mon just smiled as she reached over with her right hand and pushed the comm button. "You may come in now." There was no answer but she expected that there wouldn't be so she turned the comm off again.

"Gentlemen and ladies..." Mon started. "It has come to my attention that Lord Vader is not only alive...but he is willing to help us bring an end to this conflict."

"You must be mad!" Madine exclaimed just as the door swished open and the ominous respirator sound of Darth Vader's infamous black suit filled the room. Everyone's gaze immediately went to the door to see the dark, armored and masked figure of Darth Vader taking up the entire doorway.

Mon just smiled. "Lord Vader, please come in and take a seat."

"I would rather stand." Vader stated with his booming mechanical voice as he entered the room and bowed with respect. The door closed behind him. "But thank you." He added as everyone just looked at 'Darth Vader' with awe as he crossed his arms in front of him. He looked around the room at everyone in attendance, turning his masked head slowly. "I know you all have no reason to trust me, but I can assure you that I have no intention of taking over. Ruling the galaxy was my master's area of expertise _not_ _mine_."

Rieekan immediately got to his feet, outraged as he looked at Vader with contempt and then looked over at Mon Mothma like she had lost her mind. "You can't be serious, Chancellor!" He exclaimed with ire as he pointed towards the Dark Lord. "He spent twenty-three years hunting down the Jedi and hunting the Rebellion down and now you expect us to just trust the man?!"

Mon immediately got to her feet and looked at Rieekan with anger, putting both her hands on the table in front of her. "Sit down, General Rieekan! And listen to what he has to say!" She paused as she tried to calm herself. "Believe me when I tell you that when I first heard of this news I felt the same as you." She paused again as she sat down and clasped her hands on the table. "But then I spoke with him and...I believe in his sincerity to help us bring this conflict to a peaceful end."

"An end where _he_ is in control of everything!" Madine retorted with ire as 'Vader' turned his head towards him.

"I know you have every reason to hate me and suspect why I would want to help you." Anakin stated from behind the mask. "But to tell you the truth I am sick of the fighting and want to bring an end to it all."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that." General Ackbar stated. "You brought death and destruction to millions of innocents. And to me that is something that cannot go unpunished." He paused as he too tried to calm himself and turned to look at the Chancellor. "I propose that he stand trial for his war crimes."

"I agree!" Rieekan and Madine stated in unison.

"Now wait a minute!" Mon finally spoke up. "That was also my first thought and believe me I _still_ don't totally trust him. But we _need_ him right now, gentlemen, so we are forced to trust him whether we like it or not."

"In what way...how can _he_ help us?" Rieekan asked with ire still in his voice.

"By stepping in temporarily and taking control of the Empire." 'Vader' stated with his mechanical voice. "The Empire is in chaos right now and without a declared heir to the Imperial throne many are starting to rally behind Ysanne Isard." He paused. "By stepping forward and taking control of the Empire, I could weaken her forces. Many Imperials will see me as the rightful heir to the Imperial throne."

"And then what? You would take over the New Republic too by pretending to be our ally...much like Palpatine did during the Clone Wars?" Ackbar exclaimed.

Anakin sighed behind the mask trying to keep himself calm. _Blast Palpatine and his lies._ "As I stated...I have no desire to rule as Emperor. I simply want to bring an end to all of the fighting...and I would be taking orders directly from Chancellor Mon Mothma the whole time with the help of Admiral Piett over there." He stated as he pointed his right hand to Mon and then Piett. "Once I re-establish some order, then I will negotiate a peace treaty between the New Republic and the Empire. At the end, of which, I would step down and allow the New Republic to continue to re-establish itself." He sighed. "And...at that time...you can do what you see fit to me. I will even turn myself in and stand trial if that is what is necessary."

"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" Lando finally spoke up. "You made a deal with me that you would leave Princess Leia and Chewie under my supervision at Bespin and yet you took them as hostages anyway." He paused with ire. "You lied to me! How do we know you aren't lying to us now and won't alter your _deal _with _us_."

Anakin sighed again. "I am sorry about that General Calarissian." He paused. "Believe me when I tell you that I regret my actions on Bespin to this day. It was not my habit to break deals...even before. But I was determined to capture Luke Skywalker at the time and I needed them to lure him there so I could capture him."

Luke just smiled at his father but covered his mouth with his right hand to hide it. _Calm down, Father...I can feel your guilt and frustration._ He tried to assure him through the Force.

Anakin turned his head towards Luke, warmly smiling at him from behind the mask. "I am sorry, Luke, for what happened on Bespin...for your hand and for torturing your friend." He apologized as he also looked over at Han. "There was no excuse."

Everyone who didn't know the Dark Lord's real identity and relationship to Luke just looked at him with shock. "Well...that is certainly something I never thought I'd witness." Lando stated with awe. "Darth Vader apologizing for his actions."

General Kota, who had been listening the whole time in silence, just smirked to himself as he sensed nothing but pure light radiating from the 'Dark Lord's' aura. "We should give Lord Vader a chance to prove himself." Kota finally spoke up as all those in the room either looked at him with mortified shock or curiosity. "I sense no deception in his offer to help us."

"You can't be serious?" Madine exclaimed as he continued to look at Kota with disgusted awe. "You really think he has changed that much?"

"I sense it...through the Force." Kota simply replied as his vacant, blind eyes seemed to be looking at Madine and then 'Vader'.

At this point, Obi-Wan stood up to address the group. "I knew Vader before he turned to the Dark Side." He paused. "He was once a good man, believe it or not; and he is that good man again. I also sense this through the Force." Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a knowing look with each other as Obi-Wan continued. "It was rumored that Darth Vader killed me after a confrontation with him on the first Death Star. Yet here I stand...alive. That should be proof enough to you that he has changed." He paused again. "He was my sworn enemy for years as I was the one who fought him and injured him to the point that he had to wear that suit." He paused as the guilt started to enter his aura but he took a deep breath and continued. "And he has had ample opportunity to kill me since he arrived back here...but he has not been anything been civil to me. In fact..." Obi-Wan smirked. "...we talked about old times." Everyone just looked at Obi-Wan with silent awe as Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and put his right hand on his 'brother's' left shoulder. "He is once again a Jedi as he was before."

"I don't remember a Jedi named Darth Vader." Admiral Ackbar commented in reply.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's because his name wasn't Darth Vader before." He paused. "He went by another name."

"What name did he go by then?" Rieekan asked with curiosity as he crossed his arms and looked on with disbelief. Everyone else also looked at 'Vader' and Obi-Wan waiting for an answer.

"That really is none of your concern and, in my opinion, irrelevant at this point." Obi-Wan replied in 'Vader's' defense as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked over at Rieekan.

"As far as I see it, it is completely relevant." Rieekan retorted looking directly at 'Darth Vader' into the eyes of the mask.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared horrified looks, as did the rest of the conspirators who knew of Vader's true identity. _How do we get around this one?_ Anakin thought to himself with fear.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. Your support is greatly appreciated. If you haven't already read it so far, I have another new story started called "Star Wars Episode VII: Return of the Chosen One". It's kind of my version of what I'd like to happen in Episode VII. I'm using some of the EU elements and characters, mostly Luke's and Leia's kids; but it's going to be very AU. The EU is just too dark for my taste, so I will be straying quite a bit from it._

_But...anyway...on with this story..._

**Chapter 22**

Anakin turned his masked head towards Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, perhaps we should tell them. They may be more willing to trust me if they know the truth."

Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of Anakin's black mask. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Anakin replied with all seriousness with his booming mechanical voice before looking down at the other end of the table to where Mon Mothma was sitting. "With your permission, of course, Chancellor." He paused. "It was your idea that I appear to them like this today."

Mon Mothma sighed and looked over to her friend Padme and then Leia for guidance. "What do you think, Leia?" Mon asked her as her official advisor.

Leia, who was sitting in horrified shock at the thought of her father's true identity being revealed to everyone in the room, looked down at 'Vader' and then over to her mother who was looking at her with apprehension. She sighed before turning back to Mon. "Although, I am apprehensive about it...I think it would be best." Leia told Mon before looking back to her father down at the end of the table again. 'Vader' nodded in thanks towards his daughter as he smiled to himself beneath the mask.

Mon also nodded her head at Leia in agreement and turned back to speak to 'Vader'. "I agree, Lord Vader." Mon told him. "Please proceed. I think under the circumstance it will be for the best."

Upon hearing the chancellor's oral approval of Vader's unmasking, the non-conspirators looked back down the table towards 'Vader' with curiosity, feeling anxiety as they all waited with baited breath for whatever they were about to hear about the former dark lord's true identity.

Anakin looked around the room, trying to get a feel for what those in the room were feeling. Padme, Luke and Leia, especially, were afraid for him; but they believed it was for the best for him to reveal himself in order to gain the trust of the generals and Admiral Ackbar. Obi-Wan also felt the same and gave him a look of reassurance, nodding his head at 'Vader' and putting his right hand on 'Vader's' left arm. Anakin then turned to look at each of the generals and then Admiral Ackbar, still sensing their disbelief in his sincerity to help them.

He sighed before reaching up to take off his helmet. He then set it down on the table in front of him. "First of all..." He started. "...I actually no longer need to wear this mask." He explained as he continued to reach up behind his head and removed his mask, pulling it from the back of his head forward, away from the voice modulator. The room went completely silent and then a collective gasp could be heard when the sight of Anakin Skywalker's face came into view before them. He looked back at them with concerned for their reaction with guilt evident in his sky blue eyes. All the generals and Admiral Ackbar continued to look at him in complete shock and disbelief as to what they were seeing.

Admiral Ackbar was the first to speak up. "General Skywalker? I don't understand. You were a great hero of the Old Republic. How could you...be Darth Vader?"

Anakin just sighed as he also set the mask on the table before him next to the helmet. "It's a long story, Admiral Ackbar. But believe it or not...I turned to the Dark Side because I believed I could learn the power to save my wife, Padme, from death." He stated as he looked over at Padme with love and tears starting to form in his eyes. Padme smiled at him with love, her eyes also glistening with unshed tears. He then looked back around the room at the shocked faces before him. "As I'm sure you are aware, the Jedi were prone to have visions of the future." He paused as he closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I was no different. I had had a reoccurring dream about my mother dying and it came true. I didn't get there in time to save her." He then paused as he looked at Leia, Luke and then Padme with love. "But then I started having dreams about my wife dying in childbirth." He turned back to the astounded group and continued. "I was young and naive...desperate to save my wife and my unborn child's lives. And Palpatine led me to believe that if I joined him and learned the nature of the Dark Side, that I could learn the power to prevent death." He paused and sighed as he looked down and then up again. "It was a lie, of course. But by the time I figured that out...I had lost _everything_. It was too late for me; and I was so deeply emersed into the Dark Side, I had lost all sight of the Light and who I had been before."

"But...Senator Amidala is...alive." General Madine stated pointing out the obvious. "The dream must have been false."

Anakin looked at Madine. "No...it was true to some degree. She did almost die. She told me herself." He stated as he looked over at Padme with love again. "But what I didn't see in my dream was that the doctors would have found a way to save her. And perhaps had I done nothing..." He paused as he covered his eyes with his right, gloved hand and then looked back over at Madine. "...she may have not been in that situation to begin with." He sighed. "I now know that it was meant to be a warning of what could happen if I did turn the Dark Side." He told them as he became even more serious. "I became an empty shell of the man I had once been. I thought I had lost everything that I had loved...and I had been injured and put into this blasted respirator suit, cut off from all true human contact. I was full of hate towards Obi-Wan and the whole Jedi Order, blaming them for everything that went wrong." He paused. "But I know better now. I have only myself to blame for my actions." He then turned to Obi-Wan, his 'brother', and smiled weakly at him. "Obi-Wan tried to reason with me..." He then looked over at Padme. "...as did Padme...trying to convince me that the path I was heading down was the wrong one." He then paused and turned back to the group. "But I was deceived and manipulated just as much as everyone was into believe that Palpatine was a good man. Someone we could all trust and who had the Republic's best interest at heart." He paused again. "How very wrong I was."

"We were all wrong." Mon finally spoke up as she looked at Anakin with sympathy. "We were all fooled by Palpatine. So you are not the only one to blame for the fall of the Old Republic."

Padme also stood up. "And I feel the most to blame because I asked for a vote of no confidence for Chancellor Valorum. Palpatine was a senator from my home planet of Naboo. I also trusted him when I should not have."

"Padme, you are not to blame." Anakin told his with reassurance. "Let's put the blame where it really needs to be...and that's with Palpatine himself. He was manipulating all of us." Padme bit her bottom lip and looked down, closing her eyes as she nodded in agreement. She sat down with Luke putting his left arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

It was then that General Rieekan, who had been sitting in silent shock up until now, finally spoke up. "Now I understand why you saved Luke Skywalker. I never understood why."

Anakin turned to look at Rieekan. "He is my son...and Palpatine was going to kill him because he refused to join us." He paused. "I love my son and I refused to let that happen."

Rieekan then nodded. "And you almost died in the process." He paused. "A noble act on you part...but here you stand alive and healed of your injuries. How is that?"

Anakin sighed as he looked down and then up again, sensing his families apprehension and love at the same time. "That is a long story. All I can say is that the Force had other ideas for me."

"I'd say so." Madine stated, eying Anakin as he did. "But how do we know we can really trust you now? You may have been Anakin Skywalker at one time, but you became the epitome of evil. Yes...your reasons for joining Palpatine were noble but...how does one excuse 23 years of terror on the galaxy?"

Anakin looked at Madine with determination. "You will just have to trust me and watch my actions. My actions will prove my sincerety."

"Generals...and Admiral Ackbar." Obi-Wan addressed them. "I know that we are asking a lot of you by asking you to put your faith in Anakin after who had lived as for 23 years. But ask yourselves this...what better ally to have in this current conflict than the former Darth Vader? He knows how the Imperials think, has high clearance codes _and _as has already been pointed out, will be considered the true heir to the Imperial throne. Isn't having an ally like that worth the risk? If he was really planning on taking over, he wouldn't be coming here to help us to infiltrate the Empire. He would have already taken over by now and become a threat at this point. He also would have not revealed to all of you who he had been before."

"All these are valid points, Master Kenobi." Admiral Ackbar interjected as he studied Anakin, who was looking at all of them with hope and anticipation in his eyes. He then sighed, pausing for a moment as he studied the former Sith. "If Master Kenobi is willing to give him a chance...then I will trust his judgment."

"I do as well." General Kota spoke up. "I no longer sense the Dark Side from Anakin Skywalker and I think we should give him a chance."

Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled weakly at General Kota and nodded their heads in appreciation for him backing them up. "Thank you, General Kota." Anakin acknowledged as Kota nodded back in response.

"I have also been giving your offer some thought." Kota continued turning his head to look at Anakin vacantly with his blind, brown eyes. "If this plan is successful, I would be very much like to join you in rebuilding Jedi Order."

This revelation brought a huge smile to Anakin's face. "Thank you, General Kota. Luke and I would like that very much." He replied as Luke and he exchanged a look of encouragement and hope for the future. It was then that Anakin noticed Lando sitting silently next to Han, leaning his right elbow on the arm of his chair and covering his eyes with his right hand. He was looking a little green around the gills, in a matter of speaking, which perked Anakin's curiosity and concern. "General Calarissian, are you quite alright?" Anakin asked him.

Lando looked up at Anakin, eyes wide at being addressed by the former dark lord. He looked over at Han for support. "I'm sorry. I am just having a hard time accepting all this. It's nothing...really."

Han started to laugh as he looked over at his old friend with a smirk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with you trying to seduce Mrs. Darth Vader, would it?"

Lando looked at Han with shock. "Shut up, Han!"

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Lando with suspicion. "What is this about you trying to seduce my wife?"

Lando gulped as he looked around at everyone else in the room with a nervous smile on his face before turning back to Anakin, who was now looking at him like a jealous husband. "I'm sorry...General Skywalker. I had no idea she was your wife."

Anakin's eyes narrowed as he studied Lando, trying to sense his thoughts on the matter. Padme, knowing of her husband's jealous nature, immediately stood up and walked over to her husband, putting her right hand on her husband's left arm. "Ani, it was nothing. Just let it go." She pleaded with him as he looked down at his wife with love and then back at Lando with continued suspicion. He couldn't help but smirk as Lando now was sinking lower and lower in his seat with his right hand over his face. He looked like he wanted to crawl under the table entirely.

Anakin, deciding to take pity on him, sighed. "Very well." But then he smirked evilly. "I supposed I could let it go..._this time_."

Lando looked up at Anakin with a look of gratitude on his face. "Thank you, Sir."

"But just don't let it happen again." Anakin added as he continued to give him the evil eye on purpose to make him feel more uncomfortable.

"No, Sir." Lando replied with fear. "Never again. I can assure you."

Anakin then just laughed as he waved his hand out in front of him impassively. "Don't worry about it, General Calarissian. I know you didn't know. I sensed it through the Force. I was just messing with your head."

Lando smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief." He stated. "You had me really going there for awhile. I thought I was dead." He added as he smirked back at Anakin. "I guess this kind of proves you are no longer Darth Vader."

"And how is that?" Anakin replied as he looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"If you were still Darth Vader, I _would_ be dead right now." Lando replied with a nervous chuckle.

Anakin laughed. "Very true." But then he looked down at Padme with love. "But I trust my wife. She wouldn't have let you get very far anyway."

Padme looked up at her husband with surprise. "Oh really?" She paused. "I remember a certain Jedi acting very much like a jealous husband during that undercover mission I went on with Senator Rush Clovis. Do you remember that? It's a wonder that not everyone figured out we were married by the way you were acting. It was almost shameful."

"I know not what you speak of." Anakin replied putting the most innocent look on his face as he could.

Padme looked up at him with suspicion. "Don't play dumb with me, Anakin Skywalker. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She retorted as she crossed her arms and continued to mockingly glare at him.

Anakin smirked down at his wife and chuckled. "He was trying to kiss _you_."

Padme poked his chest with her right index finger while looking up at him with continued suspicion. "And you should have trusted me more."

"I trusted _you_." Anakin said with a smirk. "It was _him_ I didn't trust."

Padme put both of her hands on her hips as she looked up at him with mock irritation. "Anakin Skywalker...you were jealous and worried I would still have feelings for him. Admit it!"

Anakin looked away with a smirk on his face and then looked back at his wife with love and a twinkle in his eyes. "Ok. I _was_ jealous. Happy?"

"Yes." Padme smirked back up at her husband. "That's better."

Everyone else in the room was watching this scene between the former Darth Vader and his wife with intrigue and amusement. "Well...that was most..._eventful_." Madine finally commented, causing the couple to look at everyone with embarrassment like they just realized they weren't alone.

They both smiled back at them nervously. "I'll go sit down." Padme quickly replied as she turned away from her husband.

"Good idea." Anakin replied as he watched Padme quickly return to her seat next to Luke. Luke smiled at her and put his left arm around her.

Mon, who was looking on with amusement, couldn't help but smirk. "Well...now that we have _that_ cleared that up." She paused. "Let's get on with business."

"Yes, Chancellor." Anakin replied with a nervous smile and then proceeded to sit down in the chair at the far end of the table near the door. He then took the glove off of his left hand and set it on the table as well.

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was trying to remove the voice modulator and continued to help him remove it, setting on the table before returning to his chair next to Padme. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." Anakin told him with appreciation as Obi-Wan just smiled with a nod and sat down.

Mon then turned to Admiral Piett, who she noticed was still looking at Anakin with amusement. "Admiral Piett."

Piett turned his head towards the chancellor and became more serious. "Ah, yes, Chancellor."

"Were you able to find a star destroyer that will suit our purposes?" Mon asked him with curiousity.

Piett nodded and then turned towards Anakin. "Yes, the Thunderflare. It's still currently in the Elrood Sector and under the command of Captain Tanda Pryl. My thought was for me to take command of the ship using my higher rank as Admiral."

"Yes." Anakin started as he looked over at Piett in thought. "The Thunderflare will do very nicely." He told him as he put his right hand on his chin and looked away in thought. "Moff Villis Andal will be easy enough to control..." He then paused as he looked back over at Piett. "...but Govenor Hul may be another story. He very ruthless."

"And that, my Lord, is where you come in." Piett said with a smirk on his face.

Anakin smirked back at Piett understanding his train of thought, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Of course." He then paused. "But what of Captain Akal Zed and the Stalker?" Anakin asked with curiosity. "The Stalker was once part of Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Captain Pryl will be a handful but I don't trust Zed at all and he is also under Moff Andal."

Piett nodded in agreement. "Neither do I. But he may still serve useful." He paused. "Neither Pryl or Zed obeyed Admiral Pellaeon's orders to join the fleet after the Battle of Endor." He paused. "I understand that Admiral Pallaeon has actual taken the Chimaera to Wayland to take charge of Isard's fleet there. So Pryl and Zed will most definitely not be welcome there amongst their fleet."

"Interesting, Piett. I didn't know that. I've been out of the loop, as you know." Anakin said with a smirk. "So when do we leave?" He asked with enthusiasm, wanting to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

"As soon as you're ready, Sir." Piett replied with a smile and a nod. "I have a long-range shuttle already waiting for departure."

Anakin then turned to Mon. "Does this plan have your approval, Chancellor?" He asked her in hopes that it would be satisfactory to her.

Mon looked around the room at each of the other military leaders in the room. "So what do you all think, gentlemen...ladies?" She asked them, wanting to get their military and political thoughts on the idea.

Madine looked over at Mon and then around the room to see if he could gage everyone else's opinion before answering. "Well...I don't know about the rest of you...but I am in agreement with the plan."

Rieekan did the same. "As am I."

"I agree that it is the best plan with the most peaceful solution." General Kota stated.

"It is agreeable to me as well." Admiral Ackbar added as Mon nodded to him.

"I have no problem with it." Han interjected as he looked over to Lando. "What do you think, Lando?"

Lando looked over at Anakin nervously, noticing that he was smirking at him devilishly, which un-nerved him a bit. _He's enjoying my uneasiness way too much. _Lando thought to himself and then took his mind off his awkward situation from a few minutes ago. He then sighed. "I agree as well. I don't know of a better plan."

Mon nodded. "Leia, how about you?" She asked her as her advisor.

Leia looked over at her father who was smiling back at her with love already knowing what her answer would be. "I agree." She answered as Anakin's smile grew wider.

"Master Skywalker." Mon started as she looked over at Luke. "You have been rather quiet through all this. What is your opinion?"

"You know how I feel about it. I trust my father...and I sense this is a good plan." Luke simply stated as he smiled over at his father with love.

Mon then turned her head to look at everyone in the room again. "Then it's settled. We will commence with this plan first thing in the morning." She then looked down at Anakin. "Does that sound satisfactory, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled back at the chancellor. "Yes, Chancellor." He then looked over at Piett. "We will leave at 8:00 standard hours."

Piett nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will make sure everything is ready for our departure by that time."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Piett."

"Anakin." Mon interjected, causing everyone to look at her.

"Yes, Chancellor." Anakin replied with curiosity.

"You will report to me as soon as you establish control of the Imperial fleet in the Elrood Sector. Once we have more intel on those two star destroyers, etc., we will discuss at that time what our next move will be." Mon commanded as Anakin nodded at her. She then smiled and got to her feet. "Go now, Anakin, and spend the rest of the evening with your family. You may not be seeing them for awhile, I'm afraid." She paused. "May the Force be with you both."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Both Anakin and Piett said.

"The meeting is adjourned." Mon finally added and then everyone in the room got to their feet and started filing out the door with everyone stopping to wish both Anakin and Piett luck as they left.

Once everyone was gone except the Skywalker family, Han and Obi-Wan, Padme walked up to her husband. She reached up on her tip toes and pulled him down to her so she could kiss him on the lips, with him returning it, putting both of his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Ani, you did wonderful!" She exclaimed as they backed out of their kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

Anakin just let out a sigh of relief as he and Padme turned to look at everyone with Anakin's left arm still around Padme's waist. "Well...that went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Me too." Luke admitted as they all nodded in agreement.

Anakin then looked around at his family, blood and not blood, with hope. "Perhaps the former Alliance leaders will let me live in peace once all this is done after all."

Leia crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at her father in thought. "I hope so, Father. But I wouldn't be so sure. I've worked with them for years and they still don't totally trust you. Although, they want to give you a chance to prove yourself because they can see the benefits of your plan."

Anakin nodded. "I will do my best to earn their trust."

"I just wish I could go with you, Father." Luke interjected. "But I know that's not possible."

Anakin looked at his son with love. "I know, son. And thank you for the thought." He told his son as Luke returned his look of love with understanding.

"Do you really think the captains of those two Star Destroyer's will really let you just take over?" Han asked while he crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I think so." Anakin replied. "They will recognize that Admiral Piett and I outrank them. Zed is a real stickler for protocol, so he definitely will submit to our command, even if he doesn't like it. Pryl can act like a spoiled child sometimes; but she is a loyal Imperial officer. She will submit as well."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Leia told him. "Or this whole plan could go up in smoke."

"No...it won't." Anakin replied with a smirk as he and Obi-Wan exchanged knowing looks. "There is always a plan B."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at Anakin with suspicion. "Oh really? And do you know what plan B is _yet_?"

Anakin just sheepishly grinned at Obi-Wan. "No...but I will."

Obi-Wan just shook his head in disbelief. "Anakin...you never cease to amaze me." He replied as the rest of the family chuckled.

"Well...why don't we discuss plan B over dinner at our apartment then?" Anakin suggested to Padme as the other's looked on with interest.

"Now that sounds like a great idea." Padme replied while smiling up at her husband.

The family then turned to leave as Anakin retrieved Vader's helmet, mask and voice modulator from the table where he had left them. He stacked the the mask and voice modulator within the helmet to make it easier to carry them under his left arm. The family then left the strategy room, heading off to spend what little time they still had together before the elaborate charade that was to begin in the morning. _I really hope this plan succeeds._ Anakin thought to himself, holding his wife close to him with his free arm as they walked down the hall. _Oh Force, please let it work._

_Additional Author's Note: If you are wondering about the undercover mission that Padme went on where Anakin got jealous over a one Senator Rush Clovis, it was from a season 2 episode of The Clone Wars called "Senate Spy". Hilarious episode by the way. It should have been called "Jealous Guy" or "Jealous Jedi". Also, more information on the Imperial officers, the governor, the gran moff and star destroyers I mentioned in this chapter can be found on Wookieepedia. There really is not a lot of information on them, except for Pellaeon, which makes them ideal for my story, as I can use my imagination more during the character development and for the plot._

_More to come soon._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you again to my readers and reviewers. Your support is greatly appreciated as always._

**Chapter 23**

_Coruscant – 500 Republica_

The hour was getting late as Padme and Anakin as well as the rest of the Skywalkers, Han and Obi-Wan were now sitting in the living room after dinner discussing the upcoming mission. Anakin looked around at all of his loved ones in the room, knowing that for the next few months, a moment like this would be far from possible. They would all be doing their own part in bringing down Ysanne Isard and her fleet with his part being the most dangerous of all. If anyone was to suspect that Vader was really working for the New Republic, this could all be for naught.

Padme, who was sitting on the couch next to her husband, looked up at him with troubled eyes. She, too, knew what danger laid ahead for him; and she was doing what she could to not show the hurt and anguish she was feeling inside at the thought of losing Anakin again. Anakin, though, noticed her mood through their bond and smiled warmly down at her, pulling her closer to him with his left arm and rubbing his left hand on her back in a calming manner.

"Well..." Obi-Wan began which brought both Anakin and Padme out of their musings. "The hour is getting late, so I best be going." He told the others as he got to his feet.

The others in the room also got to their feet and Anakin walked up to his 'brother', smiling warmly at him. "Good night, Obi-Wan. Will I see you in the morning at the landing platform?"

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. "Of course, Anakin. I will be there to see you off." He sighed. "Although, I'm not too sure about this plan B you've come up with. Are you sure it will work if all else fails?"

Anakin smirked. "It will work."

"How can you be so sure, Father?" Luke asked him as he approached with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Anakin turned towards his son and smiled. "Well...let's just say that I have an ace up my sleeve." He told his son with a wink.

Luke laughed. "Ok. But I still don't like it any more than Obi-Wan does." He paused as he became more serious. "It's too risky."

"Well, I don't know about you..." Han started as he walked up to the other men with his arms also crossed. "But I'm all for plan C."

They all looked at him and laughed. "And what is that?" Anakin asked with a smirk.

"Oh...don't you worry about that, Anakin. I have an ace up my sleeve too." Han replied with a chuckle.

"Care to share what these aces are?" Obi-Wan asked with amusement.

"No...not unless it's necessary." Anakin told him as Han laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well...come on, nerfherder." Leia coaxed Han with a smirk as she pulled on his left arm to urge him to follow her to the door. "We should be going. It's late."

"Ok, your worship." Han retorted in a playful manner as Leia walked over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and they embraced.

"We'll see you in the morning, Mother...Father." Leia told them as she surprised even herself as she moved over to Anakin and gave him a hug as well.

Anakin, a bit surprised by her sign of affection, at first didn't return her embrace but then quickly returned it, kissing her hair. "Thank you, Leia."

They backed out of their embrace and Leia smiled up at her father and then over at her mother. "Get some rest."

"We will try." Padme replied with a smile as she looked up at her husband with concern and love and then back at her daughter. "It will be difficult to sleep knowing that your father will be leaving in the morning on this dangerous mission of his."

Leia smiled weakly at her mother, knowing exactly what she was feeling as she thought of Han and missions he had gone on. "I know what you mean." She finally said and then paused as she turned to Han. "Well, come on Han."

"Yes, dear." Han replied almost sarcastically as he walked up to Anakin and held his right hand out to him. "We'll see you in the morning, sir."

Anakin nodded and smiled as they shook hands. "Thank you, General Solo."

"Han...you can call me Han." Han replied with a smile. "All this formal stuff is just too much if you ask me."

Anakin chuckled. "Ok...Han."

"Much better." Han replied with a lop sided grin.

"We will see you all to the door." Anakin told them as the group all made their way towards the front door of the apartment and then all filed into the turbolift to face back at the star crossed lovers.

"Good night!" Padme and Anakin said in unison as the other's waved back at them and the doors to the turbolift shut in front of them.

Anakin and Padme just stood there for a moment just holding each other as Anakin smiled down at his wife with love. "_Finally_...we are alone."

Padme looked up at her husband with a smirk. "And what exactly do you have in mind, Master Jedi, now that we're alone? We are supposed to be getting some sleep before you leave in the morning."

Anakin turned towards his wife and moved his hands up behind her head as he bent down and started to gently kiss her on the lips. "I won't be able to see you for possibly months. What do you think I have in mind?" He told her as they stared into each other's eyes.

Padme giggled. "Now, Anakin, behave yourself." She teased.

"Me? Never!" Anakin replied as his lips crashed down upon hers and they started kissing passionately with Padme returning it with equal vigor. They continued to kiss as Anakin bent down and picked her up, carrying her across his arms and never once breaking their kiss as he headed towards their bedroom. He opened the door to their bedroom with the Force and carried his wife inside with Padme giggling as the door shut behind them.

Sometime later, Padme awoke to the sight of her handsome husband laying to her left as she rested her head on his bare chest. She was mesmerized by the rising and falling of his chest as he slept and began to stroke it with her right hand in a loving manner as tears started to fall from her eyes. _Tomorrow he will be gone and may not come back to me again._ She thought to herself with sorrow as she continued to watch him sleep.

He looked so peaceful and still so young for his age, she noticed, as she continued to admire and watch him sleep in the dim light that was streaming in from the windows of their bedroom. She then reached up with her right hand and brushed his curly, dark blond bangs away from his eyes as she kissed him on the cheek.

This caused him to stir and she watched in love as his sky blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily as he turned his head towards his beautiful wife. "Hello, Angel." Anakin said in almost a whisper as she smiled back at him and he then noticed her tear filled eyes. He became serious and put his left arm around her in a comforting manner. "Are you ok, Padme?"

Padme just returned his query with a tear filled smile and cuddled closer to him. "I'm just scared for you, Ani. The last few days have been some of the happiest days in my life, and I'm afraid of losing you again."

Anakin kissed the top of her head and nodded his head in understanding. "I understand what you mean, Padme." He told her and sighed as he also wrapped his right arm around her in a comforting manner. "I'll try to come and visit you as much as I can." He tried to reassure her as he turned his body towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "It won't be like the Clone Wars...I promise. I'll call you every night if I have to because I don't think I could go even one day without seeing your beautiful face now that you're back in my life. It's going to be bad enough that I won't be able touch you like this for awhile."

Padme was completely touched by his words and smiled at him with love. "I would really love that, Ani." She replied as she started to cry again and then she started to kiss his shoulder.

Anakin returned her amorous advances by starting to kiss her passionately again on the lips as she reached up behind his head, running her right hand through his hair. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker." She told him in his ear as they broke apart and then Anakin started kissing her neck.

"I love _you_, Padme Skywalker." Anakin replied as he continued his passionate kisses on her ear lobe and then trailed his way down her neck. He pulled her closer to him and rolled over so he was on top of her as he continued to kiss her jawline and made his way back to her lips.

_Senate Building Hanger – The Next Morning_

As Anakin and Padme entered the hanger where the grey Imperial shuttle awaited Anakin and Piett, there was a whole group of people there waiting for them. Padme was wearing a flowing yellow dress, for Anakin's benefit, and her brown chestnut curls were swept up on top of her head in an elegant fashion with hair combs and pins. Anakin was wearing his black and brown Jedi robes, including his black cape, as they walked over to the awaiting group, arm-in-arm, with 3PO not far behind with Anakin's bags that contained his altered respirator suit for the mission.

Piett was already there wearing a grey Imperial Admiral's uniform as he had worn during his time in Darth Vader's service with his hands behind his back. He nodded and smiled at the couple as they approached now with their arms around each other's waists.

Mon Mothma was the first to speak as they stopped in front of the group. "Anakin, are you ready for this? No second thoughts?"

"None whatsoever, Chancellor." Anakin replied with seriousness as he nodded his head towards her. "I am ready to do what is necessary to end this conflict before it starts."

Mon smiled at him. "That's good." She paused. "Now we will all give you a moment to say good-bye to your family before you leave. May the Force be with you both." Mon said with a smile as she nodded her head at both Anakin and Piett.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Both Anakin and Piett replied as they watched her and some of the other generals walk away.

Leia was the first to approach her father as she reached up and gave him a warm hug with Anakin returning it. "Take care of yourself." She told him as she backed out of her embrace and smiled up at him.

"I'll do my best." Anakin replied with a smile as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Luke approached him next and put his arms around him as father and son patted each other on the back while embracing. "I'll miss you, Father." Luke told him as he backed away from his dad. "If you need me, I'm only a comm call away." He told his father with a smile.

"I'll miss you too, Luke, and I'll remember that." Anakin replied and then he noticed Obi-Wan standing behind him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Stay out of trouble, my young padawan." Obi-Wan said with a smirk as he walked closer to Anakin and Padme. To his surprised, Anakin pulled him into an embrace and both men started patting each other on the back. They smiled at each other as they backed out of their brotherly embrace.

"You should know better than to say that, Master." Anakin finally said with a smirk. "Trouble follows me everywhere."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Don't I know it." He then paused as he became serious, putting both of his hands on Anakin's arms. "If you need _anything _at all, comm us, Anakin, I'm serious, even if it's to just talk. I sense great challenges ahead for you. You will be pretending to still be a Sith and the Dark Side could be right there to tempt you back to it."

Anakin nodded and smiled at his 'brother'. "Of course, Obi-Wan. It will be good to hear your voice once in a while too. And don't worry...I won't allow that to happen again. I lost too much the first time." He tried to assure him.

"That's good to hear." Obi-Wan admitted as he looked at his 'brother' with affection. "After so many years of believing you were lost to the Darkness, that is definitely good to hear, my old friend."

Anakin then patted his left hand on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I know, Obi-Wan." He told him as he noticed Han standing nearby with his arms crossed in front of his chest with a devilish smirk on his face. "Han...it was very kind of you to come and see me off."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world?" Han replied with a chuckle.

But then a thought occurred to Anakin. "Leia, dragged you down here, didn't she?"

Han chuckled again which earned him a glare from Leia. "Yes." He admitted and then paused as he approached Anakin. "But, ya know, I don't mind that she did." He told him which earned him a loving gaze from Leia in place of the glare he had received from her just a moment before.

Anakin snickered as he held his right hand out towards Han. "Well, thank you, Han. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Han replied as he and Anakin shook hands. "And I don't give them often, so don't get used to it."

Anakin just shook his head and smiled. "I won't."

"May the Force be with you." Han said with a slight bow of his head, which caused Anakin to look at him with surprise.

"Thank you, Han." Anakin thanked him as he then turned to his wife.

Knowing that Anakin wanted a moment alone with his wife, the rest of the family blood or not blood, started to walk towards the entrance of the hanger, patting Anakin on the shoulders or arms as they went in a supportive manner. Both Padme and Anakin smiled at them as they went, appreciating the gesture.

"I'll be waiting for you on the shuttle...my lord." Piett informed him with a knowing smile as he bowed towards Anakin, causing the couple to look at him.

"Of course, Piett. I'll be right there." Anakin replied as Piett nodded and then turned to walk up the ramp. Anakin then turned back toward his wife as they stared into each other's eyes.

Padme reached up and put her arms around his neck and they started to passionately kiss as Anakin pulled his wife closer to him. They then broke apart as Anakin put his forehead on Padme's and they continued to stare into each other's eyes. "I love you, Ani." She told him with so much love in her voice that it made Anakin's heart fill with so much love he thought it would burst.

"I love you too, Padme." Anakin replied as she took her arms from around his neck and started straightening and smoothing out his leather tunic.

"Take care of yourself, my handsome Jedi." Padme told him with a loving smile. "Come back to me." She pleaded with him as she looked up into his eyes with sadness and longing.

"I will, Padme. I promise you I will return to you." Anakin assured her as he kissed her one last time on the lips and then reluctantly backed away from her while taking her hands in his. "Well, I must go."

Padme released her hands from his loving grip and wrapped her arms around herself as she nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know." She paused. "Please comm me when you get settled."

Anakin smiled down at her. "I will, Padme, as soon as I can. Good-bye, my angel."

"Good-bye, Ani." Padme replied as she watched with tears in her eyes as Anakin ascended the ramp into the shuttle and it slowly closed behind him. _Come back to me, Ani. I can't live without you._

Inside the shuttle, Anakin knelt down to inspect the bags that 3PO had left in the cargo hold to make sure everything was there and then continued to the cockpit where Piett was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Are the coordinates for the Elrood Sector entered into the navicomputer?" Anakin asked him as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair for once.

Piett smiled over at Anakin. "Yes, we are set for launch, my lord."

"Well, let's do this then." Anakin ordered as Piett complied by starting the engines and lifted the shuttle off of the hanger floor, flying it out into the atmosphere and into space.

As soon as they were far enough from Coruscant, Piett activated the hyperdrive. The stars then started to streak as they entered the hyperspace window. "We should be at our rendezvous point in less than 3 standard days, sir." Piett informed him as he noticed Anakin was staring out the window with his right elbow sitting on the arm rest and his chin resting on his right hand. "Are you ok, sir?" He asked him with concern.

Hearing Piett's inquiry, Anakin turned his head towards Piett and smiled at him. "I'll be ok, Piett."

"You must really love her." Piett told him as he smiled over at the former dark lord still with amazement reflected in his eyes.

Anakin then smiled even wider. "Yes, very much." He then paused as he noticed the sense of awe still radiating from Piett's aura. "This must be very odd for you to be here with me like this...now...after everything."

Piett nodded. "Yes, well...you are much different than I remember when I last served under you. It's going to take some getting used to."

"I'll bet." Anakin agreed as he then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So you are absolutely sure these star destroyers are still in the Elrood Sector?"

"Yes." Piett assured him. "They haven't left that quadrant of space since the Battle of Endor and my contact told me they are still there now. It shouldn't be hard to find them."

Anakin nodded. "Very well." He said as he still noticed the nervousness coming off of Piett in waves in an intensity he hadn't felt since he had been Darth Vader. "Piett, are you nervous about serving under me again?"

Piett gulped and weakly smiled over at Anakin. "Well, yes...I admit...a little. I never thought I ever would again, sir. No offense."

Anakin chuckled as he reached over with his left hand and patted Piett on the back. "None taken. Don't worry, Piett. I'm well passed the Force choking stage, so you have nothing to worry about." He tried to assure him with a smile in an attempt to get Piett to relax.

Piett let out a nervous chuckled. "I'm sure that you are; but, to tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure how to act around you...like, for example, what is expected of me now that you are no longer Darth Vader?"

Anakin contemplated Piett's concern for a moment as he looked away in thought and then turned his head back at him with a reassuring smile. "Well...considering I am going to be pretending to be my old Dark Side self again, once we get on board the Thunderflare, you will, of course, need to treat me as you always had." He sighed. "But when we are one on one like this, you can treat me as you would a friend. I would like to be your friend, Piett, if you would like to be that is."

Piett look over at Anakin with surprise. "Really, sir?!"

"Yes, really." Anakin replied with earnest. "It makes working together much more enjoyable if we know we can rely on each other as friends. You can call me, Anakin, if you like."

"Oh, sir, that would be too weird for me." Piett told him honestly.

Anakin nodded. "Well, whatever makes you feel most comfortable, Piett. I won't pressure you. But I don't want this to be any more stressful for you than it already is. Just know that I will have your back no matter what, ok? Don't doubt that."

"Thank you, sir." Piett replied with a smile and then he laughed. "I never thought I'd be sitting here having this conversation with you of all people."

"Neither did I." Anakin agreed with a slight chuckle. "This is certainly going to make for an interesting adventure...for both of us, won't it?"

"Indeed it will, sir." Piett responded with a smile. "Indeed it will."

_Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter mostly resembled a chick flick and it's not your thing. But I'm a chick and I love this type of thing and feel there just wasn't enough of it in the original movies. So thank you for indulging me. From now on it should be getting more and more exciting in the action/adventure department, so hold onto your hats and brace yourselves for an exciting ride to come. :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: My apologies for not updating sooner. This month has been extremely busy for me in my personal life and I also had the stomach bug, which knocked the creative wind out of me for a few days._

_I hope you all think this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you again to all my readers and reviewers. Your feedback is greatly appreciated._

**Chapter 24**

_En route to the Elrood Sector_

"Anakin, we should be coming upon the Elrood Sector in less than 5 standard minutes." Piett informed Anakin as he returned from the back of the shuttle wearing all but the helmet and mask of Vader's suit and carrying the helmet and mask under his left arm.

"Thank you, Piett." Anakin replied as he sat down in the co-pilots chair.

"Nervous, sir?" Piett asked Anakin as he looked over at him with concern.

Anakin sighed. "A little." He admitted as he smiled over at Piett. "But I feel much better knowing you will be there to watch my back."

Piett smiled at Anakin. "As am I."

"I just hope we find the Thunderflare quickly." Anakin told Piett as he started to put Vader's mask on.

"As I mentioned before, it shouldn't be hard to find, sir." Piett tried to assure him as Vader was putting the helmet in place over the top of his head. A few moments later, Piett brought the shuttle out of hyperspace; and to their surprise, the Thunderflare came into view directly ahead of them. "See, sir? What did I tell you?" Piett told him with a smirk.

"Indeed." Anakin replied with amusement, while Vader's ominous mechanical voice caused Piett to shudder. Anakin noticed Piett's uneasiness and slowly turned his masked head towards him. "Relax, Piett. Just remember that I am only Darth Vader in name now and nothing more."

Piett just smiled nervously over at Vader. "Of course, sir. But seeing you in that mask and hearing Vader's voice again just brings back a lot of memories from the past."

Anakin sighed. "As it does with me...and they are not happy ones." He paused. "But everything is different now, Piett. Palpatine is dead and I am no longer alone. I have my family now and that makes wearing this mask again bearable."

Piett nodded in understanding. "I understand completely, my lord. It will just take a bit of getting used to."

"Quite understandable, Piett." Anakin replied just as the comm station started to beep.

"They are hailing us." Piett informed him with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Would you like me to answer them or would you prefer to, sir?"

"I will, Piett." Anakin told him as he flipped the switched to accept the incoming transmission.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer, Thunderflare. We have you on our screen. Please identify yourself." A communications officer commanded as Anakin smirked over at Piett from under the mask.

_Show time._ Anakin thought to himself as he pushed another button to allow the communications officer to see his image, which caught the officer completely off guard as he looked back at the dark lord's mask with fear and shock in his eyes. "I do not need to identify myself, Lieutenant." Anakin started with his booming mechanical voice. "Tell Captain Pryl that Lord Vader and _Admiral_ Piett are coming aboard and assuming command of her ship."

"Uh-Uh...y-yes, Lord Vader. Of course, sir." The young lieutenant replied nervously as he turned to look toward who they both assumed was Captain Pryl. "It's Lord Vader, Captain. He's alive and says he is coming aboard to take command of the ship."

"Lord Vader is dead, Lieutenant." They could hear Pryl reply in the background and then they saw a blond haired woman with blue eyes appear in front of the screen with a look of shock on her face. "Lord Vader! My apologies, sir. We had reports that you had perished on the Death Star with the Emperor."

"No need to apologize, Captain. I had been injured but managed to escape before the Death Star exploded." Anakin informed her. "I just recovered from my injuries and now ready to reclaim my position in the Empire. Prepare for our arrival, Captain Pryl."

"Y-Yes, sir." Captain Pryl replied as 'Vader' abruptly ended the transmission. "Well!" Pryl exclaimed in a huff for Vader's rudeness before turning to her crew. "Prepare Lord Vader's quarters and prepare to welcome him at Hanger B." She commanded as she abruptly left the bridge to meet 'Vader' and Piett as their shuttle arrived.

Meanwhile back on the shuttle, Piett looked over at Anakin and let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that went a lot better than I expected. I thought for sure she would have been reluctant to let us just take over command her ship."

"She is not happy about it." Anakin told him from within the mask. "But she knows she has no choice."

Piett let out a nervous laugh. "I guess being Darth Vader has its advantages."

Anakin smirked behind the mask. "Indeed it does, _Admiral_."

As soon as the shuttle settled down into the hanger on the Thunderflare, Captain Tanda Pryl and a legion of Stormtroopers and officers were there to await the dark lord to emerge. Everyone within the hanger was in a state of shock and on edge as the ramp from the shuttle lowered. All eyes then immediately watched in silent horror as the tall, dark and ominous 'dark lord' descended the ramp, followed by Admiral Piett. "Where is the Stalker?" 'Vader' asked without preamble as he reached the bottom of the ramp and turned towards Captain Pryl.

"Not far, milord." Captain Pryl replied with confusion and surprise as both 'Vader' and Piett stopped before her and she bowed her head in respect.

"I want you to take us immediately to the Stalker, captain." 'Vader' commanded as he started to walk and Pryl fell into step next to him with Piett not far behind.

"Of course, Lord Vader. Right away." Pryl replied while eying Piett with curiosity as 'Vader' came to a stop and turned towards Piett.

"You have command, Admiral Piett." He informed him as he then turned to Pryl who was looking quite put out by having her command taken away. 'Vader' pointed his right index finger towards her, sensing her hostility. "And you will give _Admiral_ Piett your full cooperation, _Captain_, or I will have you removed from your post. Is that clear?"

Pryl's blue eyes flashed briefly with ire, but she decided it was in her best interest to hide her resentment by lowering her eyes to 'Vader'. "I will give him my full cooperation, Lord Vader."

"Very good." 'Vader' replied. "We will proceed to the bridge."

"Yes, milord." Captain Pryl replied as she led both 'Vader' and Piett to the turbolift.

As soon as the trio reached the bridge, the entire crew's nervous tension could be felt through the Force, hitting Anakin with a giant shockwave that startled him. _Wow! I forgot just how much fear I caused those under my command as Darth Vader._ He thought to himself as Captain Pryl addressed her crew.

"Set a course to rendezvous with the Stalker." Captain Pryl commanded as she then turned to Piett. "Lord Vader and Admiral Piett have assumed command of this vessel and you will follow their orders from now on. Is that understood?"

"Yes, captain." The crew replied in unison as 'Vader' started to walk towards the large view window at the front of the bridge with Piett not far behind with his arms clasped behind his back.

'Vader' then turned to address the crew with Piett by his side. "With the death of the Emperor, as second in command of the Empire, I have returned to take my rightful place as the new Galactic Emperor." Anakin informed them. "You will follow my orders without question or you will suffer the consequences." He paused. "You may return to your duties." He instructed them and then looked directly at Captain Pryl. "Captain Pryl, you are relieved of your duties for the time being. You may return to your quarters until your services are needed again."

Captain Pryl looked at 'Vader' with shock and ire. "Yes, milord." She finally replied with a bow of her head and then turned to leave the bridge. _How dare he come aboard my ship and just take over._ She thought to herself, but then thought better of it as she decided it was better to just oblige the new Emperor or end up dead.

As soon as Pryl left the bridge, 'Vader' turned to communications officer. "Lieutenant, contact Captain Zed on the Stalker. I wish to speak with him at once."

"Yes, sir." The young lieutenant with short ,brown hair and brown eyes replied as he quickly went to work to hail the Stalker. "I have them, milord."

"Good." 'Vader' told him as he approached the holographic display where the bald, militant captain of the Stalker looked at 'Vader' with surprise in his grey eyes.

"Lord Vader!" Captain Akal Zed answered the comm call with surprise. "I was unaware that you were alive."

"You are not the only one, Captain." 'Vader' told him. "I have just taken command of the Thunderflare and assuming my rightful place as the new Emperor. We are on our way to you now and I am coming on board for an inspection of your crew as soon as we arrive." He paused as he pointed his right index finger at the holographic image. "Be ready, Captain."

"Uh, yes, milord." Captain Zed replied to him. "We will be expecting you, sir."

"You better be." 'Vader' informed him and then cut off the transmission. He then turned to Piett. "Assemble five Stormtroopers and have them ready to accompany me to the Stalker. You are in command of the Thunderflare, Piett."

"Yes, sir." Piett replied with a nod. "I will inform you as soon as we rendezvous with the Stalker, milord."

'Vader' nodded. "I will be down in the hanger preparing the shuttle for departure." He informed him and then proceeded to push the button for the turbolift. The doors opened and he stepped onto the lift. "I am counting on you, Piett." He stated as Piett gave him a bow of his head, silently wishing him luck as the turbolift doors shut.

As soon as the turbolift reached the hanger, Anakin stalked with purpose towards the shuttle he and Piett had arrived in just a short time ago. He immediately ascended the ramp and went into the cockpit to begin preparations for the shuttle to depart for the Stalker when he heard the comm station beep. _That was quick._ Anakin thought to himself as he flipped the switch to accept the call and Piett's holographic image appeared in front of him. "We have arrived in the same region of space as the Stalker, milord, and have already contacted them. They are expecting you, sir." He paused. "The Stormtroopers you requested should be arriving any second to accompany you."

Just as Piett finished informing him of this, Anakin heard footsteps in the back of the shuttle and turned to see five Stormtroopers arrive wearing their traditional white armor. "They just arrived, Piett." He paused. "If I do not return in one standard hour, you know what to do."

Piett nodded with understanding. "Of course, sir." He replied and then the transmission was ended.

As 'Vader's' shuttle set down in the docking bay of the Stalker, he noticed that Captain Zed, who was wearing a crisp Imperial gray uniform, was standing in front of a squad of stormtroopers along with various highranking officers. _Well, here goes nothing._ Anakin thought to himself as he got to his feet and proceeded to open the shuttle door.

'Vader' descended the ramp with his black cape flowing behind him as he stalked closer to the captain who was studying him with is gray eyes and at the same time noticed that 'Vader' had five Stormtroopers who accompanied him. "Lord Vader, it is an honor. Or should I say Emperor Vader?" Captain Zed addressed him with a slight bow of the head.

"Captain Zed." 'Vader' started with his mechanical voice, ignoring his question. "I trust that everything will be to my liking."

"Yes, Lord Vader. My crew is the best in the fleet. I can assure you." Captain Zed assured him with pride as he held his right hand out towards the exit to the hanger. "I will be honored to give you a full tour of the ship myself, my lord."

"Lead the way, Captain." 'Vader' replied with a nod of the head as he joined Captain Zed and they walked side by side into the hallway with Zed clasping his hands behind his back.

"Lord Vader, your arrival is actually quite timely." Captain Zed started as 'Vader' turned his head slowly towards him with interest.

"And why is that, Captain?" 'Vader' asked out of curiosity.

"I thought you would be glad to know that we have caught another one of those Jedi scum, and we are holding her in a cell in the detention block." Captain Zed told him with pride as he continued to lead him down the hallway.

'Vader' turned to the captain with surprise. "Very good, Captain. Please take me to see this...Jedi."

"Of course, Lord Vader." Zed complied with a nod. "This way, sir."

It wasn't long before 'Vader' and Zed arrived in the detention block where the Jedi was being held. As soon as they stepped off of the turbolift into the main control room, the officers immediately stood at attention and saluted. "At ease." Zed commanded as the officers put their arms behind their back with their feet apart awaiting their orders.

"How may we assist you, Captain?" The Lieutenant in charge stated as they all were staring with fear at the black enigma that was Lord Vader as he stood silently behind their captain.

"We are here to see the Jedi." 'Vader' answered for him, much to Captain Zed's disgust.

"Y-yes, Lord Vader." The lieutenant replied with the bow of the head.

"This way Lord Vader." Zed instructed as the 'Dark Lord' followed Zed down one of the hallways and stopped in front of one of the cells. He then turned and looked up at 'Vader'. "We captured her ship. She was just floating out in space. Her hyperdrive was dead." He informed him. "We were just going to terminate her when we heard of your arrival. I thought you would want that honor instead."

'Vader' turned his head towards Zed. "How very thoughtful of you, Captain." He paused. "You will be rewarded for your efforts and thoughtfulness."

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Zed said with a smile and a bow.

"I will deal with the Jedi _myself._" 'Vader' informed him as he pointed his right index finger at him. "I want _no_ interruptions. Do you understand?"

Zed nodded. "Understood, Sir. I will be waiting down the hall for you." He informed him as Vader nodded and Zed turned to quickly head down the hall.

Anakin stood outside the door for a moment trying to compose himself as to how he was going to approach this Jedi, all the time wondering if she was someone he had known before his fall to the Dark Side. He closed his eyes and tried to reach out with the Force in an attempt to determine if he recognized the Jedi's Force signature, but was met instead with what only could be described as a wall within the Force. Discouraged by the Jedi's mental shielding, Anakin sighed as he then reached out with his right hand to enter his code to access the cell. As the doors flew open, he was met with the surprised face of a Togruta woman of about 40 years old, who looked at him at first with shock and then mistrust with her big, blue eyes.

"So this is how I will finally die...by the hand of Darth Vader." The Togurta woman exclaimed with such bravery and determination as she pulled on her binders that it left no doubt in Anakin's mind as to who she was.

_Snips?!_

_Author's Note: For all of those who have been begging me to add Ahsoka Tano. Your wish is my command. ;) I have actually had some of this written for some time and just needed to write the transition to it. Ahsoka is certainly in for a big surprise, isn't she? :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note: So, so very sorry for the delay in updating. This summer has been really busy and there are a lot of changes going on at work also. So I've been exhausted when I get home and haven't felt up to writing. I did start writing this chapter a few weeks ago; but I didn't feel like the meeting with Ahsoka was what it should be, so I have been formulating in my head a better approach to it. I hope this is to your liking._

_Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. You are awesome! :)_

**Chapter 25**

There in front of 'Vader' was the last person he thought he would ever see again, Ahsoka Tano, his former padawan during the Clone Wars, who had left the order after being wrongly accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Her features were more of a mature Togruta woman now than when he had last seen her, and she was wearing a similar maroon outfit like she had worn as a Jedi Padawan just before she left the order. Her lekku had also grown longer so it reached far down her back and in front as well. But instead of her being glad to see him, to his disappointment, she was glaring back at the 'Dark Lord' with contempt as it finally sunk in what she had just said to him.

Anakin walked into the cell, shutting the door with the Force behind him as he continued to silently stare at her with bewilderment. He then reached up with his right hand towards the security cameras, using the Force to kill the feed to the security desk. "You have nothing to fear. I will not harm you...Snips." 'Vader' told her as she looked back at him with surprise, blinking her blue eyes with amazement.

"What?! Wh-What did you just call me?" Ahsoka asked him hesitantly just as Anakin lowered his mental shields. She was then suddenly hit with the bright light of a Force signature that she recognized immediately. A Force signature that she hadn't felt in over 20 standard years. "Skyguy?" She asked hesitantly with a faint smile forming on her lips.

"Yes." Anakin simply replied. "It's so good to see you again, Ahsoka. I've missed you, my young padawan." He told her with a smirk from behind the mask.

Ahsoka's mouth gaped open at him as Anakin stepped closer to her and waved his hand over the binders using the Force to release her from being chained to the wall. "But why?!" Ahsoka looked at him with confusion, sadness yet happiness at the same time as the binders fell to the floor and she rubbed her left wrist with her right hand. "Why are you here, how are you here..._alive_ an-and why are you dressed like Darth Vader?" She asked all at once with a confused and disgusted looked on her face. She then paused. "Don't get me wrong...I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life...bu-but..."

"It is a long story, Snips...all will be explained in due time." Anakin replied just as Ahsoka startled him by giving him a huge bear hug around the waist. At first he didn't respond as he recovered from the immediate shock caused by her very un-Jedi-like outward sign of affection towards him. But then he eagerly returned her hug with his own as the reality of seeing Ahsoka again after so many years finally hit him.

"I've missed you, Master." Ahsoka told him. "I-I thought you had died...in the purges and I would never see you again. When I heard that the temple was attacked...and you were never seen or heard from again...I assumed the worst." Anakin tensed at hearing Ahsoka's words and suddenly became very quiet as she sensed immense sadness and guilt radiating from his aura. She backed out of their embrace, looking at him with concern in her big blue eyes. "What's wrong? I sense a great amount of guilt and sadness coming from you. I know that the purges were bad...that explains the sadness but not the feeling of guilt I'm sensing from you. What's going on, Anakin? Where have you been?"

Anakin just sighed. "Again...it's a long story that I don't have time to tell right now. First we need to get you out of this cell and off of this ship." He then paused while it sunk in that she said she still thought he had been dead. "I assume you don't watch the Holonet much. My return to Coruscant was highly publicized when the new Chancellor made her inauguration speech less than a week ago."

Ahsoka just shook her head. "No, you know how long it can take for news to reach the Outer Rim Territories. It always has. I haven't seen any of it and then I was captured by these Imperial thugs just a couple of days ago. I thought I was dead for sure."

Anakin nodded his head. "Of course, how could I forget. But you are safe now, Snips. No harm will come to you. I promise you." He then paused for a moment in thought. "Did you still have your light sabers when you were captured?"

"Yes, I never got rid of them, if that is what you are asking. But they were stashed on my ship, which was in the main hanger last I knew." She informed him.

"Very good...because you're going to need them." 'Vader' informed her. "I will make sure they are retrieved from your ship before we leave. That is where my shuttle is."

"Ok. So what's the plan for getting me out of here? I take it I'm going to be 'Darth Vader's' prisoner, right?" Ahsoka asked him with her voice laced with curiosity.

"How very perceptive of you." Anakin told her with another smirk from behind the mask. "Although, wait here for a moment while I retrieve some binders that I can transport you with. When I return, do your best to act..._ungrateful_ about your treatment and accommodations." He then paused. "But do try to be convincing at it _this time._"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and glared up into the eyes of the black mask. "And just exactly what do you mean by that? I _can_ be convincing as your prisoner."

Anakin simply laughed, which sounded quite bizarre coming from Vader's mask. "Snips, do you remember that mission to Zygerria when you pretended to be my slave so we could get close to Queen Miraj? The mission where we needed to find out where the people of Kiros were being kept? No offense, Snips, but that was the worst acting job I had ever seen in my life. I was surprised Queen Miraj didn't catch on to us after that."

"Oh _really._ You thought _I _was horrible? I saw how you were hamming it up with the queen. I never saw anything so lame in my life." Ahsoka informed him. "What was that you told her...something about her beauty would make the brightest stars dull by comparison? Oh _please_. And then you went on to whisper sweet nothings into her ear?" She paused as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked him with suspicion. "What did you say to her anyway? You never did tell me."

"Nothing you need to know about." He told her while smirking again behind the mask. "It was very un-Jedi-like I can assure you."

Ahsoka sighed and looked away, waving her right hand in front of her impassively. "Never mind. Forget I even asked. I don't really want to know."

"I didn't think you would." He replied. But then it was Anakin's turn to sigh, bringing Ahsoka's attention back to him. "Well, time is of the essence. I will return shortly." He informed her as he opened the door. Before she could reply, she watched as Anakin quickly left with a swirl of his black cape, shutting the door behind him.

Ahsoka just shook her head in disbelief, recrossing her arms in front of her. "Unbelieveable. He hasn't changed a bit." She said out loud to herself with a snort.

After the door to Ahsoka's cell closed behind him, Anakin walked with authority to the guard station where he saw Captain Zed standing with his back to the corridor and his hands clasped behind his back while speaking to his men. "Captain Zed, I require binders to transport the prisoner to my ship."

Captain Zed then turned to look at 'Vader' with surprise, wondering why he would want to do that instead of killing the treacherous Jedi. "Of course, Lord Vader." He complied with confusion evident in his voice as he nodded towards one of the lieutenants in the room. "Get Lord Vader some binders, Lieutenant." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant in question acquiesced and then quickly retrieved some binders from a nearby wall. He then returned, walking over to the 'dark lord', nervously handing them to him.

'Lord Vader' simply nodded his head at the lieutenant as he took the binders from him and without a word, turned and returned to Ahsoka's cell. She looked up at him as soon as he re-entered. "Hold out your hands." Anakin told her as she complied and he put the binders on her, locking them in place.

"Now where are you taking me?!" Ahsoka exclaimed loudly with a smirk as she winked and whispered to him. "I won't fail you, Skyguy."

"I know you won't, Snips." Anakin whispered back to her. "Just stay close to me and act disgruntled." He then stood up straight. "Let's go, _Jedi_!" He commanded as he took her by the left arm, pulling her into the hallway with her playing the part of a reluctant prisoner.

"Unhand me!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she tried to pull away from the 'dark lord's' grip. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with, _my lord_. That's what you're planning to do with me anyway."

'Vader' suddenly stopped partway down the hall and roughly turned her around. "Oh, you certainly will die...but not yet. I have much bigger plans for you before that happens..._Jedi._" He told her in the most menacing voice possible, which wasn't too difficult with the mask's volocorder. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Ahsoka then struggled some more as she tried to free herself from 'Vader's' grip and then spit at the mask. "You won't get anything from me!" She yelled at him. "I would die first before I _ever_ tell _you_ anything."

"Very well...the hard way then." 'Vader' replied sinisterly as he let go of her arm and reached out with his right hand, using the Force to lift her up off the floor, her feet kicking and dangling in the air. He then continued to give her a slight Force squeeze around the throat to cause her only slight discomfort. Almost on cue, she brought her hands up to her neck to try to free herself of the invisible hold around her neck and started to gag, so much so that Anakin rolled his eyes behind the mask. _'Don't over do it, Snips.'_ He told her through their padawan/master bond as she continued to struggle against the Force hold on her and then went limp, faking unconsciousness as Anakin finally let her fall to the floor, knowing she would mostly be sore after the fall. '_Sorry, Snips, but I had to make it look real.'_ He told her through the Force, feeling waves of understanding come back from his former padawan.

'Vader' then looked up at the stormtroopers who had accompanied him from the Thunderflare. "You two take her back to shuttle and keep her secure." He commanded as he pointed to two of them. "I will...question her _l__ater._"

"Yes, Lord Vader." One of the two stormtroopers said as they approached the 'unconscious' Jedi, picking her up to carry her back to the shuttle, throwing her over his left shoulder.

'Vader' then looked at the petrified faces of the officers in the room, Captain Zed, even looked a little green around the gills despite his struggle to remain calm and cool about what he had just witnessed. "I am returning to the Thunderflare immediately." 'Vader informed them. "I will return later to finish inspecting your ship. Interrogating the Jedi takes precedence." He told them as he approached him. "Well done, Zed, for capturing her. I assume she had a light saber on her when you did. Where is it? I want it...for my collection."

Zed tried to retain his composure as he gulped. "We found no light sabers on her, Sir. But we have yet to search her ship."

"I will search the ship myself." 'Vader' informed him. "I will know where to look for it."

Zed nodded not daring to question how the 'dark lord' could possibly know where to look for the Jedi's light saber. _It must be something to do with that odd religion he practices._ He thought to himself. "Her ship is in the main hanger where you arrived. I will escort you back there myself, my lord."

"Thank you, Captain." 'Vader' replied as he immediately started heading for the lift with Zed not far behind him.

A short time later, 'Vader' emerged from Ahsoka's small ship with both her light sabers in his left hand to find Captain Zed still waiting for him at his shuttle. "I have found the Jedi's light sabers and will be returning to the Thunderflare immediately, Captain." 'Vader' informed him.

"I am glad you were able to locate them, Sir." Zed told him, still not knowing how he could know where to look, and then paused. "Should I contact Moff Andal and Governor Hul to inform them of your return, my lord." Zed asked him, realizing that both of them would want to know about it.

'Vader' paused for a moment. "No, Captain. I will contact them myself. Under no circumstances should you contact them yourself." 'Vader' pointed his right, index finger at the captain. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I completely understand." Zed complied. "I will await your return."

"Very good." 'Vader' replied with a nod and then without another word he strode up the ramp of his shuttle.

As soon as 'Vader' boarded the ship, he looked to see how Ahsoka was doing as he strode by her to the cockpit. She simply looked at him, trying to keep a defiant look on her face, glaring at him for good measure, so the stormtroopers guarding her wouldn't suspect that they were actually in league with one another. Not that they couldn't do a Jedi mind trick on them to get them to forget; but it was just one more complication they didn't need right now, so Ahsoka decided it was best just to stay in character until Anakin and she were alone again.

Anakin then sat down at the controls for the shuttle and fired up the engines. It wasn't long until he had left the Stalker's main hanger and the shuttle was on its way back to the Thunderflare. As soon as they started their approach to his self-proclaimed new flag ship, they were hailed by Piett himself. "Lord Vader, I didn't expect to hear from you for another half hour. Is there something amiss, Sir?"

"No, no, Admiral." 'Vader' replied. "Quite the opposite. Captain Zed had a Jedi prisoner on board." He paused as he smirked behind his mask. "I am bringing her back to the Thunderflare for immediate...questioning."

Piett looked at 'Vader' with surprise. "A Jedi? That is a surprise. I will, of course, make the necessary arrangements for your arrival with the prisoner, Sir."

"Very good, Admiral." 'Vader' told him. "I will speak with you further on the subject when we land."

"Yes, sir." Piett said with a nod and then 'Vader' ended the transmission as he finished their approach, landing the shuttle in the main hanger.

'Vader' watched as the doors to the main hanger opened and in walked Piett with five more stormtroopers walking behind him to greet the newly proclaimed 'Emperor'. Anakin sighed as he turned off the engines and got up from his chair, walking back towards the cargo hold of the shuttle. "Bring her." He commanded the stormtroopers as two of them bent down and took a hold of both of her arms to get her to her feet.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka demanded as she tried to pull away from them.

'Vader' stopped and pointed his right index finger at her. "Do we have to continue this the hard way?"

Ahsoka stopped struggling and shot a fake glare back at Anakin. "No." She looked down. "I won't be any more trouble."

"Good." 'Vader' replied and then looked at the stormtroopers again. "Bring her. I wish to interrogate her immediately."

"Yes, sir." One of the stormtroopers said as they guided Ahsoka down the ramp behind 'Darth Vader'.

When 'Vader' reached the bottom of the ramp, Piett joined him. "Welcome back, my lord." He told him as he gave Ahsoka a fleeting glance and then looked back at 'Vader'. "What do you wish to do with this prisoner?"

"I am taking her to be interrogated immediately. If there are any more Jedi out there, I want to know where they are." 'Vader' told Piett for the benefit of the other Imperials present in the hanger.

"I thought so, Sir." Piett informed him. "I have interrogation room one ready and waiting for both of you."

"Very good, Piett." 'Vader' told him as the two allies continued walking and then got on the lift with Ahsoka and the two stormtroopers who were escorting her. "Anything new to report?" Anakin asked Piett as they were riding in the lift to third level and the doors opened.

"Nothing new to report, sir, at the moment." Piett informed him as they all got off of the lift and continued walking.

"I would like you to set up a meeting with Moff Villis Andal and Governor Afren Hul. They should both be on the planet of Derilyn if my memory serves me right. I wish to speak with them directly about my plans." 'Vader' informed him.

"Yes, sir. I will make contact with them immediately." Piett told him with a nod just as they reached interrogation room one.

"Take her inside and chain her to the desk." 'Vader' commanded the stormtroopers.

"Yes, sir." One of them replied as 'Vader' turned back to Piett.

"I will contact you once I am done 'interrogating' the prisoner." 'Vader' informed Piett as Piett smirked back at him.

"Of course, my lord. You will not be interrupted." He told him as the stormtroopers left the interrogation room and then stood on either side of the door as guards. Piett then turned and left 'Lord Vader' to his interrogation.

After Piett left, 'Vader' sighed and turned to enter the interrogation room, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did, he waved his hand at the security cameras again to shut them off with the Force. "I'm sorry if you are hurt at all, Snips. I had to make it look convincing."

Ahsoka just looked up at Anakin and smiled. "I'm fine. You did what you had to." She then pulled up on the chain that fastened her hands to the table. "So can I free myself now?"

"Go ahead." Anakin told her as Ahsoka used the Force to open the locks on the binders, essentially freeing herself.

"So was I convincing enough?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk as she folded her hands on the table and gave him a sweet smile that oozed 'I told you so'.

"Yes, you did perfect, Snips. I stand corrected." 'Vader' told her as he started to take the helmet off and set it on the table. "I can't wait to get this damnable thing off." He told her as he then reached behind his head to undo the clips for the mask and then started to peel it away to reveal his face.

"It's good to finally really see you." Ahsoka said with a smile at Anakin as their eyes met and he set the mask on the table next to the helmet. Anakin then proceeded to sit down across from her, facing her. "You're lookin' good, Skyguy. Not bad for an old guy."

"Excuse me? Just remember that you're only five years younger than me, Snips." Anakin replied with a teasing smirk. "So you better watch who you call _old_."

"But I will _always _be younger than you, Master, and _you_ know it." She smirked back at him.

Anakin just sighed. "You got me there, Snips."

"Ok, Master. So spill. What is this long story you need to tell me? You were actually quite convincing as Darth Vader...a little too convincing if you ask me. What's going on?" Ahsoka questioned him as she crossed her arms in front of her, looking at him with suspicion.

Anakin looked down in shame. "I'm on a secret mission for the New Republic, Snips. The plan is for me to infiltrate what's left of the Empire as Darth Vader and hopefully stop a mad woman by the name of Ysanne Isard from keeping this blasted war going."

"I've heard of her." Ahsoka told him. "Didn't she seize control of Coruscant for awhile after Palpatine's death?"

"Yes." Anakin told her. "She is _very_ dangerous and has already amassed a large armada of Imperial star destroyers under her command near the planet of Wayland. We feel that an attack is imminent upon Coruscant. But I'm going to try to split up that fleet by stepping into Vader's position as the rightful heir to the Empire. Many of those loyal to Isard will hopefully come to my side as they will recognize Vader as _the rightful_ heir."

"But, Anakin, you are forgetting one thing. You are Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader. If they find out the truth, they will all flock back to this Isard." Ahsoka told him. "I have to admit that you were rather convincing as Darth Vader, but how long do you think you can really continue this charade before someone notices something is off. Eventually you will slip up because you can't possibly know everything that Vader knows."

Anakin looked down in shame again, folding his hands on the table, before looking back at Ahsoka with guilt evident in his eyes. "Um, Ahsoka...about that. I, uh..."

"What's wrong, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked him with concern. "I can feel your tension and guilt again coming off of you like a tidal wave. What happened to you? Where have you been and why do you feel so guilty? I don't get it."

Anakin sighed again as he looked away and then turned his head to look Ahsoka directly in the eyes. "Um...Ahsoka...I'm ashamed to admit that...I actually lived the past 23 years as...Darth Vader. That's why I am able to pull this off." Ahsoka gasped and looked at him with silent shock, not believing what she was hearing, as she tried to absorb what Anakin just told her. "I...have no excuse...other than I made a horrible mistake..."

"You turned to the Dark Side?! You became Darth Vader?!" She cut in not letting him finish as she, continued to look at him with disbelief, as the gravity of what he had just admitted to her started to sink in to her psyche. "Th-The attack on the Jedi Temple...that was you?! You killed all of the Jedi...even the younglings?!" She continued asking as tears started forming in her eyes as the sheer horror that Anakin had been the one to commit all of those atrocities towards the Jedi.

Anakin's eyes also started to tear up as he looked down in shame with a tear escaping down his cheek as the guilt of all those atrocities came crashing down upon him again. "I-I'm so, so sorry, Snips." He looked back up into Ahsoka's eyes who was looking at him with horror and disbelief. "It was a horrible mistake. I believed Palpatine's lies...I..."

"But why did you do it, Anakin? Why did you turn to the Dark Side? I don't understand. How could you have done such horrible things? It is _so_ not like you. You were always sorely against becoming a Sith." Ahsoka continued to ask as now tears were escaping down her cheeks. "I admit that I left the Order because I was disillusioned after I was accused of bombing the temple...but they were still our family. How could you do it?"

Anakin continued looking down in shame. He hadn't had time to prepare for such an encounter with his former padawan. He was so overjoyed at the fact that she was still alive and he could see her again that he didn't think about the consequences of her finding out the truth about him. He then looked up at her again. "I did it out of love for my wife...I wanted to save her from my dreams of her death. Palpatine made me believe that only through the Dark Side, could I save her. I was so _very_ wrong. It was a lie from the start. He used my fears of losing, Padme, against me."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with complete shock at this new revelation, her mouth gaping open. "Y-You and Padme were married?! I-I mean I knew you were close...but not THAT close."

Anakin weakly smiled at her. "Yes, we were THAT close...and Padme was pregnant when all this happened. I was dreaming of her dying in childbirth."

It was like a light came on inside of Ahsoka's head at the realization of what Anakin had been going through came to her. "Just like the dreams you had about your mother dying..."

"Yes." He told her as he looked at her with all seriousness. "I didn't get there in time to save my mother because I didn't act upon my dreams until it was too late. I didn't want to lose Padme too...and possibly our child along with her. Palpatine made me believe that the Jedi were the evil ones and that they were the traitors. He also made me believe that by killing all the Jedi and the Separatist leaders on Mustafar, only then would I be powerful enough in the Dark Side to save Padme." He paused as he put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the table before them. "It was the worst mistake of my life. I should have never believed him...but I was young, naïve and was completely disillusioned by the Jedi Order myself. I realize now that a lot of that disillusionment originated from Palpatine." He sighed. "I wish I could turn back the clock knowing what I know now and change things for the better. But I can't. All I can do now is to try to atone for my past mistakes. So I am now doing that by helping the New Republic stop Ysanne Isard from continuing the conflict."

Ahsoka just stared at him with continued shock and disbelief, feeling his sincerity...her heart going out to him, knowing that he had done what he thought was the only way to save his wife and child from death. But then she paused as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute." She paused as she studied him for a moment. "But how can you not be a Sith any more? I thought Master Yoda said once a Jedi goes down that dark path, forever will it dominate their destiny?"

Anakin simply shrugged and then sadly smiled at her. "It seems that the love I felt for my son brought be back to myself...and to the Light Side of the Force."

"I don't understand." Ahsoka exclaimed. "Your son? So your son survived? Did Padme?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes." He replied as he genuinely smiled at her with love this time...but then frowned as he remembered how long it took him to know just that. "But I thought they were dead for many years, Ahsoka...and during those years...I lived in darkness...only a shell of the man I was." He then smiled again as his eyes got a far away look. "But then I heard the name of the rebel who fired the fatal shot for the first Death Star...Luke Skywalker." He paused as he looked at Ahsoka. "It was then that I realized my son was alive. It started a small flicker of hope in my heart again...that perhaps I might have something to live for again." He sighed. "Long story, short...when Luke refused Palpatine's offer to kill me and take my place by his side as his new apprentice, Palpatine used Sith lightening on him. He was going to kill him right in front of me. Luke was begging me to save him. I-I watched in continued horror until Palpatine announced that he was going to stop torturing him and kill him." He paused. "But I didn't let him. With the element of surprise, I picked Palpatine up and threw him down a deep shaft, essentially killing him."

Ahsoka gasped. "Thus fulfilling the Chosen One prophesy."

"I suppose so." Anakin replied. "Some see it that way." He then smiled a little larger. "I also found out that day that Luke has a twin sister. There's more...but it just gets more and more unbelievable. I just found out Padme was still alive a few days ago."

Ahsoka continued to stare at him completely speechless, not knowing what to say. "I don't know what to say."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Anakin admitted. "I technically shouldn't even be alive right now. I died...literally...after saving Luke's life as Luke can attest to...but the Force had other ideas for me. I have to succeed with this plan. I have to right at least some of the wrongs I committed towards the galaxy. I can assure you, Ahsoka, I am no longer a Sith...and only pretending to be Darth Vader again for the good of the galaxy."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with compassion, feeling his guilt, sadness and hope that Ahsoka will accept him despite all the atrocities he committed for the last 23 years. She didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity to Anakin. "I believe you, Master." She finally said. "You are no longer Darth Vader. I can feel it...in here." She told him as she put her right hand on her heart.

"You do?" Anakin asked with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "You really believe me? You...forgive me...for all that I did?"

"Yes, I do, Skyguy." Ahsoka assured him. "Palpatine was a Sith and fooled everyone. The way I see it, Palpatine deceived you as he did all of us. He was the real person who was to blame." She sighed, looking down and then up at Anakin again with concern. "So what is your plan? Can I help?"

Anakin just smiled back at her with appreciation with unshed tears still in his eyes. "I'm not sure if you actually can help, Snips. I think it would look rather strange if Darth Vader had a Jedi helping him."

"True. Hmm. Perhaps there is a way I can help, though." Ahsoka stated as she put her right hand on her chin and looked away in thought.

"Like what?" Anakin asked her with curiosity as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked back at her with curiosity.

A smirk then formed on her lips as she put her hands back on the table and leaned towards him. "Perhaps I could become your Sith apprentice?"

Anakin returned her smirk. "Oh really? Do you think you can be convincing enough at it?"

Ahsoka looked up at him, as she just glared up at him. "You don't think I can?! I just proved that my acting has improved, didn't I?"

Anakin just laughed at her but then became deadpan serious. "No, actually, I think you'd make a fine Sith. I can feel your anger growing already." He teased her.

"Very funny, Skyguy. You can be really annoying when you want to be. Do you know that?" Ahsoka stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

Anakin just laughed again. "Yes, but it's all part of my charm."

"Ha! Right!" Ahsoka replied with a smirk now forming on her lips as she looked back at him slyly. She then held out her right hand out to him. "Well, I guess that makes me your new...'Sith Apprentice', 'Lord Vader'". She stated with a smirk.

"Yes, I guess it does." Anakin agreed with her as he looked at her with affection. "It will be really nice to work with you again, Snips. I've really missed you."

Ahsoka just gave him a warm smile. "I've really missed you too. It will be just like old times, Skyguy."

"That's Master to you, my new apprentice." Anakin retorted.

"Of course." Ahsoka replied with a chuckle but then became serious as a thought occurred to her. "How about my eyes? Shouldn't they be yellow if I've gone all Dark Side?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not necessarily. Remember Count Dooku and Palpatine when they had the entire galaxy fooled?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes." But then she paused in thought as she tilted her head to one side. "Perhaps you're right."

"Great!" Anakin exclaimed with a heartfelt smile. "Just wait until Padme and Obi-Wan hear about this."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with disbelief. "Obi-Wan is still alive too?"

"Yup!"

_Author's Note: The mission I mentioned in this chapter where Anakin and Ahsoka were trying to get close to the queen of Zygerria was from a Season 4 episode of "The Clone Wars" called "Slaves of the Republic". Awesome series of episodes that surround this mission. You get to see where Luke got a lot of his personality from...or I should say from who. Very reminiscent to the original Episode IV-VI on many levels, especially with R2D2 being a long for the ride. ;)_

_Well, I hope this chapter meets with your approval. It was another very emotional chapter, but I felt it was necessary. I'd be curious to know what you think of it._


End file.
